Kampf um die Zaubererwelt
by Miss Vero
Summary: Fortsetzung von Schuld und Sühne.Was passiert nach Dumbledores Tod? Sind Harry, Ron und Hermine gemeinsam auf der Suche nach Voldemort? Oder haben sich ihre Wege getrennt? Was ist mit Snape passiert?
1. Chapter 1

**Kampf um die Zaubererwelt **

_Fortsetzung von **Schuld und Sühne**_

_SSHG-Geschichte_ – _Die Figuren, die in der folgenden Story vorkommen, sind geistiges Eigentum von JK. Rowling. Mit der Veröffentlichung dieser Fanfiction sind keine finanziellen Interessen verbunden._

_Story: Harry, Ron und Hermine sind kein Trio mehr, Snape ist verschwunden und Voldemort erlangt nach Dumbledores Tod immer größere Macht in der Zaubererwelt. Kann ihn noch jemand aufhalten? Und was ist aus den Freunden und Feinden aus Hogwarts geworden?_

_Spielt nach Band 6._

**Prolog**

In einem Haus in einem kleinen Dorf in einer ländlichen Gegend nahe der Stadt Oxford wurde der erste Geburtstag eines Kindes gefeiert. Die Großeltern des Kindes hatten den Tisch festlich gedeckt und trugen gerade die Geburttagstorte herein. In der Mitte der Torte war eine Kerze platziert und ringsherum stand in Zuckerbuchstaben „Happy Birthday Bianca."

Das kleine Mädchen saß in seinem hohen Kinderstühlchen und sah mit großen Augen die Torte an. Sie begriff noch nicht richtig, was die Torte bedeutete, aber sie wusste, dass die Torte für sie bestimmt war.

Die Großmutter, eine attraktive, schlanke Frau Mitte Vierzig mit hellbraunen Haaren nahm das Mädchen aus dem Stuhl heraus auf ihren Arm, küsste es und sagte: „Alles Gute, mein Schatz, zu deinem ersten Geburtstag."

Inzwischen war auch der Großvater des Mädchens hereingekommen. Er war ein paar Jahre älter als seine Frau, ebenfalls schlank und attraktiv, mit dunkleren Haaren und Augen als seine Frau. Seine energischen Gesichtszüge wurden beim Anblick des Kindes weich. Er nahm Bianca aus den Armen seiner Frau und küsste sie ebenfalls. „Geht es dir gut, meine Liebling?", fragte er.

Bianca nickte ernsthaft. Sie mochte ihre Großeltern sehr und besonders ihr Großvater war eine Respektsperson, auf dessen Worte und noch mehr dessen Gesten sie genau achtete. Dann verzogen sich ihre kindlichen Züge und sie fragte leicht weinerlich: „Mami, wo ist Mami?"

„Mami kommt gleich, mein Schatz", antwortet die Großmutter mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln. „Sie ist noch an der großen Schule, weißt du, sie muss noch ein bisschen etwas lernen, das sie dir dann beibringen kann." Vermutlich verstand das kleine Mädchen noch nicht, was ihre Großmutter sagte, aber der beruhigende Tonfall ließ sie wieder lächeln.

Das Lächeln wurde zu einem glückseligen Lachen, als die Haustür ins Schloss fiel und eine junge Frau hereinstürmte. Ihre braunen Haare hingen wirr herunter und sie war etwas außer Atem, als ob sie das letzte Stück des Weges gerannt wäre. Das hatte sie, genauer gesagt, auch getan. Sie konnte es nicht erwarten, ihre Tochter, die ihren ersten Geburtstag feierte und die aufgeregt „Mami, Mami" rief, in ihren Armen zu halten.

Die junge Frau lächelte überglücklich, als sie das Kind in ihre Arme schloss.


	2. Chapter 2

_Also gut, ich schicke gleich noch ein Chap hinterher! Aber nur, weil ich die nächsten zweieinhalb Wochen im Urlaub bin. Aber ich möchte bitte ganz viele reviews haben, wenn ich wieder zu Hause bin!_

**Kapitel 1**

Zwei Jahre später auf den Tag genau spielte sich die gleiche Szene wieder ab. Das kleine Mädchen feierte seinen dritten Geburtstag und die Großeltern hatten wiederum alles für das Fest vorbereitet. Die Mutter des Kindes war ebenfalls schon zu Hause. Sie hatte die letzte Vorlesung des Tages ausfallen lassen, um rechtzeitig mit ihrer Tochter das Geburtstagsfest zu eröffnen und die Gäste zu begrüßen. Die Freunde und Freundinnen des Mädchens kamen aus dem gleichen Ort und wurden von ihren Müttern begleitet. Das kleine Mädchen war aufgeregt über den Trubel und freute sich über die vielen Geschenke. Sie wollte sich gleich darauf stürzen, aber ihre Mutter sagte sanft: „Nein, mein Schatz, zuerst wollen wir deine Freunde bewirten. Sie sind hungrig und durstig. Wenn sie satt sind, dann darfst du die vielen Geschenke auspacken, die sie dir mitgebracht haben."

Bianca nickte ernsthaft. Sie war ein intelligentes kleines Mädchen, das sehr viel Lerneifer zeigte und über die Fähigkeit, sich fast alles schnell merken zu können, verfügte. Sie hatte erstaunlich schnell sprechen gelernt – manchmal sehr zum Leidwesen ihrer Mutter und ihrer Großeltern, die sich ab und zu etwas weniger Wissbegierde gewünscht hätten. Aber andererseits war die Mutter des Mädchens ebenfalls sehr intelligent und hatte die meisten Prüfungen in Oxford mit Auszeichnung bestanden. Wenn die Zwischenexamen beendet waren, würden die beiden erst mal Urlaub machen – in Italien, hatte die Mama gesagt. Dort war es viel wärmer als hier, auch im Januar. Der Geburtstag des Kindes war am 9. Januar.

Danach würden die beiden für ein Jahr in ein großes Land über dem Meer gehen, wo ihre Mama noch mehr lernen würde. Doch dann würden sie wieder nach England zurückkehren und die Mama würde ihre Abschlussprüfungen machen. Und für Bianca wäre es dann auch bald soweit mit dem Schulbesuch.

Aber heute war nur eines wichtig: ihr Geburtstag und ihre Freunde, die ihr so viele Geschenke mitgebracht hatten. Bianca schielte verstohlen zu dem Berg von Päckchen und seufzte beglückt.

Doch bevor sich Biancas Traum von den Geschenken erfüllen konnte, war ein lautes Surren in der Luft zu hören und danach mehrere vernehmliche Geräusche, die sich wie „Plopps" anhörten. Und dann geschah etwas Unfassbares: Zugleich mit den „Plopps" tauchten Gestalten wie aus heiterem Himmel auf – Gestalten, die ganz und gar nicht in das friedliche Wohnzimmer passen wollten. Abgesehen davon, dass keiner wusste, woher sie so plötzlich kamen. Aber über Letzteres machte sich keiner Gedanken, denn beim Anblick der 5 Männer brach Panik aus. Die Kinder schrieen angstvoll und die Mütter, die sie eigentlich beruhigen sollten, kreischten entweder ebenfalls angstvoll oder waren zu keiner Bewegung fähig.

Was war geschehen? Die brünette junge Frau versuchte die Situation zu analysieren, so wie sie es in ihrem Studienfach der Mathematik gelernt hatte. Alles musste einen logischen Grund haben. So lehrte es die Wissenschaft. Aber diese Gestalten waren weder logisch noch in irgendeiner Form einer Gruppierung zuzuordnen. Blitzschnell schoss ihr der Gedanke an eine terroristische Vereinigung mit dem Ziel des Menschenraubs zur Erfüllung politischer Ziele durch den Kopf. Aber warum sollten politische Aktivisten ausrechnet ihre Erpressungsopfer in einem kleinen, langweiligen Dorf in der Provinz suchen?

Und warum waren die Männer so seltsam angezogen, mit schwarzen Umhängen und silbernen Masken wie in einem Mantel-und-Degen-Film aus Hollywood. Aber aus welchem Grund und ohne Vorankündigung sollte Hollywood hier drehen?

Und wieso tauchten die Männer so unvermittelt auf? Ihr fiel dazu die US-Serie ‚Raumschiff Enterprise' ein mit ihrem geflügelten Ausdruck: ‚_Beam me up, Scottie.'_

Aber das eine war Fiktion. Und das andere, das sich gerade in dem Wohnzimmer der Familie abspielte, war Realität! Oder träumte sie? Hatte sie einen Albtraum? Nein, ihre kleine Tochter rannte mit einem ängstlichen „Mami, Mami" auf sie zu und die junge Frau nahm sie sofort auf den Arm, um sie vor den Männern, die jetzt begonnen hatten, die Frauen und Kinder, die sich instinktiv aneinandergedrängt hatten, auseinander zu treiben, zu beschützen.

Offensichtlich suchten die Männer etwas oder genauer gesagt, jemanden. Und ganz offensichtlich hatten sie den auch bald gefunden. Zwei der Männer fischten aus dem Gewimmel von Frauen und Kindern ein Kind heraus, das erst vor kurzer Zeit mit seinen Eltern und seinem Kindermädchen hergezogen war. Es war ein kleiner Junge, ein Jahr älter als Bianca mit hellblonden Haaren und blauen Augen. Er hieß Ashley McGregor und sein Vater, so hieß es, war ein einflussreicher Politiker. Die Familie sei aufs Land gezogen, um vor dem Presserummel Ruhe zu finden.

Die Eltern des Kindes waren jedoch beide abwesend – sie hatten wichtige Termine wahrzunehmen, hatte das Kindermädchen ehrfürchtig versichert. Der kleine Ashley war eine stilles Kind, ein wenig trauriges Kind, das wohl schon ahnte, wie bedeutend seine Eltern waren und dass er nur im Hintergrund eine Rolle spielte. Aber am heutigen Tag schien er die – ungewollte – Hauptrolle zu spielen.

Nachdem die Männer Ashley in ihren Fängen hatten, sprach einer davon zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Eintreffen – ein riesenhafter Kerl, der allein schon die ganze Gesellschaft in die Flucht geschlagen hätte, wenn sie die Möglichkeit zur Flucht gehabt hätten. Dies wurde aber von zwei Männern verhindert, die sofort die Ausgänge des Zimmers bewachten. Sie hatten allerdings weder Schusswaffen noch Messer oder ähnliches. Vielmehr schienen ihre Waffen aus merkwürdigen Stäben zu bestehen, die aussahen wie der Zeigestock eines Lehrers. Allerdings schienen diese Stöcke aus Holz zu sein.

Der Riese sagte: „Wir haben unsere Aufgabe erfüllt und es war leichter als wir dachten. McGregor scheint sich seiner Tarnung wirklich sehr sicher zu sein." Er lachte dröhnend, so dass die anderen – außer den Eindringlingen – erschrocken zusammen zuckten. „Verschwinden wir!"

„Nicht so hastig", ließ sich eine andere Stimme vernehmen. Der Sprecher war deutlich kleiner und hatte weißblondes Haar. Der Stimme nach handelte es sich um einen jungen Mann. „Ich weiß nicht, wo ihr eure Augen habt, aber ich zumindest habe das Schlammblut erkannt, in dessen Haus wir uns befinden", sagte der junge Mann in einem schnarrenden, unangenehmen Tonfall. „Das Schlammblut…", krächzte heiser ein weiterer Eindringling. Dieser war zwar nicht so groß wie der erste, der gesprochen hatte, aber er war vielleicht noch Furcht einflößender.

Er war schmutzig und hatte eine gelbgraue, ungepflegte Mähne. Von ihm ging ein undefinierbarer Gestank aus. Dreck und …Blut? Er fuhr fort: „Das Schlammblut, mit dem du auf der Schule warst? Das dich spüren ließ, dass du ein kleiner Wichtigtuer warst? Das dich sogar geohrfeigt hat?" Der Mann lachte heiser. Der junge Mann machte eine Bewegung, als ob er auf ihn losgehen wollte, besann sich aber dann.

„Ganz genau um dieses Schlammblut handelt es sich", knirschte der junge Mann. Und wie du weißt, habe ich noch eine Rechnung mit ihr offen. Wir nehmen sie ebenfalls mit – sie und ihr Balg!"

„Aber du kennst die Befehle des Lords!", mahnte der Riese. Seine Stimme klang besorgt. „Wir sollen nur den Jungen zu ihm bringen, sonst niemanden. Und es soll kein unnötiges Aufsehen erregt werden." „Ja, genau", ließ sich der Heisere wieder vernehmen. Wir schnappen uns den Jungen, machen die Übrigen platt und verschwinden." Er leckte sich dabei genüsslich die Lefzen, wie es der jungen Frau vorkam.

„Nein!". Die schnarrende Stimme des jungen Mannes verfügte plötzlich über ungeahnte Autorität. „Ich bin vom Dunklen Lord beauftragt, diese Mission zu leiten und deshalb wirst auch du meinen Befehlen gehorchen, Greyback! Wir nehmen den Jungen, das Schlammblut und ihre Tochter **und verschwinden.**"

Der Mann, der Greyback genannt wurde, widersprach nicht mehr. Aus seinen blutunterlaufenen, gelben Augen schoss er dem jungen Mann einen giftigen Blick zu, folgte dann aber dem Beispiel der anderen Männer und versetzte die Anwesenden mit seiner Waffe in einen Schlaf oder eine Ohnmacht.

Alles war so schnell gegangen, dass die Familie und die Gäste noch vor Angst erstarrt waren und gar nicht reagieren konnten, bis alles vorbei war. Wahrscheinlich war dies das Beste für die Anwesenden, die damit wohl ihr Leben und ihre Gesundheit bewahrten. Einzig der Hausherr hatte sich zu Anfang den Eindringlichen in den Weg gestellt und wollte aus dem Zimmer, um Hilfe zu holen. Dieses Vorhaben wurde mit einem Schlag aus der unbekannten Waffe verhindert. Der Hausherr sank blutüberströmt zu Boden. Seine Frau, die ihm helfen wollte, wurde ebenfalls außer Gefecht gesetzt.

Ihre Tochter nahm diese Ereignisse nur am Rande wahr. Durch die Gefangennahme des Jungen und die eigene, unmittelbare Bedrohung war sie zu sehr abgelenkt, um sich um ihre Eltern kümmern zu können. Sie war außer sich vor Besorgnis und Angst. Der junge Mann kannte sie offenbar. Woher kannte er sie? Wer war er? Wohin brachte er sie? Diese Gedanken schossen pfeilschnell durch ihren Kopf und bevor sie irgendetwas dazu äußern konnte, wurden sie und ihre Tochter von dem Riesen gepackt und in einem Wirbel von Luft und Staub und Wind davongetragen.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi, ich bin wieder zurück aus dem Urlaub! Leider!_

_Aber was solls! Dafür erhaltet ihr gleich ein neues Chap! _

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews – ich konnte sie nicht im Einzelnen beantworten, aber ich hoffe, dass die Story eure Erwartungen erfüllt und ich bitte darum ,einige Ungereimtheiten zu verzeihen, wie z.B. die Äußerungen von Kleinkindern – liebe Chrissi, es ist nicht zu verheimlichen, dass ich keine Erfahrungen mit Kleinkindern habe- aber ich bitte um Nachsicht der Story wegen. _

**Kapitel 2**

Als die junge Frau ihre Umgebung wieder wahrnahm, fand sie sich mit ihrer Tochter in einer riesigen Halle auf einem Steinboden liegend wieder. Neben den beiden lag der kleine Ashley, der sich ebenfalls wieder regte und wie die beiden anderen mühsam auf die Beine kam.

Die junge Frau drückte nun beide Kinder an sich und sah sich in der Halle um. Sie schienen sich in einem Schloss, einem Herrensitz oder in einer Burg zu befinden. Die Halle war groß und rechteckig und es waren bestimmt 50 Leute darin versammelt. Die Anwesenden trugen zwar keine Masken, waren aber trotzdem sehr merkwürdig gekleidet. Alle trugen Umhänge, die Frauen lange Kleider darunter und viele hatten spitze Hüte auf dem Kopf. Die meisten der Männer hatten lange Haare und alle hatten die Art Waffe, die die junge Frau bei dem Überfall auf ihr Haus schon bemerkt hatte, dabei.

Ein unbestimmtes, aber starkes Angstgefühl befiel die junge Frau. Wo waren die beiden Kinder und sie gelandet? Abgesehen von der Art und Weise, wie sie dorthin gekommen waren! Doch wer waren diese Leute? Diese Antwort auf diese Frage schien ihr wichtiger als alles andere zu sein. Möglicherweise gehörten sie einer Art Sekte an. Der jungen Frau schossen furchtbare Gedanken durch den Kopf. Waren diese Leute Satanisten, die sie und vor allem die beiden Kinder als Opfer eines grausigen Rituals missbrauchen würden? Oder waren es Kinderschänder, die ja über alle möglichen Kontakte und Verbindungen verfügten, wie ständig in den Nachrichten zu hören war? Die junge Frau musste alle ihre Selbstbeherrschung zusammennehmen, um nicht vor den Kindern einer Panikattacke zu erliegen.

Sie zwang sich, tief einzuatmen und nach einer Weile wurde die Umgebung, die in ihrer Panik verschwamm, wieder klarer.

Inzwischen hatte der junge Mann mit der schnarrenden Stimme seine Maske abgenommen und ging auf das Kopfende der Halle gegenüber der riesigen Eingangtür zu, wo sich auf einem Podest eine Art Thronsessel befand. Darauf saß ein Wesen, das wahrscheinlich ein Mann war. Dieser Mann (?) verfügte über ein höchst merkwürdiges Aussehen. Er war lang und überaus dünn und er hatte anstelle eines Gesichts eine Fratze, die nur entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit einem menschlichen Gesicht hatte.

Er glich vielmehr einem Wesen, das aus einer Schlange und einem Menschen gemacht schien. Die junge Frau schüttelte leise den Kopf bei diesen konfusen Gedanken. Schlange und Mensch! Wie absurd! Neben dem Thronsessel stand noch ein Mann, wie die junge Frau flüchtig bemerkte.

„Wen hast du da mitgebracht?", fragte der Mann auf dem Thronsessel mit einer hohen, kalten Stimme. Der junge Mann mit den weißblonden Haaren verbeugte sich tief und erwiderte mit deutlicher Nervosität in der Stimme: „Das ist Hermine Granger, das Schlammblut, das in der Schule die beste Freundin von Harry Potter war. Und das Mädchen scheint ihre Tochter zu sein."

Bei dem Namen ‚Harry Potter' ging ein aufgeregtes Gemurmel durch den Raum. Auch der Mann in dem Sessel beugte sich gespannt nach vorne. „Und was willst du damit sagen, Draco?", fragte er mit - wie es der jungen Frau – Hermine - schien – falscher Freundlichkeit in der Stimme. Und überhaupt – woher wusste dieser Draco (?) ihren Namen? Hermine lauschte weiterhin gebannt der Unterhaltung.

Draco hatte inzwischen tief Luft geholt und sagte: „Ich glaube, dass sie uns möglicherweise zu Potter führen kann. Der Bastard hat bestimmt noch Kontakt zu seiner Schlammblut-Freundin, so dick wie die in der Schule befreundet waren."

„Aber diese Granger lebt doch unter lauter Muggeln. Wie soll sie da noch Kontakt zu Potter haben?" Draco schwieg.

Daraufhin rührte sich der Mann, der neben dem Thronsessel stand, erstmals. Er war groß, schlank und hatte schwarze Haare, die ihm strähnig bis fast auf die Schultern herunterhingen. Sein blasses Gesicht wurde beherrscht von einer großen Nase und kalten, schwarzen Augen. Auch seine Kleidung war schwarz, abgesehen von einem weißen Kragen und weißen Manschetten, die knapp unter seinem Anzug hervorschauten. Sein langer, schwarzer Umhang bauschte sich um ihn, als er mit gemessenen, eleganten Schritten auf Draco zuging und sagte: „Wenn ich mir die Bemerkung erlauben darf, my Lord, ist dieser Gedanke gar nicht so abwegig. Es gibt ja Möglichkeiten, um festzustellen, ob diese Verbindung noch besteht. Wenn Sie gestatten", er machte eine leichte Verbeugung zu dem Mann in dem Sessel, „werde ich es herausfinden." Die Stimme des Mannes war leise und tief.

„Nur zu, Severus, mein Freund", sagte die hohe, kalte Stimme mit einem leutseligen Unterton.

Der Mann in Schwarz ging auf Hermine zu. Als er dicht vor ihr stand, zog er einen Stab aus seiner Robe, hielt ihn dicht vor ihr Gesicht und sagte: „Legilemens!"

Hermine erschrak und taumelte ein paar Schritte rückwärts. Der Man folgte ihr und Hermine hatte plötzlich den Eindruck, als ob Ameisen in ihrem Kopf spazieren gingen. Nach ein paar Augenblicken ließ er seinen Stab wieder sinken und das merkwürdige Gefühl in ihrem Kopf verschwand.

Der Mann, den der „Lord" Severus genannt hatte, ging zu diesem zurück und sagte: „ Ihr Gedächtnis wurde verändert. Sie muss wohl die Zaubererwelt verlassen haben, denn ihre Erinnerungen an die Zeit in Hogwarts sind nicht mehr zu erkennen. Stattdessen besitzt sie Erinnerungen an eine Muggelschule."

Die hohe Stimme stieß ein kaltes Lachen aus. "Also doch ein Fehler, Draco", sagte er drohend. Draco begann zu zittern.

„Vielleicht doch nicht ganz, my Lord", ließ sich die leise, tiefe Stimme wieder vernehmen. „Vielleicht ist sie uns in anderer Form, als Draco es sich vorgestellt hat, nützlich." Der „Lord" blickte leicht ärgerlich auf Severus. „Was meinst du damit? Wie könnte uns dieses Schlammblut noch nützen, wenn sie nicht einmal mehr Erinnerungen an ihre Freunde besitzt?"

„Nun, ihre Erinnerungen mögen weg sein, aber nicht unbedingt ihre magischen Fähigkeiten. Das sollten wir überprüfen." „Und wenn schon", meinte der „Lord" jetzt ungeduldig, „wir können sie nicht mehr gebrauchen."

Plötzlich ertönte ein heiseres Lachen im Saal. Der Mann mit den schmutzigen Haaren, den Hermine schon bei dem Überfall wahrgenommen hatte, hatte es ausgestoßen. Sein Gesicht war furchterregend. Genau so schmutzig wie seine Haare war auch seine übrige Erscheinung. Seine Zähne waren lang und gelb und erinnerten sie an die Fangzähne eines Raubtiers. „Vielleicht hat Snape ja eine besondere Verwendung für das Schlammblut. Etwas, wofür sie nicht unbedingt Magie benötigt. Sie sehen ja gar nicht so übel aus, die beiden Schlammblüter." Er leckte sich genießerisch die Lippen (‚Lefzen', dachte Hermine und schauderte).

Snape ignorierte den Einwurf und sagte, zu dem Mann in dem Sessel gewandt: „Nun ja, wie Sie wissen, my Lord, benötige ich dringend Unterstützung bei der Herstellung von Zaubertränken. Und bisher war **niemand" **– bei diesen Worten sah er sich mit vernichtender Miene im Saal um – „in der Lage, mir vernünftige Dienste zu leisten, geschweige denn, mir zu assistieren!"

„Und du meinst, dass dieses Schlammblut deine Erwartungen erfüllt?", fragte die hohe Stimme zweifelnd.

„Sie war die beste Schülerin, die ich je hatte", entgegnete Severus kalt. Erneutes Gemurmel erhob sich im Saal. Hermine meinte die Worte „Gryffinor" oder so ähnlich zu hören und „wie kann er das behaupten..." Snape fuhr fort: „auch wenn sie eine Gryffindor, eine Potter-Freundin und eine verdammt lästige Besserwisserin war, so waren ihre magischen Fähigkeiten über jeden Zweifel erhaben. Und genau diese Fähigkeiten gilt es für den Dunklen Lord auszunutzen. Denn nur sein Wohlergehen und die Ausweitung seiner Macht stehen an erster Stelle." Seine Stimme war am Schluss lauter und noch kälter geworden und übertönte das ansteigende Gemurmel im Saal.

Der Dunkle Lord ließ ein kurzes Lachen vernehmen, aus dem Anerkennung sprach.

„Du bist ein wahrer Freund, Severus, und an Klugheit hast du allen hier" – er bedachte die Anwesenden mit einem verächtlichen Blick – „viel voraus. Ja, ich stimme dir zu. Das Schlammblut kann sich als nützlich erweisen. Ich übereigne sie dir zu deinem ausschließlichen Gebrauch."

Snape verbeugte sich wiederum leicht vor dem Dunklen Lord.

Dann ging er auf Hermine zu, wurde aber von der bellenden Stimme Greybacks aufgehalten. „Sehr schön, Snape, du erhältst die Frau und ich das Kind. Das wäre dann ein fairer Handel."

Snape drehte sich langsam zu Greyback um, musterte diesen mit einem leicht genervten Gesichtsausdruck und sagte mit einer Stimme, die klang, als ob er einem besonders begriffsstutzigen Schüler etwas erklärte: „Wie du sicherlich nicht wissen kannst (woher auch), gehört diese Frau zu den Menschen, die ihr Kind niemals hergeben würden. Wenn man es ihr wegnimmt, wird sie nicht mehr zu gebrauchen sein. Ich nehme also die Frau **und** das Kind oder ich verzichte auf beide!"

Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Snape an den Dunklen Lord. Seine Miene war gleichgültig.

Der Dunkle Lord meinte: „Severus hat Recht. Er benötigt dringend einen Assistenten. Das Kind wird ihm ebenfalls übergeben – nur ihm!" Dieser Hinweis ging an Greyback. Die hohe, kalte Stimme erinnerte an ein Zischen. Greyback schien beeindruckt zu sein und senkte den Kopf.

Snape blieb knapp vor Hermine und ihrer Tochter stehen, musterte sie mit seinem kalten, leeren Blick und befahl: „Mitkommen!" Den kleinen Ashley hatte eine Frau in einem langen dunklen Umhang an die Hand genommen und weggezerrt. Ashley schrie und weinte laut. Die Frau nahm ihren Stab, hielt ihn an die Kehle des Kindes und murmelte etwas. Sofort war kein Laut mehr zu vernehmen. Lediglich der Mund des Kindes klappte mitleiderregend auf und zu.

Hermine wollte fragen, was mit dem kleinen Jungen passierte, aber Snape verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort und ohne sich umzusehen, ob sie ihm folgte, den Saal. Nach ihren bisherigen Eindrücken erschien es Hermine sicherer, ihm zu folgen, denn alles andere hatte bestimmt schreckliche Folgen für ihr Kind und sie. Das war bei den großen Schritten, mit denen er den Flur hinunterfegte, gar nicht so einfach. Er ging zu dem riesigen, steinernen Treppenhaus und stieg zwei Stockwerke hinauf. Dann wandte er sich zur linken Seite, bis sie vor einer großen, geschnitzten Holztür standen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 3**

Harry Potter fluchte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er und Ron versuchten, in dieses verdammte Riddle-Haus zu gelangen. Das Haus war mit Zaubern nur so gespickt. Seit der Zeit, als vor 6 Jahren Tom Riddle, der Zaubererwelt besser bekannt als Lord Voldemort, sein Elternhaus ein letztes Mal aufsuchte, um sich von den Strapazen seines Halblebens zu erholen, war das Haus von niemandem mehr betreten worden. Der alte Muggel, der das Haus hütete, war tot – Voldemort hatte ihn selber mit seinem Todesfluch erledigt – und kein anderer Muggel war je wieder näher als 100 Meter an das Haus herangekommen.

Aus welchem Grund das Haus so stark geschützt war, wusste Harry. Es barg eines der Seelenstückchen von Lord Voldemort. Ein Horcrux war darin versteckt. Nun ging es darum, die Zauber, die das Haus umgaben, zu brechen, den Horcrux zu finden und ihn unschädlich zu machen.

Und genau da lag das Problem. Weder er noch Ron, der ihm die letzten dreieinhalb Jahre nicht von der Seite gewichen war, konnten einen Zauber finden, der die Banne löste.

Neben Harry ertönte ein inzwischen gewohntes Geräusch. Ron seufzte. Und Harry wusste genau, was nun folgen würde. Er sprach im Geiste Ron Kommentar mit.

„Verdammt, Harry, ich kenne nur einen Menschen, der diesen Zauber hätte lösen können. Hermine! Warum ist sie nicht bei uns. Wo, zum Teufel noch Mal, ist sie? Sie wusste doch genau, dass wir sie brauchen würden. Dass sie uns fehlen wird." Beim letzten Satz war Rons Stimme leise geworden. Er sah weg und Harry wusste, dass Rons Wut nur vorgetäuscht war. Ron ging Hermines Verrat, wie er es nannte, immer noch genau so nahe, als sei dies erst gestern passiert. Als hätte sie erst gestern ihren Entschluss verkündet, die Zaubererwelt und damit auch ihre Freunde, mit denen sie seit 6 Jahren durch dick und dünn gegangen war, zu verlassen.

Als Ron es zum ersten Mal hörte, starrte er Hermine nur fassungslos an, schüttelte den Kopf und meinte nur: Das ist der Schock. Du musst wieder mal was Anständiges essen. In der letzten Zeit hast du ja nur noch winzige Portionen zu dir genommen. Wenn du wieder vernünftig isst, wird alles sich wieder einrenken und du siehst ein, was für einen Schwachsinn du da gerade von dir gegeben hast."

Doch Hermine sah ihn nur undurchdringlich an, seufzte und wandte den Blick ab. Sie verlor nicht mehr viele Worte über ihr Weggehen und weder Harry noch Ron konnten sich wirklich einen Reim darauf machen. Als es dann wirklich amtlich war, dass Hermine sie verlassen würde, hatte es eine unschöne Szene zwischen Ron und ihr gegeben. Das heißt, Ron hatte ihr eine Szene gemacht und Hermine hatte ihn mit einem Zauber abgeblockt, der ihn die nächsten Tage davon abhielt, mehr als einen Löffel in seinen kraftlosen Händen zu halten.

Hermine hatte sich deshalb nur von Harry verabschiedet, wenn man das kurze „Lebewohl" überhaupt so bezeichnen konnte oder wollte. Harry hatte nur gesagt: "Es ist wohl unnötig, dich zu fragen, was das Alles bedeutet, oder?"

Hermine hatte ihn angesehen, ihr Blick war sehr, sehr ernst und traurig, da war sich Harry sicher. „Ja", antwortete sie. „Ich kann nichts weiter dazu sagen. Ich wünsche dir alles Glück der Welt bei deiner Suche nach den Horcruxen - und Harry", hatte sie noch mit einem festen Blick in sein Gesicht hinzugefügt – „du schaffst es. Da bin ich ganz sicher. Nicht weil ich die Verantwortung auf dich allein abwälzen will (da blitzte wieder ein bisschen Hermine, die Streberin durch), sondern weil ich überzeugt davon bin, dass du Voldemort besiegen wirst!"

Sie hatte den Namen mit Absicht laut ausgesprochen und hatte damit Dumbledores Meinung Tribut gezollt, der ja immer gemeint hatte, dass man den Namen, den sich Tom Riddle angemaßt hatte, ruhig aussprechen dürfte. Dann umarmte sie Harry kurz, aber innig und sagte zögernd: „Vielleicht sieht Ron es eines Tages ein, dass wir nicht zusammengepasst hätten. Ich hoffe für ihn, dass es möglichst schnell passiert."

Nach diesen Worten verließ Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und keiner hatte sie wieder gesehen. Sie war wohl wirklich in die Muggelwelt zurückgekehrt und war dort ‚untergetaucht'.

Harry war nach dem 6. Schuljahr für 4 Wochen zu den Dursleys zurückgegangen. Er tat es, weil er es Dumbledore versprochen hatte. Aber am Tag nach seinem 17. Geburtstag verließ er den Ligusterweg für immer. Er ging, ohne sich zu verabschieden. Er hinterließ lediglich eine Nachricht, aus der hervorging, dass er gehen würde und dass die Dursleys sicher sein konnten, dass Harry nie mehr zurückkehren würde. Sie wären nun die Bürde, die sie 16 Jahre getragen hatten, los.

Harry war überzeugt davon, dass dies ein Freudenfest bei den Dursleys auslösen würde.

Er ging zuerst in den Fuchsbau, wo er seine restlichen Ferien verbringen und der Hochzeit von Fleur und Bill beiwohnen wollte. Die Hochzeitsfeier war trotz aller furchtbaren Geschehnisse ein freudiges Fest. Die Braut war unwirklich schön, wie selbst Ginny neidlos anerkennen musste. Seit Fleurs selbstlosem Bekenntnis zu ihrem Bruder Bill hatte sich Ginnys Einstellung gegenüber Fleur grundlegend geändert. Sie war zwar kein überzeugter Fan von Fleur, aber sie schätzte sie als Menschen und als künftige Schwägerin.

Über Hermines Verlust verlor Ginny kaum ein Wort. Aber jeder wusste, dass sie ungeheuer wütend auf Hermine war, deren Abtauchen sie als Feigheit auslegte. Harry selbst empfand Hermines Verschwinden nicht als Verrat, denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Hermine ihn und Ron freiwillig oder gar mit böser Absicht verließ. Auch Feigheit war nicht Hermines Art. Sie versuchte zwar immer wieder, Ron und ihn von irgendwelchen Heldentaten abzuhalten, aber das geschah nicht aus Feigheit, wie Harry und Ron sehr wohl wussten, sondern weil sie entweder Angst um sie hatte oder befürchtete, Gryffindor könnte Hauspunkte verlieren.

Ansonsten hatte Hermine – bei aller Vorsicht, die sie manchmal an den Tag legte, immer bewiesen, dass sie für ihre Freunde da war. Nein, Harry war überzeugt, dass etwas ganz anderes hinter Hermines Verschwinden aus der Zaubererwelt steckte. Etwas, über das ihre Freunde nichts wussten. Harry erinnerte sich, dass sie sich im letzten Halbjahr in Hogwarts verändert hatte. Da war das Erlebnis mit Snape (diesem verräterischen Schwein, wie Harry sofort wutentbrannt dachte), das ihr einige Zeit zu schaffen gemacht hatte. Aber irgendwann war dies vorbei – das hatte sie ihnen versichert und sie war dann eine Zeitlang auch wieder ganz die Alte. Sie hatte sogar eine Beziehung mit einem Ravenclaw begonnen (netter Mensch, dieser Patrick Brownes). Aber dann war sie plötzlich mehr auf sich selber und ihren Ehrgeiz konzentriert, hatte ihre Beziehung mit Patrick beendet und hatte sogar Projektarbeiten mit Snape angenommen.

Die Beendigung von Hermines Beziehung hätte Harry unter normalen Umständen eher weniger interessiert, aber sein Objekt der Begierde – Ginny Weasley – hatte nichts Besseres zu tun gehabt, als sich prompt den gutaussehenden (Harry gab es zähneknirschend zu) Ravenclaw zu angeln und mit ihm einige Wochen herumzuturteln. So lange jedenfalls, bis sie resigniert zu dem Entschluss kam, dass der gute Patrick wohl immer noch an Hermine hing, die sich jedoch mehr für ihre Projektarbeiten mit Snape (Harry schüttelte sich innerlich) als für alles andere zu interessieren schien.

Aber dennoch: Ginny kam nach dem Umweg über Patrick dann doch noch in seine Arme – unter dem Beifall von mindestens 50 Leuten in der Großen Halle. Harry entriss sich gewaltsam diesen wehmütigen Erinnerungen und hielt sich auch wiederum vor Augen, dass er seinen Weg allein gehen musste – ohne seine Angebetete.

Harry hatte die feste Absicht, nach Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit den Fuchsbau zu verlassen und nach Godrics Hollow zu gehen. Den Weg dorthin hatte ihm ausgerechnet seine Tante Petunia gezeigt, die Harry kurz an dessen Geburtstag eine verzauberte Landkarte gegeben hatte.

„Ich habe sie auf dem Speicher gefunden", sagte sie mit angeekelter Miene. „Deine Mutter hat sie mir gegeben. Sie sagte, ich würde darin den Weg zu ihr finden, wenn ich sie besuchen wollte. „Bei diesen Worten verzogen sich ihre dünnen Lippen zu einem verächtlichen Grinsen. „Was glaubte sie denn, was ich dort gewollt hätte? Vernon hätte es nie zugelassen. Und ich hätte Dudley niemals mit dieser seltsamen, widernatürlichen Gesellschaft in Kontakt gebracht."

Trotz dieser harschen Worte glaubte Harry ein kleines bisschen Trauer aus der Stimme seiner Tante herauszuhören. Tat ihr der Tod ihrer Schwester vielleicht doch ein bisschen Leid?

„Vielleicht hat meine Mum gedacht, dass ihre einzige Schwester sie einmal besuchen möchte. Um zu sehen, wie sie lebt und wie es ihr geht?", antwortete Harry sanft.

Er sah die Röte in die mageren Wangen seiner Tante aufsteigen. Sie entgegnete jedoch nichts, sondern verließ leise schnaubend das Zimmer.

Harry blickte auf die Landkarte in seinen Händen. Er sah neben den Muggelhäusern und Landschaften weitere Straßen und Häuser leuchten, von denen die Muggel nichts ahnten. Er legte den Zauberstab auf die Karte und sagte „Godrics Hollow". Sofort blinkte von dem Haus seiner Verwandten eine Verbindung zu einer Ortschaft, die im Westen des Landes lag, auf. Das Dorf trug den Namen „Godrics Hollow".

Doch die Realisierung seines Vorhabens war schwieriger, als Harry dachte. Gleich nach der Hochzeit fingen Remus Lupin und Mad-Eye Moody an, Harry zu bearbeiten, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Es war inzwischen sicher, dass die Schule weiterbetrieben würde. Scrimgouer hatte diese Entscheidung vor allem deshalb getroffen, um Stärke zu demonstrieren und gegenüber den Machenschaften von ‚Du-weißt-schon-Wem' nicht einzuknicken. Professor McGonagall war zur Schulleiterin ernannt worden.

„Du musst deinen Abschluss machen, Harry. Dumbledore hat das von dir erwartet. Er hat so große Hoffnungen in dich gesetzt. Denk daran, wie viel Zeit und Kraft er für dich aufgewendet hat." Remus hielt einen Moment inne. „Und Sirius hätte es auch gewollt. Umso mehr, als Snape der Mörder Dumbledores ist. Sirius hätte gewollt, dass du Voldemort und Snape findest. Doch dafür musst du soviel Wissen wie möglich erwerben. Das 7. Schuljahr in Hogwarts bietet noch vieles für das praktische Leben. "

Doch die Absolvierung des 7. Schuljahres war noch nicht alles, was die beiden wollten. Harry sollte danach die Ausbildung zum Auroren machen – wie er es sich seit seinem 4. Schuljahr vorgenommen hatte. Doch die Umstände hatten Harry seinen Berufswunsch vergessen lassen. Harry wollte nur noch Rache. Für seine Eltern. Für Dumbledore. Für Sirius. Für sich.

Doch als er dies äußerte, setzte ihm Mad-Eye Moody schwer zu. „Unsinn, Potter, die Rache kommt zu ihrer Zeit. Dafür ist es jetzt noch zu früh. Rache ist eine Speise, die am besten eiskalt genossen wird." Moodys richtiges Auge blickte Harry an; sein magisches Auge blickte durch ihn durch. „Ja, du bist wütend, Potter. Aber die Wut ist kein guter Ratgeber. Du hast nur ein Ziel: Voldemort zu töten. Nur du kannst es. Aber du musst sämtliche Mittel kennen, um den Kampf zu gewinnen."

„Ich habe schon einmal gegen den Dunklen Lord gekämpft", knurrte Harry, „und ich habe nicht gegen ihn verloren."

Moody nickte. „Du bist dem Dunklen Lord tatsächlich schon im Kampf gegenübergestanden; das ist wahr. Und er hat dich nicht besiegt. Das ist richtig. Aber du hast ihn auch nicht besiegt."

Harry schwieg. Was gab es da noch zu entgegnen? Er wusste, dass die beiden Recht hatten. Harry kehrte zur Schule zurück und er und Ron absolvierten nach dem Hogwarts-Abschluss ihre Auroren.-Ausbildung. In den Dienst des Ministeriums traten sie allerdings nie – so gern Scrimgouer dies auch gesehen hätte.

Als Harry seine Vorbereitung für den Kampf gegen Voldemort endlich auch in den Augen der Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix abgeschlossen hatte, befolgte er als ersten Schritt die Maßnahmen, die Dumbledore ihm als Weg zum Sieg über Voldemort gezeigt hatte: die Suche nach den Horcruxen. Nur wenn er diese finden und vernichten konnte, war es möglich, Voldemort selbst zu vernichten.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi, Ihr Lieben, es geht weiter. _

_Diesesmal mit Severus und Hermine! Ich weiß, einige von euch haben sich gewundert oder waren enttäuscht, dass die Story auch andere Elemente berücksichtigt – aber ich kann euch beruhigen. _

_Natürlich ist dies eine SSHG-Geschichte – aber im Gegensatz zu ‚Schuld und Sühne', die in Band 6 eingebunden ist, nehme ich mir jetzt die Freiheit, den Schluss der HP-Geschichten auf meine Weise zu interpretieren und werde die Geschichte auch dementsprechend weitläufiger und länger gestalten. _

_Ich hoffe sehr, es gefällt euch!_

**Kapitel 4**

Snape hob seinen Zauberstab, die Tür öffnete sich und Snape ließ Hermine und ihre Tochter eintreten. Sie standen in einem großen holzgetäfelten Raum, der wohl als Wohnraum und gleichzeitig als Bibliothek diente, denn zwei der Wände waren voll gestellt mit Bücherregalen. Von dem Raum führten noch ein paar andere Türen in andere Gemächer, wie Hermine auf den ersten Blick feststellte.

Hermine drückte ihre Tochter fester an sich und betrachtete ängstlich den Mann, der in der Mitte des Zimmers stehen geblieben war und Mutter und Tochter mit seinem kalten, leicht verächtlichen Blick musterte. Was würde nun geschehen? Hundert Fragen brannten Hermine auf der Zunge, aber bevor sie nur eine davon äußern konnte, sagte Snape: „Sie haben gehört, warum Sie hier sind und was ich von Ihnen erwarte." Seine Stimme hatte einen gebieterischen Unterton, als ob er an Gehorsam gewohnt war.

Hermine erwiderte: „Ja, ich habe es gehört, aber wenn Sie mir die Bemerkung gestatten (bei diesen Worten wurde ihre Stimme einen Ton schärfer), ich habe es nicht verstanden!" Hermine war sich wohl bewusst, dass ihre Stimme leicht aufgebracht klang. Aber es war schließlich an ihm, es ihr das Ganze hier zu erklären. Sie fuhr fort: „Ich habe den Eindruck, dass mich viele der Leute hier kennen – Sie eingeschlossen – aber ich kann mich an niemanden erinnern. Und ich habe nicht den Eindruck, dass ich dies bedauern muss!" Hermines Stimme war lauter und schärfer geworden, als sie bemerkte, dass Snapes Lippen sich zu einem höhnischen Grinsen verzogen.

„Noch immer die gleiche gryffindorsche Überheblichkeit", zischte er. „Insofern haben Sie sich nicht verändert. Kämpfen wie ein Löwe oder besser gesagt, wie eine Löwin, selbst in der Höhle des Feindes!"

Hermine meinte, eine leise Anerkennung aus seinen Worten herauszuhören. Doch sie fuhr noch ärgerlicher fort: „Ich würde das gerne bestätigen, wenn ich wüsste, was das alles hier zu bedeuten hat. Was bedeutet ‚gryffindorsche Überheblichkeit'? Das Wort habe ich vorhin in der Halle schon einmal gehört. Und alle haben es verstanden – alle außer mir, versteht sich!"

Bianca schlang ihre Ärmchen fester um ihre Hermine, als sie die Wut ihrer Mutter bemerkte. Snape kam auf die beiden zu. „Bevor Sie sich weiter mit mir streiten, sollten Sie Ihre Tochter ins Bett bringen. Das Kind könnte Schaden nehmen an dem Übermut seiner Mutter", sagte er grimmig.

„Mein Kind zu Bett bringen?", stieß Hermine fassungslos hervor. „Bin ich hier in einem Hotel? Habe ich hier ein Zimmer reserviert mit extra Kinderbett? Und mit einem Babysitter, der sie in den Schlaf singt?" Angesichts des bitteren Hohns in ihrer Stimme zog Snape eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „So etwas Ähnliches", entgegnete er knapp.

Hermine klappte der Mund auf. Hatte sie richtig gehört? Oder wollte er sie verarsch…? Sie kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen und wartete auf Snapes nächste Reaktion. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und tippte damit an eine kleine, silberne Glocke, die auf dem Kamin stand.

Augenblicklich erschien mit einem leisen Knall eine kleine, äußerst seltsame Gestalt in dem Zimmer. Hermine stieß einen Schrei aus und Bianca zuckte zusammen. Dann sahen beide neugierig das kleine Geschöpf an, das so unvermutet vor ihnen aufgetaucht war. Es war nicht viel größer als Bianca, aber äußerst hässlich mit seiner platten Nase, seinen großen Glubschaugen und großen Fledermausohren. Bekleidet war es mit einer Art Tunika aus hellblauem Stoff.

Snape deutete auf das Geschöpf und sagte mit gelangweilter Miene: „Das ist Wendy." Angesichts Hermines ratloser Miene fügte er hinzu – sein Ton glich dabei einem Nachhilfelehrer, der seinem minderbemittelten Schüler eine einfache Aufgabe zum dritten Mal erklärt – „Wendy ist eine Hauselfe. Das sind bei uns die Babysitter - oder ganz allgemein gesagt - Dienstboten. Sie wird sich um Ihre Tochter kümmern." Hermine sah die Hauselfe zweifelnd an.

Wendy sagte mit piepsiger Stimme: „ Miss gehen mit mir. Wendy zeigt Ihnen Ihr Zimmer und kümmert sich um die kleine Miss." Hermines Misstrauen legte sich etwas. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass dieses seltsame Geschöpf etwas Böses im Sinn hatte. Wendy trippelte voraus, öffnete mit einem Fingerschnipsen die Tür, ging durch einen kurzen Flur und öffnete eine weitere Tür. Dann standen sie in einem hellen Schlafzimmer, das mit einem Himmelbett ausgestattet war. Ansonsten befanden sich noch ein Schrank, eine Frisierkommode, zwei Sesselchen sowie ein Tisch mit 2 Stühlen in dem Zimmer. Wendy öffnete die Tür zu einem weiteren, kleineren Schlafzimmer, das ein Kinderbett und einen Schrank, ein Kinderstühlchen sowie ein paar Spielsachen enthielt, wie Hermine auf den ersten Blick feststellen konnte. Eine weitere Tür führte in ein geräumiges, altmodisch ausgestattetes Badezimmer.

Hermine ließ Bianca auf den Boden herunter und die beiden sahen sich um. Bianca schien ganz fasziniert von der Hauselfe, die sie mit großen Augen betrachtete. Wendy fragte: „Wie heißt die kleine Miss?" „Bianca", erwiderte das Mädchen ernst. „Hat Bianca Hunger und Durst?", fragte die Hauselfe. Bianca nickte eifrig.

Wendy schnippte daraufhin mit den Fingern und auf dem Tisch erschien ein Tablett mit belegten Broten, Kuchen und ein Saftkrug mit einem Glas. Wendy schenkte eine goldgelbe Flüssigkeit von dem Krug in das Glas und reichte es dem Kind. Bianca trank begierig. „Schmeckt gut", sagte sie. Hermine nahm ihr das Glas aus der Hand, probierte ebenfalls und sagte: „Das ist wirklich gut. Was ist das?"

„Kürbissaft, Miss", piepste Wendy. „Miss sollten aber wieder zu Professor Snape gehen. Er wartet auf Sie", fügte die Elfe etwas ängstlich hinzu. „Wendy kümmert sich um Miss Bianca."

Hermine beugte sich zu ihrer Tochter hinunter. „Mami muss noch einmal fort. Du bleibst hier und Wendy bringt dich ins Bett, wenn du gegessen hast. Ist das so gut für dich, mein Schatz?" Bianca überlegte einen Moment, sah Wendy an und nickte dann wieder ernsthaft. „Ja. Mami."

„Schlaf schön, mein Liebling", sagte Hermine zärtlich, „Mami ist bald wieder da." Mit einem weiteren Blick auf ihre Tochter und die Hauselfe, die wirklich rührend besorgt um Bianca schien, ging sie hinaus und mit schnellen Schritten in das Wohnzimmer zurück, wo Snape, einen Arm auf den Kaminsims gestützt, auf sie wartete.

Bei seinem Anblick erlosch das Gefühl der Beruhigung, das sie angesichts des Zimmers und der Hauselfe, die sich um ihre Tochter kümmerte, empfunden hatte und das Gefühl der Furcht, begleitet von Wut, stieg wieder in Hermine hoch. Snapes Miene war Verachtung und eine gewisse Arroganz zu entnehmen. Wahrscheinlich war es unter seiner Würde, sich um die Belange seiner …Gefangenen, Sklavin oder was auch immer sie war, selbst zu kümmern. Noch dazu einer Gefangenen, die von seiner Welt nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, aber ihm assistieren sollte. Seiner Welt? Was war das für eine Welt?

Hermine öffnete den Mund, um genau diese Frage zu stellen. Bevor sie jedoch etwas äußern konnte, hob Snape die Hand, um ihr zu bedeuten, dass sie schweigen sollte. Dann zog er wiederum – diesmal allerdings beide Augenbrauen hoch und sagte in einem neutralen Tonfall, in den er eine Winzigkeit Verachtung legte: „Sie befinden sich hier in der Welt der Hexen und Zauberer. Diese existiert neben der Welt der nicht magischen Menschen, die wir Muggel nennen. Sie waren – obwohl muggelstämmig – selbst ein Teil dieser Welt. Sie haben die Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei besucht und waren dort die beste Schülerin."

Hermine wollte ihn mit der Frage unterbrechen, woher er das alles wusste und woher er sie kannte, doch Snape hob wiederum die Hand.

„Sie waren natürlich nicht nur die Beste, sondern auch diejenige, die sich durch ihre Wissbegierde und ihre ständige Besserwisserei hervorgetan hat." Ein höhnisches Lächeln umspielte Snapes Lippen. „Aber nichts desto trotz haben Sie – in Begleitung ihrer beiden Freunde Potter und Weasley – ständig die Schulregeln gebrochen, was Ihnen aber fast nichts geschadet hat, da der Direktor, Professor Dumbledore, ständig seine schützende Hand über Sie alle, besonders aber über Potter, gehalten hat. In Hogwarts gibt es 4 Häuser, denen die Schüler zugeteilt werden. Sie werden – ihren persönlichen Fähigkeiten entsprechend – magisch ausgewählt. Sie und Ihre Freunde waren natürlich in Gryffindor" – Snape schürzte verächtlich die Lippen – „wo angeblich die mutigsten und tapfersten aller Magier herkommen. Sie fragen sich, woher ich das alles weiß – nun, ich war 6 Jahre lang Ihr Lehrer."

Hermine stand starr vor Erstaunen da. Sie klappte den Mund auf, ohne ein Wort hervorzubringen, als sie die immer unwahrscheinlicher klingenden Dinge aus ihrem bisherigen Leben hörte. Insbesondere die Ankündigung, dass dieser Mensch ihr Lehrer gewesen sein sollte, machte sie fassungslos. Er gehörte doch eindeutig zu den bösen Leuten, die sie überfallen und gefangen genommen hatten. Und wer waren die Freunde, die Snape erwähnt hatte? Sie kannte niemanden mit diesen Namen. Sie hatte wohl ein paar Freunde gehabt – in Kent, wo die Familie früher gewohnt hatte – und in Oxford waren unter ihren Kommilitonen ebenfalls ein paar Freunde.

Andererseits zweifelte sie nicht an Snapes Worten. Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass er zwar ein Bösewicht, aber kein Lügner war.

„Warum weiß ich nichts mehr von all dem?", flüsterte sie fassungslos.

„Weil Sie die Zaubererwelt verlassen haben. Sie haben Ihren Zauberstab abgegeben und das Ministerium hat Ihr Gedächtnis verändert. Die Erinnerungen an Hogwarts wurden beseitigt und dafür wurden Ihnen Erinnerungen an eine Muggelschulzeit eingegeben."

Hermine sah ihn immer noch fassungslos an. „Das Ministerium? Welches Ministerium?", fragte sie.

„Das Zaubereiministerium", entgegnete Snape, nun schon deutlich ungehaltener. Geduld schien wohl nicht zu seinen Stärken zu zählen.

„Aber warum soll ich Ihnen dann nützlich sein? Und was passiert mit meiner Tochter? Und mit dem kleinen Jungen?"

„Sie fragen zuviel", antwortete er kurz. „Der Junge wird vom Dunklen Lord benötigt, um ein weiteres Ziel in der Ausweitung seiner Macht zu erreichen. Ihre Tochter bleibt hier, wie Sie schon gehört haben, zusammen mit Ihnen – falls – „ und er sah sie dabei drohend an, „Sie mir nützlich **und** gehorsam sind."

Hermines Stolz bäumte sich auf. „Ich soll also Ihre Sklavin sein? Niemals!"

Sie erwartete eine scharfe Antwort, doch er erwiderte sanft: „Haben Sie denn eine Wahl?"

Hermine sah ihn an. Snape schürzte wiederum höhnisch die Lippen. Er wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte.

Sie hatte keine Wahl.

‚Was musste sie für Snape tun?', fragte sich Hermine ängstlich. Ihm assistieren? In welchen dunklen Angelegenheiten? Und für welche geheimnisvollen Zwecke? Und würde die Assistenz in seiner Laborarbeit enden oder erwartete er noch mehr von ihr? Sie musterte ihn verstohlen. Er war kein attraktiver Mann im herkömmlichen Sinn. Dazu war er viel zu abweisend und kalt.

„Sie haben mir immer noch nicht gesagt, was ich tun soll", begann sie nochmals.

Er fauchte sie an. „Sie wollten ja schließlich die ganze Zeit andere Dinge hören, nicht wahr? Was haben Sie denn in den letzten, sagen wir 3 Jahren gemacht? Wissen Sie das noch?"

„Ja", fauchte Hermine zurück. „Stellen Sie sich vor, der Unfall war vor ungefähr dreieinhalb Jahren. Seither funktioniert mein Gedächtnis wieder einwandfrei".

Snape hob ruckartig den Kopf. „Welcher Unfall?", fragte er scharf.

„Der Bootsunfall, bei dem, bei dem….Biancas Vater umkam." Hermines Stimme war kaum noch zu hören. „Ich kann mich gar nicht erinnern. Sie haben es mir erzählt. Ich hatte eine Amnesie. Als ich wieder zu Bewusstsein gelangte, zogen meine Eltern fort und ich ging nach Oxford, um zu studieren."

„Eine Amnesie." Seine Stimme war tonlos. Hermine schwieg. Jedes Mal, wenn sie daran dachte, wie Biancas Vater ums Leben gekommen sein musste, wurde ihr schlecht und sie hatte ein unwirkliches Gefühl dabei. Sie konnte sich überhaupt nicht mehr an ihn erinnern - weder an sein Aussehen noch an seine Stimme oder sein Wesen. Es war ihr persönlicher Albtraum. Und sie fürchtete bis zum heutigen Tag nichts so sehr wie die Frage Biancas nach ihrem Vater. Eine Frage, die das Kind zweifelsohne stellen würde. Und auf die Hermine keine Antwort wusste.

Doch nun kam ihr der Gedanke, dass das vielleicht gar nicht so war. Dass Biancas Vater vielleicht in der Welt zu finden war, in die sie am heutigen Tag wieder zurückgeschleudert worden war.

Snape wurde nun richtig ungeduldig. „Bevor Sie sich weiteren Tagträumen hingeben", sagte er schneidend, „werden Sie sich in mein Labor bemühen. Wir werden dort Ihre magischen Fähigkeiten testen."

Er durchquerte mit großen Schritten den Raum und öffnete die Tür zu dem Flur, den Hermine mit Bianca vor kurzen schon durchquert hatte. In einer Nische war eine weitere Tür, die Snape öffnete. Dahinter war eine Wendeltreppe, die offenbar abwärts führte. Hermine beeilte sich, Snape zu folgen, um ihn nicht noch mehr zu verärgern.


	6. Chapter 6

_Vielen, vielen Dank für eure lieben reviews. Ich hoffe, ich werde sie alle beantworten können, aber wenn es mir nicht gelingt, seid bitte nicht böse; ich habe gerade tierisch viel an der Backe!_

_Dieses Kapitel ist wieder ein nicht Hermine/Snape-Teil. Ich hoffe, es interessiert euch trotzdem. In Kürze (noch diese Woche) gibt es ein weiteres Kapitel – mit den Beiden!_

**Kapitel 5**

Hogwarts – ein Schloss mit vielen Türmen hoch über einem großen See. Die untergehende Wintersonne spiegelte sich in den Fenstern der Großen Halle und alles wirkte auf den ersten Blick wie immer.

Doch wer die Schule kannte, dem fiel bei näherem Hinsehen auf, dass sich kein Leben zu regen schien. Obwohl der Unterricht für den Nachmittag vorbei sein musste, war auf dem Quidditschfeld kein einziger Schüler, geschweige denn ein ganzes Quidditsch-Team auf seinem Besen unterwegs.

Auch die Hütte von Hagrid schien verlassen. Kein Rauch kräuselte über dem Kamin, kein Fang bellte und keine seltsamen magischen Geschöpfe waren um die Hütte herum zu bemerken. Auch im Schlosshof befanden sich keine Schüler und keine Lehrer. Nicht einmal Filch, der Hausmeister, streifte umher. Wenn nicht beim Hinsehen Lichter hinter den Fenstern geleuchtet hätten, hätte der Betrachter meinen können, das Schloss sei verlassen.

Professor McGonagall, die Schulleiterin, sah aus ihrem Bürofenster hinunter auf den verlassenen Schulgrund und seufzte. Es war nicht einfach, die Schüler im Haus zu behalten. Ihr natürlicher Bewegungsdrang wurde gebremst und Konflikte brachen viel häufiger aus als sonst. Aber es war viel zu gefährlich, die Schüler bei hereinbrechender Dunkelheit nach draußen zu lassen. Seitdem Professor Dumbledore tot war und Voldemort immer mehr an Macht und Einfluss gewann, wurde es immer schwieriger, die Schule und seine Insassen zu schützen. Die mächtigen Banne und Zauber, die Dumbledore einst gelegt hatte, existierten zwar noch, aber Professor McGonagall wusste nicht, ob und wann sie von den Anhängern des Dunklen Lords überwunden werden konnten.

Nach Dumbledores Tod war Voldemort der mächtigste Magier – das wurde sogar vom Zaubereiministerium so gesehen. Unter vorgehaltener Hand zwar, aber Minerva McGonagall hatte dies aus Scrimgouer herausgekitzelt, als er die drastischen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen für Hogwarts einführte. Die Welt der weißen Magier hatte dem Dunklen Lord niemand Ebenbürtigen entgegenzusetzen. Jedenfalls war nichts darüber bekannt, dass es einen Magier geben könnte, der Voldemort bezwingen konnte.

Mit Ausnahme von Harry Potter.

Dieser junge Mann hatte es als Baby fertig gebracht, den Dunklen Lord um seine Macht zu bringen. Wie das genau passierte, konnte niemand sagen. Nicht einmal Dumbledore hatte es gewusst; er konnte es nur ahnen und seine Vermutungen an Harry weitergeben. Nach ihrer Aurorenausbildung war Harry zusammen mit Ron aufgebrochen, um die fehlenden Horcruxe zu suchen und zu vernichten. Denn erst wenn Voldemorts Seelenstückchen zerstört waren, konnte Harry ihm selber gegenüber treten und ihn zum finalen Kampf stellen.

Minerva McGonagall dachte oft an Harry Potter und seinen treuen Weggefährten Ronald Weasley, den alle Welt nur Ron nannte. Sie hatte Angst um die beiden, die sich auf den unendlich gefährlichen Weg begeben hatten und von denen sie schon seit Monaten nichts mehr gehört hatte. Sie wusste nur, dass die beiden in Harrys Elternhaus in Godrics Hollow waren und dort wichtige Hinweise erhalten hatten. So viel hatte ihr Harry per Eulenpost mitgeteilt. Allerdings hatte er gleichzeitig geeult, dass er aus Sicherheitsgründen keine weiteren Nachrichten mehr senden könne, da man nicht genau wisse, in welchem Umfang die Eulenpost bereits von Voldemorts Leuten unterwandert sei. Er hatte ihr ausrichten lassen, dass alles in Ordnung sei, so lange sie nichts Gegenteiliges hörte. Professor McGonagall hätte dies nur zu gern geglaubt.

Sie war nicht nur um Harry besorgt, weil er anscheinend der einzige Zauberer war, der Voldemort besiegen konnte, sondern weil sie ihn und seine Freunde mochte. Sie hatten sie zwar in ihrer Schulzeit des Öfteren auf die Palme gebracht (Hauslehrerin des Potterschen Trios zu sein war eine Zumutung!), aber sie schätzte den Mut und die Intelligenz, die den meisten ihrer Handlungen zugrunde lag. Für das Thema Intelligenz war eigentlich ein Mitglied des Trios zuständig, das den beiden anderen nicht mehr zur Seite stand. Hermine Granger hatte die Zaubererwelt nach Dumbledores Tod überraschend verlassen. Sie gab als Grund an, dass sie sich in der Welt der Muggel sicherer fühlen würde und ihre Eltern sie gern wieder in ihren eigenen Reihen hätten. Sie hätte auch in der Muggelwelt eine gute Zukunftschance. Der Tod Dumbledores und die Umstände, dass ein Lehrer seinen Tod verursacht hatte, dem sie und ihre Freunde sechs Jahre lang vertraut hatten (trotz dessen ständiger Ungerechtigkeiten), brachten Hermine zu der Erkenntnis, dass ihr Vertrauen in die Zaubererwelt so nachhaltig erschüttert sei, dass sie diese verlassen müsse.

Niemand konnte sie umstimmen. Hermine war in diesen Tagen anders als sonst. Sie war verschlossen, sprach kaum etwas und kapselte sich total ab. Professor McGonagall, die vermutete, dass Hermine sich die Schuld gab, dass Snape aus seinem Büro in den Turm gelangen konnte, versuchte ihr dies in einem ernsthaften Gespräch auszureden. Doch das sei nicht der Grund für ihre Entscheidung, hatte Hermine ihr versichert. Sie wolle wieder zurück zu ihren Eltern und „ihrer" Welt, wie sie sich ausrückte.

Harry und insbesondere Ron wirkten verzweifelt angesichts Hermines Flucht, wie sie es nannten. Doch auch die beiden konnten nichts ausrichten. Hermine gab ihren Zauberstab beim Ministerium ab, ihr Gedächtnis wurde verändert und sie würde keine Ahnung mehr haben von den sechs Schuljahren in Hogwarts. Und niemand wusste, wo sie war. So waren die Regeln, wenn jemand die Zaubererwelt verließ. Das Ministerium legte einen Schutzzauber auf die Person und diese war unauffindbar.

Auch in Hogwarts selbst hatte sich viel verändert. Die Schule wurde unter größten Sicherheitsvorkehrungen weiterbetrieben. Eine davon war die Ausgangssperre bei Dunkelheit. Eine weitere war ein allgemeines Quidditsch-Verbot, was die Schüler und die Lehrer noch härter traf. Somit konnten sich die Emotionen der jungen Zauberer nicht mehr in sportlicher Betätigung abbauen, was die Aggressivität untereinander steigerte.

Sie hatten als Ersatz Duellierclubs eingeführt, wo gleichzeitig die Abwehr gegen feindliche Zauber und dunkle Künste trainiert wurden. Das half. Hinzu kam, dass nur drei der vier Häuser von Hogwarts weiterbetrieben werden durften. Wen der Sprechende Hut nach Slytherin stecken wollte, wurde wieder nach Hause geschickt. Diese Maßnahme führte zu viel Unmut bei den Zaubererfamilien, die Anhänger von Slytherin waren. Sie verwiesen mit Recht darauf, dass längst nicht alle Anhänger Voldemorts aus Slytherin kamen und dass andererseits längst nicht alle ehemaligen Slytherin-Schüler Anhänger Voldemort wurden.

Doch das Ministerium blieb hart. Scrimgouer wollte damit wieder einmal ein Exempel statuieren und Stärke demonstrieren. Minerva McGonagall war nicht glücklich darüber, dass bestimmte Schüler ausgeschlossen wurden. Sie fand es zum einen ungerecht, zum anderen schlicht dumm. Denn die Eltern der abgewiesenen Schüler waren natürlich höchst verärgert und einige liefen aus diesem Grund zum Dunklen Lord über oder schickten ihre Kinder nach Durmstrang, das sich inzwischen offen zu Voldemort bekannte. Andererseits hielten sich durch die Schließung Slytherins die Feindseligkeiten der Schüler untereinander in Grenzen. Trotzdem – das Zaubererinministerium hatte kein Recht, einen Gründer Hogwarts zu verdammen. Professor Dumbledore hätte dies auch nicht zugelassen. Wieder einmal zeigte sich, wie sehr er fehlte.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür schreckte sie aus ihren Grübeleien auf. „Herein!", rief sie und ein Mann und eine junge Frau traten ein. Der Mann war etwa 40 Jahre alt, doch sein Haar war bereits von grauen Strähnen durchzogen und hing zerzaust um sein schmales Gesicht. Seine Augen waren braun und mit goldenen Sprenkeln versehen. Seine Stimme klang erschöpft und heiser, als er sagte: „Es ist schon wieder passiert, Professor McGonagall."

Minerva McGonagall sah auf. „Wer ist es diesesmal?", fragte sie angstvoll.

„Der Sohn von Brian und Allison McGregor", antwortete die junge Frau. Auch sie war blass und dünn mit hellbraunen Haaren und traurigen Augen.

„Ist er tot, Nymphadora?", fragte Professor McGonagall.

„Nein", erklärte Nymphadora Tonks. „Entführt."

Minerva McGonagall schloss die Augen. „Und was will er diesesmal?", fragte sie erschöpft.

„Er will, dass die Anhänger Slytherins wieder in Hogwarts aufgenommen werden. Und er verlangt, dass Lucius Malfoy rehabilitiert und wieder Schulbeirat wird."

„Lucius Malfoy ist ein verurteilter Verbrecher, der aus Askaban ausgebrochen ist", entgegnete Professor McGonagall scharf. „Scrimgouer kann das nicht akzeptieren."

„Der Minister hat eine Sitzung des Vorstands des Zauberergamots einberufen. Ich habe gerade die Eule in Empfang genommen. Heute Abend um 20 Uhr." Minerva McGonagall nickte dem Mann, der kein anderer als Professor Lupin war und der wiederum Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste in Hogwarts unterrichtete, mit sorgenvoller Miene zu.

Als die beiden gegangen waren – Tonks war noch immer eine der Auroren, die das Zaubereiministerium zum Schutz Hogwarts abgestellt hatte – wandte sie sich dem Porträt von Albus Dumbledore zu, der sie mit seinen hellblauen Augen über der halbmondförmigen Brille mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn musterte. „Oh Albus", seufzte sie, „wenn wir Sie doch nur noch an unserer Seite hätten!"

„Was wäre dann anders, meine Liebe?", fragte das Abbild von Albus Dumbledore sanft. „Sie wissen doch, dass nur einer Voldemort besiegen kann. Und das ist der junge Harry Potter. Wir haben ihm das Rüstzeug dafür während seiner Schulzeit gegeben. Haben Sie Vertrauen in den Jungen." Ein kehliges Lachen entfuhr dem Abbild von Albus Dumbledore. „Dem jungen Mann, muss ich wohl sagen.", korrigierte er sich.

„Ja, Albus, er ist inzwischen 20 Jahre alt. Und ich habe schon so lange nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Ich hoffe sehr, dass er noch lebt und dass es ihm gut geht."

„Das tut es, seien Sie versichert, Minerva. Im anderen Fall hätten Sie etwas darüber gehört."

Minerva McGonagall musterte das Porträt scharf. „Wieder eine Ihrer Spezialitäten, Albus? Welchen Extra-Zauber haben Sie sich denn wieder ausgedacht?"

Doch der Albus Dumbledore auf dem Porträt lächelte nur spitzbübisch und schwieg.

Minerva McGonagalls Miene veränderte mit einemmal. Ihre Züge wurden hart und sie sagte in einem scharfe Ton: „Wenn Sie doch nur Snape nicht so bedingungslos vertraut hätten. Dann hätten wir Sie noch an unserer Seite und wären für den Kampf mit „Du-weißt-schon-wem" viel besser gerüstet."

Albus Porträtabbild wurde sehr schnell wieder ernst. „Ich habe Severus Snape immer vertraut", sagte er. „Bitte sagen Sie mir doch, woher Sie das Vertrauen nahmen." Minerva McGonagall wusste, dass sie keine Antwort auf diese Frage bekommen würde. Und tatsächlich verstummte der Albus Dumbledore auf dem Porträt und nahm eine steife Haltung in. Minerva seufzte wieder. Der Gedanke an Snape versetzte sie stets in Wut, gemischt mit Verzweiflung. Sie hatte es nie verwunden, dass ein so langjähriger Kollege eine solche Tat begehen konnte. Auch wenn sie und Snape nicht die dicksten Freunde waren, so hatten sie sich doch gegenseitig Respekt gezeigt. Und Snapes Brillanz als Zauberer war unumstößlich. Minerva kannte mit Ausnahme von Dumbledore und Voldemort keinen Zauberer, der über größere magische Fähigkeiten verfügte und begabter war als Severus Snape. Daraus leitete sich auch ihre Verzweiflung ab. Sie hatten mit einem Schlag die 2 besten Zauberer verloren, die ihre Welt kannte. Albus Dumbledore war gestorben und Severus Snape war zur anderen Seite gewechselt. Oder wieder dorthin zurückgekehrt, wo er schon immer gestanden hatte.

Minerva seufzte ein weiteres Mal und bereitete sich auf die Sitzung beim Zauberergamot am Abend vor.


	7. Chapter 7

_Und weiter geht es - mit Hermine und Severus!_

**Kapitel 6**

Hermine war hinter Snape die lange Wendeltreppe hinuntergeeilt. Das Treppenhaus wurde lediglich von ein paar Fackeln erhellt und sie musste gut aufpassen, um in dem Halbdunkel nicht zu stolpern. Snapes Labor musste sich in den Kerkern des Schlosses befinden, denn die Luft wurde immer kälter, je weiter sie hinunterstiegen. Vor einer eisernen Tür machte Snape halt, zückte seinen Zauberstab und murmelte etwas Unverständliches.

Die Tür öffnete sich und sie betraten einen runden Raum, dessen Wände mit Regalen bestückt waren. In den Regalen standen Flaschen und Schachteln sowie Gefäße mit wie es schien, konservierten Tierwesen. Hermine schauderte. Nicht nur wegen der kalten Luft, sondern vor allem, weil ihr die Atmosphäre so gespenstisch vorkam. ‚Wie in Frankensteins Labor', dachte sie sich und schüttelte sich innerlich.

Snape musterte sie mit seinem üblichen kalten, leeren Blick, ging zum Kamin und sagte mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs: "Fuego." Sofort brannte im Kamin ein Feuer, das den Raum in kurzer Zeit in erträgliche Temperaturen hüllte. Dann brachte er einige Fackeln mit kurzem Antippen seines Zauberstabs zum Erstrahlen. Durch die Wärme und das Licht verlor der Raum viel von dem gespenstischen Eindruck, der Hermine so erschreckt hatte. Snape ging zu dem großen Schreibtisch, zog einen weiteren Zauberstab daraus hervor und reichte ihn Hermine. Dann deutete er auf eine Tasse und sagte, sie solle sie zum Schweben bringen. Er zeigte ihr, wie sie ihren Zauberstab schwingen und welchen Zauber sie benutzen sollte.

Hermine sah zunächst zweifelnd drein, aber als sie den Zauberstab hob und schwang, wusste sie plötzlich, dass sie es konnte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie mit „Wingardium Leviosa" schon alles zum Schweben gebracht hatte, aber sie ließ die Tasse problemlos durch den Raum schweben und stellte sie vorsichtig auf den Tisch zurück.

Snapes Miene ließ Befriedigung erkennen. „Das war immerhin ein Anfang", bemerkte er in neutralem Ton und ließ weitere Aufgaben folgen: die Verwandlung eines Kerzenständers in eine weiße Maus sowie die Lähmung des Tierchens, als dieses die Flucht ergreifen wollte, klappte reibungslos.

„Sie scheinen noch über alle Ihre magische Fähigkeiten zu verfügen", meinte er mit leicht spöttischer Miene. „Ich werden Ihnen deshalb eine Menge Stoff zum Üben geben, solange ich weg bin."

Hermine hob den Kopf. „Sie gehen weg?" Ihre Stimme hatte einen leicht panischen Klang. Obwohl sie ihn mit großem Misstrauen begegnete, erschien er ihr jetzt, da er sie verlassen würde, als das einzig Verlässliche in dieser seltsamen Welt und sie hatte Angst um ihre Tochter und um sich, wenn sie plötzlich auf sich allein gestellt waren.

„Wo gehen Sie hin? Wie lange bleiben Sie weg? Was geschieht so lange mit uns?"

Snapes Miene verfinsterte sich bei diesen hastig hervorgesprudelten Fragen. „Ich habe Ihnen schon einmal gesagt: Sie fragen zuviel!", fauchte er sie an. Denken Sie daran, was ich vorhin gesagt habe und tun Sie, was ich Ihnen befohlen habe: Lernen Sie zaubern! Sie werden dieses Labor benutzen. Sie können über alles verfügen, was Sie dazu brauchen. Alles andere" - Snape blickte Hermine drohend an – „lassen Sie gefälligst in Ruhe! Verstanden?" Seine dunklen Augen funkelten sie in beeindruckend böser Weise an. „Diese Einrichtung hier ist durch besondere Zauber geschützt. Ich rate Ihnen, keine davon durchbrechen zu wollen. Im Übrigen wird Wendy für Sie sorgen. Sie müssen nur mit dem Zauberstab, den Sie von jetzt an immer mit sich führen werden, die Glocke in Ihrem Zimmer oder im Wohnzimmer, das Sie als Bibliothek nutzen können, zu berühren und Wendy wird erscheinen. Sie werden mit niemand Anderem hier Kontakt haben. Sie haben gehört, was der Dunkle Lord verfügt hat: Sie stehen ausschließlich mir zur Verfügung. Ihre Tochter kann sich den anderen Kindern hier anschließen; Wendy wird sie zum Spielplatz bringen und wieder holen."

Hermine sah skeptisch drein. „Wird ihr dort auch nichts geschehen? Die anderen Kinder sind doch Zaubererkinder. Werden sie Bianca akzeptieren?"

Snape betrachtete Hermine wie eine Nachhilfeschülerin, die ihn einen ganzen Nachmittag aufgehalten hatte, ohne irgendetwas zu kapieren. „Nach meinen bisherigen Erfahrungen mit Kindern, die zugegebenermaßen älter waren als Ihre Tochter, haben diese ihre eigenen Gesetze. Ich glaube kaum, dass sich in der Beziehung Zaubererkinder wesentlich von Muggelkindern unterscheiden. Ihre Tochter muss sich hier und dort behaupten, meinen Sie nicht? Und was die magischen Fähigkeiten betrifft, die Sie als gefährlich einstufen: Wer sagt Ihnen denn, dass die Kleine nicht auch darüber verfügt? Immerhin hat sie eine Mutter, die Klassenbeste in der besten Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei war."

Hermine schwirrte der Kopf bei diesen Worten. Selbstverständlich war es möglich, dass auch Bianca magische Kräfte besaß. Aber alles war so neu für Hermine und so unfassbar. Und sie hatte noch so viele Fragen an Snape, aber er wollte sie verlassen! Sie konnte nicht an sich halten und fragte weiter: „Wenn Sie Lehrer an der besten Schule für Hexerei und Zaubererei waren, warum sind Sie von dort weggegangen? Und wer ist der Dunkle Lord? Herrscht er über die Zaubererwelt? Und was ist mit dem Ministerium? Ich begreife das alles nicht!"

Snape hatte ihr mit wachsender Ungeduld zugehört. Er sagte mit gefährlich leiser Stimme: „Wie oft soll ich Ihnen noch sagen, dass Sie zu viele Fragen stellen?"

Hermine und fauchte ihn wütend an: „Stellen Sie sich doch mal vor, nur spaßeshalber, Sie landen in einer für Sie völlig fremden Welt, in der furchtbar viele Menschen Sie kennen. Sie selbst kennen natürlich niemanden. Was würden Sie tun? Das Ganze als Abenteuer auffassen, so wie im ‚Planet der Affen?' Oder gar ganz lustig wie ‚Pipi in Takatukaland?" Snape sah bei diesen Worten ganz und gar verdattert drein und Hermine musste grinsen. Offensichtlich verstand er nur Bahnhof. Vorausgesetzt, es gab so etwas wie Bahnhöfe in seiner Welt, wie sich Hermine insgeheim zynisch fragte.

Snape hatte sich inzwischen wieder gefasst und entgegnete scharf: „Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, was Sie mit diesen Muggelbegriffen zum Ausdruck bringen wollen. Aber ich rate Ihnen, sich so bald als möglich mit unserer Welt anzufreunden. Sie wird, wie ich vermute, für einige Zeit Ihre Heimat werden. Und da Sie ja doch nicht aufhören werden mit Ihrer lästigen Fragerei, werde ich Ihnen Folgendes sagen: Der Dunkle Lord ist zurückgekommen, nachdem er 13 Jahre lang verschwunden war. Zuvor hatte er viele Anhänger um sich geschart und war auf dem besten Weg, die Herrschaft über die Zaubererwelt an sich zu reißen. Er wurde – so unwirklich das klingen mag – von einem einjährigen Kind um seine Macht gebracht. Er wollte das Kind töten und ist dabei selbst fast gestorben. Das Kind hieß Harry Potter."

„Den Namen habe ich schon gehört. Vorhin in der Großen Halle hat ihn jemand erwähnt.", keuchte Hermine aufgeregt.

„Ja, genau", entgegnete Snape, „und vielleicht haben Sie auch vernommen, dass Sie und Harry Potter die besten Freunde in Hogwarts waren. Abgesehen von Ronald Weasley, der den dritten Teil des Trios bildete." Aus Snapes Stimme war deutlicher Abscheu zu entnehmen.

Doch Hermine achtete nicht darauf; sie war vielmehr völlig perplex von den ganzen Eindrücken, die sich ihr heute aufgetan hatten.

„Und Sie?", flüsterte sie atemlos. „Welche Rolle haben Sie dabei gespielt? Professor Snape?"

Snape drehte sich ruckartig zu ihr um. „Warum nennen Sie mich so?"

„Wendy hat diese Bezeichnung für Sie gewählt", antwortete Hermine.

Snape schürzte die Lippen, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein. „Meine Rolle in dem Spiel war die des Kundschafters des Dunklen Lords bei dem Direktor von Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore war sein größter Feind. Ich schlich mich in Hogwarts ein, gewann Dumbledores Vertrauen und konnte so meiner Rolle bestens gerecht werden."

„Sie sagten, Dumbledore war der größte Feind des Dunklen Lords? Ist er das jetzt nicht mehr?"

„Nein", entgegnete Snape kurz. „Dumbledore ist tot. Ich habe ihn getötet. Das erklärt auch, warum ich nicht mehr an der Schule unterrichte."

Hermine verschlug es die Sprache. Alle Ängste, die sich in den letzten Stunden ein wenig gelegt hatten, kehrten zurück. Sie war in den Händen eines Mörders, in den Händen von vielen Mördern, wie sie vermutete. Und vermutlich würden ihre Tochter und sie dieses Abenteuer nicht überleben. Bevor jedoch die Panik sie überwältigte, riss sie sich zusammen und sagte: „Dann sind Sie jetzt also wieder an Ihrem angestammten Platz? Als Favorit des Dunklen Lords?"

Snape entgegnete nur: „Ich rate Ihnen, kümmern Sie sich nur um die Dinge, die Sie und Ihre Tochter betreffen, wenn Ihnen Ihr Leben lieb ist. Ich werde jetzt gehen. Das Passwort für meine Räume lautet: "Halbblutprinz."

Mit diesen Worten drehte Snape sich um und verließ das Labor, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen oder ihr einen Abschiedgruß zu entbieten.

_Falle euch das Kapitel oder sogar die story gefällt, dürft ihrs mir ruhig sagen!_

_Im übrigen dürft ihr mir auch sagen, was euch nicht gefällt. _

_Anders wie ‚Schuld und Sühne' ist diese Geschichte vor der Veröffentlichung noch nicht fertig; ich hab zwar die Geschichte vom Ablauf her im Kopf; aber die Umsetzung kommt nach und nach – dazu wäre etwas Aufmunterung nicht schlecht!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi, vielleicht haben einige von euch schon auf das nächste Kapitel gewartet – hier ist es!_

**Kapitel 7**

Doch alles Fluchen half nichts, wie Harry Potter ganz genau wusste. Er musste in dieses verdammte Haus gelangen. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, was Dumbledore ihm alles über Tom Riddle verraten hatte, damals im 6. Schuljahr, in ihren Privatstunden. Durch die Beschreibung von Voldemorts oder vielmehr Tom Riddles Charakter und Vergangenheit mussten sich Hinweise auf den Zugang zu dem Haus ergeben. Etwas anderes hatte Harry nicht zur Verfügung. Er hatte keine Auroren um sich geschart und auch keine anderen Helfershelfer, die ihm den Weg freimachten. Er war auf sich allein gestellt – mit Ron an der Seite natürlich. Das war ungeheuer wertvoll, dachte Harry. Wäre Ron nicht an seiner Seite, dann hätte er die Suche längst aufgegeben, irgendwo auf Voldemort gewartet und sich zum finalen Kampf gestellt. Wider besseres Wissen, denn es genügte ja nicht, Voldemort in seiner jetzigen Gestalt zu töten, solange er über weitere Seelenstückchen verfügte. Erst wenn das letzte Horcrux vernichtet war, konnte Voldemort selbst tödlich getroffen werden.

Und Harry wusste auch, dass noch ein weiter Weg vor ihm lag. Professor Dumbledore hatte angenommen, dass Voldemort seine Seele in insgesamt 7 Teile gestückelt hatte. Harry hatte inzwischen herausgefunden, um welche Gegenstände oder Teile es sich bei den Seelenstückchen von Voldemort handelte oder handeln konnte und ihm war inzwischen auch bekannt, wo weitere Horcruxe versteckt sein mussten. Er listete sie im Geist wieder einmal auf:

1. **_Das Tagebuch von Tom Riddle_** – vernichtet im 2. Schuljahr durch Harry.

2. **_Der Ring Salazar Slytherins_** –vernichtet von Albus Dumbledore.

3. **_Die Schlange Nagini_** – Dumbledore war sich sicher, dass Voldemort diesen äußerst schwierigen Zauber, ein lebendiges Tier als Horcrux zu benutzen, hinbekommen hatte.

4. **_Die Tasse von Helga Hufflepuff_** – sie war hier, in diesem verdammten Haus! Harry war sich absolut sicher. Voldemort hatte ein Seelenstückchen – den Ring - im Haus seiner Mutter und ein weiters mit Sicherheit im Haus seines Vaters, das er zudem selbst einige Zeit bewohnt hatte, versteckt.

5. Etwas aus dem Besitz von Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw. Harry hatte lange überlegt und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es nichts aus Gryffindors Besitz sein konnte, da Godric Gryffindors einziges Erbe in dem Schwert bestand, das Harry im 2. Schuljahr **gegen** Tom Riddle zur Hilfe gesandt wurde. Also musste es etwas aus dem Besitz von Rowena Ravenclaw sein. Harry lag Nächte lang wach und meinte, sein Verstand wäre durch die von Voldemort zugefügte Narbe entwichen, als ihm plötzlich eine Idee kam. Bei den Ereignissen nach Voldemorts Rückkehr waren mehrere Menschen verschwunden, darunter auch der Hersteller von Zauberstäben – Mr Olivander. Doch man hatte nie davon gehört, dass plötzlich neue Zauberstäbe in den Händen von Voldemorts Anhängern aufgetaucht waren. Nach allgemeiner Meinung war der bedauernswerte Mr Olivander den Taten von ein paar mordlustigen Todessern zum Opfer gefallen. Die mordeten ja bekanntlich ohne erkennbaren Zusammenhang.

Aber was war, wenn sich in Mr Olivanders seit tausend Jahren bestehenden Geschäft einen Schatz verbarg, für den es sich zu töten lohnte? Tom Riddle war in seinen frühen Jahren weit herumgekommen und er hatte aus Geldmangel oder auch Neugierde viele Jobs angenommen. Warum auch nicht einen bei Mr Olivander? Der vielleicht einen weitaus kostbareren Schatz besaß, als er je zugegeben hätte? **_Den Zauberstab von Rowena Ravenclaw_**?

6. Ein weiteres Horcrux befand sich im Hauptquartier des Ordens des Phönix. Harry hatte dies herausgefunden, als er das Haus am Grimmaudplatz, das ja sein Eigentum war, nach Andenken an Sirius durchsuchte. Doch er fand keine. Sirius Mutter hatte alles, was an den in ihren Augen missratenen Sohn erinnerte, vernichtet.

Harry verstieg sich sogar soweit, ihr Portrait nach Sirius zu befragen und erntete, wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, ein übles Gekreisch und schreckliche Beschimpfungen.

Und einen wichtigen Hinweis.

Außer den Schmähungen auf ihren Erstgeborenen, dieser Missgeburt, ertönte lautes Lob auf ihren zweiten Sohn.

‚_Regulus Adolphus war ein braver Junge, der den Wert des Blutes zu schätzen wusste. Wenn er nicht durch diesen schrecklichen Unfall ums Leben gekommen wäre, würden sich hier keine Schlammblüter, Blutsverräter und anderes Drecksgesindel herumtreiben!'_

Harry traf die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz. Er schloss die Vorhänge vor dem Porträt mit soviel Energie, dass Mrs Blacks Geschrei in einem wüsten Gegurgel unterging. Was hatte sie geschrieen? _Regulus Adolphus war ein braver Junge._

Regulus Adolphus Black. R.A.B.

Die Insel. Die Höhle. Der Gifttrank. Das falsche Horcrux. Und – das Amulett, das sie beim Putzen des Hauses gefunden hatten und das keiner öffnen konnte. Zum Glück konnte es niemand öffnen. Denn **_das Amulett von Voldemorts Mutter _war ein **weiteres Horcrux

7. Das letzte und gefährlichste Horcrux war **_Voldemort_** selbst. Der Rest eines Menschen, der sein Menschsein immer unterdrückt hatte. Er hatte es vorgezogen, sich in eine Kreatur zu verwandeln, die jeder hasste und fürchtete, anstatt sich auf menschliches Zusammenleben einzulassen. Nur die Macht über Andere war für ihn lebenswert.

Harry schauderte, wie immer, als er an das dachte, was Voldemort darstellte oder darzustellen versuchte. Ron und er waren auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts, wo ein Treffen der Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix stattfinden sollte. Harry hatte es angeregt. Nachdem er das echte Horcrux in der Vitrine im Wohnzimmer an sich genommen hatte (ohne den Versuch zu machen, es zu öffnen), beschloss er, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. In Hogwarts riesiger Bibliothek gab es vielleicht Hinweise auf die dunkle Magie, die dieses Schmuckstück umgab und die es vielleicht ermöglichte, es zu öffnen – ohne gleich selbst zu sterben. Oder sie konnten zumindest den Rat von dem einen oder anderen Schulleiter bekommen – „W_er weiß"_, dachte sich Harry.

Doch bevor alle Ordensmitglieder zu dem es zu dem Treffen kommen konnten, vergingen noch ein paar Tage, die Harry nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen wollte. Er wollte die Tasse vernichten.

Neben ihm seufzte Ron, dass sich die windschiefen Bretter des Zauns bogen. „Sollen wir hier eigentlich Wurzeln schlagen oder gar verhungern oder verdursten?"

Harry wusste genau, woran Ron dachte: an das gemütliche Pub, in dem sie sich eingemietet hatten und das in der ganzen Gegend für seine genialen Lammkotletts bekannt war. Rons Appetit war genauso ungeschmälert wie in seiner Hogwarts-Zeit. Weder Voldemorts Eskapaden noch Hermines Verschwinden hatten daran etwas ändern können.

Doch Harry ignorierte Rons Einlassungen und zischte ihn an: „Du könntest vielleicht deine Gedanken von übervollen Tellern auf das kleine Problem des Überwindens der Schutzzauber hier richten! Das könnte möglicherweise auch deine Gier nach Abendessen in erreichbare Nähe rücken lassen."

Ron antwortete leicht beleidigt: „Du bist ja schließlich fürs Denken bei dieser Sch… Mission zuständig. Ich bin nur dein getreuer Begleiter Ronald, der sich um dein Wohlbefinden kümmert und deine Anweisungen ausführt. Wenn du denn welche hast", fügte Ron leicht gehässig hinzu. „Im Moment erscheinst du mir eher wie ein Mondkalb mit Zauberstab."

Harry hörte nur mit halbem Ohr Rons quengeligen Kommentaren zu. Er war diese Art ja schon seit Beginn ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit gewohnt. Aber ein Stichwort blieb hängen. „Was hast du über Zauberstäbe gesagt?", fragte Harry.

„Nichts", entgegnete Ron. Nur dass du ziemlich deppert dastehst und mit deinem Zauberstab rumfuchtelst."

**Das war es**. Sein Zauberstab und Voldmorts waren Zwillinge. Sie waren aus dem gleichen Holz und ausgestattet mit einer Feder desselben Phönix. Also wenn Voldemort mit seinem Zauberstab das Haus magisch verschlossen hatte, konnte Harry dieses vielleicht magisch wieder öffnen. Er schwang also den Zauberstab und sagte: „Alohomora!"

Nach zwei Sekunden öffnete sich das Tor mit einem Quietschen. Harry und Ron betraten schleunigst das Grundstück, bevor es sich das Tor wieder anders überlegte und bevor Ron sich wieder von seiner Verblüffung erholt hatte. Auch die Haustür ließ sich mit dem gleichen Zauberspruch und Harrys Zauberstab öffnen. Mit Rons Zauberstab funktionierte das nicht. Die Erkenntnis, dass auch ihre Zauberstäbe sich unerwarterterweise in bestimmter Hinsicht glichen, erschien Harry äußerst bedeutsam für seinen Kampf gegen den Bösen Lord zu sein. Er hoffte, dass Voldemort keine Ahnung davon hatte, dass es diese Tatsache gab.

Als sie im Haus waren, blickte sich Harry suchend um fragte genervt: „Wo, zum Henker, fangen wir bloß an zu suchen?"

Diesmal hatte jedoch Ron eine Antwort parat. „Wo würdest du denn eine Tasse aufbewahren, Mann? Im Geschirrschrank natürlich!"

Harry sah seinen Freund an, stutzte kurz und grinste dann ein dermaßen breites Grinsen, das Ron schon lange nicht mehr bei ihm wahrgenommen hatte.

„Mensch, Ron, du bist und bleibst der Beste! Natürlich - im Geschirrschrank!"

Er ging schnurstracks in die Küche, öffnete einen von den oberen Schränken und sah Kaffee- und Essgeschirr darin herumstehen. Harry wühlte sich durch das verstaubte Porzellan – Ron sah ihm über die Schulter – und sah in der hintersten Ecke eine Tasse stehen, die viel kleiner und unscheinbarerer war als das übrige, reichlich mit Goldrändern verzierte Geschirr.

„Das muss sie sein", keuchte Harry und wollte sich die Tasse greifen. Doch Ron zerrte ihn weg. „Mach keinen Scheiß, Mann!", fauchte er. „Du kannst dir doch nicht einfach so ‚Mir-nichts-dir-nichts' Voldemorts Seelenstückchen greifen und auf dem Boden zerdeppern. Ich wette, dagegen hat er einen kräftigen Schutzzauber eingebaut."

Harry seufzte wieder und nickte. „Klar, Mann, du hast Recht. Beinahe hätte ich eine Riesendummheit begangen. Aber du kannst mir glauben, der Stress mit den Scheißhorcruxen nervt mich so langsam!"

„Das kann ich dir echt nachfühlen, Junge", erwiderte Ron. Und das ist noch lange nicht das Ende, selbst wenn es dir gelingt, das Ding irgendwie in tausend Stücke zu zerlegen."

„Wir müssen es aus seinem Versteck herausholen. Das kann ich wahrscheinlich mit meinem Zauberstab tun." Harry atmete tief ein, hob den Zauberstab und mit einem „Wingardium Leviosa" schwebte ihnen die Tasse entgegen. So weit so gut. Sie gehorchte zwar Harrys Zauberstab, soweit es nur um die Veränderung ihres Standorts ging, aber das Horcrux würde sich wohl kaum freiwillig vernichten lassen.

Harry ließ die Tasse schweben, signalisierte aber Ron, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. „Ich werde versuchen, sie zu zerstören, aber verlass du bitte das Grundstück. Falls etwas schief geht, apparierst du sofort nach Hogwarts! Und Ron – bitte versuche nicht, den Helden zu spielen. Hier geht es nur um Eines: Voldemort oder ich!"

Ron nickte und tat – schweren Herzens – was Harry ihm gesagt hatte. Er verließ das Grundstück, ließ aber das Gebäude nicht aus den Augen. Nach wenigen Augenblicken gab es einen Lichtblitz in der Küche und einen so ohrenbetäubenden Lärm, dass Ron sich verzweifelt die Ohren zuhielt und vor Schmerz zu Boden sank.


	9. Chapter 9

‚_Wie geht es Hermine?', wurde gefragt. Nun ja, ihre Situation ist ja nicht gerade beneidenswert, sozusagen besch….euert!_

_Wie geht sie damit um?_

_Read_ _and review!_

**Kapitel 8**

Hermine hatte die Luft angehalten, als Snape seine Strafpredigt losließ und atmete erst einmal geräuschvoll aus. Dann stieß sie ein nervöses Lachen aus. Snape hatte ihr weder gesagt, wo er hinging noch wie lange er fortbleiben würde. Aber zunächst musste sie die Nachricht verdauen, die er ihr ins Gesicht geschleudert hatte: Snape war ein Mörder! Er hatte den Schulleiter, in dessen Diensten er jahrelang gestanden hatte, umgebracht. Es war unfassbar, dachte sich Hermine schaudernd. Was war er nur für ein Mensch? Total gefühllos oder nur ein willfähriger Diener seines Herrn, der widerspruchslos dessen Befehle ausführte? Denn der Befehl zur Ermordung des Schulleiters kam wohl von Voldemort selbst, wie Hermine sich ausrechnete, da dieser der größte Feind Voldemorts war. Warum ausgerechnet ein Schulleiter diese Feindschaft auf sich gezogen hatte, war Hermine schleierhaft. Aber da auch so vieles andere in dieser Welt für sie total undurchschaubar war, nahm sie es zunächst nur als Tatsache zur Kenntnis.

Genau wie die Tatsache, dass Snape, dem sie und ihre Tochter auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert waren, ein Mörder war. Sie musste herausfinden, was es mit diesem Tod auf sich hatte. Hermine verfügte über eine recht gute Menschenkenntnis und sie konnte sich aufgrund von Snapes Verhalten weder vorstellen, dass er ein kaltblütiger Mörder noch die Marionette seines Herrn war. Sie hielt Snape aufgrund der wenigen Zeit, die sie mit ihm verbracht hatte, für außerordentlich intelligent und zielgerichtet. Er hatte bestimmt nicht viele Freunde in dem Kreis, der den Dunklen Lord umgab – dazu war viel zu selbstsicher und intelligent – aber er genoss wohl den Schutz und das Vertrauen des Dunklen Lords.

Diese Überlegungen halfen Hermine, bei dem Gedanken, einem Mörder ausgeliefert zu sein, nicht in Panik zu verfallen. Er brauchte sie und das gab ihr eine gewisse Sicherheit. Alles andere würde sich finden. Natürlich hatte sie Angst. Um ihre Tochter vor allem. Sie war doch noch so klein und bisher immer behütet und kannte das Böse nur vom Hörensagen – aus Märchen, die sie oder ihre Mutter der Kleinen vorlasen.

Hermine hatte auf einmal das Gefühl, sich mitten in einem der Märchen zu befinden. Hexen und Zauberer gab es ja genug hier. Und auch der Oberbösewicht stand fest. Was fehlte, waren die Guten. Der Prinz, der sich auf sein Pferd schwang, um die Prinzessin zu retten. Oder der gute König, der seine Ritter ausschickte, um das Böse zu bekämpfen. Aber auch die würde es irgendwo geben. Auch wenn einer davon, der Schulleiter, nicht mehr lebte. Er hatte doch bestimmt eine Menge Gefolgsleute, die ihn rächen und das Böse bekämpfen wollten. Und hatte Snape nicht gesagt, dass es ein Zaubereiministerium gab? Dort waren ja bestimmt die Guten am Werk, die das Recht und das Gesetz der Zaubererwelt verteidigen würden.

Durch diese Überlegungen wurde sie wieder ruhiger und sie sagte sich, dass sie im Interesse ihrer Tochter und in ihrem eigenen genau das tun musste, was Snape von ihr verlangte.

Hermine suchte sich die Utensilien zusammen, die sie für ihre Übungen brauchen würde – Snape hatte alles mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs auf einer Rolle Pergament zusammengefasst – und machte sich daran, weitere Schwebe- und Verwandlungszauber zu üben.

Als sie alle Übungen erfolgreich (was sonst?) absolviert hatte, verließ sie das Labor und ging wieder in Snapes Wohnung hinauf. Auch dort fand sie rasch die Bücher, die sie benötigte, denn Snape führte ein äußerst penibles Register. Aber sie konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, sich auch andere Bücher als die von Snape aufgeführten, anzusehen. Ganz besonders faszinierte Hermine „Die Geschichte von Hogwarts." Diesen dicken Wälzer musste sie einfach mitnehmen – als Bettlektüre, dachte sie sich.

Doch zunächst war etwas Anderes wichtiger – ihre kleine Tochter war schon seit Stunden unter der Aufsicht der Hauselfe. Hermine ging rasch in ihr Zimmer, wo sie die beiden vorfand. Offenbar kam die Kleine gerade aus der Badwanne, denn ihre schwarzen Haare waren noch ganz feucht. Bianca hatte einen flauschigen rosa Bademantel an und schien sich außerordentlich wohl zu fühlen.

Als ihre Mutter zur Tür hereinkam, stürzte sie auf sie zu und krähte aufgeregt: „Mami, ich bin eine Hexe. Ich kann zaubern!" Hermine blickte stirnrunzelnd zu Wendy, die ihr aufgeregt mit leicht schuldbewusster Miene erklärte: „Wendy war mit Miss Bianca im Kinderzimmer bei den anderen Kindern. Und da hat die kleine Miss mit einem Kinderzauberstab lauter Sterne regnen lassen." „Ja", rief Bianca begeistert, und alle anderen haben es auch versucht und keiner konnte es. Nur ich!"

Hermine fühlte sich zwiegespalten. Einerseits war sie stolz auf ihre Tochter, dass sie schon ihrem zarten Alter über erhebliche magische Talente verfügte. Andererseits wusste sie nicht, welche Gefahren diese Fähigkeiten mit sich brachten. Womöglich rückte auch Bianca in das Interesse der bösen Menschen hier. Wendy hingegen schien es gelassen zu sehen. Hermine seufzte und sagte zu der Elfe: "Wendy, du weißt ja wohl, dass Bianca und ich aus der Muggelwelt kommen und bis vor kurzer Zeit keine Ahnung von Magiern, Hexen und Zauberern hatten. Zumindest keine Ahnung mehr", verbesserte sie sich im Hinblick auf ihre eigene Vergangenheit. „Sag mir, ist es normal, dass ein kleines Kind wie Bianca schon zaubern kann? Und besitzt jeder Zauberer dieselben magischen Fähigkeiten?"

„Ja und nein, Miss", antwortete die Elfe. „Kleine Zaubererkinder können teilweise schon sehr früh zaubern. Aber nicht alle Kinder können es, Miss Hermine. Genauso wenig können alle erwachsenen Zauberer gleich gut zaubern. Manche Zauberer können gar nicht zaubern." Wendy kicherte. „Die nennt man dann Squibs. Die Squibs schämen sich fürchterlich, weil sie aus Zaubererfamilien sind, ohne zaubern zu können. Und andere sind aus Muggelfamilien und können dennoch zaubern."

„So wie ich", antwortete Hermine. Wendy nickte. „Und keiner weiß, weshalb das so ist?"

Wendy zuckte die ihre kleinen, knochigen Schultern. „Nein, Miss, Wendy glaubt nicht, dass das jemand herausgefunden hat. Aber unter den Anhängern des Dunklen Lord gibt es keine muggelgeborenen Zauberer. Höchstens als Gefangene. Wie Sie und Miss Bianca."

„Und was macht er mit ihnen, wenn sie ihm nicht mehr nützlich sind?"

Hermine erkannte, dass diese Frage zu weit ging. Wendy fing an zu schniefen und zu heulen und sagte: „Wendy kann es nicht sagen. Wendy darf nichts Schlechtes über den Dunklen Lord sagen. Der Dunkle Lord ist der Herr. Er tut, was er für richtig hält."

Hermine sah auf ihre Tochter hinunter, die dem Gespräch mit offenem Mund zugehört hatte. Offenbar hatte sie nicht all zu viel davon verstanden, wie es Hermine schien. Sie nahm Bianca auf den Arm und fragte sie: "Hast du Hunger?". „Ja, Mami, ganz viel Hunger", antwortete die Kleine.

„Dann wollen wir Wendy fragen, ob sie uns etwas zu essen holt. Mami ist nämlich auch ganz schön hungrig." Als sie dies äußerte, wurde Hermine bewusst, wie groß ihr Hunger tatsächlich war. Sie hatte noch nicht viel zu sich genommen an diesem Tag, aber sehr viele Aufregungen erlebt, die sie erfahrungsgemäß immer hungrig machten.

Wendy trippelte eifrig zum Tisch, deckte diesen mit einem weiteren Fingerschnipsen ein und klatschte in die Hände. Sofort erschienen auf dem Tisch eine Menge Speisen wie zum Beispiel gebratenes Hühnchen, gegrillte Würstchen und Nudeln mit Tomatensoße. Außerdem eine große Schüssel Salat und Bratkartoffeln. Hermine und Bianca machten sich ohne weiteres über das Essen her, das noch von mehreren Schüsseln Pudding und einem Eisbecher, der insbesondere Bianca in Verzückung geraten ließ, ergänzt wurde. Hermine wunderte sich wieder einmal, wie viel ihre zierliche kleine Tochter ab und zu in sich hineinschlingen konnte. Aber auch sie war wohl von den vielen Aufregungen des heutigen Tages ausgehungert.

Nach dem Essen sagte Wendy, dass sie Bianca jetzt zu Bett bringen würde, da ihre Mami sicherlich noch viel zu tun hätte. Hermine wünschte ihrer Tochter zärtlich eine Gute Nacht und stellte fest, dass diese schon fast am Einschlafen war.

Hermine sah stirnrunzelnd zur Tür, durch die die beiden verschwunden waren. Doch dann entschied sie sich, nicht nachzusehen, ob es Bianca gut ging. Das hätte die Elfe bestimmt gekränkt. Und Hermine war doch so neugierig auf das Hogwarts-Buch! Sie begann zu lesen, als sie im Bett lag und als sie wieder auf ihre Uhr schaute, war es kurz vor 2 Uhr morgens. Hermine löschte das Licht mit dem gelernten Zauberspruch „Nox" und schlief auch bald darauf ein

Durch ihre Träume geisterte in dieser Nacht Vieles, das sie in dem Buch gelesen hatte. So träumte sie von einer großen Halle, die in 4 verschiedenen Farben geschmückt war: die Farben der Gründer von Hogwarts, wie sie jetzt wusste. Sie wusste sogar, welches ihre Hausfarben gewesen waren – Snape hatte ihr gesagt, sie sei in Gryffindor gelandet – und sie kannte das Wappentier der Gryffindors –der goldene Löwe auf purpurrotem Grund. Sie war hochzufrieden mit ihrer Einstufung und auch wenn ihre Mitschüler noch keine erkennbaren Gesichtszüge aufwiesen, so war sie doch überzeugt davon, dass alle die besten Kumpels waren.

_Ich verspreche es euch: Severus wird auch wieder auftauchen!!!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi, back again für ein weiteres Kapitel meiner Fortsetzungsgeschichte. Auch wen Hermine und Severus wieder mal nicht auftauchen – ich verspreche euch, ihr werdet noch genug von den Beiden kriegen!_

**Kapitel 9**

Die Treffen des Zauberergamots fanden in einem alten Haus, genauer gesagt in einer alten Villa in Hampton Court, die in unmittelbarer Nähe des Schlosses stand, statt. Das Haus war verborgen in einem verwilderten Garten und seine Schutzzauber hinderten die Muggel daran, das Grundstück zu betreten.

Normalerweise schätzte Minerva McGonagall die Zusammenkünfte mit den Kollegen, die sich aus Zauberern zusammensetzten, die zu den Weisesten der Zunft gehörten. Das war jedenfalls so, solange Dumbledore noch den Vorsitz innehatte. Sein Nachfolger der Zaubereiminister, was neu war, denn bislang gab die Allianz zwischen dem Vorsitzenden des Zauberergamots und dem Minister für Zauberei nicht. Aus gutem Grund, wie Minerva fand. Der Zauberergamot sollte das Organ sein, das die Entscheidungen des Ministeriums überwachte und bei Bedarf sogar korrigieren konnte. Doch in den Kriegszeiten waren manche der geltenden Regeln über Bord geworfen worden und die Macht hatte sich immer mehr auf einzelne Gruppierungen konzentriert. Als Minerva eintraf, war der Rest des Vorstands bereits versammelt. Der Vorstand bestand aus 7 Personen:

- Rufus Scrimgouer - Vorsitzender

- Brian McGregor – stv. Vorsitzender

- Minerva McGonagall

- Kingsley Shacklebolt

- Dr. Sean Pennelly -Leiter des St. Mungos Hospitals -

- Professor Tofty - ältester Ministeriumszauberer

- Roland Russo

Der Vorsitzende hatte letzteres Mitglied ernannt – Russo war Chefredakteur des Tagespropheten und hatte damals unter Cornelius Fudge bereits die Kampagne gegen Harry Potter ins Leben gerufen. Er stellte sich mit seiner Zeitung und seinen Ansichten loyal hinter das Zaubereiministerium.

Minerva McGonagall sah in der Zusammensetzung des Vorstands des Zauberergamots einen weiteren Hinweis auf den Verfall der Maßstäbe in der Zauberergemeinschaft. Die Unabhängigkeit war dahin, als Scrimgouer den Vorsitz an sich gerissen hatte – _Zeiten wie diese erfordern konsequentes Handeln und die Personen, die dies erfüllen können – _und er hatte es geschafft, weitere Günstlinge einzuschleusen. Neben Russo war auch Dr. Pennelly von Scrimgouers Wohlwollen abhängig – seine Nominierung zum Chef von St. Mungos war nicht unumstritten. Bestimmte wissenschaftliche Kreise hielten Dr. Pennellys direkten Konkurrenten, Dr. Pete Branson, der im Übrigen ein guter Freund Professor Dumbledores gewesen war, für den von den heilerischen und menschlichen Kompetenzen gesehen, geeigneteren Kandidaten für dieses außerordentlich wichtige Amt in der Zauberergemeinschaft.

Doch Scrimgouer hatte sich durchgesetzt. Er verfügte über einen überaus ausgeprägten Machtanspruch. Und dieser hatte ihm bisher dazu gedient, durch die richtige Personalauswahl eine immer größere Machtkonzentration zu erreichen. Auch an diesem Abend wurde diese inzwischen ausgeprägte Machtfülle wieder einmal ausgenutzt, wie Minerva mit Entsetzen feststellte.

Zur heutigen Sitzung hatte sich Scrimgouer unerwartete Unterstützung aus dem Ministerium mitgebracht – und zwar in Form einer bei einigen Mitgliedern wenig geachteten bis verachteten Person mit Namen Dolores Umbridge. Scrimgouer eröffnete die Sitzung mit seinen üblichen Worten zum Ernst der Lage und wie sehr die Zaubererwelt darauf angewiesen sei, ganz eng zusammenzurücken – was nichts Anderes bedeutete, als dem Ministerium freie Hand bei allen Entscheidungen zu lassen. Die Politik der Nichteinmischung und die bedingungslose Unterstützung der vom Ministerium gesteuerten Maßnahmen war die umfassende Forderung des Zaubereiministers. _Er strebt eine Diktatur an. _Minerva McGonagall war sich sicher, dass Scrimgouer nichts anderes im Sinn hatte, als unter seiner Regie den Kampf gegen Voldemort zu gewinnen. Er wollte dabei alle Institutionen wie das Ministerium und den Zauberergamot sowie alle Personen, die ihm nützlich waren – vor allem natürlich Harry Potter – für seine Zwecke einsetzen. Er wollte am Ende als Sieger aus dem Gefecht gegen Voldemort hervorgehen – er und kein Anderer!

Minerva erhielt umgehend eine Bestätigung ihres Verdachts. Scrimgouer wies auf Voldemorts neuesten Erpressungsversuch hin – die Entführung des Sohnes des stellvertretenden Vorsitzenden des Zauberergamots – und seine Rede hatte zum Ergebnis, dass dieser wegen Befangenheit von seinem Posten zu entbinden sei. Zum allergrößten Bedauern des Vorsitzenden, wie Scrimgouer mit bitterernster Miene versicherte. Die Reaktion auf diese Forderung war geteilt. Der Betroffene selbst war erschüttert – dieses Ansinnen hatte er nicht erwartet. Brian McGregor war ein äußerst integrer Mann, der sich als Politiker und Diplomat in der Zaubererigemeinschaft der gesamten Zaubererwelt viele Verdienste erworben hatte.

Er blickte sich hilfesuchend zu den anderen Mitgliedern des Vorstands um. Minerva McGonagall und Kingsley Shacklebolt reagierten sofort mit abweisenden Gesten. Professor Tofty überprüfte sein Hörrohr – offensichtlich war ihm die Brisanz der Forderung entgangen. Dr. Pennelly und Roland Russo nicken zustimmend.

Scrimgouer sah sich in der Runde um - die abwehrenden Gesten von McGonagall und Shacklebolt ignorierend – bemerkte er: „Also gut, wir sind uns einig. Mr. McGregor, der der Zaubererwelt unbestritten wichtige Dienste geleistet hat, ist befangen und wird vom stellvertretenden Vorsitz des Zauberergamots entbunden. Seine Stelle nimmt eine Person ein, die immer ebenso unvoreingenommen wie loyal der Zaubererwelt gedient hat. Ich berufe zur neuen stellvertretenden Vorsitzenden des Zauberergamots die verdiente Mitarbeiterin des Zauberereiministeriums Dolores Umbridge!"

Russo und Pennelly klatschten begeistert Beifall, der Rest des Zauberergamots, einschließlich Professor Toftys, der sein Hörrohr wieder aktiviert hatte, schwiegen. Umbridge hatte es, nachdem sie für einige Jahre nach ihrem gescheiterten Hogwarts-Einsatz abgetaucht war, geschafft, sich bei Scrimgouer einzuschleimen und war die Erfolgsleiter beim Ministerium immer weiter emporgeklettert.

Scrimgouer räusperte sich zufrieden. „Nachdem dies geklärt ist, bitte ich um Vorschläge, wie wir mit dem neuerlichen Vorfall umgehen."

Minerva McGonagall sah sich fragend zu Kingsley Shacklebolt um, der seinerseits mit den Schultern zuckte und den Finger kurz auf seinen Mund legte. Minerva seufzte leicht und nickte beinahe unmerklich. Der Gedankenaustausch der beiden Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix war von niemandem sonst wahrgenommen worden, da die übrigen Vorstandsmitglieder eifrig mit Dolores Umbridge applaudierten, nachdem der Vorsitzende sich mit warmen Worten des Dankes für ihren selbstlosen Einsatz beim Zauberergamot, den sie neben ihren zahlreichen Pflichten nun auch noch wahrnahm, bedankte.

Scrimgouer fuhr fort: „Liebe Dolores – ich darf Sie doch so nennen, unter Kollegen?" Die rhetorische Frage des Ministers wurde von Umbridge mit einem ebenso süßen wie falschen Lächeln und einem gehauchten: „Aber sicher, lieber Rufus" quittiert. „Ich bin sicher, Sie haben zu dem gerade anstehenden Problem der Entführung des Sohnes des ehemaligen Stellvertretenden Vorsitzenden eine Lösung parat?"

Umbridge lächelte so breit, dass die Ähnlichkeit mit einer Kröte unverkennbar war. „Aber sicher habe ich schon meine Vorstellungen zu diesem Problem, lieber Rufus und verehrte Kollegen", säuselte sie. Sie fügte hinzu: „Und ich habe auch nichts dagegen, dass ausnahmsweise ein Nichtmitglied des Vorstands an unserer Sitzung teilnimmt."

Nach diesen Worten herrschte einen Augenblick Stille. Dann war ein deutliches Zähneknirschen zu hören – Kingsley Shacklebolt hatte sofort erfasst, was die alte Hexe mit ihrer Äußerung meinte. Auch Minerva McGonagall reagierte, indem sie von ihrem Sessel aufsprang und Umbridge anherrschte: „Es ist wohl das Mindeste, was wir für Brian tun können, nämlich ihn an der Sitzung, in der es um die Freilassung seines entführten Kindes geht, teilnehmen zu lassen!"

McGonagalls bedrohliches Funkeln in den Augen hätte schon manchen gestandenen Zauberer zum Erzittern gebracht, doch Dolores Umbridge gab sich gelassen und erklärte - an Minerva gewandt – mit ihrem breitesten Lächeln: „Genau das habe ich doch gesagt, meine liebe Minerva. Kann es sein, dass Sie mir nicht zuhörten? Oder haben Sie Probleme mit Ihrer Arbeit im Zauberergamot, seitdem Ihr Freund und Gönner Dumbledore von uns gegangen ist?"

Allein für die letzten Worte hätte Minerva ihr am liebsten den Kicherfluch auf den Hals gehetzt, so dass Umbridge ihr Leben lang mit ihrem aufgesetzten Krötenlächeln hätte herumlaufen müssen. Doch sie zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben. „**Ich** habe keine Probleme mit meinem Amt hier, Dolores", erklärte sie mit einem ebenso falschen Lächeln. „Aber es mag sein, dass Sie noch lernen müssen, sich korrekt auszudrücken, so dass wir mit unnötigen Wortdefinitionen keine Zeit verschwenden müssen. Nehmen Sie dies als gut gemeinten Rat eines langjährigen Mitglieds des Vorstands im Zauberergamot an. Und nun bin ich – wie bestimmt alle anderen Kollegen auch – gespannt auf ihre Lösung des derzeitigen Konflikts."

Umbridges Lächeln gefror auf ihrem Gesicht, doch sie äußerte nichts. Minerva McGonagall nahm ihren Sieg mit gemischten Gefühlen wahr. Sie wusste – irgendwann musste sie dafür büßen.

Umbridge wandte sich dem Minister zu und erklärte mit ihrer süßesten Mädchenstimme, aus der allerdings der unterdrückte Zorn herauszuhören war: „ Lieber Rufus, ich plädiere dafür, einen Boten zur Verhandlung mit dem Dunklen Lord über das Leben des Kindes zu senden. Dieser Bote ist in Wirklichkeit ein speziell ausgebildeter Auror, der sich das Kind greift, mit gezielten Aktionen für Verwirrung sorgt und mit dem Sohn unseres verehrten Mr McGregor disappariert."

Dolores Umbridge sah sich nach diesen Worten strahlend in der Runde um; sie erwartete unverkennbar Applaus für ihren Vorschlag.

Rufus Scrimgouer nickte bedächtig und anerkennend. Er murmelte: „Ein brillanter Vorschlag, so wie ich das von Ihnen erwartet habe. Die Spezialabteilung der Auroren hat sicherlich mehrere Agenten, die für einen derartigen Überraschungsangriff in Frage kommen. Wie Sie wissen, war ich selbst einmal der Leiter der Aurorenabteilung." Scrimgouer lächelte selbstgefällig. „Ich weiß also genau, was unsere Jungs leisten können." Auf McGonagalls finsteren Blick hin ergänzte er hastig: „Jungs und Mädels natürlich, meine ich. Die weiblichen Mitglieder der Auroren sind genauso breit einsetzbar wie ihre männlichen Kollegen, wenn nicht sogar breiter." Die Augen von McGonagall, Shacklebolt und sogar vom alten Zauberer wandten sich empört Scrimgouer zu, der hastig fortfuhr: „Will damit sagen, die weiblichen Auroren sind teilweise sogar flexibler als ihre männlichen Kollegen." Er lächelte erleichtert, als sich die Mienen der Anderen entspannten.

Minerva allerdings wirkte nicht sehr entspannt. Sie sagte: „Ich kann ihre Meinung zur Brillanz von Dolores Vorschlag leider nicht teilen. Glauben Sie wirklich, Voldemort" – die anderen mit Ausnahme von Shacklebolt zuckten zusammen – „würde sich von einem einzigen Ministeriumszauberer übertölpeln lassen? Und wenn dieser die Aurorenprüfung zehnmal mit der Note Eins bestanden hätte – glauben Sie mir, der Dunkle Lord kennt fast so viele Zauberkunststücke wie Dumbledore. Und er nutzt die Dunkle Magie voll und ganz aus, was ihn gegenüber uns in Vorteil bringt."

„Soll das etwa heißen, Minerva, Sie halten die Anwendung der Dunklen Künste in der Zaubererwelt für angemessen und erforderlich?" Umbridges Stimme ließ sich vernehmen – zitternd und mädchenhaft, so als hätte Minerva McGonagall soeben etwas Anstößiges geäußert.

„Nein, Dolores, das heißt es nicht", entgegnete McGonagall scharf, „und das wissen Sie ganz genau. Das heißt nur, dass wir uns vorsehen müssen. Und dass wir auf keinen Fall versuchen dürfen, Voldemort zu überlisten."

Shaklebolt mischte sich ein. „Ich bin ebenfalls Minervas Ansicht. Unser Unterhändler darf auf keinen Fall versuchen, den Dunklen Lord und seine schwarzen Magier hereinzulegen. Er wäre einer gegen Hundert! Mindestes! Keiner von uns weiß, wen ‚Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer' tatsächlich um sich geschart hat. Aber mir persönlich würden Voldemort und Snape schon reichen, um sämtliche Dummheiten zu unterlassen."

Bei dem Namen ‚Snape' zuckten die Anwesenden zusammen. „Woher wissen Sie, dass ‚Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer' Snape bei sich hat?", fragte Scrimgouer alarmiert.

Shacklebolt stieß sein tiefes Lachen aus. „Ich bitte Sie, Minister, glauben Sie wirklich, der Dunkle Lord verzichtet auf seinen fähigsten Mann? Und wo sollte Snape sonst sein, wenn nicht bei seinem Herrn und Meister? Wozu sonst sollte er Dumbledore umgebracht haben? Wenn nicht, um unendlichen Ruhm bei Voldemort zu erlangen?" Bei den letzen Worten war Shacklebolts Stimme in ein wütendes Zischen übergegangen.

Minerva sah ihn erstaunt an. Sie hatte bisher nicht gewusst, dass Shacklebolt Snapes Verrat so nahe ging.

Scrimgouer blickte finster vor sich in. Offenbar leuchteten ihm McGonagalls und Shacklebolts Argumente ein. Er sagte: „Und welche Vorschläge haben Sie mir anzubieten? Konkrete Vorschläge, wenn möglich!" Scrimgouers Stimme war nun barsch.

„Die Akzeptanz von Voldmorts Forderungen ist genauso unmöglich wie deren gesamte Ablehnung. Die Sendung eines Unterhändler wäre also sinnvoll." Shacklebolts Stimme war wieder ruhig und bedacht, als er diese Gedanken äußerte.

„Und wer soll der Unterhändler sein?", fragte Russo mit begieriger Miene. Er sah aus, als wittere er eine fette Schlagzeile für den Tagespropheten. Minerva nahm dies mit angeekelter Miene wahr. Der Mann war nichts anderes als ein schmieriger Paparazzo. Umbridge hingegen hatte wiederum ihr breites falsches Grinsen bereit. „Wer sonst als unser verehrter Kollege und verdienter Mitarbeiter des Zaubereiministeriums, Kingsley Shacklebolt? Oder kennen Sie einen fähigeren Mann für diese Mission? Minister?"

Scrimgouer nickte zustimmend. „Shacklebolt ist der richtige Mann", erklärte er.

„Einverstanden." Kingsley Shacklebolt nickte zustimmend. „Doch wie groß ist mein Verhandlungsspielraum?", fragte er. Wie weit darf ich ‚Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem' in seinen Forderungen entgegenkommen? Und was ist TABU?"

Schweigen herrschte in der Runde, als diese entscheidende Frage aufgeworfen wurde. Nun ging es um das Schicksal des kleinen Jungen einerseits und die Verteidigung des Standpunktes der Zauberergemeinschaft andererseits.

Wiederum meldete sich Minerva McGonagall zu Wort. „Nun, eine der Forderungen des Dunklen Lords scheint mir nicht allzu abwegig zu sein." Auf die fragenden Blicke der Kollegen und die angstvoll gespannte Haltung von Brian McGregor hin antwortete sie: „Als Schulleiterin von Hogwarts vertrete ich die Meinung, dass es ein Fehler ist, die Schüler, die der Sprechende Hut nach Slytherin schicken will, von der Schule auszuschließen. Ich meine, diese Schüler zu integrieren anstatt sie auszugrenzen, ist für die Zauberergemeinschaft sinnvoller. Deshalb schlage ich vor, Voldemort einen Deal anzubieten. Die eine Forderung – die Aufnahme von Slytherin-Schülern wird erfüllt, wenn er auf die andere – Lucius Malfoy zum Schulbeirat zu ernennen – verzichtet."

Nach einigen Diskussionen, die Minerva wie Scheingefechte vorkamen, einigte man sich darauf, ihren Vorschlag anzunehmen und Shacklebolt in den nächsten Tagen auf seine Mission zu Voldemort zu schicken. Als die Mitglieder des Vorstands des Zauberergamots die Sitzung verließen, hörte Minerva McGonagall, wie Brian McGregor Kingsley Shacklebolt am Arm packte und ihm mit angstvoller Miene zuflüsterte: „Sie bringen ihn mir wieder, nicht wahr, Shacklebolt?" Shacklebolt sah ihn mit versteinerter Miene an und machte sich los.

Minerva McGonagall beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl.


	11. Chapter 11

_Diesesmal kommen auch Hermine und Snape vor…..wie übrigens auch in den nächsten Kapiteln_

_Grossen Dank an meine treuen reviewerinnen Chrissie und Eule! _

_Ihr habt Recht, das ist ein ganz schön krasser Haufen, den Scrimgouer sich da für den Zaubergamot zusammengemixt hat. Aber manchen geht die Macht über alles. _

_Möge sie mit euch sein! Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte…_

**Kapitel 10**

Ron lag noch zitternd auf der Erde, als ihn jemand an der Schulter packte und schüttelte.

„Ron, steh auf, es ist vorbei." Ron schaute auf – immer noch mit zugehaltenen Ohren – und erblickte Harry, der zu ihm hinuntersah. Harry sah im fahlen Mondlicht aus wie ein Gespenst. Seine Haare standen senkrecht zu Berge. Aber er schien unverletzt zu sein.

„Hast du es geschafft?", fragte er mit heiserer Stimme, die nur ein Flüstern war. Als ob sich Ron nicht traute, ein lautes Wort zu äußern, aus Angst, er könnte sich selbst verletzen. „Ist die Tasse zerstört?"

„Ja, ich habe sie zerstört. Ich legte den Schutzzauber um mich, mit dem ich als Sonderprüfung bei meiner Auroren-Abschlussprüfung so gut abgeschnitten habe. Du weißt, ich habe immer gesagt, dass dies im Kampf gegen Voldemort ein außerordentlich nützlicher Zauber sein wird und ich habe ihn sogar noch stärker hingekriegt durch ständige Übung in der letzten Zeit."

Ron nickte. „Ich weiß, du hast bei der Prüfung damals schon richtig abgeräumt. Ich glaube, so viele Punkte hat vor dir bei einer Sonderaufgabe noch keiner bekommen."

Harry lächelte. „Siehst du Ron, es hat doch was auf sich mit dem Lernen, wie uns Hermine immer klarmachen wollte."

Ein kurzes, wehmütiges Schweigen folgte diesen Worten. Dann fragte Ron: „Erzähle! Wie hast du es angestellt, die Tasse zu zerstören?"

„Ich habe sie mit meinem Zauberstab wieder und wieder in die Luft geschleudert – das war schwierig, denn die schwarze Magie in der Tasse hat gemerkt, dass dies nicht der Zauberstab ihres Herrn war – aber ich ließ nicht locker und habe sie schließlich so in Schwingungen versetzt, dass der Widerstand zusammenbrach und ich sie zu Boden schleudern konnte. Dann war zwar die Tasse zerstört, aber derjenige, der das schaffte, sollte ja diese Tat nicht überleben. Also entstand dieser fürchterliche Lärm, den ich durch meinen extra starken Schutzzauber geschützt – nur in erträglicher Form mitbekam. Aber durch die Druckwelle, die der Lärm erzeugte, wurde ich in eine Ecke der Küche geschleudert und die Decke stürzte herunter. Ich war ja zum Glück nicht ohnmächtig vom Lärm und konnte deshalb blitzschnell nach draußen apparieren, so dass ich auch nicht von den Gebäudeteilen erschlagen wurde."

Harry sank neben Ron zu Boden. „Ich weiß nicht, Ron, ob ich es schaffe, alle Horcruxe zu vernichten, aber ich weiß, wenn ich ihm nochmals gegenüberstehen sollte, wird er für die ganzen Ängste und Schmerzen büßen!"

Ron hatte Harry noch nie so zornig und so todernst gesehen. Er spie die Worte zwischen den Zähnen hervor und hatte die Fäuste geballt. Es war keine Wut, wie sie Harry früher geäußert hatte – laut und unbeherrscht. Es war vielmehr eine kalte Wut, die in seinen Augen funkelte und die einen viel größeren Hass in sich barg, als Harry je vorher geäußert hatte. Ron wusste: diesmal ging es um Alles oder Nichts für Harry und er würde seine Sache durchziehen. Nicht mehr hitzig und ungeduldig wie der Harry Potter, der Voldemort und seinen Spießgesellen in der Schulzeit begegnet war. Harry Potter war erwachsen geworden und schickte sich an, seine Lebensaufgabe zu meistern.

‚Dafür muss ihm die größtmögliche Unterstützung zuteil werden', dachte sich Ron. ‚Jeder von uns muss ihm helfen, ohne an die eigene Sicherheit zu denken. Oh, Hermine, warum bist du nicht mehr da?', schloss Ron seine düsteren Gedanken.

Während Harry und Ron das Horcrux besiegten und im Zauberergamot um Machtansprüche gerungen wurde, kämpfte sich Hermine durch die von Snape gestellten Aufgaben. Sie studierte die Lehrbücher der Zaubersprüche und probierte viele davon auch mit Erfolg aus. Durch Snapes Labor rannten weiße Mäuse, die Hermine in alle möglichen Gegenstände verwandelte. Andere Teile der Laboreinrichtung schwebten durch den Raum. Hermine konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen und ließ ein besonders dickes Glasgefäß mit einer eingelegten Echse oder einem kleinen Drachen (?) im Raum umherschweben. Das war ganz schön schwierig, wie sie feststellte, als das Gefäß um ein Haar gegen Snapes Schreibtisch geknallt wäre. Hermine machte sich daraufhin an das Üben des „Reparo"- Zaubers – für alle Fälle. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Snape besonders erfreut wäre, wenn sie seine Einrichtung demolierte.

Bianca war inzwischen - von der Hauselfe beaufsichtigt – im Kinderzimmer oder im Hof bzw. im Garten des weitläufigen Gebäudes unterwegs. Hermine hatte herausgefunden, dass noch ein paar andere Familien mit Kindern auf dem Anwesen des Dunklen Lords wohnten. Nach dem, was Hermine bisher zu sehen bekommen hatte, handelte es sich bei dem Anwesen um eine große, alte Burg oder eine Festung, die mit einer hohen Mauer umgeben war. Von Snapes Wohnung aus konnte man über die Mauer aufs Meer blicken. Allerdings wusste Hermine nicht, wo sich das Gebäude befand. Wendy wusste es anscheinend auch nicht. Einige der Familien wohnten wohl ständig hier; andere kamen nur für ein paar Tage - vom Dunklen Lord einbestellt – ins Schloss. Bianca schien sich recht wohl zu fühlen und mit den anderen Kindern ganz gut zu Recht zu kommen. Sie hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, den kleinen Ashley zu trösten, wenn dieser wieder einmal weinte, weil er seine Mammi und seinen Daddy vermisste.

Am dritten Tag, nachdem Snape so plötzlich verschwunden war, tauchte er ebenso unvermittelt wieder auf. Hermine übte gerade Verschwindezauber und wollte Snapes Federkiel und Tintenfass als Übungsobjekt benutzen. Dabei stellte sie sich vor, es wäre Snape selbst, den sie nach Belieben verschwinden und wieder auftauchen ließe. Bei dieser Vorstellung erschien ein fröhliches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

Dieses Lächeln verschwand - ohne die Anwendung eines Verschwindezaubers – wieder, als sie Snapes Stimme vernahm: „Wagen Sie nicht einmal daran zu denken, an meinen persönlichen Sachen ihre Zauberkunststückchen auszuprobieren!"

Hermine fuhr herum. Snape stand - wie immer in Schwarz gekleidet -, die Arme über der Brust verschränkt, lässig an den Türrahmen gelehnt da und musterte Hermine mit unverkennbarer Abneigung.

Diese schob ihren ersten Gedanken, der ihr bei seinem Anblick in den Sinn kam, sofort in den hintersten Winkel ihres Gehirns und ließ der Wut, begleitet von Angst, die sie bei seinem Anblick empfand, freien Lauf.

„Ich probiere keine Zauberkunststückchen aus", fauchte sie. „Ich führe Ihre Anweisungen aus und das heißt, dass ich die Zauber, die ich erlernen soll, natürlich perfekt auszuführen habe. Denn etwas anderes käme für Sie ja bestimmt nicht in Frage", fügte sie gehässig hinzu.

„Ganz recht", erwiderte er. „Ich erwarte selbstverständlich, dass Sie Ihre Fähigkeiten mit der größtmöglichen Sorgfalt anwenden. Außerdem habe ich Ihnen genau das befohlen. Und Sie wissen ja schließlich, dass Sie mir Gehorsam schulden." Die letzten Worte wurden begleitet von einem zynischen Grinsen, das sie schon öfter bei ihm gesehen hatte und das wohl sein Markenzeichen war, wie sie vermutete.

Hermine hasste ihn jetzt wieder richtig. Wie konnte sie nur, als er hereinkam, für einen kurzen Moment gedacht haben: ‚_Wow, er sieht ja richtig gut aus!'_ Und dass sie ein Schauer der _...Erregung ?_ durchzuckt hatte, wies sie ebenso weit von sich. ‚_Wahrscheinlich bin total gaga von den vielen Zaubereien in den letzten Tagen und den unmöglichen Hexen und Zauberern in den vielen Büchern. Ich habe schon so lange keinen normalen Menschen mehr zu Gesicht bekommen, so dass ich komplett von der Rolle bin.'_, dachte sie bei sich.

Snape war ein Mistkerl, da war sie sich sicher. Aber nicht nur das. Er war der Vertraute des Bösen Lords und er war ein Mörder! Hermine schauderte bei dem Gedanken und versuchte wieder einmal gegen ihre Panik anzukämpfen. ‚_Nur nicht verrückt machen lassen, Hermine', _ermahnte sie sich. ‚_Du hast eine Tochter, die dich braucht. Sie wäre ohne dich diesen Scheusalen hier hilflos ausgeliefert.'_

Hermine atmete tief durch und wandte sich wieder Snape zu, der inzwischen sein Labor genau inspiziert hatte: „Wollen Sie mir jetzt die Prüfungen abnehmen – Sir!" Ihr Tonfall war bewusst unterwürfig und der Sarkasmus darin war unüberhörbar. Zumindest für einen von Snapes Kaliber, der sich von niemandem so schnell etwas vormachen ließ.

Bevor sich Hermine versah, hatte Snape sie an den Armen gepackt und sie gegen die Wand des Kerkers gepresst. Er kam ihr bedrohlich nahe und zischte in ihr Ohr: „Wagen Sie es nicht, mir respektlos zu begegnen. Ich lasse mir das nicht gefallen. Auch nicht von einer aufgeblasenen, kleinen Besserwisserin, die sich so unendlich schlau vorkommt!" Er ließ so plötzlich los, dass Hermine um ein Haar auf den Boden gesunken wäre. Ihr saß der Schreck noch in den Gliedern, als sie sich wieder aufrichtete und sie bemerkte, dass sie am ganzen Körper zitterte.

‚_Mistkerl!", _dachte sie sich wiederum. Sie war den Tränen nahe, aber wollte ihn das auf keinen Fall merken lassen.

Stattdessen sagte sie mit einigermaßen fester Stimme: „Ich habe alle Zauberbücher, die Sie mir gaben, durchgesehen und ich denke, dass ich die meisten der Zaubersprüche darin beherrsche."

Snape nickte. „Davon gehe ich aus", antwortete er kalt. „Was haben Sie sonst noch getan?"

„Sonst noch getan?", fragte Hermine. „Auch die Tage in der Zaubererwelt haben nur 24 Stunden, habe ich festgestellt. Und Sie mir genügend Aufgaben dafür gegeben."

Snape lächelte wiederum unangenehm. „Auch die Nächte können genutzt werden – nicht nur zum Schlafen. Und wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, haben Sie die Nächte zumindest teilweise dazu benutzt, für den Unterricht vorzulernen."

Hermine antwortete schuldbewusst: „Na ja, ich habe ein wenig in Ihrer Bibliothek gestöbert. Sie hatten mir ja schließlich den Auftrag gegeben, mehrere Bücher von dort herauszusuchen."

„Ja", erwiderte er. „Damit wir nach meiner Rückkehr mit Zaubertränken und Kräuterkunde weitermachen können. Also raus mit der Sprache: Was haben Sie sonst noch getrieben?"

„Ich habe mir ‚Die Geschichte Hogwarts' als Nachtlektüre mitgenommen", erwiderte Hermine kleinlaut.

Snape grinste wieder höhnisch. „Und natürlich schon vollständig durchgelesen und Sie können jetzt wieder jeden damit nerven, wie in Ihrer Schulzeit. Aber Vorsicht – ich kenne die Geschichte und brauche keinerlei Belehrungen daraus!"

Hermine zog es vor, nichts zu erwidern.


	12. Chapter 12

_An Selina-Rose, der ich leider nicht direkt antworten kann, ebenfalls vielen Dank fürs review und für die Gedanken zu meiner Story!!! _

_Die Geschichte ist komplex und es macht wirklich viel Spaß, die verschiedenen Handlungsstränge zu verknüpfen! _

_Aber jetzt sind wieder Hermine und Severus dran!_

**Kapitel 11**

Die nächsten Tage bestanden für Hermine darin, unter Snapes Aufsicht Zaubertränke zusammenzubasteln, wie sie es sich im Stillen dachte. Sie lernte die Existenz und den Gebrauch von so interessanten Dingen wie Baumschlangenhaut, Florfliegen, Kröteninnereien, Drachenlebern und vieles mehr kennen. Zuerst lernte sie, sich nicht zu ekeln, wenn sie beispielsweise Kröten auseinander nehmen musste, um die Innereien zu gewinnen. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie sich vor Snape eine Blöße geben – sie spürte seinen durchdringenden Blick ständig im Nacken und manchmal bildete sie sich ein, seine kalten Augen würden ihr Gehirn durchleuchten wie Röntgenstrahlen. Außerdem sagte sie sich, dass sie das alles ja schon gemacht hatte.

Und tatsächlich machte ihr die Arbeit des Zaubertränkebrauens sogar Spaß. Die exakte Abmessung der Zutaten und das kontrollierte Vorgehen beim Mischen und Rühren der Tränke entsprachen ihrem rationalen Verstand und ihren methodisch-logischen Denkfähigkeiten. Hermines konzentriertes Arbeiten führte sogar dazu, dass sich Snapes Gesichtszüge hin und wieder etwas entspannten und er zweimal sogar die Mundwinkel leicht anhob.

Auch das Studium der Kräuterkunde fiel Hermine nicht besonders schwer, da ja vieles von diesem Wissen Voraussetzung für die ‚exakte Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens' war. Hermine gewann so schnell ihre magischen Fähigkeiten zurück, dass Snape ihr nach kurzer Zeit die Aufgabe stellte, Vielsafttrank herzustellen. Sie ging mit viel Ehrgeiz an diese Aufgabe heran, denn sie erkannte beim Studieren des Rezepts, dass dies ein sehr schwieriger Trank war und dass Snape wohl viel von ihren magischen Fähigkeiten halten musste, um ihr schon jetzt diese verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe zu übergeben.

Hermine machte sich eifrig an die Arbeit, stellte aber rasch fest, dass sie zu wenig Baumschlangenhaut zur Verfügung hatte. Sie seufzte, denn das bedeutete, dass sie Snape stören musste, der gerade in seinem Privatlabor, sozusagen dem Allerheiligsten verschwunden war, in das kein Anderer hinein durfte. _Hinein vielleicht schon, aber ganz bestimmt nicht wieder heraus, _dachte sich Hermine hämisch. Aber andererseits gab es Baumschlangenhaut nur in Snapes Privatvorräten und es bleib ihr nichts anderes übrig, als ihn danach zu fragen.

Also klopfte sie an die schwere Holztür in der Ecke des Labors und hoffte, dass Snape keinen Schallzauber gelegt hatte. Das war offensichtlich nicht der Fall, denn die Tür öffnete sich und ein - selbstverständlich äußerst missgelaunter Snape - kam zum Vorschein.

„Was soll das, Miss Granger?", schnarrte er. „Sie wissen ganz genau, dass ich nicht gestört werden will! Auch nicht von…"

„Ja, ich weiß, auch nicht von einer überheblichen und so weiter Besserwisserin", unterbrach ihn Hermine. „Aber es ist wirklich wichtig. Sie haben mir nämlich nicht genügend Baumschlangenhaut gegeben, so dass ich mit meinem Vielsafttrank bald auf dem Trockenen sitze. Sozusagen", fügte sie ebenso trocken hinzu.

Snape klappte den Mund, den er zu einer scharfen Erwiderung auf Hermines Unverschämtheit hin geöffnet hatte, aufgrund ihres nicht zu entkräftenden Vorwurfs wieder zu, presste lediglich die Lippen zusammen und schnaubte.

Hermine grinste in sich hinein und folgte ihm ins Allerheiligste. Er hatte sie zwar nicht dazu aufgefordert, aber er hatte es ihr auch nicht verboten, ihm zu folgen. Außerdem war ihre Neugierde groß genug, um noch einen weiteren Rüffel zu verkraften. Der Raum, den sie betrat, war klein und rund und er war in ein geheimnisvolles Licht getaucht. Auch hier brodelte ein Trank auf kleiner Flamme in einem goldenen Kessel. Der Trank war von durchdringend smaragdgrüner Farbe und roch stark parfümiert, stellte Hermine fest, als sie sich über den Kessel beugte.

In dem Moment drehte sich Snape, der aus einem Schrank die Baumschlangehaut geholt hatte, um und erstarrte. Dann legte er los: „Was fällt Ihnen ein, hier hereinzukommen, Sie neugierige, kleine Gryffindor-Göre! Dies ist mein persönlicher Bereich, wie Sie ganz genau wissen! **Niemand, **ich wiederhole **niemand** hat hier Zutritt! **Hinaus mit Ihnen!"**

Und um den Rausschmiss zu beschleunigen, packte Snape Hermine am Arm und zerrte sie grob aus dem Raum. Er schleuderte sie so zornig über die Schwelle, dass sie stolperte und hinfiel. Sie stieß dabei so unglücklich gegen ein Regal, dass sie ein paar von Snapes ‚Einmachgläsern' herunterriss.

Snape, der gerade mit Schwung die Tür hinter sich zugepfeffert hatte, hörte den Lärm und riss die Tür ebenso schwundvoll wieder auf. Dann stand er einen Moment lang wie erstarrt auf der Schwelle. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, war allerdings auch alles andere als schön.

Hermine lag – totenblass und offenbar ohnmächtig - inmitten von Glasscherben und Flüssigkeiten. Unter ihrem Hinterkopf hatte sich eine Blutlache gebildet und sie hatte weitere Schnittwunden im Gesicht und auf den Händen. Snape stürmte auf sie zu – in seinem Gesicht war helles Entsetzen zu erkennen und er rief mit angstvoller Stimme: „Hermine!"

Dann beugte er sich über sie, hob vorsichtig ihren Kopf an und besah die Wunde an ihrem Hinterkopf. Es war eine Platzwunde, verursacht durch einen Glassplitter. Snape zog den Splitter vorsichtig heraus, säuberte die Wunde mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs und sprach den Heilzauber, durch den die Wunde sich wieder schloss und die Blutung zum Stillstand kam.

Dann hob er sie vorsichtig auf und trug sie behutsam in ihr Schlafzimmer. Als er sie aufs Bett gelegt hatte, holte er aus seiner Wohnung mehrere Fläschchen und Tücher. Er tupfte mit Tüchern, die er vorher mit einer Flüssigkeit getränkt hatte, das Blut von Hermines Schnittwunden und heilte diese ebenfalls mit seinem Zauberstab und dem erforderlichen Zauberspruch. Die Schnittwunden, die nicht tief waren, schlossen sich bald vollständig wieder. Doch ihre Ohnmacht schien tiefer zu sein und als sie endlich wieder zu sich kam – dank einiger Tropfen aus Snapes Vorräten – waren ihre Augen trüb und sie sah Snape an, als hätte sie ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen.

Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und mit ernster Miene bewegte er seine Hand vor ihren Augen, um ihre Reaktion zu testen. Mit der Zeit wurde Hermines Blick klarer. Sie seufzte und griff sich an den Hinterkopf. „Was ist passiert?", flüsterte sie. „Sie sind hingefallen", erwiderte Snape. „Hingefallen." Hermine versuchte sich zu erinnern. „Ja", fuhr Snape fort und zu Hermines Erstaunen war ein leichter Unterton von Schuldgefühl aus Snapes Stimme herauszuhören. „Sie sind hingefallen, weil ich Sie über die Schwelle des Labors gestoßen habe."

„Sie konnten es wohl nicht erwarten, mich loszuwerden", antwortete Hermine. Trotz ihrer Kopfschmerzen und der leichten Übelkeit empfand sie ein Gefühl der Freude – oder wohl eher der Schadenfreude, wie sie sich ehrlicherweise eingestand. Diesesmal konnte Snape nicht jemand anderem die Schuld zuschieben. Oder doch?

„Aber Sie hatten wirklich nichts in meinem Privatlabor zu suchen. Ich hatte Sie nicht hereingebeten." Also doch!

Hermine seufzte wieder. Snape sah sie an und fragte brüsk: „Kopfschmerzen? Übelkeit?"

Sie nickte. Snape schüttete ein paar Tropfen aus einem silbernen Fläschchen in ein Glas und gab Wasser hinzu. „Das müsste gegen Beides helfen", bemerkte er. „Und Sie werden schläfrig werden. Wenn Sie morgen früh wieder aufwachen, wird es Ihnen wieder gut gehen."

„Bis morgen früh schlafen?" Hermine war entsetzt. „Aber es ist doch erst Nachmittag. Bald kommt Bianca zurück und wir müssen später zusammen Abend essen. Ich muss aufstehen."

Snape machte Hermines Ambitionen, aus dem Bett zu kommen, zunichte, indem er sie anfuhr: „Bleiben Sie bloß liegen! Die Tropfen sind stark und bedingen vor allem eines, um ihre Wirkung voll zu entfalten: absolute Ruhe!" Als Hermine den Mund zu weiteren Protesten öffnete, fügte er scharf hinzu: „Ihre Tochter ist in der Obhut von Wendy gut aufgehoben. Sie wird heute auf ihre Mutter verzichten können. Ich werde ihr erklären, dass Sie krank sind und Ihre Ruhe brauchen."

Hermine blickte ihn erstaunt an. _Würde er tatsächlich Bianca beruhigen und sogar trösten? Konnte er das überhaupt? Oder würde er sie womöglich erst Recht erschrecken?_

Hermines Gedanken spiegelten sich in ihrer Miene wieder und Snape konnte sie mühelos ablesen. „Ich werde Ihre Tochter nicht erschrecken, seien Sie beruhigt. Auch wenn Sie es sich nicht vorstellen können, ich kann sogar hin und wieder nett sein.", sagte er mit spöttischer Miene.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, als ob sie über ein ernsthaftes Problem nachdenken würde und entgegnete dann: „ Und warum sind Sie es dann nicht öfter?"

Hermine registrierte dann noch ein entrüstetes Schnauben und meinte ein paar Worte wie „Unverschämtes Gör" und „gryffindorsche Überheblichkeit" zu vernehmen, bevor die Tropfen ihre Wirkung taten und sie in einen tiefen, heilsamen Schlaf sank.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hallo Ihr Lieben – es geht weiter! Ja, Hermine scheint Snape doch nicht ganz so gleichgültig zu sein. Oder? Doch was meint Bianca dazu, dass ihre Mutter sie nicht ins Bett bringt?_

**Kapitel 12**

Als Bianca in der Begleitung der Hauselfe zurück war, ging Snape hinüber in ihr Zimmer Er hörte, wie Bianca zu Wendy sagte: „Ich muss sofort zu Mami, ich muss ihr erzählen, dass mein Ball in der Luft geschwebt ist!"

Bei Snapes Anblick blieb das Kind stehen und es sah diesen erstaunt und leicht erschrocken an. Snape sagte: „Du kannst jetzt nicht zu deiner Mami gehen. Sie ist….."

„Warum nicht?", rief Bianca. „Ich kann zu meiner Mami gehen, wann **ich** will!" Snape sah, dass ihr Gesichtchen einen trotzigen Ausdruck trug, der ihm zu verstehen geben wollte: ‚_Meine Mami gehört mir; du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen!"_

Snape verzog die Lippen zu einem angedeuteten Lächeln und erwiderte: „Deine Mami ist krank und darf nicht gestört werden. Auch von dir nicht." Dann sah er, dass Bianca bei diesen Worten zusammenzuckte und schrie: „Was ist mit meiner Mami? Was hast du gemacht? Ich will zu meiner Mami!"

Snape verspürte ganz langsam das Gefühl, überfordert zu sein von einer Dreijährigen, die sich in keines der ihm bekannten Verhaltensmuster hineinspannen ließ. Er fühlte sich hilflos angesichts dieses Wesens, das offensichtlich Angst um seine Mutter und wahrscheinlich Angst vor den meisten Dingen hier hatte und beeilte sich, ihr zu versichern: „Deine Mami wird ganz schnell wieder gesund. Aber jetzt schläft sie tief und fest und wenn sie morgen früh wieder aufwacht, ist sie wieder gesund und du kannst sie gleich besuchen."

Snapes hatte sich zu Bianca heruntergebeugt und seine Stimme, die so scharf und schneidend klingen konnte, hatte einen beruhigenden, tiefen und weichen Klang angenommen. Bianca sah ihm in die Augen und was sie dort sah, beruhigte sie wohl ebenfalls.

Dann tat Snape etwas Ungewöhnliches und für ihn selbst auch Überraschendes. Er beugte sich noch weiter hinunter und nahm Bianca auf den Arm. Er fragte sie: „Hast du Hunger und Durst?" Als Bianca nickte, sagte Snape zu Wendy, die die ganze Szene ängstlich mit ihren großen Augen beobachtet hatte: „Du hast gehört, dass Miss Bianca Hunger und Durst hat. Bring ihr alles, was sie möchte. Ich komme nachher nochmals vorbei und sage dir ‚Gute Nacht'", fuhr er fort und sah Bianca direkt in die Augen. Er erkannte, dass die Augen des Kindes nicht so dunkel waren, wie er geglaubt hatte. In ihren Augen leuchtete ein warmer Braunton, der ihrem Gesichtchen einen sanften und vertrauensvollen Ausdruck verlieh.

Snape fügte hinzu: „Natürlich komme ich nur, wenn du das möchtest." Bianca nickte wieder – ganz ernsthaft. „Ja, bitte, komm und sage mir ‚Gute Nacht'. Aber vorher muss ich noch essen und baden. Das dauert ganz, ganz lang."

„Keine Sorge, ich bin noch lange wach", erklärte ihr Snape genauso ernsthaft.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Hermine mit einem Gefühl der Leichtigkeit und Unbeschwertheit, wie sie es schon lange nicht mehr verspürt hatte. Es ging ihr gut, sie lag in einem bequemen Bett, nebenan schlief ihre Tochter und…

Aber dann wurde sie sich bewusst, wo sie war und ihre Glücksgefühle wichen jäh dem unbestimmten Angstgefühl, das sie die meiste Zeit während ihres Aufenthalts in dieser merkwürdigen Umgebung befiel. Sie vergaß ihre Angstgefühle nur, wenn sie sich auf ihre Zaubereiaufgaben konzentrierte oder sich mit Snape zoffte.

Snape! Er hatte sie gestern so heftig über die Schwelle seines Labors gestoßen, dass sie gestürzt war und sich fast den Hals gebrochen hatte. ‚_Verdammter Mistkerl!' _Er meinte wohl, er könne mit ihr umspringen, wie es ihm einfiel. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass er im Grunde genommen genau das tun konnte. Sie war ja schließlich sein Eigentum. ‚_Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt!'_

Bevor die in neue düstere Gedanken versank, klopfte es zaghaft an ihre Tür und die Hauselfe Wendy schlich auf Zehenspitzen herein. Als sie sah, dass Hermine wach war, lächelte sie glücklich und fragte: „Geht es Miss Hermine gut?" Hermine nickte und Wendy fragte: „Darf Miss Bianca zu Ihnen kommen? Sie hat schon ein paar Mal nach Ihnen gefragt. Aber Sie haben noch geschlafen und Professor Snape hat verboten, Sie zu stören."

Hermine zog bei diesen Worten die Augenbrauen hoch, sagte dann aber: „Lass sie herein. Schnell!" Ein paar Augenblicke später hatte sie ihre Tochter im Arm, die in ihr Zimmer gestürmt und in ihr Bett geklettert war.

„Na, mein Liebling, hast du gut geschlafen?" „Ja, Mami", krähte Bianca. „Obwohl du mir nicht ‚_Gute Nacht_' gesagt hast."

„Das konnte ich nicht", antwortete Hermine bedauernd.

„Aber Professor Snape hat es getan", verkündete Bianca stolz.

„Professor Snape hat dir ‚Gute Nacht' gesagt?", wiederholte Hermine ungläubig.

„Ja, hat er!"

„Das war aber sehr nett von Professor Snape", meinte Hermine anerkennend.

Bianca überlegte einen Moment. Dann legte sie ihr Köpfchen schräg und sagte mit ernster Miene: „Ich mag ihn. Er ist nett."

Mit diesen Worten kletterte sie aus dem Bett und Hermine überlegte, wie viele bzw. wie wenige Menschen dieses Urteil schon über Severus Snape gefällt hatten. Wahrscheinlich war Bianca die Erste. Aber ihre kleine Tochter war immer für Überraschungen gut – auch was die Wahl ihrer Freunde betraf. So hatte sie den Bengel, der in der Umgebung ihrer Eltern als der schlimmste Rüpel bekannt war, eines Tages wie ein treues Hündchen hinter sich hergeschleppt und verkündet, Alex wäre ihr bester Freund. Alex war 2 Jahre älter als sie und terrorisierte mit Vorliebe die Kleinsten in der Gegend. Aber Bianca hatte ihm den Stock weggenommen, mit dem er den kleinen William von nebenan bedrohte – William hatte ein kleines Porsche-Spielauto, das Alex gefiel – und ihm mit strenger Miene erklärt, dass das ungezogen wäre und er die Finger von dem Auto lassen sollte. Schließlich wollte er ja auch nicht, dass man ihm seine Strohpuppe wegnahm.

Alex sah daraufhin so erschrocken aus, dass Bianca neugierig wurde und schließlich erfuhr, dass Alex Eltern ihn ständig an ein Kindermädchen, das aber nur seine eigenen Verehrer im Sinn hatte, abschoben. Sie hatten ihn in die Welt gesetzt, aber kümmerten sich nicht um ihn. Die alte Strohpuppe war das einzige Geschenk, das ihm seine Mum selber gekauft hatte. Alles andere wurde vom feinsten Kindergeschäft in London angeliefert.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen bei den Erinnerungen – insbesondere aber bei der unterdrückten Sorge um ihre Eltern. Sie waren beide bei dem Angriff verletzt worden, aber sie konnte niemanden fragen, was tatsächlich mit Ihnen passiert war. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass die Nachbarn sich um sie gekümmert hatten, wie sie es neulich Bianca erzählt hatte, als diese sich ängstlich nach ihrer Oma und dem Opa erkundigt hatte.

Ja, ihre Tochter war schon ein besonderes Persönchen. So lieb und fürsorglich sie sein konnte, so abweisend und introvertiert war aber auch manchmal. Dann hatte sie den Eindruck, dass das Kind in seiner ganz eigenen Welt lebte. Aber vielleicht war sie durch diese Gabe in der Lage, das Alles hier zu überstehen, ohne allzu großen Schaden an ihrer Entwicklung zu nehmen.

Nachdem Bianca aus dem Bett geklettert war stand Hermine auch auf. Als sie sich mit einem leichten Frühstück und viel Kaffee gestärkt hatte, ging sie hinunter in Snapes Arbeitszimmer. Ihr ging es tatsächlich gut; die Folgen ihres Sturzes schienen überwunden zu sein. Ihr Hinterkopf wies zwar noch eine leichte Schwellung auf und in ihrem Gesicht waren noch ein paar blasse Schnittwunden zu erkennen, aber das war auch schon Alles. Snape hatte gute Arbeit geleistet. Er war wohl ein Allround-Talent.

Als sie ins Arbeitszimmer kam, war Snape gerade damit beschäftigt, die Spuren ihres gestrigen Sturzes zu beseitigen. Die Blutlache war schon weg und die Scherben wurden soeben mit einem eleganten Schwung von Snapes Zauberstab hinweggefegt.

Snape nickte Hermine zur Begrüßung zu. Sie murmelte: „Guten Morgen", und schaute dabei zu, wie Snape als Reinigungskraft fungierte. Dann sagte sie: „Danke, das Sie Bianca betreut und ihr sogar ‚Gute Nacht' gesagt haben. Das ist sie so gewöhnt." Snape machte eine abwehrende Geste und Hermine fügte nachdenklich hinzu: „Normalerweise gehört auch das Singen eines Schlafliedes zum Programm. Sie haben nicht zufällig…?"

Snapes Miene verzog sich vor Ärger angesichts dieses unverkennbaren Spotts. _Dieses kleine Biest konnte es nicht lassen!_

„Nein", fauchte er. „Diesen Teil des Programms habe ich Ihrer Tochter erspart!"

„Da bin ich, ehrlich gesagt, froh", gestand Hermine erleichtert. „Kinder in dem Alter sind empfindsam. Was sich hier negativ einprägt, wirkt lange nach, wissen Sie!"

„Nein, das weiß ich nicht und ich habe nicht den Eindruck, dass Ihre Tochter eine Mimose oder ein besonders ängstliches Wesen ist", versetzte Snape grimmig. „Und ich füge hinzu: das hätte mich auch sehr gewundert bei der Mutter!"

_Und bei dem Vater – alter Heuchler! Anmerkung der Autorin!!!_

_Wie kriegt er bloß diesen Blick hin? _wunderte sich Hermine. Offenbar stand sie noch unter dem Einfluss von Medikamenten, denn jeder halbwegs sensible Mensch hätte sich unter dem Tisch verkrochen, wenn er so gemustert worden wäre.

Sie erwiderte: „Ich nehme das als Kompliment... Aber sagen Sie: was brauen Sie in Ihrem Privatlabor tatsächlich zusammen? Was ist so bedeutsam, dass Sie mich fast umgebracht hätten, nur um zu verhindern, dass ich etwas davon mitbekomme?"

Snape sah sie an, als ob er sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob ihm das Leid tun sollte oder nicht. Dann drehte er sich um, ging ein paar Schritte hin und her, blieb abrupt stehen und sagte: „Ich braue einen Trank, der es dem Dunklen Lord ermöglicht, seine menschliche Gestalt zu erhalten und als menschliches Wesen zu existieren."

„Also deshalb stehen Sie so hoch im Kurs bei ihm", schrie Hermine. „Sie helfen ihm als Mensch zu existieren. Großartig!"

„Ja, so sehe ich das auch, Sie dummes Ding!", fuhr Snape sie an. „Ich wüsste nicht, wem es nützen sollte, wenn der Dunkle Lord seine wenigen menschlichen oder menschenähnlichen Eigenschaften wieder verliert."

Hermine blickte in seine vor Wut schmalen Augen. „Ja, Sie haben Recht", sagte sie nach einer Weile. „Er wäre nur noch gefährlicher. Aber ... ist das nicht im Interesse seiner Anhänger?"

„Keiner, der noch halbwegs seinen Verstand beisammen hat, kann sich den Dunklen Lord als Unmenschen wünschen. Kreaturen sind unberechenbar. Das einzige Wesen, das sich den Dunklen Lord wohl so wünscht, ist Nagini."

Hermine nickte. „Danke, dass Sie mir das gesagt haben."

„Neugierig, wie die Gryffindors so sind, hätte ich ja eh keine Ruhe vor Ihnen gehabt", schnaubte Snape.

Hermine zog es wiederum vor, nichts zu erwidern.


	14. Chapter 14

_Here_ _we go! Es ist ziemlich lang geraten und ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen! _

**Kapitel 13**

Nach ihrer Unterredung war Snape wieder in seinem Privatlabor verschwunden und Hermine arbeitete an der Herstellung des Vielsafttranks. Sie konnte – bei aller Konzentration auf den Trank nicht vermeiden, dass ihre Gedanken immer wieder um Snape kreisten. Er erschien ihr immer rätselhafter, je näher sie ihn kannte.

_Was heißt hier kennen? _fragte sie sich mit einem schiefen Lächeln. Was für ein Mensch war er? Da gab es die Tatsache, dass er den Schulleiter umgebracht hatte. Und vielleicht auch noch andere Menschen? Er war schließlich ein Anhänger des Dunklen Lords, ein Todesser.

Aber dennoch gab es Anzeichen dafür, dass er nicht durch und durch schlecht war. Sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber beispielsweise hätte wesentlich übler sein können. Nicht dass Snape durch irgendwelche Liebenswürdigkeit geglänzt hätte – im Gegenteil, er versprühte fast immer eine gewisse Garstigkeit – aber er hatte sie äußerst gut behandelt, was ihre Unterbringung und die Betreuung ihrer Tochter anging. Snape hatte sich weder ihr noch ihrer Tochter in irgendeiner zweideutigen Weise genähert. Dies war einigermaßen erstaunlich bei der Verbrechertruppe, die nach Hermines Meinung um den Dunklen Lord scharte.

Zumindest traf es auf die zu, die in dessen besonderer Gunst standen wie dieser Greyback – ein Werwolf. Hermine schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken. Oder dieser Malfoy, nicht der junge Mann, der sie gefangen genommen hatte, sondern dessen Vater. Lucius Malfoy war einer, der nach Hermines Meinung über Leichen ging, um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Und sie hatte den Eindruck, dass Lucius Malfoy neidisch auf Snapes herausragende Stellung beim Dunklen Lord war. Eine Stellung, die er selber wohl gern eingenommen hätte.

Hermine konnte sich diese Eindrücke bei den wenigen Malen, bei denen sie ebenfalls in die Halle befohlen wurde, verschaffen. Warum sie dahin befohlen wurde, konnte sie nur erraten. Vielleicht brauchte Voldemort Publikum für seine Machtdemonstrationen, wie etwa die Begrüßung von Verbündeten oder die Bestrafung von vermeintlich ungehorsamen oder unfähigen Gefolgsleuten. Oder es sollte der Einschüchterung der Gefangenen dienen. Außer ihr waren noch ein paar andere unfreiwillige Gäste beim Dunklen Lord – Leute, die er aufgrund ihrer Stellung in der Politik oder aufgrund ihrer herausragenden magischen Fähigkeiten dazu erpressen wollte, zu kooperieren.

Aber Snape war anders als die übrigen Anhänger des Dunklen Lords. Er war intelligenter, selbstbewusster und arroganter. Und er kroch nicht vor dem Dunklen Lord im Staub, wie dies die anderen zu tun pflegten. Im Gegenteil, Voldemort behandelte Snape mit einem gewissen Respekt. Natürlich erwartete er Gehorsam und Ehrfurcht, aber es gab keine Unterwerfungszeremonien für Severus Snape.

Der Dunkle Lord vertraute Severus Snape und diese Tatsache fand Hermine erstaunlich und ehrlich gesagt – bewundernswert. Sie hielt die Reaktion Voldemorts auf Snape für ein Indiz für dessen Intelligenz, vielleicht auch verbunden mit absoluter Loyalität. Auf jeden Fall war sie sich sicher, dass Snape dem Dunklen Lord an magischen Fähigkeiten am nächsten kam.

Der Vielsafttrank köchelte in seiner Grundform vor sich hin, als Snape am späten Nachmittag aus seinem Privatlabor herauskam und Hermine aufforderte, mit ihm in die Empfangshalle zu kommen.

„Heute entscheidet sich das Schicksal des kleinen Ashley", sagte Snape mit verkniffener Miene. „Ich nehme an, das interessiert Sie. Also kommen Sie mit in die Halle. Aber Sie bleiben im Hintergrund und halten sich zurück! Was auch immer geschieht! Ist das klar?!" Snape funkelte sie in wieder einmal beeindruckend bösartiger Weise an.

Hermine nickte.

Snape rauschte mit gebauschtem Umhang voraus und Hermine folgte ihm im Laufschritt. _Zum Glück habe ich zuhause regelmäßig gejoggt_, sagte sie sich. _So bin ich wenigstens in der Lage, Mister ‚Was-scheren-mich-andere-Leute' zu folgen._

Die Halle war gefüllt mit Menschen – so überfüllt, dass Hermine und Snape in der Nähe der Eingangstür stehen blieben, weil kein Durchkommen mehr war. Aber sie konnten die Ereignisse gut verfolgen, die sich auf dem Podium, auf dem auch der Thronsessel des Dunklen Lords stand, abspielten.

Vor diesem Sessel stand ein großer, schwarzer Mann, den Hermine noch nicht bei Voldemort gesehen hatte. Er trug einen dunkelblauen Zaubererumhang und in seinem rechten Ohr steckte ein großer goldener Ohrring. Seine Stimme war kräftig und angenehm und was er sagte, machte deutlich, dass er nicht zu den Gefolgsleuten des Dunklen Lords gehörte.

„Ich kann Ihnen nur übermitteln, was der Vorstand des Zauberergamots beschlossen hat: Wir sind bereit, auf einen Teil Ihrer Forderungen einzugehen, wenn Sie den kleinen Ashley freilassen."

„So, so, der Zauberergamot lässt sich herab, einen Teil meiner Forderungen zu erfüllen. Wie großzügig!", zischte die hohe Stimme Voldemorts. „Und was soll das sein?"

„Hogwarts ist ab sofort wieder für Schüler geöffnet, die der Sprechende Hut nach Slyhtherin schickt", entgegnete der Unterhändler.

Voldemort lachte – ein hohes, verächtliches Geräusch, das mit Freude nichts zu tun hatte – und sagte mit einem Blick auf Lucius Malfoy: „Du siehst, mein Freund, du bist in diesem Fall die größere Kröte, die deine Freunde aus dem Ministerium nicht zu schlucken bereit sind. Aber mach dir nichts draus – vielleicht klappt es beim nächsten Erpressungsversuch."

Lucius Malfoy erbleichte bei diesem offensichtlich zur Schau getragenen Hohns des Dunklen Lords. Er drehte sich ruckartig um, bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menge - nicht wenige feixten hinter seinem Rücken - und verließ den Raum. Nicht ohne Severus Snape einen bitterbösen Blick zugeworfen zu haben. Dieser schürzte nur verächtlich die Lippen. „Lucius war schon immer ein schlechter Verlierer", bemerkte er höhnisch, als er Hermines fragenden Blick sah.

Inzwischen hatte sich Voldemort wieder dem Unterhändler zugewandt und sagte: „Also gut, ich werde mich mit dem Angebot fürs Erste begnügen. Sobald in Hogwarts die ersten Slytherin-Schüler eingezogen sind, könnt ihr den Kleinen haben. Ich schicke ihn zum Apparierplatz nach Hogsmeade."

„Ich könnte ihn doch auch gleich mitnehmen. Ihr habt das Wort des Zaubereiministers." Die Stimme des Unterhändlers klang besorgt.

Voldemort beugte sich vor, so dass er dem Unterhändler direkt in die Augen sah: „Das könnte euch so passen! Ihr weigert euch, meine Forderungen in der Gesamtheit zu erfüllen und verlangt von mir, dass ich mein Pfand aus der Hand gebe. Ohne Gegenleistung! Was glaubt ihr eigentlich, wen ihr vor euch habt?"

Die Augen des Dunklen Lords schienen sich in die des Mannes vor ihm zu bohren. Dieser schwankte und taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück.

Wieder ertönte das hohe, freudlose Lachen. „Du hast dich sehr gut im Griff, Shacklebolt", sagte Voldemort mit furchterregender Miene. „Es gibt nicht viele, die meinem Willen, in ihren Geist einzudringen, widerstehen. Lass uns nachprüfen, ob du auch meinen anderen Befehlen widerstehst. **Crucio!**"

Hermine zuckte bei diesem Befehl zusammen und wusste auch sogleich, warum. Shacklebolt war zu Boden gegangen und wand sich in krampfhaften Zuckungen. Seine Stirnader schwoll an und er stöhnte unterdrückt. Hermines Erschrecken wich blankem Entsetzen. Ihr Blick glitt hinüber zu Snape, der das Geschehen mit unbewegter Miene und mit vor dem Körper verschränkten Armen beobachtete.

Hermine hätte ihn am liebsten angeschrieen und gefordert, dass er etwas tun sollte, damit das aufhörte. Doch sie wusste, dass er das entweder nicht konnte oder nicht wollte.

Die übrigen Menschen in ihrer Umgebung beobachteten das Ganze mit zufriedenen oder sogar gierigen Mienen – sozusagen als Spaß zur Auflockerung des Nachmittags!

Hermine schauderte.

Nach ein paar Augenblicken senkte Voldemort den Zauberstab und Shacklebolt hörte auf zu zucken. Er rappelte sich auf, zog seinen Umhang zu Recht und fragte mit grimmiger Miene: „War das alles, was Sie noch zu der Botschaft hinzufügen wollten?"

„Hast du noch nicht genug?", zischte die schlangenartige Stimme. „Bist du so hart im Nehmen, dass du noch einen Zuschlag willst?"

„Nein, aber ich dachte, dass Sie dem Zauberergamot vielleicht noch etwas zu sagen hätten", antwortete Shacklebolt mit einem leicht verächtlichen Tonfall in der Stimme. Voldemorts rote Augen blitzten. „Heute nicht, aber wir treffen uns bestimmt bald wieder, Shacklebolt. Dann werde ich dir noch viel mehr anvertrauen!"

„Das heißt, dass ich gehen kann", antwortete Shacklebolt kalt. Voldemort deutete mit seinem Zauberstab in Richtung Ausgang und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Thronsessel.

Shacklebolt bahnte sich ebenfalls einen Weg durch die Menge wie zuvor Lucius Malfoy. Die meisten wichen vor ihm zurück, als ob er eine ansteckende Krankheit hätte. An der Tür angekommen, sah Shacklebolt Hermine kurz an. Sie hob den Blick und als sich ihre Augen trafen, hatte sie den Eindruck, dass sie den Mann kannte. Sie sah plötzlich ein Büro vor sich, einen Zauberstab und diese unergründlichen dunklen Augen – dunkelblau, nicht schwarz. Hermine zuckte zusammen, doch bevor sie etwas äußern konnte, hatte sich Shacklebolt zu Snape umgedreht und diesen so schnell an der Kehle gepackt, dass alle, einschließlich Snape, wie versteinert dastanden.

Shacklebolt näherte sein Gesicht dem Snapes und fauchte ihn an: „Du mieses, dreckiges Verräterschwein! Du feiger Mörder! Hier hast du dich also verkrochen, sitzt deinem Herrn auf dem Schoß und folgst ihm brav auf dem Fuß! Bist du auch so loyal zu ihm wie zu Dumbledore?"

Seine Finger schlossen sich eng um Snapes Kehle. Hermine presste entsetzt die Hände auf den Mund. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie Snape helfen konnte, geschweige denn, ob sie es wollte.

Aber Snape fasste sich nach einer Schrecksekunde wieder, zog blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und hielt ihn auf Shacklebolt.

Ein Zischen wie Dampf drang aus dem Zauberstab. Shacklebolt zuckte zusammen und ließ Snapes Hals los. Snape taumelte kurz und griff sich an die Kehle.

Dann standen sich beide mit gezückten Zauberstäben gegenüber. Die Menschen in der Halle verharrten regungslos. Voldemort hatte sich erhoben und betrachtete die Szene mit boshaftem Vergnügen.

Snapes Stimme ertönte – krächzend und rau: „Nein, Shacklebolt, meine Treue zum Dunklen Lord lässt sich mit der zu Dumbledore nicht vergleichen!" Den Namen ‚Dumbledore' sprach er mit viel Verachtung aus.

Die beiden Männer standen sich noch immer mit gezückten Zauberstäben gegenüber. Ihre Blicke bohrten sich ineinander, als ob sie sich nie mehr loslassen wollten. _Wenn Blicke töten könnten!_, dachte sich Hermine. Sie bemerkte, dass sie vor Aufregung rote Backen bekommen hatte und stieß vernehmlich den Atem aus.

Ob dieses Geräusch die beiden Männer zur Besinnung gebracht hatte oder ob sie genug von Dem-sich-gegenseitig-Anstarren hatten, wusste keiner. Auf jeden Fall senkte Shacklebolt seinen Zauberstab, drehte sich ruckartig um und verließ mit großen Schritten die Halle.

Snape sah ihm nach und senkte langsam seinen Zauberstab. Dann drehte er sich zum Dunklen Lord um.

Dieser stieß sein höhnisches Lachen aus: „Na, Severus, da hätte es dir beinahe einer gegeben, wie? Aber du hast dich wie immer gekonnt aus der Affäre gezogen. Ein Mann verlässt sich am besten immer auf sich selbst, nicht wahr?!"

Snape verbeugte sich tief vor dem Dunklen Lord. „Sie haben wie immer Recht, my Lord", entgegnete er mit respektvoller, aber noch immer krächzender Stimme.

„Na dann können Sie sich ja mal selber verarzten", meinte Hermine, als sie hinter Snape die Treppe zu dessen Wohnung hinaufstürmte. Sein Stimmproblem hatten sich auf übrige Motorik nicht ausgewirkt – im Gegenteil, er war noch schneller zu Fuß. _Wie eine übergroße Fledermaus, _dachte sich Hermine bei seinem vor ihr flatternden schwarzen Umhang.

Snape blieb bei ihren Worten so abrupt stehen, dass sie unversehens in ihn hineinlief und plötzlich Brust an Brust mit ihm stand. Sie wollte erschrocken zurückweichen, doch er packte ihre Arme, zog sie noch näher zu sich heran und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Sie haben ja nicht mal den Hauch einer Ahnung, worum es hier geht. Also seien Sie still und kümmern Sie sich nur noch um Ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten! Sich selbst und Ihre Tochter aus Schwierigkeiten herauszuhalten, dürfte Sie eigentlich genug beschäftigen. Auch ohne sich über andere Leute lustig zu machen."

Hermine erkannte den grimmigen Ernst hinter seinen Worten und hätte eigentlich zutiefst erschrocken sein sollen. In Wirklichkeit war sie aber mehr verwirrt als erschrocken. Verwirrt über die Tatsache, dass er sein Gesicht bis auf ein paar Zentimeter dem ihren genähert hatte und sie sich fragte, wie es wohl wäre, von ihm geküsst zu werden.

_Verdammt, Hermine! _rief sie sich zur Ordnung. _Du hast keinen Grund, frivol zu sein. Du bist von diesem Menschen und seinen Launen total abhängig. Also reiß dich zusammen!_

Nach dieser innerlichen Strafpredigt zwang sie sich, von dem Gedanken, Snape zu küssen, wegzukommen und ihm stattdessen wieder nachzurennen, denn Snape hatte sie wieder losgelassen, war zu seiner Wohnung hinaufgestiegen und öffnete gerade die Wohnungstür.

Hermine packte all ihren Mut zusammen und anstatt in ihre Räume zu verschwinden und die Unsichtbare zu spielen, folgte sie ihm in sein Wohnzimmer. Snape sah sie zwar mit gerunzelter Stirn an, als sie ihm folgte, ließ sie aber eintreten und fragte ohne Umschweife, was sie wollte. Hermine holte tief Luft und sprudelte hervor: „Mit dem, was Sie mir auf der Treppe an den Kopf geworfen haben, haben Sie Recht und zugleich Unrecht."

Snapes Stirnrunzeln ging in hochgezogenen Brauen und ein geringschätziges Lächeln über. „Können Sie sich mit sich selbst darauf einigen, was genau Sie mir vorwerfen? Recht? Und doch Unrecht? Oder doch wieder Recht?" Snapes Stimme war nun leise, immer noch leicht krächzend und voller Arroganz.

Hermine antwortet so gelassen, wie sie konnte: „Sie haben Unrecht, wenn Sie meinen, dass ich mich über Sie lustig mache. Das tue ich bestimmt nicht. Aber Sie haben eine dermaßen überhebliche Art an sich…"

„Vorsicht, Miss Granger", warnte Snape.

„….dass es Ihnen nur gut tun kann, wenn jemand an Ihrem Stolz kratzt."

Snape funkelte sie an, aber bevor er etwas äußern konnte, fuhr sie fort: „Aber Sie haben Recht, wenn Sie sagen, ich hätte keine Ahnung von dem, was hier vorgeht. Richtig! Ich habe keine Ahnung! Sagen Sie mir, was los ist! Was will der Dunkle Lord tatsächlich? Wo sind wir hier eigentlich? Wo sind die Feinde des Dunklen Lords?"

Snapes Augen funkelten noch immer böse. „Je weniger Sie wissen, umso besser. Ich werde Ihnen gar nichts sagen!"

Hermine explodierte angesichts dieser Arroganz.

„Sie überheblicher, machohafter Blödmann!", schrie sie ihn an. „Sie halten mich wohl für ein minderbemitteltes Gör, das nur Ihren Anweisungen zu folgen hat, Professor! Aber da sind Sie auf dem Holzweg: ich haben meinen Verstand und ich kann ihn benutzen! Und ich kann mir auch denken, was **Sie** wollen. Sie umgarnen den Dunklen Lord, er vertraut Ihnen. Sie haben ihn eingewickelt, nicht wahr? Sie wollen die Macht über Alles hier erlangen! Habe ich Recht?"

Snape sah sie aus schmalen Augen an. „Meinetwegen glauben Sie, was Sie wollen. Ihre Meinung interessiert mich nicht!"

Bei diesen – obwohl noch immer in leicht kratzigem Ton - geäußerten Worten beruhigte sich Hermine wieder und schalt sich innerlich eine dumme Gans. Sie hatte sich Verstand angemaßt und diese Anmaßung durch ein äußerst kindisches Verhalten ins Gegenteil verkehrt.

‚Mit einem leisen Schamgefühl entgegnete sie: „Sie haben Recht. Sie haben keine Veranlassung, mir irgendetwas zu sagen. Ich habe keinen Anspruch darauf, irgendetwas zu erfahren. Ich bin nur eine Gefangene, ausgeliefert auf Gedeih und Verderb."

Snape sah sie mit skeptischer Miene an, als ob er hinter diesen Worten einen verborgenen Sinn suchte. Dann wandte er sich, ging zu seiner Kommode, öffnete eine Schublade und holte zwei Fläschchen heraus. Aus der kleineren schüttete er ein paar Tropfen in ein Glas, fügte mit einem ‚Schlenker seines Zauberstabs Wasser hinzu und trank den Inhalt des Glases aus. Die andere Flasche enthielt wohl eine Art Balsam, den er auf ein sauberes Tuch gab und sich um den malträtierten Hals wickelte.

Hermine hielt die Luft an, als Snape den Umhang ablegte und seinen Rock und sein Hemd öffnete. Sein Hals war ringsherum ‚verziert' mit blauen Flecken und Quetschungen.

„Verdammter Shacklebolt, er hätte mich fast erwürgt. Ich habe ganz vergessen, dass er ein passabler Ringer war – damals in Hogwarts. Ein paar Jahre über mir, aber wir kannten uns ja alle!"

Hermine lauschte überrascht diesen nachdenklichen Worten. Sie räusperte sich und sagte: „Sie kennen Sie alle, nicht wahr? Ihre jetzigen Feinde, meine ich. Aber sie waren nicht immer Ihre Feinde. Auch Sie waren einmal auf deren Seite. Wieso sind Sie jetzt auf der Seite des Bösen?"

Snapes Augen funkelten sie an. „Vielleicht weil mich auf der Seite der Guten keiner will!"

_Na, wie war das? Reviews sind immer willkommen. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 14**

In den nächsten Tagen kam es Hermine so vor, als ob Snape ihr aus dem Weg ging. Aus einem brummigen ‚Guten Morgen' und ein paar knapp geäußerten Anweisungen war von ihm nichts zu hören. Er verzog sich oft in sein Privatlabor oder war beim Dunklen Lord zur Beratung.

Hermine dachte oft an Snapes letzte Worte bei ihrem Streitgespräch ein paar Tage zuvor. Sie fragte sich, woran es wohl gelegen hatte, dass er endgültig auf die Seite des Bösen gewechselt war. Konnte er nicht vielleicht doch noch auf die Seite des Guten zurückkehren?

Immerhin schien der Dunkle Lord im Fall Ashley Wort zu halten. Beim Frühstück hatte Bianca ihr erzählt, dass Ashley heute nach Hause durfte. „Bist du traurig, dass du hier bleiben musst?", hatte Hermine ihre Tochter gefragt. „Nein", antwortete diese. „Du bist ja bei mir und Wendy auch. Und es gibt immer neue Kinder hier."

Dann verzog sich ihr Gesichtchen. „Ich will Oma und Opa", sagte sie leise.

„Du wirst sie wiedersehen, mein Schatz, wenn sie wieder ganz gesund sind." Bianca schien durch diese Worte getröstet und Hermine hätte selbst auch gern daran geglaubt.

Am Abend desselben Tages wurde Hermine wiederum in die Halle zu einem Empfang befohlen. „Wichtige Leute beim Dunklen Lord", meinte Wendy.

Sie betrat hinter Snape die Halle und er bedeutete ihr, sich an den Tisch zu setzen, an dem auch Draco Malfoy und seine Eltern saßen. Lucius und Narcissa rückten demonstrativ zur Seite und Draco empfing Hermine mit den Worten: „ Na, Schlammblut, bist etwas blass. Wie geht es dir denn bei dem lieben Snape? Bist du auch schön brav und gehorsam?" Draco rückte näher und musterte sie mit abfälliger und zugleich lüsterner Miene. Er fügte hinzu: „Du wärst gar nicht so übel, wenn du nicht so ein verdammtes Schlammblut wärst."

„Und du wärst gar nicht so übel, wenn du nicht so ein verdammtes Arschloch wärst", entgegnete Hermine mit lauter und klarer Stimme. Draco hob seinen Zauberstab und Narcissa zischte: „Gib es ihr, Draco! Dieses kleine Miststück soll lernen, sich zu benehmen!"

Bevor Draco etwas unternehmen konnte, fiel Lucius ihm in den Arm. „Alles zu seiner Zeit, Draco. Ich glaube, du würdest dich bei Severus sehr unbeliebt machen, wenn du ihm sein Spielzeug kaputtmachst. Aber warte es ab: es dauert bestimmt nicht mehr lange und Severus ist ihrer überdrüssig." Und mit einem Blick zu der ausländischen Delegation fügte er mit aalglatter Stimme hinzu: „Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn das schneller als erwartet passiert. Dann wird es andere Verwendungsmöglichkeiten für das Schlammblut und ihr Balg geben!"

Den letzten Worten folgte ein heiseres Gelächter. Hermine sah mit Schrecken am anderen Ende des Tisches den Werwolf Greyback sitzen. Er musterte sie mit seinen gelben Wolfsaugen und seinem tückischen Blick. Hermine erschrak.

Doch was hatte Lucius Malfoy mit seinen Worten gemeint?

Hermine sah zu Voldemorts Thronsessel hinüber und sah Snape unmittelbar vor einer Anzahl ihr unbekannter Menschen, die sich um den Dunklen Lord gruppierten, stehen. Voldemort war aufgestanden und unterhielt sich recht huldvoll – wie Hermine schien - mit den Leuten. Die Gruppe bestand aus 5 Männern und einer Frau. Alle waren groß gewachsen mit langen Haaren und die Männer trugen allesamt lange Bärte. Alle hatten prachtvolle, pelzbesetzte Zaubererumhänge an.

_Eindeutig Ausländer, _dachte Hermine. Vermutlich aus dem Norden. Oder Russland. Sie sahen ein bisschen aus wie eine Abordnung des russischen Zaren. Insbesondere die Frau verfügte über eine unverkennbare slawische Aura. Auch sie war groß – mindestens 1,80 Meter, schlank und hochbeinig mit schmalen Hüften und breiten Schultern. Sie hatte glatte schwarze Haare, die ihr bis zu den Hüften hinunterhingen und über den Augen in einem Ponyschnitt endeten. Diese Frisur betonte ihre hohen Wangenknochen und große, dunkel ummalte Augen. Ihr hochmütiger Mund war dunkelrot ausgemalt. Von einem noch dunkleren Rot war ihre Kleidung – so dunkel, wie Rosen manchmal sind – und wurde nur unterbrochen von reichlich Goldschmuck um den Hals, die Taille und die Arme. An den Händen war nur ein Ring zu erkennen –ein Schlangenring.

Die Frau unterhielt sich im Übrigen angeregt mit Snape, der ihr zum einen zuhörte und sie zum anderen mit entspannter Miene betrachtete. Na ja, entspannt war vielleicht nicht der richtige Ausdruck, fand Hermine. Es war eher ein lauernder, gieriger Blick.

Da sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit so stark auf Snape konzentrierte, war ihr entgangen, dass Lucius Malfoy dichter an sie herangerückt war und ihr nun direkt gegenüber saß. Sie zuckte zusammen, als er sie ansprach. „Na, Miss Granger, was meinen Sie zu ihr? Das ist Tamara Rominova, eine äußerst einflussreiche, russische Zauberin. Sie führt eine gut ausgebildete Armee aus Zauberern aus ganz Russland einschließlich Sibirien an. Die Delegation ist auf Bitten des Dunklen Lords gekommen und sie verhandeln mit ihm wegen der Unterstützung des Dunklen Lords gegen das Zaubereiministerium. Oh – und Severus kennt sie übrigens auch schon ziemlich lange. Sehr lange, wenn ich mir das recht überlege", fügte Lucius Malfoy gedehnt hinzu. „Sie sind sozusagen Jugendfreunde."

„Dann müssen sie sich tatsächlich schon lange kennen", antwortete Hermine süßlich. „Denn Professor Snape ist doch schon ziemlich alt."

Diese Antwort ließ Lucius Malfoy, der, wie Hermine wusste, ein paar Jahre älter war als Severus Snape, noch mehr erbleichen. Doch er erwiderte lediglich: „Nun ja, Zauberer leben eben länger als Muggel. Bei uns spielt das Alter eher eine untergeordnete Rolle – im Gegensatz zu euch!"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste innerlich. Malfoy war so leicht zu durchschauen. Sie zog es vor, ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Snape und seiner Gesprächspartnerin zu widmen. Deren Unterhaltung war wohl noch immer äußerst angeregt und wurde erst vom Dunklen Lord unterbrochen, als er sich mit der Frau und einem Mann in ihrer Begleitung sowie Severus Snape in ein separates Zimmer zurückzog.

Lucius Malfoy betrachtete noch immer Hermine, die nach Snapes Abgang nachdenklich ihr Abendessen zu sich nahm, mit gehässiger Miene. Er sprach sie nochmals an: „Und haben – Sie es schon gehört, Miss Granger? Der kleine Ashley ist wieder bei deiner Familie."

Hermine stutze aufgrund des hämischen Untertons in Malfoys Stimme, die nicht recht zu der eigentlich erfreulichen Botschaft passte. „Ja", antwortete sie vorsichtig. „Ich habe so etwas gehört."

Und da er sie mit unverkennbar höhnischer Miene ansah, hob sie die Augenbrauen, beugte sich vor und fragte mit gespielt interessierter Miene: „Welches Ass haben Sie noch im Ärmel, Mr Malfoy?", fragte sie mit falsch-freundlichem Ton. „Sie haben doch noch etwas auf dem Herzen, das Sie mir anvertrauen wollen. Also – worauf warten Sie: Spucken Sie es aus!"

Bei den letzten Worten war Hermines Ton schärfer geworden und sie lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen zurück.

Lucius Malfoy beugte sich nun seinerseits über den Tisch. Seine Augen funkelten böse, als er sagte: „Vielleicht ist Ihnen entgangen, wie der kleine Ashley heimkam. Ich meine, in welchem Zustand er sich befand?"

Hermine erschrak und fragte: „Ist er tot?"

„Nein, nein, wo denken Sie hin? Der Dunkle Lord steht zu seinem Wort. Er erfüllt die Bedingungen der Zaubererschaft genau so, wie sie die seinen erfüllt haben. Eben nicht ganz vollständig. Oh, der kleine Ashley kam schon vollständig zurück. Aber mit einem - sagen wir mal - kleinen Makel. Kurzum – er war Greybacks persönlichem Schutz anvertraut und dieser, nun ja, er hat kleine Kinder nun mal zum Fressen gern, wenn Sie wissen, was ich meine."

Lucius grinste sardonisch, als er sah, dass seine Worte Hermine zutiefst entsetzten. „Er hat ihn gebissen", stieß sie hervor. „Aber er war nicht verwandelt, sonst hätte er nicht Geleitschutz spielen können", fügte sie nach ein paar Augenblicken des Nachdenkens hinzu.

Lucius zuckte die Schultern. „Ob er verwandelt war oder nicht, spielt in Greybacks Fall keine große Rolle. Die Rolle des Werwolfs ist sein Leben; das Andere ist nur Fassade. Der kleine Ashley ist gezeichnet. Es gibt keine Rettung für ihn!"

Malfoy äußerte diese Worte mit großer Befriedigung. Hermine stand auf und verließ die Halle. Ihr war der Appetit gründlich vergangen und sie hatte keine Lust mehr auf die Gesellschaft von Verbrechern wie Malfoy.

Oben angekommen, sah sie zuerst nach Bianca, die schon friedlich in ihrem Kinderbettchen schlief. Sie mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was die Eltern des kleinen Ashley mitmachten.

Hermine lag noch lange wach und grübelte über die Situation, in der sie sich befand, nach. Würden Bianca und sie jemals wieder von hier wegkommen?

Hermines Grübeleien wurden unterbrochen von der sich öffnenden Eingangstür und Stimmen, die sich unterhielten und lachten. Zwei Stimmen, genauer gesagt. Eine männliche und eine weibliche. Die Stimmen bewegten sich eindeutig auf Snapes Wohnungstür zu, die Tür fiel ins Schloss und – alles war still.

Zu still für Hermine, die vergeblich versuchte, einzuschlafen bzw. angestrengt lauschte, ob doch etwas zu hören war. Nach einer Weile hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. Sie schalt sich zwar selbst neugierig und frech, aber sie schlich dennoch über den Flur zu Snapes Wohnungstür. Vorsichtig ging sie in die Hocke und lugte durch das Schlüsselloch.

Obwohl das Sichtfeld eingeschränkt war, hatte sie auf das Wesentliche eine gute Aussicht. Die Personen, deren Stimmen sie vorher gehört hatte, standen unmittelbar in ihrem Blickfeld. Die männliche Stimme gehörte natürlich Snape. Die weibliche – Hermine hatte es vermutet – der fremden Frau in dem roten Kleid. Doch im Gegensatz zu Snape, der mit dem Rücken zu Hermine in seiner vollen Montur dastand, war sie nackt. Das heißt, das rote Kleid lag auf dem Boden und die Frau trug nichts mehr – nicht den Hauch einer Kleidung! Ihre Haare flossen über den Rücken bis zu ihren Hüften hinab und ließen die helle Haut ihres Körpers noch heller erstrahlen.

Hermine konnte nicht anders – sie musste den perfekten Körperbau der Frau, ihre langen, schlanken Beine und ihre festen, wohlgeformten Brüste bewundern. Hermine wusste auch, warum sie nichts mehr von den Beiden gehört hatte – Snape hatte einen Schallzauber über den Raum gelegt.

_Lüsterner Mistkerl!_, dachte sich Hermine. Doch im Moment hatte die Frau die Rolle der Lüsternen übernommen. Sie ging auf Snape zu und Hermine sah das schwarze üppige Dreieck zwischen ihren Beinen. Hermine, die ihre Körperbehaarung eher kurz trug, erschien dies so auffällig, dass es provozierend wirkte.

_Schamlos! _dachte sich Hermine. Die Frau stand nun direkt vor Snape. Was sie sagte, konnte Hermine nicht hören, aber sie sah, wie sie ihre Arme um ihn schlang und ihn voller Verlangen küsste. Dann zog sie Snapes Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang hervor und sprach einen Zauber, den Hermine nicht hören konnte. Aber die Auswirkungen des Zauberspruchs waren eindeutig: Snapes sämtliche Kleidungsstücke flogen weg und er stand genau so nackt da wie die Frau mit den schwarzen Haaren.

Hermine bemerkte zu ihrer eigenen Verärgerung, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht beim Anblick von Snapes rückwärtiger Ansicht stieg. Der Kerl hatte tatsächlich etwas zu verstecken unter seinen wallenden Gewändern! Einen schlanken, aber muskulösen Körperbau zum Beispiel. Glatte, kaum behaarte Haut außerdem. Und seinen Hintern konnte man wirklich nur als Knackarsch bezeichnen!

Der fremden Frau gefiel offenbar auch Snapes Vorderansicht, denn sie leckte sich genussvoll die Lippen beim Blick auf Snapes Unterkörper. Dann trat sie wiederum dicht an ihn heran und schlang verlangend ein Bein um ihn. Hermine sah, dass Snape mit einem Ruck in sie eindrang. Sie stand hastig und mit noch roteren Backen auf und flüchtete sich so schnell sie konnte in ihr Schlafzimmer.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hallo und ein gutes neues Jahr euch allen! Mal sehen, was es uns Potter-mäßig bringt. Auf jeden Fall die Auflösung der Geschichte. Aber ob die uns so gefällt? _

_Ich biete euch meine eigene Version an – read and repeat, wie es so schön heißt……._

**Kapitel 15**

Hermine schlief schlecht in dieser Nacht. Kaum war sie eingeschlafen, wurde sie verfolgt von erotischen Fantasien, in denen immer wieder ein Mann auftauchte, dessen Gesichts zwar maskiert war, dessen Gestalt jedoch unverkennbare Ähnlichkeit mit Severus Snape aufwies. Der maskierte Mann schaffte es immer wieder, Hermine zu verführen und sie vor Lust laut aufstöhnen zu lassen. Hermine wusste zuletzt gar nicht mehr, ob sie tatsächlich gestöhnt hatte (so echt waren ihre Vorstellungen), sodass sie zu ungewohnt früher Stunde aufstand, das Frühstück ausließ und sich hinunter zum Labor begab.

Sie hatte eine kurze Nachricht für Wendy hinterlassen, dass diese nicht mit dem Frühstück auf sie warten sollte. Sie rechnete auch nicht damit, zu dieser Zeit Snape oder seiner Geliebten (?), Gespielin (?), Partnerin (?), Lustobjekt (?) oder was zum Kuckuck, auch immer zu begegnen. Die beiden Turteltauben waren bestimmt von ihren nächtlichen Aktivitäten (_für die sie sogar einen Schallzauber benötigten, wie Hermine sich naserümpfend und innerlich brodelnd dachte_) so erschöpft, dass sie bestimmt nicht vor dem Mittagessen aus ihrem Schlafzimmer oder von dort, wo sie ihre Lust auslebten, herauskamen.

Doch entweder hatte die Lust die Beiden so beflügelt oder sie hatten eine eiserne Konstitution – auf jeden Fall öffnete sich Snapes Wohnungstür in dem Moment, indem Hermine sich anschickte, die Treppe zum Labor hinunter zu steigen. Die Frau trat zuerst in den Flur hinaus; sie sagte etwas zu Snape, das Hermine nicht verstand und drehte sich lachend zu ihm um.

Dann entdeckte sie Hermine. Ihr Lachen gefror und wurde zu einem verächtlichen Lächeln. Sie musterte Hermine flüchtig von oben bis unten, ignorierte deren gemurmeltes „Guten Morgen" und sagte dann, wieder zu Snape gewandt: „Das ist wohl deine kleine Laborratte, das Schlammblut, das Draco gestern erwähnte."

Snape, der Hermines Gruß mit einem Nicken quittierte, sagte mit seiner samtenen Stimme: „Hat er sie tatsächlich erwähnt? Ich dachte immer, er spricht nicht von ihr. Das heißt, nicht mehr, seit sie ihn im dritten Schuljahr äußerst herb geohrfeigt hat."

„Und das hat sich Draco gefallen lassen?", wunderte sich die Frau.

„Nun ja, Draco war schon immer stark, wenn er und seine Freunde in der Überzahl waren oder seine Gegner in der Gewalt hatten. Sich gegen Leute mit Mut zu stellen, liegt ihm, nun ja, nicht so ganz. Er ist gern auf der sicheren Seite bei seinen Kämpfen."

„Und du hältst dieses Schlammblut für mutig", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Du weißt doch, dass die Fähigkeit, seine Gegner richtig einzuschätzen, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, den Kampf zu gewinnen, erhöht. Manch einer von uns hat einen Kampf aus lauter Arroganz verloren."

„Mag sein", entgegnete die Frau mit verächtlich geschürzten Lippen. Ehrlich gesagt, halte ich jede weitere Diskussion über dieses" – sie musterte Hermine wiederum verächtlich, aber wie dieser schien, mit vor Wut blitzenden Augen – „Wesen für überflüssig!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und rauschte zur Eingangstür hinaus – mit Snape im Schlepptau.

Hermine rauschte ihrerseits die Treppe zum Labor hinunter. Sie öffnete die Labortür mit dem Passwort „Halbblutprinz" und warf die Tür mit so viel Energie ins Schloss, dass die Tür in den Angeln erzitterte.

Sie stand einen Moment mit in den Hüften gestützten Händen da und sah sich empört im Raum um.

„So eine blöde Kuh", schimpfte sie. „Was bildet dieses Weib sich eigentlich ein? Nur weil sie mit Snape vögelte, meinte sie wohl, sie sei die Queen persönlich." Doch trotz ihrer Wut war Hermine klar, dass die Aktivitäten mit Snape wohl den Charakter dieser Person nicht beeinflussten. Sie war wohl von Haus aus arrogant und absolut hochnäsig.

Hermine trat vor den Spiegel und betrachtete ihr empörtes Gesicht. Es kann nicht jede eine meterlange schwarze Mähne herumtragen und auch nicht jede hat Wangenknochen, so hoch wie die chinesische Mauer. Ganz zu schweigen von einem ordinären Mund. Hermine unterbrach ihre innerliche Schimpfkanonade und musterte sich nachdenklich. Sie sah ein Gesicht mit hübschen braunen Augen, einer Nase, die nicht ganz dem klassischen Ideal entsprach und einen hübsch geschwungenen Mund. Und dazu eine Unmenge brauner Locken, die sie normalerweise in einem Zopf oder in einem Knoten zusammenfasste.

Hermine seufzte, obwohl sie eigentlich mit ihrem Spiegelbild hätte zufrieden sein können. Ihre Wut ließ so schnell nach, wie sie gekommen war und sie fühlte eine gewisse Traurigkeit in sich aufsteigen. Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen, die sie versuchte zu unterdrücken. Sie wollte nicht heulen, nur weil ein schamloses Weib sie als Laborratte bezeichnet hatte. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich gekränkt. Sie seufzte wieder, unterdrückte diesmal erfolgreich ihre Tränen und fing an, die von Snape gestellten Aufgaben zu erfüllen. Doch bald erkannte sie, dass wieder einmal ein wichtiger Teil der Zutaten fehlte bzw. sich in Snapes Privatlabor befand: Florfliegen.

Hermines Wut verlagerte sich umgehend auf Severus Snape. _Vermutlich hatte er bloß noch dieses Weibstück im Kopf. _Bevor sie jedoch mit ihren innerlichen Schimpftiraden fortfahren konnte, öffnete sich die Tür schwungvoll und Snape betrat den Raum. Er kam mit großen Schritten auf den Arbeitstisch zu und fragte: „Nun, wie weit sind Sie gekommen?"

Hermine zischte ihn an – wiederum mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen: „Wie weit hätte ich denn kommen sollen, ohne den wichtigsten Bestandteil dieses Trankes? Sie ziehen es ja vor, die wirklich wichtigen Zutaten in ihrem Allerheiligsten zu verwahren. Ich meine Florfliegen", fuhr sie ihn an, als er erstaunt eine Augenbraue hob.

„Aber Sie setzen Ihre Prioritäten wohl neuerdings anders", fuhr sie mit zornbebender Stimme fort. „Nicht mehr der Dunkle Lord genießt den Vorzug, die wichtigste Person in Ihrem Leben zu sein. Diese hat wohl eine andere eingenommen. Mit dem Dunklen Lord hat sie zweierlei gemeinsam: die dunkle Aura."

Hermine ging empört um den Tisch herum, hob mit ihrem Zauberstab eine Ampulle hoch und dirigierte diese so schwungvoll zu ihrem Kessel, so dass diese um ein Haar an den Rand des Tisches geknallt und zerbrochen wäre. Snape verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sagte nichts. Hermine ließ eine zweite Ampulle hochsteigen und sie mit so zorniger Geste in Richtung Kessel fliegen, dass die Ampulle fast gegen die Wand neben dem Tisch geknallt wäre, wenn Hermine sie nicht blitzschnell eine andere Richtung gelenkt hätte.

Dann fuhr sie fort: „Und die vielen dunklen Haare!" Diesmal fügte sie ihrer Stimme einen anzüglichen Klang bei. Snape runzelte die Stirn.

Doch Hermine war noch nicht fertig mit ihrer Strafpredigt. „Könnte ich jetzt vielleicht die Florfliegen bekommen? Bevor der Trank vollends eindickt? Oder schweifen Ihre Gedanken in so hohe und tiefe Regionen, dass Sie für meine unbedeutenden Ansprüche keine Zeit haben?" Bei den letzten Worten hatte Hermines Stimme einen höhnischen Klang angenommen. „Aber vielleicht denken Sie auch mal daran, dass ich den Trank **für Sie** braue. Für Sie und Ihre Gehilfen oder wie sie sie nennen!"

Mit diesen Worten ließ sie mit dem Zauberstab ein Bündel Lavendel so heftig in den Kessel platschen, dass der Trank über den ganzen Tisch spritzte.

Bevor sie jedoch die von ihr verursachte Schweinerei wieder beseitigen konnte, hatte Snape sie mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung gepackt, ihr den Zauberstab aus der Hand genommen und sie an die Wand des Labors gepresst. Hermine schnappte nach Luft. Auf diese Reaktion war sie nicht gefasst gewesen.

Auch nicht auf Snapes Nähe, die sie zu ihrer großen Verärgerung als äußerst verwirrend empfand. Sein Körper, der sie gegen die Wand presste, fühlte sich hart, muskulös und bezwingend an. Ihre Knie wurden weich. Nur mit äußerster Willensanstrengung gelang es ihr, sich auf den Beinen zu halten und ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Jetzt hören Sie mal zu, Sie kleine, vorlaute Gryffindor-Göre. Was ich hier tue, geht Sie, mit Verlaub gesagt, überhaupt nichts an. Sie haben nur das zu tun, was **ich **Ihnen sage. Und schon gar nicht haben Sie das Recht, mich zu kritisieren. **Ist das klar?**" Bei den letzten 3 Worten war seine Stimme immer lauter geworden.

„Ja, Meister", zischte Hermine ihn empört an. Was fiel dem Kerl ein, sie wie ein unbedarftes Schulmädchen zu behandeln? Und sein harter Griff um ihre Arme tat ihr weh. Doch mit einem Mal ließ ihre Wut schlagartig nach und sie fühlte sich nur noch elend und gedemütigt. Gedemütigt von Snape, dem sie sichtlich lästig war und von dieser Frau, die sie eine Laborratte genannt hatte. Bei dieser Erinnerung stiegen ihr plötzlich Tränen in die Augen und sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie ihr die Wangen hinunterliefen.

Snape, der gerade zu einer weiteren Strafpredigt angesichts Hermines patziger Antwort ansetzen wollte, bemerkte die Tränen und stutzte. Er lockerte seinen Griff und fragte entnervt: „Was soll das denn wieder bedeuten?"

Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf, während ihr die Tränen weiter über das Gesicht liefen. Snape schüttelte sie leicht. „Was ist los?", fragte er.

Seine Stimme klang jetzt sehr samtig, was Hermine dazu veranlasste, laut aufzuschluchzen. „Sie.. sie hat m..mich eine Laborratte genannt", stammelte sie und schniefte. Snape kräuselte missbilligend die Lippen, holte ein Taschentuch aus seinem Umhang und trocknete Hermines Tränen. Dann fasste er sie wieder – diesmal jedoch sanft - an den Schultern und sagte: „Und deshalb ist eine der intelligentesten jungen Hexen zu Tode betrübt? Weil eine andere Frau sie beleidigt hat?"

Hermine schniefte wieder, putzte sich die Nase und sagte anklagend: „Sie haben nichts dazu gesagt. Sie haben zugelassen, dass sie mich beschimpft hat."

„Und was hätte ich Ihrer Meinung nach sagen sollen? Nein, sie ist keine Ratte. Sie ist eine niedliche kleine Maus? Hätte Ihnen das gefallen?"

Hermine sah Snape misstrauisch an. _Späße zu machen liegt ihm nicht,_ dachte sie. _Oder wollte er sie gar verarsch..._? Außerdem: „Ich bin also Ihrer Meinung nach eine graue Maus", fauchte sie ihn an. Wieder rollten Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter.

Snapes spöttische Miene wurde ernst, als er sah, dass Hermine ernsthaft aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten war. „Nein, für eine graue Maus halte ich Sie auch nicht", erwiderte er. „Eher für eine Wildkatze, so gekonnt, wie Sie fauchen können."

Hermines gekränkte Miene entspannte sich ein wenig. Sie hörte auf zu weinen und beruhigte sich wieder. Snape ließ sie los und sagte: „Wenn Sie freundlicherweise den Tisch säubern würden, während ich die Florfliegen hole, dann können Sie anschließend nach oben gehen. Ihre Tochter freut sich bestimmt über einen Tag mit ihrer Mama."

Hermine blieb der Mund vor Überraschung offen stehen. Das waren ja direkt menschliche Laute aus Snapes Mund. Ganz ohne Häme. Und ohne Befehlston. Doch sie ließ es sich nicht zweimal sagen. Der Tag, den sie mit Bianca verbrachte, verhalf ihr, ihr seelisches Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden und ihre Vernunft und ihren Überblick zurückzubekommen – Eigenschaften, die überlebenswichtig für sie und ihre Tochter waren.


	17. Chapter 17

_Na, was meint ihr? Wie geht es weiter mit den Beiden? Was empfindet Hermine tatsächlich für Snape?_ Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Kapitel 16

In den folgenden Tagen begegneten sich Snape und Hermine betont höflich, aber zurückhaltend. Aus Snapes Verhalten war nicht zu erkennen, ob er seine Freundlichkeit Hermine gegenüber bereute oder nicht. Hermine ihrerseits wollte sich keine weitere Blöße in Form von kindischem Verhalten, wie sie es im Labor gezeigt hatte, geben. Sie schämte sich im Nachhinein für ihr Benehmen, das sie nur der fortwährenden Anspannung, unter der sie lebte, zuschrieb.

Doch sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Gedanken immer wieder um Snape kreisten. Was für ein Mensch war er in Wirklichkeit? Was er tatsächlich so böse, wie sie am Anfang geglaubt hatte? Sie glaubte es inzwischen nicht mehr. Snape war nicht so wie die anderen Anhänger Voldemorts. Obwohl er ein Mörder war (wie er selbst zugab), hatte Hermine keine Angst mehr vor ihm. Auch ihre Tochter schien ihn zu mögen. Hermine hatte den Eindruck, dass auch Snape Bianca mochte. Sie konnte nicht beschreiben, weshalb sie das vermutete. Sie meinte, es aus manchen Blicken oder Gesten Snapes gegenüber Bianca zu erkennen.

Was sie selbst betraf, so war sie über ihre Reaktion auf die Liebesnacht, die Snape mit dieser Frau verbracht hatte, erschrocken. Sie hatte sich zu Äußerungen hinreißen lassen, die einer Eifersuchtsszene sehr nahe kamen. Was sie tatsächlich eifersüchtig, weil sich ihr Herr und Meister / Gefangenenwärter oder was auch immer er war mit seiner Geliebten vergnügt hatte? Sie sollte doch froh sein, dass er sie in Ruhe ließ.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst und versuchte dabei, die Gedanken an Snape von sich zu schieben. Aber bald schon tauchten Snapes schwarze Augen wieder vor ihr auf – nicht mit seinem üblichen bösartigen Funkeln, sondern besorgt und sogar ein wenig freundlich. Und dann hörte sie wieder seine Stimme, die so samtig klingen konnte, dass sie augenblicklich seinen Todesser-Status vergaß und sich vorstellte, wie es wäre, von ihm geküsst zu werden. Geküsst und vielleicht sogar mehr...?

Sie versuchte, sich zusammen zu reißen uns zählte alle Missetaten Snapes auf (allerdings kannte sie nicht viele). Sie sagte sich, dass Bianca und sie in ständiger Todesgefahr schwebten. Aber sie glaubte schon lange nicht mehr daran, dass Snape sie töten würde. Stattdessen fragte sie sich ernsthaft, ob sie dabei war, sich in Severus Snape zu verlieben.

Als ihr der Gedanke zum ersten Mal in den Sinn kam, wies sie dieses Gefühl weit von sich. _Du spinnst, Hermine. Du hast wohl das Stockholm-Syndrom, weil du schon so lange hier bist. _Doch ihre Gefühle ließen sich nicht unterdrücken. Sie empfand etwas für Snape. Es war keine Sympathie und auch keine freundschaftlichen Gefühle. Sie fühlte sich von ihm angezogen, weil er ein faszinierender Mann war. Hermine bewunderte sein Wissen und seine magischen Fähigkeiten. Sie bewunderte, wie er eher beiläufig seinen Zauberstab schwang und dabei die kompliziertesten Zaubersprüche umsetzte. Snape war intelligent, selbstsicher und elegant.

Auch sein Äußeres, das sie am Anfang abgestoßen hatte, gefiel ihr inzwischen. Die schwarzen, immer etwas strähnigen Haare, die Augen, sein Mund, den er auf eine unnachahmliche Weise spöttisch verziehen konnte und auch seine Nase – zu groß für einen Adonis, aber zu Snape absolut passend.

Ob Snape ihr gegenüber ebenfalls Gefühle hegte, wagte sie nicht zu hinterfragen. Es hatte auf jeden Fall nie ein Anzeichen gegeben, dass er in sie verliebt sei. Als er sie damals im Labor getröstet hatte, war seine Reaktion bestenfalls freundlich-spöttisch. Na ja, und außerdem hatte er ja, was er wollte. Hermine glaubte nicht, dass Tamara Rominova eine andere Frau neben sich zulassen würde.

Hermine seufzte, schüttelte wiederum den Kopf und fragte sich, wie das alles weitergehen sollte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Während sich diese Ereignisse in Voldemorts Hauptquartier zutrugen, machten sich Harry und Ron nach der Zerstörung des Horcrux auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Der einfachste Weg dahin, das Apparieren, war ihnen verwehrt, da es aus Furcht vor Todessern in Hogsmeade nur noch einen Apparierplatz gab. Die Ankommenden wurden dort von Auroren gründlich gefilzt und wer sich verdächtig machte, kam erst einmal in Gewahrsam nach Askaban, bis seine Unschuld erwiesen war.

Dies hatten Harry und Ron zwar nicht zu befürchten, aber die Anwesenheit von Harry Potter in Hogwarts sollte streng geheim bleiben. Sie mussten sich auf andere Weise durchschlagen, indem sie immer ein kleines Stück apparierten und ein weiteres Stück mit der Muggel-Eisenbahn zurücklegten. Ron Vorschlag, ein Muggel-Auto zu beschaffen, es zu verzaubern und damit nach Hogsmeade zu fliegen, lehnte Harry höflich aber bestimmt ab. Auch wenn Ron versicherte, dass er inzwischen ein sehr guter Autofahrer geworden und den Fluggang ganz bestimmt richtig einbauen würde, wies Harry auf die großen Gefahren hin, die von herumschwirrenden Todessern ausgingen.

„Die sind überall. Voldemort versucht, den Luftraum im Norden unter seine Kontrolle zu kriegen, schon vergessen?", erinnerte Harry den enttäuschten Ron.

Der seufzte ergeben: „Also schön, dann eben mit der Eisenbahn."

Doch auch die Wahl dieses vermeintlich sicheren Verkehrsmittels erwies sich als gefährlich. Als der Zug gen Norden ratterte, bewunderte Harry gerade die Schönheit der Cheviot Hills, die er im hektischen Hogwarts-Express nie so deutlich wahrgenommen hatte, als der Zug plötzlich mit quietschenden Rädern zum Stehen kam. Harry und Ron wurden von ihren Sitzen geschleudert. Sie rappelten sich aber schleunigst wieder auf, rissen das Fenster auf und sahen, wie eine Horde Todesser in den Waggon vor ihnen stürmte.

„Verdammt, Harry, das hat uns gerade noch gefehlt", rief Ron.

„Zeit, die Tarnung aufzugeben", erwiderte Harry grimmig. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und rannte durch den Gang, stieß ein paar neugierige Gaffer, die entsetzt auf die Schreie aus dem Waggon vor ihnen lauschten, beiseite und gelangte in den nächsten Wagen. Dort bot sich ihm ein Bild der Verwüstung. Die Todesser versuchten, in ein bestimmtes Abteil zu gelangen und die darin befindlichen Menschen in ihre Gewalt zu bringen. Die übrigen Passagiere in dem Waggon waren von den Todessern betäubt worden.

Bei den Leuten, die die Todesser bedrängten, handelte es sich um eine Familie mit 2 Kindern. Ein weiterer Mann war wohl zu deren Schutz abgestellt, denn er verteidigte an vorderster Stelle. Die Kinder stießen spitze Schreie aus und versteckten sich hinter ihrer Mutter, die ihrerseits versuchte, mit ihrem Zauberstab die Todesser fern zu halten.

„Das ist Henry Diggins, der stellvertretende Leiter der Aurorenabteilung", keuchte Ron, der hinter Harry aufgetaucht war, ebenfalls mit gezücktem Zauberstab. Es waren insgesamt 5 Todesser, die Voldemort losgeschickt hatte, um die Familie Diggins zu entführen. Angeführt wurden sie von einem alten Bekannten Harrys: Lucius Malfoy hatte von seinem Herrn wieder einmal die Chance erhalten, sich zu bewähren.

„Expelliarmus", schrie Harry und entwaffnete den Todesser, der gerade den Leibwächter hinterrücks überfallen wollte. Der Kerl fluchte und wandte sich Harry zu. „Dreckiger Bastard", krächzte er und Harry erkannte in der Todesser-Maske McNair, den Henker, der Seidenschnabel seinerzeit umbringen wollte.

Doch dann schob sich die hohe Gestalt Lucius Malfoys zwischen ihn und Harry. „Nicht doch, McNair. Das ist Harry Potter. Der Auserwählte. Der Dunkle Lord wird sich über seinen Besuch freuen. Das ist ein Glückstag. Los, schnappt ihn euch!"

„Für wen ist das ein Glückstag? Bestimmt nicht für dich, du gemeiner Schurke! Sectumsempra!"

Nachdem Harry diesen schrecklichen Fluch ausgesprochen hatte, griff sich Malfoy an die Seite, wo plötzlich eine große Wunde sichtbar wurde, aus der viel Blut strömte. Malfoy ging zu Boden und Harry rief: „Der ist außer Gefecht! Schnapp dir den nächsten, Ron. Das ist Lestrange. Der war auch im Ministerium, weißt du noch?"

Harry wandte sich wieder den Todessern zu, die die Familie Diggins sich selber überließen und sich auf Harry stürzten. Lediglich McNair beugte sich über Malfoy und schrie: „Lucius stirbt! Er verblutet. Ich hole Snape, der kennt sich mit solchen Verletzungen aus."

Nach diesen Worten drehte er sich um die eigene Achse und verschwand. Harry blieb keine Zeit, über McNairs Worte nachzudenken, so sehr bedrängten ihn die beiden anderen Vermummten. Den ersten konnte Harry mit einem Lähmzauber abblocken und dem Fluch des anderen wich er gekonnt aus. Ron war derweil in ein grimmiges Duell mit Lestrange verwickelt. Flüche schossen hin und her und die Fenster des Waggons zerbarsten nacheinander. Auch die Außenwand hatte schon ein großes Loch. Dazwischen war das Stöhnen des verwundeten Malfoy zu hören. Harry vernahm es mit wilder Freude. Er hatte den Fluch, den er schon gegen den Sohn verwendet hatte, mit abgrundtiefem Hass auf den Vater abgefeuert. Mit demselben Erfolg, wie er mit grimmigen Vergnügen feststellte. Wie viele Menschen hatte Lucius Malfoy schon ruiniert, gefoltert, getötet? Er verdiente keine Gnade.

Urplötzlich gab es einen Knall und dann noch einen. Harry vergaß seine Deckung, als er den wehenden Umhang von Severus Snape erkannte, der sich über den verletzten Malfoy beugte und diesen mit denselben melodiösen Zaubersprüchen behandelte – den gleichen, mit denen er damals Draco Malfoy geholfen hatte. Inzwischen war aber Harry selbst in größte Gefahr geraten, denn McNair hob seinen Zauberstab und wollte den ungedeckten Harry erledigen, ohne dass dieser es bemerkt hätte. Doch glücklicherweise rappelte sich der Leibwächter der Familie Diggins wieder auf und erledigte McNair mit dem Todesfluch.

Harry stürmte auf Snape zu, der noch immer über Malfoy gebeugt war. Doch bevor er ihn erreichen konnte, sah er, wie Ron, sein Freund Ron Weasley, Ron, der mit ihm durch dick und dünn gegangen war, der sein bester Freund war, von Lestrange gelähmt und von dem fünften Todesser in dieser hilflosen Situation getötet wurde.

Harry durchzuckte die Erinnerung an den Astronomieturm, an einen leuchtenden grünen Blitz und an ein Leben, das erlosch. Ein Leben, das Harry so unendlich viel bedeutet hatte. Genau wie jetzt auch. Wieder wurde ein Leben ausgelöscht, das für Harry so enorm wichtig war – fast als ob es das eigene gewesen wäre.

Und wieder war Snape da. Er hatte sich inzwischen aufgerichtet und stand vor Harry. Harry realisierte gar nicht, dass Snape gar nichts mit dem Tod von Ron zu tun hatte. Er spürte nut noch den Hass wie eine blutrote Wand vor sich aufsteigen. Hass, Hass und nochmals Hass!

Er würde ihn töten. Jetzt! Er hob den Zauberstab. Doch Snape war schneller. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schneller. Harry stand eine Sekunde lang starr da, bevor er zu Boden ging.

_Wenn ihr das gelesen habt, freue ich mich durchaus über eure Meinung!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Kapitel 17**

Als Harry wieder zu sich kam, befand er sich - im Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey wuselte wie immer herum, schimpfte und gab ihm eine bittere Medizin zu schlucken, die er gleich wieder ausspuckte. Daraufhin schimpfte sie noch mehr und schüttete ihm das Zeug gleich direkt in die Kehle. Harry gab den Widerstand auf, schluckte und schlief wieder ein.

Er sah nicht mehr, dass sich ein paar besorgte Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix um sein Bett versammelten und von Madam Pomfrey beruhigt wurden. „Er schafft das schon. Irgendjemand hat uns ja benachrichtigt, so dass ich ihn in die Finger bekommen habe, bevor die vom Ministerium ihn nach St. Mungos schaffen konnten." Offenbar hielt Madam Pomfrey nicht allzu viel von den Heilkünsten der dortigen Magier.

„Ja", nickte Professor McGonagall, „und Kingsley Shacklebolt hat die Gedächtnisse der Muggel-Passagiere ein wenig verändert, so dass sie jetzt an einen gewöhnlichen Zugüberfall glauben, zumal dieser Muggel-Zug auch Geld transportiert hat."

Tonks sagte: „Der Minister wird bald hier sein. Er will Harry befragen. Er ist wütend, weil wir Harry nicht ins St. Mungos gebracht haben."

„Das hätte Scrimgouer so gepasst", erwiderte Minerva McGonagall grimmig. „Dann hätte er endlich Harry Potter hilflos in seiner Gewalt gehabt. Doch das haben wir verhindert."

„Aber das Ministerium wird Rons Tod untersuchen", sagte Lupin sorgenvoll. „Dazu muss Harry aussagen."

„Keine Sorge, wir werden zuerst mit ihm sprechen", ertönte jetzt die tiefe Stimme Shacklebolts. „Scrimgouer wird nur das erfahren, was ihn der Orden des Phönix wissen lassen will."

Die Sorgenfalten auf Lupins Stirn glätteten sich bei diesen Worten und er lächelte sogar leicht. Dieser Anblick milderte Tonks sorgenvollen Gesichtsausdruck und auch sie wirkte etwas entspannter. „Wir spielen ein gefährliches Spiel, wenn wir uns mit einer gewissen Person in Verbindung setzen, die auf dem Index des Ministeriums ganz oben steht", stellte sie sachlich fest.

„Ach was, Risiko", brummte Mad-Eye Moody, der inzwischen in das Krankenzimmer gehumpelt war. „Verdammt, die Fliegerei mit dem Besen ist nichts mehr für mich. Diese Kälte in der Höhe." Er holte seinen Flachmann aus der Brusttasche, nahm einen kräftigen Schluck und schüttelte sich. Als die anderen ihn daraufhin anstarrten, brummte er: „Das ist Feuerwhiskey. Auch einen Schluck?", fragte er Lupin und hielt ihm den Flachmann unter die Nase. Lupin wich angewidert zurück. „Ich glaub dir ja, Moody. Nimm das Zeug da weg."

Moody steckte den Flachmann wieder ein, brummelte noch etwas ‚von wegen der Kälte' und sah fragend in die Runde: „Also ist es wirklich wahr? Arthur Weasleys jüngster Sohn ist tot?"

Ein paar Sekunden waren alle still. Dann nickte Minerva McGonagall und erwiderte: „Es ist leider so, Mad-Eye. Er und Harry wollten der überfallenen Familie Diggins helfen. Ron wurde dabei von Lestrange ermordet."

Mad-Eye blickte starr auf Harrys reglose Gestalt. „Das wird hart für ihn", meinte er.

„Es wird noch härter für ihn, denn er hat Snape im Zug getroffen und das wird alte Wunden wieder aufreißen"; sagte Minerva besorgt.

„Also ist auch das wahr? Snape lebt beim Dunklen Lord? Und ihr habt Verbindung mit ihm aufgenommen? Ist das auch wahr?", fuhr er mit gerunzelter Stirn und einem deutlichen Groll in der Stimme fort.

„Ich habe ihn bei Voldemort getroffen, als ich als Unterhändler wegen McGregors Sohn dort war. Wir haben kurz Kontakt über Legilimentik aufgenommen. Er signalisierte mir, dass alles anders war, als wir annehmen und dass er das auch beweisen kann. Er sei noch immer ein Anhänger des Ordens des Phönix."

„Harry wird es nicht glauben", meinte Moody.

„Nein, er wird uns verfluchen, wenn wir es ihm erzählen", entgegnete Professor McGonagall.

„Die Frage ist, ob wir es überhaupt glauben können", knurrte Moody. „Snape ist eine falsche Schlange in meinen Augen. Ihm ist alles zuzutrauen. Seine angebliche Solidarität kann genau so gut eine Falle sein."

„Snape muss uns einen Beweis für seine Behauptung geben", stimmte Shacklebolt zu. „Ich für meinen Teil habe es noch nie erlebt, dass ein Zauberer mich angelogen hat, in dessen Gedächtnis ich war, aber wie Moody gesagt hat, bei Snape weiß man nie. Er ist ein überaus brillanter Zauberer."

„Ja", fügte Lupin hinzu. „Severus kannte schon als Schüler sämtliche Zaubertricks. Um ihn dranzukriegen, musste man ihn überlisten. Und das gelang einem allein nie."

„Das klingt gerade so, als ob ihr ihn bewundert!", brüllte Moody. „Habt ihr vergessen, was dieses Verräterschwein angerichtet hat? Er hat Albus ermordet!!!"

„Sei still!", zischte Minerva McGonagall ihn erzürnt an. Harry soll nicht durch dein Gebrüll über Snape geweckt werden!" Moody zog daraufhin einen Flunsch, schwieg aber.

„Wie Kingsley schon sagte, muss Snape uns einen Beweis für seine Treue liefern. Und das wird nicht einfach für ihn", stellte Professor McGonagall mit sehr ernster Miene fest. Dann fügte sie seufzend hinzu: „Und für uns wird es sehr schwer, das Harry beizubringen, nach dem Verlust, den er erlitten hat."

Alle Anwesenden sahen zu Harry hin, der sich in seinem Bett langsam rührte und offenbar zu sich kam. Er öffnete die Augen. Dann richtete er sich plötzlich auf. Seine Miene war verstört. Er keuchte: „Ron! Wo ist er? Ist er hier?"

„Ja, Harry, er ist hier. Wir haben ihn im Kerker aufgebahrt", sagte Lupin leise mit trostloser Stimme.

Harry starrte alle Anwesenden an, als ob er sie noch nie gesehen hätte. Dann schlug er die Hände vor das Gesicht.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Voldemorts Hauptquartier hing der Haussegen schief. Der Dunkle Lord war wütend, weil seine Gefolgsleute wieder einmal versagt hatten. Einer war sogar tot (McNair), ein weiterer war gefangen genommen worden (Amycus), was seine Schwester zu lautem Heulen veranlasste. Voldemort warf sie hinaus und wandte sich wütend an Lucius Malfoy, der noch immer geschwächt war von Harrys Fluch und von Snape gestützt vor ihm stand.

Voldemort hob seinen Zauberstab, doch bevor den Cruciatus aussprechen konnte, mischte sich Snape ein. „Verzeihung, my Lord", sagte er mit einer Verbeugung. „Lucius trägt keine Schuld am Scheitern dieser Mission. Es war nicht vorauszusehen, dass Potter auftauchen würde (was an sich positiv hätte sei können). Aber dass er schwarze Magie anwendet, konnte keiner bei Potter vermuten. Lucius hatte keine Chance gegen diesen Fluch. Ich bin überzeugt, dass nicht einmal Potter selbst den Gegenfluch kennt."

Voldemort sah Snape mit einem wütenden Blitzen in seinen roten Augen an und Severus spürte, wie Voldemort in seinen Geist eindrang. Nach wenigen Augenblicken entspannten sich Voldemorts Züge und er zu Lucius Malfoy:" Also gut, du hast Glück, dass Severus für dich gesprochen hat. Und dass ich dich und deine Familie für meine Zwecke noch brauche. Geh auf deinen Besitz und lass in den nächsten Tagen nicht blicken!"

Lucius verneigte sich tief vor dem Dunklen Lord und mit einem: „Danke, Sie sind zu gütig, my Lord", verließ er den Saal.

Voldemort sagte mit einem tückischen Grinsen zu Snape: „Das war trotzdem ein guter Tag, denn wir wissen nun, wo Potter ist." Snape nickte. „Er ist in Hogwarts. Wo sonst sollten ihn die Ordensleute hingebracht haben."

„Es ist zu schade, dass Potter sich mit den Leuten vom Orden des Phönix in Verbindung gesetzt hat, bevor du uns alarmieren konntest."

„Das ist allerdings höchst ärgerlich und eigentlich sehr unüblich von Potter, so vorausschauend zu handeln. Früher hätte er sich ins Getümmel gestürzt ohne die Folgen daraus zu bedenken."

„Wir müssen in Hogwarts eindringen", zischte Voldemort. „Wir müssen einen Weg finden. Du bist doch intelligent, Snape. Denk dir etwas aus!" Nach diesen Worten drehte sich Voldemort so energisch um, dass sich der schwarze Umhang, der mit silbernen Abzeichen des Dunklen Mals geschmückt war, um ihn bauschte und rauschte aus dem Saal. Nagini, die die ganze Zeit zusammengerollt in dem silbernen Korb neben Voldemorts Thronsessel gelegen hatte, glitt heraus und folgte ihrem Herrn.

Hinter Snape ertönte ein heiseres Lachen, das wie das Bellen eines Riesenhundes klang. „Na das ist doch endlich einmal eine Aufgabe für dich, die deine Intelligenz befriedigt", höhnte Greyback. „Und du musst tatsächlich mal was leisten, Snape und kannst dich ausnahmsweise nicht hinter dem Dunklen Lord verstecken."

Snape schürzte nur verächtlich die Lippen, zuckte die Achseln und durchquerte mit großen Schritten den Raum. Die Todesser wichen vor ihm zur Seite – auch Greyback, in dessen gelben Augen besondere Heimtücke glomm.

Snape erkannte sehr wohl den hasserfüllten Blick des Werwolfs und er beschloss, in den nächsten Tagen besonders wachsam zu sein. Greyback hasste ihn, weil er ihm keine Furcht einflößen konnte und weil er – wie viele andere auch – auf die Stellung Snapes beim Dunklen Lord eifersüchtig war. Außerdem war Greyback ein Vertrauter der Lestranges, die die größten Gegner Snapes waren. Insbesondere Bellatrix hasste ihn abgrundtief – wahrscheinlich war ihr Hass mit dem Potters zu vergleichen. Snape hatte sich ihrer Meinung die Vertrauensposition beim Dunklen Lord erschlichen, die ihr selbst zustand. Bellatrix hasste ihn nicht nur – sie misstraute ihm nach wie vor zutiefst. Sie hatte nie daran geglaubt, dass Snape dem Dunklen Lord immer die Treue gehalten hatte (so wie sie selbst). Nicht einmal der Mord an Dumbledore konnte sie vom Gegenteil überzeugen. Sie hatte danach zwar aufgehört, Voldemort von Snapes Untreue überzeugen zu wollen, aber sie war sich sicher, dass Snape ein Verräter war.

Snape kannte die Gedankengänge von Bellatrix und ihren Anhängern – er war ein unvergleichlich besserer Legilimetiker als alle von denen zusammen .Er hatte deshalb auch sein besonderes Augenmerk auf Hermine und Bianca gerichtet. Und er war froh, dass er in diesen Tagen vom Dunklen Lord nicht auf irgendeine entfernte Mission geschickt wurde. Aber Voldemort hatte seine Verbindungen geknüpft - unter anderem mit den Russen – und er brütete wohl gerade über seiner Strategie, die Herrschaft über die Zaubererwelt ganz und gar zu bekommen.

Snape war in seinem Labor und prüfte gerade ein paar Heiltränke, die er für den Fall angesetzt hatte, dass die bevorstehenden Kämpfe zahlreiche Verletzte erforderten. Dann überprüfte er, wo sich Hermine und Bianca gerade befanden – zu deren Sicherheit tat er das mehrmals am Tag. Dafür benutzte er einen verzauberten Spiegel, mit dem er in die verschiedenen Räume der Burg blicken konnte. Er sah, dass Hermine in seinem Arbeitszimmer Arithmantik studierte – mit seiner Erlaubnis.

Dann schaute er in das Kinderzimmer, in dem Bianca und die Hauselfe sein mussten. Er stutzte und sah nochmals hinein. Das Zimmer war leer und blieb leer. Er sah sich im Garten um, in Biancas Zimmer, in Hermines Zimmer – nirgends war eine Spur von den Beiden zu sehen.

_Verdammt! Das verhieß nichts Gutes!_ Ohne noch mehr Zeit mit dem Ausspähen der Räume zu vergeuden, rannte Snape aus seinem Labor, versiegelte dieses mit einem Fluch, stürzte die Treppe hoch, quer durch seine Wohnung, stürmte die Treppe wieder hinunter in Richtung der Halle. Sie war leer. Doch eine Tür, die zu einem Raum führte, den Voldemort gern für geheime Besprechungen nutzte, stand einen Spalt weit offen. Snape rannte so schnell, dass sich sein Umhang wie ein Segel hinter ihm aufblähte. Tatsächlich – dicht vor der Schwelle lag eine kleine reglose Gestalt – Wendy. Die Hauselfe schien betäubt zu sein, wie Snape nach einem kurzen Blick auf sie registrierte.

In dem Raum standen sich der Werwolf Greyback und Bianca gegenüber. Bianca hatte ihren Kinderzauberstab erhoben und sagte zu Greyback: „Du hast Wendy weh getan. Ich mach dich tot!"

Greyback stieß ein heiseres Lachen aus: „Du kleine Kröte, dir werde ich noch viel mehr wehtun. Du wirst ein köstlicher Leckerbissen für mich sein!" Der Werwolf stürzte sich auf die kleine Gestalt vor ihm mit der unverkennbaren Absicht, Bianca zu beißen und vielleicht auch zu zerfleischen.

Doch dieses Vorhaben wurde vereitelt von einer großen schwarzen Gestalt, die sich auf Bianca stürzte, sie aufhob und sie blitzschnell in eine Ecke des Zimmers schob. Dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf Greyback, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um dessen „Stupor"-Fluch abzuwehren. „Warte es ab, Snape, erst mach ich dich alle und dann nehme ich mir das kleine Schlammblut als Nachtisch!", krächzte der Werwolf. Er schien kurz vor der Verwandlung zu stehen – seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen und er geiferte wie ein wildes Tier.

„Das denkst dir die so, du dreckiges Mistvieh!", schleuderte Snape ihm entgegen. Zunächst wehrte er Greybacks Angriffe mit einem lässigen Schlenker seines Zauberstabs ab. Doch der Werwolf wurde zunehmend aggressiver. Der Hass auf Snape und die bevorstehende Verwandlung (Vollmond war in 2 Tagen) schienen seine Kräfte zu vervielfachen. Seine Flüche und direkten Angriffe brachten Snape ein paar Mal in Lebensgefahr und er bekam einige Kratzer und Risse von Greybacks Krallen ab. Doch er konnte den Werwolf auf Distanz halten, so dass er nicht gebissen wurde. Snape spürte, wie seine Kräfte und seine Konzentration langsam nachließen. Er musste den Kampf beenden, sonst war es vorbei mit ihm und mit Bianca. Und Hermines Leben war dann auch nicht mehr viel wert.

Snape konzentrierte sich in hohem Maß auf einen nonverbalen Lähmzauber. Greyback fiel zu Boden und Snape gab ihm den Rest mit dem Todesfluch.

Einen Moment lang stand er schwer atmend über den toten Werwolf gebeugt da. Dann ging er zu Bianca, die regungslos der Ecke saß, kniete sich nieder und nahm das Kind in seine Arme. Er drückte es einen Moment lang so fest an sich, dass Bianca keine Luft mehr bekam. Dann ließ er sie los und sagte: „Du musst keine Angst mehr haben. Geh zu deiner Mami. Sie ist oben."

Bianca sah ihn mit großen Augen an und sagte: „Du hast den bösen Wolf tot gemacht. Das war ganz doll!" Snape lächelte schief. Doch Bianca hatte sich inzwischen zu Wendy umgedreht und rief: „Wendy, er hat Wendy weh getan!" Snape untersuchte die Hauselfe, die immer noch bewusstlos war. Doch mit einem entsprechenden Zaubertrank, den er bei sich hatte, weckte Snape Wendy wieder auf.

Bevor Snape die Beiden in die Wohnung zu Hermine schicken konnte, waren mehrere Stimmen zu hören, die sich in der Halle befanden. Das Wort „Greyback" und „er muss doch irgendwo hier sein" waren zu vernehmen. Mehrere Leute standen plötzlich im Türrahmen. Ihnen voraus – mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand – trat Bellatrix Lestrange über die Schwelle.

_Na, wie war das jetzt?_

_Mich würde es übrigens nicht stören, wenn einige mehr von den zahlreichen Lesern der story auch ihre Meinung dazu abgeben würden!!!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Kapitel 18**

Hermine saß in Snapes Arbeitszimmer und brütete über einer besonders kniffligen Arithmantik-Tabelle. Snape hatte ihr vor einer Woche Bücher über Arithmantik mit dem Hinweis zur Verfügung gestellt: „Das gehörte zu den vorrangigen unter Ihren zahlreichen Lieblingsfächern. Wenn Sie Lust haben, beschäftigen Sie sich damit. Bei den Zaubertränken sind Sie inzwischen zu Hochform aufgelaufen und ich habe keine Lust, mir Ihre allwissenden Kommentare zu meinen Kompositionen anzuhören bzw. mich mit Ihnen wegen der exakten Zusammensetzung der Zutaten herumzustreiten."

Hermine hatte den Anstand, bei diesen Worten rot zu werden. Snape spielte auf eine Szene am Abend des vergangenen Tages an, als Hermine unbedingt noch einen Stechpalmenzweig in einen fiebersenkenden Trank geben wollte. Der Trank war für Draco Malfoy und ein paar seiner hirnlosen Anhänger, die es geschafft hatten, bei irgendwelchen Raufereien oder Mutproben von der Klippe ins Meer zu fallen. Das war ihnen nicht allzu gut bekommen und sie litten an heftigen Erkältungssyndromen.

Hermine hatte die Zusammensetzung für den Trank in einem Buch gelesen und wollte natürlich, dass die Anweisungen genauestens befolgt wurden. Snape hingegen hatte ein paar Veränderungen an der Schulbuchlektüre vorgenommen und erklärte Hermine, dass der Trank dann noch wirkungsvoller wäre. Hermine, die das Anzweifeln von Wissen aus Büchern als Frevel betrachtete, verteidigte ihren Standpunkt mit soviel Nachdruck, dass ein lautstarker Streit entbrannte, den Snape äußerst rüde mit Hermines Rauswurf aus seinem Labor beendete. Voller Wut über ihren unfreiwilligen Abgang warf sie ihm noch durch die geschlossene Tür etwas über ‚'Autoritäres Gehabe' zu und stieg zähneknirschend nach oben.

Im Laufe des Abends bereute sie den Streit, den zugegebenermaßen sie begonnen hatte. Snape hatte alles Recht der Welt, den Zaubertrank so zu brauen, wie er es für richtig hielt – er trug ja auch schließlich die Verantwortung dafür.

Umso erfreulicher war es für sie, dass sie sich vorübergehend mit anderen Dingen beschäftigen konnte – Arithmantik begeisterte sie absolut.

Bevor diese Begeisterung wieder von ihr Besitz ergriff, wurde sie durch einen lauten Knall unterbrochen. Die Hauselfe Wendy tauchte plötzlich vor ihr auf. Nachdem dies nicht Wendys Art war, musste etwas passiert sein. „Wo ist Bianca?", fragte Hermine angstvoll.

„Sie ist im Raum neben dem großen Saal. Es geht ihr gut. Professor Snape hat sie beschützt. Aber kommen Sie jetzt schnell, Miss Hermine. Wir müssen zu ihr, bevor die Anderen alle da sind."

Bevor Hermine fragen konnte, was überhaupt los war, war Wendy losgerannt und Hermine folgte ihr schleunigst. Sie durchquerten den Großen Saal und Hermine sah eine Ansammlung von Menschen am Eingang zu dem Zimmer in der Ecke des Saals stehen. Sie bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die Leute und sah, dass sich Snape und Bellatrix Lestrange mit gezückten Zauberstäben gegenüberstanden. In der Mitte des Zimmers lag eine große Gestalt reglos am Boden. Hermine sah dies nur aus den Augenwinkeln, denn sie hatte ihre Tochter gesehen, die in einer Ecke des Zimmers saß – ihre Augen waren schreckerfüllt auf Snape und Bellatrix gerichtet.

Hermine stürzte auf Bianca zu und riss sie in ihre Arme. Das kleine Mädchen klammerte sich an den Hals ihrer Mutter und flüsterte aufgeregt: „Der böse Wolf wollte mich tot machen! Aber Snape hat ihn totgemacht und er konnte mir nichts mehr tun."

Hermine sah die Gestalt auf dem Boden genauer an: es war Greyback, der Werwolf. Und Snape hatte ihn getötet? Wegen Bianca? Hermine sah ängstlich zu Snape und Bellatrix hinüber. Was würde geschehen? Snape bekam bestimmt Schwierigkeiten, denn Voldemort würde den Tod seines Lieblingswolfes nicht einfach so hinnehmen.

„Nun, Snape, hast du dir schon wieder eine Ausrede einfallen lassen?", zischte Bellatrix wutentbrannt. „Ich glaube allerdings nicht, dass du diesmal einen Grund finden wirst, um dem Dunklen Lord zu erklären, weshalb du einen seiner treuesten Anhänger ermordet hast!"

„Zunächst einmal darfst du dich glücklich schätzen, dass ich meinen Zauberstab noch rechtzeitig in die Hand bekommen habe, bevor du mich umgebracht hast. Denn dann hättest du in den größten Schwierigkeiten und Erklärungsnöten gesteckt, nicht wahr? Glaubst du, der Dunkle Lord hätte dich belohnt, wenn du seinen Berater ermordet hättest?"

„Er hätte endlich erkannt, dass du ein Verräter bist, Snape, der seine Anhänger einfach umbringt, wenn sie ihm im Weg sind!"

„Ich möchte eure interessante Unterhaltung wirklich nicht gern stören, aber zugegebenermaßen möchte ich wissen, weshalb Greyback hier tot herumliegt – offenbar von dir getötet, Severus!"

Alle Menschen im Raum fuhren herum und sahen Voldemort, der plötzlich aufgetaucht war, an. Die letzten Worte Voldemorts wurden begleitet von einem gefährlichen Zischen. Er hatte die roten Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt und sah abwechselnd zu Greyback hinunter und dann zu Snape.

„My Lord Voldemort, Snape hat Fenhir ermordet, weil Fenhir ihm auf die Schliche gekommen ist. Er wollte Snape als Verräter überführen.". Die Stimme von Bellatrix Lestrange bebte vor Wut.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Interessant zu erfahren, welche Ränkespiele hier ablaufen. Greyback wollte mich also als Verräter überführen? Im Alleingang? Oder mit eurer tatkräftigen Mithilfe?" Er blickte sich um. Er wusste, dass einige Zauberer, die mit den Lestranges in Askaban waren, einen eigenen Klüngel um Bellatrix, die ihre ‚Anführerin' war, bildeten. „Wenn ihr Beweise gegen mich habt, dass ich ein Verräter bin, dann ist es doch wohl das Normalste, dass ihr es dem Dunklen Lord berichtet, oder? Jeder von uns ist ihm verpflichtet. Auf eigene Faust hier Spielchen zu treiben, erscheint mir äußerst verdächtig!"

Snapes Stimme hatte einen drohenden Unterton angenommen. Bellatrix biss die Zähne zusammen und Voldemort sagte: „ Hier ist einiges unklar. Ich will von aber zunächst eines wissen: Warum hast du Greyback umgebracht, Snape? Antworte, auf der Stelle. Ansonsten bekommst auch du den Zorn Lord Voldemorts zu spüren!"

Die Anwesenden zuckten zusammen. Von Voldemort schien ein dunkles Feuer auszugehen, dass jeden versehrte, der ihm zu nahe kam.

Mit anderen Worten: er schien stinksauer zu sein.

Severus Snape verbeugte sich vor dem Dunklen Lord und entgegnete: „Ich war gezwungen, Fenhir Greyback zu töten, weil er mich angegriffen hat. Und zwar in der eindeutigen Absicht, mich zu töten. Es war ein Kampf um Leben und Tod. Es hätte auch anders ausgehen können. In dem Fall würden Sie, My Lord, eine Antwort auf Ihre Frage erhalten. Ich kann Ihnen keine geben."

Snape sah dem Dunklen Lord in die Augen. Er schien vollkommen ruhig zu sein.

Aber eine andere war nicht ruhig. „Das ist doch alles nicht wahr! Greyback wollte Snape nicht töten. Das hätte er sich gar nicht getraut."

„Was wollte er dann, Bellatrix?", fragte Snape geschmeidig. „Erzähl es uns! Du bist ja offenbar sehr wohl mit den Gedankengängen des Werwolfs vertraut. Falls es die seinen überhaupt waren! Vielleicht wurde er ja nur vorgeschickt. Als Handlanger für andere?"

Bei dieser Anschuldigung stieg die Röte in Bellatrix Wangen. Ihre Wut steigerte sich ins Unermessliche und sie kreischte: „Du verstehst es prächtig, die Schuld von dir auf andere abzulenken. Du hast ja schließlich auch viel Übung darin, Verrat zu begehen, nicht wahr, Snape! So wie du Dumbledore verraten hat, verrätst du alle anderen auch! Du unterstellst Greyback den Anschlag auf dich, weil der sich nicht mehr wehren kann. Er kann nicht mehr zu seiner Entlastung vorbringen, dass er nur das kleine Schlammblut…."

Erschrocken hielt Bellatrix inne. Snape fuhr sie mit vor Wut funkelnden Augen an: „Ach, er wollte das kleine Mädchen beißen? Und du hast es gewusst? Und deine Kumpane auch, schätze ich! Das hast du dir ja fein ausgedacht! Ihr ermöglicht ihm den Zugang zu dem Kind. Der Werwolf kriegt, was er haben will und ist umso mehr in eurer Schuld. Aber ihr habt zwei Dinge nicht bedacht!", wetterte Snape und ging auf Bellatrix zu, die ihm unwillkürlich auswich.

„Ihr habt euch an **meinem** Eigentum vergreifen wollen! Das Schlammblut Hermine Granger und ihre Tochter wurden auf Befehl des Dunklen Lords **mir** zum ausschließlichen Gebrauch überlassen!"

Voldemorts hässliche Züge verzogen sich zu einem unangenehmen Grinsen. Seine Befehle waren missachtet worden. Das war nicht gut für die Betroffenen.

„Und zweitens", fuhr Snape fort, „sind Werwölfe unberechenbare Kreaturen. Das galt insbesondere für Greyback, der sich ja nicht nur während des Vollmonds wie ein Wolf aufführte, sondern dessen ‚Eigenart' seine eigentliche Art geworden ist. Du hast das unterschätzt, Bellatrix. Mag sein, dass es der Werwolf auf das Kind abgesehen hatte. Aber als er mich dann sah, sagten ihm seine Triebe, dass ich sein Feind wäre und er griff mich an."

„Wie dem auch sei", schnarrte die hohe, kalte Stimme Voldemorts. „Hier sind Dinge vorgefallen, die ich nicht tolerieren werde. Meine Anweisungen sind klar: hier geschieht nichts ohne meinen ausdrücklichen Befehl! Wer meinen Anweisungen zuwider handelt, wird bestraft! Du weißt das, Bellatrix", fügte Voldemort drohend hinzu. „Wenn einer von euch jemanden verdächtigt, ein Verräter oder ein Spion zu sein, hat er das sofort mir mitzuteilen! Ich dachte eigentlich, das sei klar. Umso mehr enttäuscht es mich, wenn meine Anhänger, die mir sogar in Askaban die Treue gehalten haben, plötzlich hinter meinem Rücken Verschwörungen anzetteln!"

Bellatrix sank auf die Knie. „Niemals, my Lord, niemals würde ich mich gegen Sie verschwören", flüsterte sie. „"Ich habe immer an Sie geglaubt und ich werde Sie allem gegenüber verteidigen, das sich Ihnen in den Weg stellt."

„Aber du hast meine Befehle missachtet, Bellatrix, bei aller Treue. Sei in Zukunft vorsichtiger!"

Bevor Voldemort den ‚Crucio' aussprach, signalisierte Snape Hermine, dass sie den Raum verlassen sollte. Sie nickte und stahl sich durch die Ansammlung von Menschen, die alle gebannt auf den Lord und Bellatrix starrten. Hermine hatte den Großen Saal schon fast durchquert, als sie die Schreie von Bellatrix vernahm. Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte noch mehr und war bald außer Hörweite.

Als sie wieder in ihren Räumen war, strich sie ihrer Tochter die Haare aus dem Gesicht und fragte sie besorgt: „Geht es dir wirklich gut, mein Schatz? Hat dir der böse Mann wirklich nichts getan?" Bianca schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Professor Snape ist rechtzeitig gekommen. Aber ich hab ganz doll viel Angst gehabt", flüsterte sie.

Hermine sah, dass die Augen des Kindes einen ängstlichen Ausdruck trugen und sie fragte sich verzweifelt, welche seelischen Folgen dieses Erlebnis für Bianca haben würde. In dem Moment klopfte es an die Tür, die Wendy auf Hermines Nicken hin öffnete und Snape kam ins Zimmer.

Er sagte zu Bianca: „Na, wie fühlst du dich nach dem Sieg über den bösen Wolf?" Bianca sah ihn groß an. „Aber ich hab ihn doch gar nicht besiegt. Das warst doch du!"

„Ja, schon", stimmte Snape zu. „Aber nur nachdem du ihn schon eingeschüchtert hattest."

Snapes Worte waren begleitet von einem freundlichen Lächeln. Hermine hatte dieses Lächeln noch nie bei ihm gesehen. Sie schluckte und dachte: _Hoppla, der kann sogar richtig menschlich und freundlich sein, wenn er will! Er scheint Bianca wirklich zu mögen._

Bianca lächelte nun auch. Der ängstliche Ausdruck in ihren Augen verschwand und sie sagte: „Jetzt kann uns keiner mehr was tun, oder?"

Snape antwortete: „Nein, du musst dich jetzt nicht mehr fürchten!"

Hermine fügte hinzu: „Nachdem alles so gut ausgegangen ist, schlage ich vor, dass du dich jetzt ein wenig ausruhst, meine Süße. So viele Abenteuer machen müde!"

Etwas im Ton ihrer Mutter sagte Bianca, dass sie keine Widerrede hören wollte und sie sagte: „Also gut, aber nur, wenn du mir was vorliest aus dem Kinderbuch für Zaubererkinder."

Hermine machte ein skeptisches Gesicht, als müsse sie dies genau abwägen, entgegnete dann aber: „Na gut, wenn jemand solche Heldentaten erlebt hat, hat er sich eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte auch mal am Nachmittag verdient. Marsch ins Bett mit dir!" Bianca hüpfte in ihr Schlafzimmer, gefolgt von Wendy. Snape hielt Hermine auf, die ihr folgen wollte. Er drückte ihr ein Fläschen in die Hand und sagte: „Geben Sie ihr in den nächsten Tagen vor dem Schlafengehen jeweils 3 Tropfen. Das ist ein Beruhigungstrank, der ihr hilft, das Erlebnis von vorhin zu bewältigen und verhindert, dass sie Albträume bekommt."

Hermine stammelte: „D..Danke!" Bevor sie noch etwas hinzufügen konnte, war er zur Tür hinausgegangen - natürlich mit wehendem Umhang!

Hermine ging zu ihrer Tochter, die gerade von Wendy zu Bett gebracht wurde. Sie gab Bianca einen Becher Kürbissaft mit Snapes Tropfen und begann dann, aus dem Kinderbuch vorzulesen: Aber die erlebten Abenteuer und vielleicht auch das Beruhigungsmittel sorgten dafür, dass die Kleine sehr bald eingeschlafen war.

Hermine ließ Bianca unter der Obhut Wendys und ging hinüber zu Snape Räumen. Sie klopfte und nach Snapes „Herein" betrat sie das Zimmer.

‚Hermine ging auf Snape zu, bis sie dicht vor ihm stand und sagte: „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich Ihnen danken soll!"

Snape brummte: „Ich brauche keinen Dank! Greyback war eine Gefahr für uns alle! Indem ich ihn getötet habe, habe ich auch dem Dunklen Lord einen Gefallen getan. Außerdem hat Greyback mich angegriffen. Deshalb habe ich ihn getötet!"

Hermine antwortete: „Greyback hat Bianca angegriffen und nicht Sie! Bianca hat es mir erzählt. Sie haben sie aus den Fängen dieses Werwolfes gerettet und sich dabei selber in Gefahr gebracht! Und dafür gehört Ihnen sehr wohl mein größter Dank!"

Bevor Snape darauf etwas entgegnen konnte, war Hermine noch näher an ihn herangetreten, legte ihm die Arme um den Hals und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Snape erstarrte. Doch nach einer –wie ihr schien - Schrecksekunde riss Snape sie in seine Arme und erwiderte den Kuss mit einer Leidenschaft, auf die Hermine nicht gefasst war. Ihr Kuss war eher als Ausdruck der großen Dankbarkeit und Freude über Biancas Rettung gemeint, aber seine Reaktion ließ auch bei Hermine schnell andere Gefühle wachwerden.

Snape hatte seine Lippen fest auf die ihren gepresst und Hermines Lippen öffneten sich, als ob dies ganz selbstverständlich wäre. Ihre Lippen, ihre Zungen, ihre Gefühle trafen sich und sie versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen Taumel, der sie kurzfristig Zeit und Ort und Raum vergessen ließ. Hermine spürte ein Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch, das sich sehr schnell zu einem Gefühl der Erregung steigerte, das sie schon lange nicht mehr empfunden hatte. Aber sie hatte es schon gespürt. Sie wusste bloß nicht mehr wann, mit wem und wo. Aber das war egal! Hauptsache, es gab dieses Gefühl der Erregung, der Leidenschaft, des Verlangens nach Mehr!

Plötzlich taumelte sie und musste sich an dem Stuhl, der neben ihr stand, festhalten. Snape hatte sie abrupt losgelassen. Er drehte sich weg von ihr, ging zum Kamin hinüber und sagte mit tiefer Stimme: „Entschuldigen Sie mein Benehmen. Die Anspannung hier lässt wohl auch mich Dinge tun, die ich eigentlich nicht tun will."

_Dinge, die er nicht tun will? Na, das hat sich aber ganz anders angefühlt. Warum kann er das nicht zugeben?_

Hermine sah, dass Snape sich hinter einer unsichtbaren Mauer verschanzt hatte (diese Reaktion kannte sie mittlerweile) und sie wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, jetzt mit Snape über gegenseitige Gefühle zu diskutieren. Außerdem war sie selbst auch, vorsichtig ausgedrückt, etwas durcheinander. Daher verließ sie das Zimmer mit den Worten: „Wir stehen alle unter Strom, nicht wahr? Ich sehe dann mal nach Bianca."

Nachdem sie gesehen hatte, dass ihre Tochter fest schlief, ging Hermine in ihr Schlafzimmer, ließ sich auf ihr Bett sinken und dachte über die Szene, die sich gerade abgespielt hatte, nach. Hermine gestand sich ein, dass der Grund, weswegen sie Snape geküsst hatte, vorgeschoben war. Natürlich war sie dankbar – sie konnte und wollte nicht vorstellen, was passiert wäre, wenn Snape Bianca nicht gerettet hätte- aber der Grund, ihre Dankbarkeit mit einem Kuss zu untersteichen war eindeutig die körperliche Anziehungskraft, die Snape schon seit einiger Zeit auf sie ausübte.

Und nachdem, was vorhin passiert war, hatte sie allen Grund für die Annahme, dass ihre Gefühle erwidert wurden. Er fand auch sie scheinbar anziehend. Der leidenschaftliche Kuss hatte dies bewiesen. **Wie** anziehend er sie fand und ob er sogar noch mehr Gefühle für sie hegte, wagte sie nicht anzunehmen. Immerhin mochte er Bianca sehr gern. Und es sprach eindeutig für Snape, dass ihre Tochter auch ihn mochte. Aber inwieweit er **sie** als Frau tatsächlich begehrte….? Immerhin gab es da ja eine gewisse Tamara Soundso, mit der er wohl die leidenschaftlichsten Aktivitäten pflegte. Hermine unterdrückte das eifersüchtige Grummeln im Bauch, das sich beim Gedanken an diese ‚schwarzhaarige Schlampe' sofort einstellte. Sie hatte keinerlei Ansprüche auf Severus Snape!

Hermine seufzte. Was zog sie nur zu ihm hin? Warum meinte sie manchmal sogar ein Gefühl der Vertrautheit wahrzunehmen, wenn sie ihm nahe war? Ganz stark war dieses Deja-Vu – Gefühl bei dem Kuss vorhin. Hermine war ehrlich genug, sich einzugestehen, dass sie es liebend gern zugelassen hätte, wenn aus dem leidenschaftlichen Kuss eine leidenschaftliche Liebesszene geworden wäre! Zum Teufel mit allen Bedenken! Snape stand zwar auf der Seite der Bösen, aber Hermine hielt ihn nicht für böse. Sie hielt nichts von Schwarz-Weiß-Malerei. Ihr war klar, dass sich fast alle Menschen in irgendeiner Grauzonen zwischen Gut und Böse bewegten.

Sie hatte das Recht, sich in Severus Snape zu verlieben!

_So, jetzt haben wir etwas mehr über Hermines Gefühle erfahren. Doch was ist mit Snape? Was fühlt er? Weiß er, dass er Biancas Vater ist?_

_Wenn ihr es wissen wollt, bitte reviewt…._


	20. Chapter 20

_Wie versprochen – jetzt geht es um Severus – seine Vergangenheit, seine Gefühle…._

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

**Kapitel 19**

‚Wir stehen alle unter Strom', hatte Hermine gesagt.

Severus Snape seufzte. Wie Recht sie damit hatte! Als sie vorhin zur Tür ging, musste er sich zusammenreißen, um ihr nicht nachzulaufen, sie in seine Arme zu schließen und das zu tun, was er die letzten Wochen am liebsten getan hätte: sie zu lieben, mit ihr die Leidenschaft wieder zu beleben, die sie beide schon einmal genossen hatten. Er wollte genau dort anknüpfen, wo sie vor ein paar Jahren - durch tragische Umstände bedingt - aufhören mussten.

Aber er beherrschte sich. Er durfte sie durch eine emotionale Bindung an ihn sich nicht noch größere Gefahr bringen. Snape erinnerte sich, welcher Schock es für ihn war, als Hermine mit ihrer Tochter in Voldemorts Hauptquartier auftauchte. Als er sie plötzlich vor sich sah, drangen so viele Empfindungen in die Oberfläche seines Gehirns, dass er sich schleunigst einen Schritt vom Dunklen Lord entfernte, denn dieser konnte plötzliche emotionale Schwankungen so gut wie kein anderer erkennen. Zum Glück beugte sich Voldemort auf seinem Sessel vor und sah gespannt auf die Gefangenen, die Draco Malfoy ihm brachte. So entging ihm die abrupte seelische Anspannung seines besten Beraters und Severus konnte sich fürs Erste sammeln.

Sein erster klarer Gedanke war: _Ich muss die Beiden unter meine Kontrolle bringen. Nur so kann ich sie beschützen._ Nach ein paar Augenblicken des Überlegens griff er ein und erreichte, dass Hermine und ihre Tochter – **seine Tochter - **vorläufig in Sicherheit waren.

Dass Bianca seine Tochter war, hatte er sofort erkannt. Das Alter des Kindes, sein Aussehen – das schmale blasse Gesichtchen, die schwarzen, glatten Haare, die dunklen Augen – all das machte ihn sicher, sein Kind vor sich zu haben. Zum Glück war die Ähnlichkeit mit ihm nicht so groß, dass sie anderen Leuten, die die Verbindung zwischen ihm und Hermine nicht kannten, auffallen würde. Auch Hermine wusste durch die Gedächtnisveränderung nichts mehr davon, was in der jetzigen Situation sicherlich das Beste für alle war.

Als Snape die Beiden in Sicherheit gebracht und die Anweisungen für die nächsten Tage erteilt hatte, zog er sich für zwei Tage in ein kleines Haus im Norden Schottlands zurück. Voldemort hatte er klargemacht, dass er bestimmte Kräuter, die nur dort wuchsen, ernten müsse. Das erregte keinen Verdacht, da Snape immer wieder in verschiedene Gegenden des Landes reiste, um sich Tränkezutaten zu beschaffen. Doch die Kräuterernte war in diesem Fall vorgeschoben. Severus Snape brauchte Zeit und Ruhe, um die Tatsachen, die auf ihn eingestürzt waren, zu verarbeiten und sich zu überlegen, wie er mir der Situation umgehen würde.

In den letzten Jahren hatte er nicht allzu oft an Hermine gedacht. Er achtete zwar darauf, wer von Voldemort und seinen Anhängern attackiert wurde und war jedes Mal erleichtert, wenn Hermines Namen nicht dabei war. Aber ansonsten war es in Voldemorts Umgebung sicherer, seine Gedanken und Gefühle im Zaum zu halten. Nicht nur Voldemort war ein ausgezeichneter Legilimentiker, sondern auch einige andere, die ihm nicht unbedingt wohlgesonnen waren, wie Bellatrix Lestrange, beherrschten diese Kunst recht gut.

Außerdem vermutete Snape, dass Hermine, wenn sie den ersten Schock über seine Tat überwunden hätte, froh sein würde, nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun zu haben. Dass sie die Zaubererwelt verlassen hatte, erfuhr er erst bei ihrem Wiedersehen in Voldemorts Hauptquartier. Natürlich war ihm sofort klar, weshalb sie das getan hatte: Hermine musste von dem Kind, das sie erwartete, in der Zeit erfahren haben, in der der Mord an Dumbledore passierte.

Er konnte sich ihre Verzweiflung vorstellen: sie erwartete ein Kind von einem Mann, den die Welt der weißen Magier für einen kaltblütigen Mörder hielt. Wenn das herauskam – und es wäre herausgekommen, dafür hätte das Ministerium im Falle einer Schwangerschaft bei einer Hogwarts-Schülerin gesorgt – dann hätten sie ihr womöglich Mittäterschaft untergejubelt und sie nach Askaban gesteckt. Dem Zaubereiministerium kam es dabei nicht so sehr auf Tatsachen an, sondern auf Fahndungserfolge.

Auch von ihren Freunden und den anderen Lehrern in Hogwarts konnte Hermine keine Unterstützung erwarten, wenn herauskam, dass sie eine Beziehung mit ihm unterhalten hatte. Und das Kind hätte in der Zaubererwelt keine Chance gehabt. So gab es offensichtlich für Hermine nur einen Ausweg: sie musste in die Muggelwelt zurückkehren. Das bedeutete keine Erinnerung mehr für sie an ihr bisheriges Leben. Severus wusste, was er ihr damit angetan hatte. Schon deshalb durfte er kein weiters Mal eine Liebesbeziehung mit ihr anfangen. Denn sie musste ihn hassen. Etwas anderes war gar nicht möglich. Er durfte den Hass nicht noch mehr steigern, denn es gab eine Möglichkeit, Hermines Gedächtnis wieder zu verändern. Wenn sein Plan klappte, sie mit Bianca zum Orden des Phönix zu schicken, konnte dies dort jemand bewerkstelligen. Doch bis dahin war es noch ein weiter Weg.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf und blickte nachdenklich ins munter prasselnde Kaminfeuer. Die Liebesbeziehung zu einer Schülerin hätte ihn Kopf und Kragen kosten können. Er musste verrückt gewesen sein. Sie waren beide verrückt, verrückt nacheinander, wie sich herausstellte. Aber Hermines Schwangerschaft hätte vermieden werden können, wenn sie beide oder wenigstens einer von ihnen seinen klaren Kopf behalten und an Verhütung gedacht hätte. Aber nein! Severus hatte zwar hin und wieder daran gedacht, mit ihr darüber zu reden, dann aber in typisch männlicher Nachlässigkeit die Verantwortung seiner Partnerin zugeschoben (sie wird schon etwas tun…).

Als er an Hogwarts dachte, kamen ihm plötzlich seine eigene Schulzeit und insbesondere das letzte Jahr wieder in den Sinn. Auch da gab es eine Liebesbeziehung, genauer gesagt, es hätte eine geben sollen. Snape hatte sich in ein Ravenclaw-Mädchen namens Aurelia verliebt. Sie war hübsch mit dunkelblonden Haaren und grünen Augen, wenn auch ziemlich zurückhaltend und in ihre Bücher vertieft. Snape hatte sie öfter in der Bibliothek, wo sie über Zaubertränke brütete, gesehen. Einmal, als sie die Bibliothek verließ, nahm er allen Mut zusammen und fragte sie, ob er ihr helfen könne. Von da an trafen sie sich öfter zum Lernen…und ein bisschen mehr. Severus hatte bis dahin noch nie so viel Glück gefühlt.

Aber dieses Glück blieb auch anderen nicht verborgen und nicht jeder gönnte es ihm. Snape verzog wuterfüllt das Gesicht, als er an das Folgende dachte. James Potter kam mit seiner Werbung bei Lily Evans, in die er ernsthaft verliebt war, nicht weiter und war frustriert. Und wenn James Potter frustriert war, musste jemand dafür leiden. Diesesmal war der Frustabbau besonders perfide: James überzeugte seinen Freund Sirius, dass dieser sich an Aurelia ranmachen sollte. Denn wenn er, James, schon kein Glück bei dem Mädchen seiner Wahl hatte, sollte es sein Intimfeind Snape erst recht nicht haben.

Sirius hielt dies natürlich für einen großen Spaß und ging ans Werk. Er baggerte Aurelia so geschickt an, dass diese sich vom hübschesten Jungen an der Schule um den Finger wickeln ließ. Sie machte mit Severus Schluss – unter Tränen und mit gestammelten Entschuldigungen – aber Sirius Liebesschwüre waren überzeugend. Nachdem Sirius sie herumgekriegt hatte, ließ er sie genau so schnell wieder fallen.

Aurelia fiel aus allen Wolken, sie war todunglücklich, als sie erkannte, wie sie und damit auch Severus hereingelegt worden waren. Sie wollte sich bei Severus entschuldigen, doch er wies sie ab, sein Stolz ließ es nicht zu, dass er wieder mit ihr ausging, nachdem er von Potter und Black so gedemütigt worden war. Aurelia ging nach der Schule zu Verwandten nach Frankreich. Severus sah sie nie wieder.

James Potter hatte hingegen Lily Evans endlich herumgekriegt. Ihr Einfluss machte sich auf dessen Charakter positiv bemerkbar und Potter ging sogar so weit, sich bei Snape auf ihrer Abschlussfeier für seine Gemeinheit in der Sache mit Aurelia zu entschuldigen. Auch wenn es sich Severus nicht anmerken ließ, rechnete er das Potter im Stillen an. Sirius entschuldigte sich nicht. Er hielt Severus Snape nach wie vor für einen komischen Kerl, den man ohne Reue plagen durfte.

Nachdem er Hogwarts mit Auszeichnungen und einem Stipendium in der Tasche verlassen hatte, studierte Snape in Edinburgh Arithmantik und Zaubertränke. Auch Sirius Black studierte dort. Welche Fächer er studierte, blieb Severus schleierhaft. Er zog hauptsächlich mit einem Haufen Gleichgesinnter um die Häuser und genoss das Studentenleben. Er brachte es schließlich fertig, Snape in einen heftigen Streit und ein Duell zu verwickeln, das für beide mit dem Rauswurf endete. Snape, der kurz vor dem Abschluss gestanden hatte und sich Hoffnungen auf eine wissenschaftliche Assistentenstelle an der Universität für magische Wissenschaften gemacht hatte, hegte eine größere Wut gegen Black und den Rest der Welt, als er je für möglich gehalten hatte.

In der Zaubererwelt war inzwischen einiges passiert. Der Zauberer namens Voldemort gewann immer mehr Einfluss und immer mehr schwarze Magier scharten sich um ihn. Ein alter Freund aus Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy, machte Severus mit dem späteren Dunklen Lord bekannt. Voldemort hatte einen guten Riecher für fähige Leute und er war seit ihrer ersten Begegnung an Severus interessiert. Der war zu dieser Zeit noch in Edinburgh und wies Voldemorts Angebote zurück, da er andere Zukunftspläne hatte. Doch als er von der Universität verwiesen wurde, kam ein sehr zorniger junger Mann auf Voldemorts Angebot zurück.

Voldemort empfing ihn mit offenen Armen. Er gab Snape die Möglichkeit, seine Talente voll zu entfalten. Voldemort wusste, dass sowohl das Brauen von Zaubertränken als auch das Wissen über die Dunklen Künste von großer Bedeutung für seine eigenen Pläne waren.

Severus profitierte sehr von seiner Zeit bei Voldemort. Da er dem Dunklen Lord zu wertvoll war, um bei irgendwelchen Angriffen getötet oder gefangen genommen zu werden, konnte sich Snape voll und ganz seinen Lieblingsthemen widmen. Davon abgesehen erhielt er auch noch nützlichen Unterricht in einer anderen Disziplin. Er traf Tamara Rominova. Die junge Frau war in Snapes Alter, brachte aber schon eine Menge Erfahrungen in ihrem Spezialgebiet, der Erotik mit. Tamara war ein großzügiger Mensch. Sie behielt ihre Erfahrungen nicht für sich, sondern gab sie gern weiter.

Sie hatte gleich ein Auge auf Severus geworfen, der in dieser Zeit eigentlich nicht an erotische Abenteuer dachte. Aber Snapes unhöfliche Art hielt Tamara keineswegs davon ab, ihn zu umgarnen und schließlich auch zu erobern. Er bereute es nicht. Tamara war eine gute Lehrmeisterin, aber auch eine sehr anspruchsvolle Geliebte. Sie erkannte Snapes Potenzial, das sich nicht nur auf die Länge seines Penis bezog (die beeindruckend war). Snape verfügte darüber hinaus über eine erstaunliche Körperbeherrschung, die er sowohl zum Hinauszögern eines Höhepunkts, als auch zum mehrmaligen Wiederholen dieses Wohlfühl-Phänomens nutzen konnte.

Tamara sah es als ihre Pflicht an, solche Talente bei ihren Liebhabern zu fördern. In erster Linie natürlich zu ihrem eigenen Lustgewinn. Aber da sie keine monogame Beziehung pflegte und ihre Treffen mit diversen Lovern eher zufällig waren, partizipierten auch andere Frauen von ihrer Lehrmethode. Wenn Snape und sie aufeinander trafen, kam es immer zu heftigen Sexszenen. Diese arteten leicht in erotische Zweikämpfe aus, in denen Tamara immer die Bestimmende, die Beherrschende sein wollte. Snape hingegen gab nicht gern den Lustknaben, sondern wollte auch immer tonangebend sein.

Severus betrachtete diese Treffen als körperlichen Ausgleich und Herausforderung seiner Leistungsfähigkeit. Doch als er sich in Hermine verliebt hatte und feststellte, dass etwas anderes als sexueller Hochleistungssport viel schöner war, nahm seine Begeisterung für Tamaras sexuelle Triebhaftigkeit ab. Doch als er ihr an jenem Abend vor ein paar Tagen wieder begegnete, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als ihre sexuellen Wünsche zu erfüllen. Eine Zurückweisung hätte Tamara nicht akzeptiert, ohne ihr auf den Grund zu gehen.

Allerdings achtete Snape darauf, dass sie in dieser Nacht nicht die Oberhand bekam. Durch eine geschickte Bewegung bugsierte er sie vor sich auf das Bett, so dass sie mit allen Vieren darauf landete. Snape packte sofort ihre Hüften und drang im Stehen mit einem einzigen harten Stoß in sie ein. Dann stellte er wieder einmal seine Leistungsfähigkeit unter Beweis und vögelte sie solange, bis sie den Kopf drehte und ihm zuzischte: „Ich weiß, dass du beim Ficken ein Ass bist, Snape! Aber jetzt bring es zu Ende!" Er entgegnete mit seidenweicher, jedoch vor Hohn triefender Stimme: „Warum denn das, Miss-Ich-Will-Sex-bis-zum-Umfallen? Ich habe mich gerade richtig warmgefickt. Du willst mir doch nicht den Spaß verderben? Was ist los mit dir?"

„Ich kriege gleich Krämpfe in Armen und Beinen, du Idiot", zischte sie. „Mach endlich Schluss!"

Nach diesem Eingeständnis ihrer Niederlage (Snape wusste, dass Tamara dies so betrachten würde), tat er ihr den Gefallen – allerdings erst nach einem kleinen Aufschub, da er seinen Orgasmus noch eine Weile zurückhielt. Nach dieser Aktion musste er sich vorsehen. Tamara hielt viel von der These „Auge um Auge und Zahn und Zahn" und Snape erinnerte sich an einen Racheakt ihrerseits in Form einer angerissenen Vorhaut, was zugegebenermaßen nicht lustig war. Er schaffte es zwar, ihr in dieser Nacht keine Gelegenheit zur Rache zu geben, aber das war ziemlich anstrengend.

Snape sagte sich, dass er diese sexuellen Kraftproben nicht mehr brauchte noch wollte. Er würde darauf achten, dass er sich Tamara künftig vom Hals hielt. Das Beste an der Sache war Hermines Reaktion am nächsten Tag im Labor. Auch wenn sie überreagiert hatte, konnte sie ihre Eifersucht nicht verstecken.

Seine Gedanken schweiften zurück zu der Zeit, die er als junger Mann bei Voldemort verbrachte. Nach und nach hielt der Dunkle Lord Snape für so talentiert, dass er ihn schließlich dazu benutzte, um seinen größten Feind auszuschalten. Voldemort schickte Severus Snape nach Hogwarts. Unter dem Deckmantel des reuigen Sünders sollte er Dumbledore ausspionieren und dessen Vernichtung vorbereiten.

Der Plan gelang. Dumbledore glaubte an Severus Reue und gab ihm eine Stelle als Lehrer in Hogwarts. Doch dann passierte etwas, das Severus Snape nie für möglich gehalten hatte. Er war durch seine Position als Lehrer in Hogwarts eine Respektsperson geworden. Respektiert von den Schülern (diese Position hatte er von Anfang an ausgenutzt – endlich konnte auch er Leute drangsalieren), aber auch respektiert von seinen Kollegen, von denen er eigentlich nur Ablehnung erwartet hätte. Schließlich war ein ehemaliger Todesser. Doch durch Dumbledores Protektion und vor allem durch dessen unerschütterliches Vertrauen in ihn, erlebte Severus Snape eine Wende in seinem Leben.

Er erkannte, dass es neben Macht über andere und Einschüchterung durch die Verbreitung von Angst und Schrecken noch etwas Anderes gab: Vertrauen und Ehrenhaftigkeit. Severus geriet in einen Zwiespalt: einerseits war er dem Dunklen Lord, dem er bereits viel zu verdanken hatte, verpflichtet, andererseits ließ ihn Dumbledores Vertrauen und dessen Glaube an das Gute in der Welt nicht unberührt. Es zog ihn weg von Voldemort und den schwarzen Magiern hin zu Dumbledore und dem, was er verkörperte. Als Dumbledore ihm die Mitgliedschaft im Orden des Phönix antrug, fällte Severus Snape eine Entscheidung: für Dumbledore und gegen Voldemort.

Doch dann verlor Voldemort seine Macht, verschwand und Severus Snape war in Hogwarts. Er wurde von dem Verdacht, ein Todesser zu sein, freigesprochen (wiederum auf Intervention Dumbledores) und für ihn begann die beste Zeit seines Lebens. Er hatte zwar noch Kontakt zu Lucius Malfoy und ein paar ehemaligen Todesser-Kollegen, aber da sich offiziell niemand mehr zu Voldemort bekannte, war das für ihn nur positiv und verschaffte ihm die Position des Hauslehrers von Slytherin.

Das und die Möglichkeit, die in seinen Augen immer überheblichen Gryffindors zu schikanieren, verliehen seinem Leben ungeahnten Glanz. Die Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords veränderte wiederum sein Leben. Er musste sich wieder als Doppelagent betätigen – diesmal unter umgekehrten Vorzeichen. Seine Stellung beim Dunklen Lord gewann er sehr rasch wieder zurück, aber was in seinem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts ablief, war für Snape ein harter Weg.

Dumbledores wichtigstes Ziel war die Vernichtung Voldemorts, den er als die Verkörperung des Bösen betrachtete. Er tat alles dafür. Er beschäftigte sich mit Potter, dem er anscheinend zutraute, die übrig gebliebenen Horcruxe zu finden und zu vernichten und er verlangte von ihm, Snape, die Unterstützung Potters. Sie hatten heftigen Streit deswegen. Snape traute Potter diese Aufgabe nicht zu und wollte Dumbledore das Versprechen, dass er Potter immer unterstützen würde, nicht geben.

Aber Dumbledore war hartnäckig. Snape gab nach und versprach, alles in seiner Macht Stehende zu tun, um Potter bei der Vernichtung Voldemorts zu helfen. Was er dann allerdings verlangte, ging über seine Kräfte, wie er meinte. Dumbledore wollte sich zur Not für Potter opfern, aber damit nicht genug. Snape sollte die Freveltat begehen, wenn es sein musste, denn der Unbrechbare Schwur musste eingehalten werden.

Dumbledore beruhigte ihn. Er meinte, dass er selbst Draco davon überzeugen konnte, ihn nicht umzubringen. Dumbledore wollte Draco an einen sicheren Ort schaffen und ihn für Snape unerreichbar machen. Der Eid hätte in der beabsichtigten Form nicht eingelöst werden können. Snape hätte sich angeblich verraten und hätte zum Dunklen Lord fliehen müssen – um dessen Vernichtung vorzubereiten. Doch die Dinge hatten sich aufgrund von Dracos Unternehmensgeist anders entwickelt.

Snape schüttelte wiederum den Kopf. Wer hätte schon gedacht, dass dieses Bürschchen es schaffen würde, Todesser in Hogwarts einzuschleusen. Doch für den Fall, dass Snape eingreifen musste, hatte Dumbledore ebenfalls vorgesorgt. Er hatte drei Erinnerungen für den Beweis der Absprache zwischen Severus und ihm gefertigt und er hatte ein Mitglied des Ordens des Phönix, einen Auroren des Ministeriums namens Steven Crowd als Geheimnisverwahrer für Severus eingesetzt. Steven war Dumbledore tief ergeben. Dumbledore hatte die Unschuld seines Vaters, der als Spion gegen Voldemort ins Zwielicht der Ermittlungen geraten war, bewiesen und diesen damit vor einer lebenslangen Haftstrafe in Askaban bewahrt.

Als Severus nach Dumbledores Tod disapparierte, ging er nicht etwa zu Voldemort, wie jeder vermutete, sondern er versteckte sich in einer Hütte im Verbotenen Wald, die als Treffpunkt mit Steven ausgemacht war. Gemeinsam mit seinem Geheimnisverwahrer und Dumbledores Erinnerungen hätte sich Snape dem Ministerium gestellt. Snape hätte danach zu Voldemort zurückkehren und seine Rolle als Agent für die gute Seite fortführen sollen. Doch er wartete vergebens in der Hütte. Drei Tage verstrichen ohne ein Lebenszeichen von ihm. Am vierten Tag musste Snape zu Voldemort zurückkehren. Er konnte ihn nicht länger warten lassen. Er hatte ohnehin Mühe, seine lange Abwesenheit mit einem Kampf mit einem plötzlich am Apparierplatz aufgetauchten Auror, einer Flucht und Verletzungen, die den Weiterflug unmöglich machten, zu erklären.

Doch Snape schaffte es und er eroberte sich nach und nach beim Dunklen Lord seine Machtposition. Er erfuhr, dass sein Geheimnisverwahrer getötet wurde, als er auf dem Weg zu der Hütte im Verbotenen Wald auf zwei Todesser stieß, die ihrerseits auf der Suche nach Snape waren. Damit war Snape die Rückkehr zur guten Seite verwehrt.

Er nahm die Entwicklung mit einem gewissen Opportunismus hin - und lebte alles in allem nicht schlecht dabei. Er genoss sogar mit einem gewissen Zynismus die Machtkämpfe, die die Anhänger Voldemorts um dessen Gunst ausfochten. Letztendlich eroberte er sich aufgrund seiner Intelligenz eine herausragende Position bei Voldemort und sicherte sich dessen Vertrauen. Wenn er über seine Zukunft nachdachte, sagte er sich mit einem gewissen Fatalismus, dass ihn die Auroren töten würden, falls Voldemort unterging und dass ihn bei einem Sieg Voldemorts die Todesser töten würden, sobald er nicht bereit mehr war, Voldemorts Schreckensherrschaft mitzutragen.

Unter diesen Bedingungen lebte er bis zu dem Tag, an dem Hermine und Bianca auftauchten. Von da ab änderte sich alles. Sein Leben drehte sich nicht mehr nur um ihn selbst. Er hatte plötzlich Verantwortung - er musste die Beiden beschützen. Das bedeutete, dass er Verbindung mit dem Orden des Phönix aufnehmen musste -und dabei riskierte, hier aufzufliegen. Und damit die Ordensleute ihm Vertrauen schenkten, war es unbedingt erforderlich, seine Rolle am Tod Dumbledores aufzudecken. Severus Snape stand wieder einmal eine sehr gefährliche Zeit bevor.

Aber das war es wert. Als er sah, dass der Werwolf Bianca angreifen wollte, wusste Snape, dass er Greyback töten würde, wenn es sein musste, auch vor den Augen Voldemorts. Auch wenn er dann sterben müsste, würde er es tun. Severus Snape hatte in diesem Moment gespürt, was das Wichtigste in seinem Leben war: Hermine und ihr gemeinsames Kind. Auch wenn er niemals als Biancas Vater erkannt würde, war es das Wichtigste, für ihr Wohlergehen zusorgen.

Das Wichtigste war jetzt, so schnell wie möglich eine Verbindung zum Orden des Phönix herzustellen.


	21. Chapter 21

**Kapitel 20**

Harry Potter umklammerte die Einfassung des Sargs, in dem sein Freund Ron lag. Ron lag da, als ob er schliefe. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, er war etwas bleicher als sonst, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck war so friedlich, dass Harry meinte, er müsse ihn nur anstupsen und Ron würde erwachen und fragen, was sie als Nächstes tun würden.

Aber er würde nicht aufwachen, das wusste Harry ganz genau. Er stand bestimmt schon seit zwei Stunden hier unten in dem Kerker – ganz in der Nähe des ehemaligen Klassenzimmers für Zaubertränke – an Rons Sarg. Harry stand da wie paralysiert; er war nicht fähig, auch nur eine Bewegung zu machen. Er meinte, nie wieder sein normales Leben aufnehmen zu können, geschweige denn, gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen.

Zu viel war auf ihn eingestützt in den letzten Jahren. So viele Menschen, an denen Harry etwas gelegen war, waren gegangen. Angefangen mit seinen Eltern, an die er keine Erinnerungen hatte. Dann starb Sirius, sein Pate, Dumbledore, sein Mentor und seine moralische Stütze wurde ermordet, Hermine verließ ihn und die Zaubererwelt und jetzt noch Ron…

Harry umklammerte den Sarg, bis seine Fingerkuppen weiß waren. Er fühlte sich so leer, so allein, so ausgelaugt wie noch nie zuvor. Er wollte weinen, aber es kamen keine Tränen. Er wollte am liebsten diesen Raum nie mehr verlassen, hier bei Ron bleiben, bis auch er gestorben war….

Doch bald würden die Weasleys kommen, um Ron zu holen – für das Begräbnis morgen. Ron würde auf dem Grundstück der Familie Weasley seine letzte Ruhe finden - seine Familie wollte ihn in ihrer Nähe haben. Seine Familie – dieser Gedanke machte Harry von neuem bewusst, wie allein er war. Er fühlte sich wie betäubt. Er hatte keine Gefühle mehr. Nicht einmal Voldemort brachte ihn in Rage. Nur wenn er an Snape dachte, fühlte Harry einen etwas wie Zorn aufsteigen. Snape war an allem schuld. Snape hatte seine Eltern verraten, Snape hatte Sirius verraten (redete sich Harry ein), Snape hatte Dumbledore umgebracht und er war dabei, als Ron starb. Obwohl Harry wusste, dass Snape für Rons Tod nicht verantwortlich war, gab er ihm indirekt die Schuld. Snape war ein Todesser und war somit für alle Missetaten von denen verantwortlich.

Sich nähernde Schritte und Stimmen schreckten Harry aus seinen Gedanken auf. Die Weasleys kamen. Harry hätte sich am liebsten unter seinem Tarnumhang verkrochen, aber er hatte ihn nicht bei sich. Obwohl er nichts dafür konnte, fühlte er sich schuldig am Tod von Ron. Er wollte Mrs Weasley nicht in die Augen sehen, denn sie musste ihn hassen, weil er ihren Sohn in den Tod getrieben hatte.

Mr und Mrs Weasley kamen herein und Mrs Weasley ging zuerst auf Harry zu, der mit versteinerter Miene und totenbleich neben dem Sarg stand. „Ich bin ja so froh, dass du bei ihm warst, als er starb", flüsterte Mrs Weasley und umarmte Harry, der stocksteif dastand und nichts entgegnen konnte.

Dann ging sie zu Rons Sarg. Sie sah ihn an und sagte leise: „Mein Junge, mein tapferer Junge." Doch dann war es mit ihrer Fassung vorbei und sie und sank weinend in die Knie. Mr Weasley, der sichtlich mitgenommen aussah, sagte zu Harry: „Ron ist im Kampf gegen Voldemort gestorben. Das hat er sich immer gewünscht. Ich bin stolz auf ihn!" Als er seine Frau zusammenbrechen sah, eilte er zu ihr.

Harry verließ den Kerker. Er ging hinaus zum See. Dort stand er am Ufer und starrte über den See, auf den Riesenkraken, der seine Fangarme in die Luft streckte und fragte sich, wie es war, froh gewesen zu sein.

Wiederum rissen ihn näher kommende Schritte aus seiner Erstarrung und die betreffende Person baute sich vor Harry auf. Es war Ginny Weasley.

Sie fragte: „Wie lange willst du noch hier stehen und auf den See starren?" Bevor Harry antworten konnte, fuhr sie fort: „Wie lange willst du dich verschanzen vor der Welt, willst deiner ‚Mission' nachjagen, ohne zu leben?" Harry schwieg.

„Hat du aus Rons Tod gar nichts gelernt?" Ginnys Stimme war lauter geworden. Harry starrte sie an. Ihr Gesicht trug denselben harten Ausdruck, den er schon einmal bei ihr gesehen hatte. Damals hatten sie mit Ginny als Sucher den Quidditsch-Pokal gewonnen, denn Harry musste bei Snape Strafarbeiten ableisten. Ginny hatte ihn damals in der Großen Halle vor den Augen aller Anwesenden umarmt und geküsst.

Aber die Zeiten hatten sich geändert. „Doch", entgegnete er. „Wir müssen noch vorsichtiger sein und müssen alle unsere Kräfte bündeln, um gegen Voldemort und seine Anhänger gewappnet zu sein."

„Ach, etwas Anderes fällt dir nicht dazu ein!" Ginny Stimme klang jetzt äußerst aufgebracht. „Ich meine, dass jeder ein Recht auf ein Leben hat, das nicht ausschließlich auf den Kampf gegen Voldemort ausgerichtet ist. Was hat Ron denn von seinem Leben gehabt? Er ist im Kampf gefallen! Wie tapfer und wie edel! Aber er hatte keine Frau oder Freundin, die ihn betrauert und erst recht keine Kinder, in denen er weiterlebt Und warum? Weil er diesem ach so edlen Motiv nachgejagt ist - einsam wie ein Wolf und nur begleitet von seinem besten Freund!"

Harry erstarrte bei diesen Worten. Eigentlich hätte er zornig werden und Ginny erklären sollen, dass dies die einzige und wahre Pflicht eines Ordensmitglieds war. Aber er fühlte, dass Ginny Recht hatte. Sie waren nicht nur auf der Welt, um Voldemort und seine Anhänger zu bekämpfen. Sie waren doch auch Menschen mit ihren Gefühlen und Vorlieben und Vorstellungen vom Leben.

Ginny trat dicht vor ihn hin und fuhr fort: „Ich will nicht mehr länger warten, Harry Potter, ich will leben und zwar mit dir!" Sie legte die Arme um seinen Hals, zog seinen Kopf zu sich herunter und küsste ihn. Harry überlegte nicht einmal eine Sekunde. Er schlang die Arme um Ginny, drückte sie an sich und erwiderte ihren Kuss mit einer Gier, die sie schließlich nach Luft schnappen ließ.

Harry sah Ginny mit ernstem Gesicht an. „Aber ich bringe dich in Gefahr. In tödliche Gefahr. Wenn du mit mir zusammen bist, werden die genau so hinter dir her sein wie hinter mir."

„Quatsch", meinte Ginny kategorisch. „Jeder, der in der Zaubererwelt zu den Anständigen gehört, ist in Gefahr. Und die Gefahren sind tödlich. Das weiß doch jeder! Aber ich bin kein Schulmädchen mehr wie damals, als du mich aus dem Leben verbannt hast. Ich bin selbst Mitglied des Ordens des Phönix und kann Verantwortung für mich übernehmen." Nach einer kleinen Pause fügte sie hinzu: „Und für dich."

Die Vorstellung, dass es einen Menschen gab, der sich um ihn sorgte und ihn sogar beschützen wollte, löste von Harrys Seele und von seinem Herzen den schweren Stein, der ihm in den letzten Tagen fast die Luft abgedrückt hatte. Er war nicht allein. Ginny war da. Sie liebte ihn. Er liebte sie. Es war alles ganz einfach.

Er weinte.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Auch Rons Beerdigung am nächsten Tag war nicht der absolute Albtraum, vor dem Harry sich so sehr gefürchtet hatte. Ginny war an seiner Seite und gemeinsam überstanden sie das Schlimmste.

Zu der Beerdigung kamen eine Menge Leute – die Ordensleute selbstverständlich und zahlreiche von Ron und Harrys ehemaligen Mitschülern. Offenbar hatte sich die Nachricht weit verbreitet, denn sogar die Patil-Zwillinge, die in Amerika lebten, waren angereist und sogar Victor Krum aus Bulgarien war dabei. Alle waren entsetzt und bedauerten den Tod von Ron, aber einige wie Victor Krum nahmen den Anlass wahr, um dem Orden des Phönix beizutreten und damit den Kampf gegen Voldemort aufzunehmen.

Auch hoher Besuch war anwesend. Der Zaubereiminister hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, einem verdienten Mitarbeiter in dieser schweren Stunde beizustehen, wie er verlauten ließ. Sein Lautsprecher war natürlich Percy Weasley, der seit Jahren das erste Mal wieder den elterlichen Grund betrat und den Arthur Weasley selbstverständlich nicht hinauswerfen konnte, da er in offizieller Mission aufkreuzte.

In Wahrheit packte Scrimgouer wieder einmal die Gelegenheit beim Schopf und versuchte von neuem, Harry in die Dienste des Ministeriums zu nehmen. Er führte ihm vor Augen, dass sein Kampf auf eigene Faust zu nichts führte, er hatte ja gesehen, was seinem besten Freund passiert sei. Harry hätte ihm am liebsten ins Gesicht gespuckt und ihm erklärt, dass er nicht allein den Kampf gegen Voldemort aufgenommen hatte, sondern dass hinter ihm die mächtige Organisation des Ordens des Phönix stand. Aber er hütete sich, den Orden, der im Geheimen agierte, zu nennen. Scrimgouer hätte diesen sofort für seine Zwecke vereinnahmt oder, wenn ihm dies nicht gelungen wäre, verbieten lassen und seine Mitglieder nach Askaban geschickt. Das Ministerium war bei Verhaftungen inzwischen sehr flott und der Verhaftete musste seine Unschuld beweisen und nicht umgekehrt, wie es früher war. Damit hatten die meisten Leute Probleme, da sie meistens nicht wussten, was ihnen alles zur Last gelegt wurde.

Askaban war auch nach dem Abgang der Dementoren kein Ort des Vergnügens geworden. Das Ministerium setzte hauptsächlich Trolle als Wachpersonal ein und die waren mit ihren schweren Prügeln, die sie stets bei sich trugen, gar nicht zurückhaltend.

Aber Harry erklärte dem Minister lediglich, dass er nach wie vor kein Interesse an der Kooperation mit dem Ministerium habe. Als dann Ginny auftauchte, entschuldigte er sich mit dringenden privaten Angelegenheiten. Scrimgouer sah den Beiden wütend nach, als sie sich eng umschlungen entfernten.

„Danke für die Rettung", sagte Harry, als sie außer Hörweite waren. „Ich sagte ihm, ich hätte jetzt Wichtigeres zu tun, als mich mit den Angelegenheiten des Zauberereiministeriums zu beschäftigen."

Ginny überlegte einen Moment. „Nun, damit könntest du Recht haben", meinte sie. „Ich jedenfalls finde es schon wichtig, diesen Punkt zu klären."

Harry sah sie mit leichter Verwunderung an .Ginny fuhr fort. „Ich meine unsere Heirat!"

Harry war nun leicht verwirrt, was er auch nicht verbergen konnte. „Ähem..., hm..., heiraten wir denn?", fragte er dann leicht hilflos.

„Na ja, weißt du, ich möchte möglichst bald mit dir zusammen sein und ich möchte auch Kinder haben...nicht dass wir die nicht auch ohne Heirat haben könnten, aber Mum und Dad wäre es lieber, weißt du", stellt sie sachlich fest. „Und mir auch", fügte sie nach einer kleinen Überlegung hinzu.

„Ich bin beruhigt, dass ihr euch über diesen Punkt schon einig seid", antwortete Harry mit spöttischer Miene. „Dann muss ich mich ja nur noch dem Mehrheitsbeschluss beugen."

Ginny nickte. „Das ist sehr vernünftig. Dinge, die man nicht ändern kann, soll man akzeptieren."

„Darf ich vielleicht beim Hochzeitstermin mitdiskutieren? Oder habt ihr auch dabei schon konkrete Pläne?"

Ginny zog die Stirn in nachdenkliche Falten. „Wir könnten die Geburtstage von Mum und Dad, Charlie, Bill und Fleur, den Zwillingen oder Ron in Erwägung ziehen. Vielleicht auch Mums und Dads Hochzeitstag."

„Oder vielleicht den von Voldemort? Wenn der verheiratet wäre, würde ich glatt dessen Hochzeitstag wählen."

Harrys ätzendes Statement erregte Ginnys Missfallen. Bevor sie jedoch etwas erwidern konnte, sagte er: „Ich habe das Hochzeitsdatum auf nächsten Samstag festgelegt."

Ginny war verblüfft. „Wann?", fragte sie

„Soeben", entgegnete Harry.

„Oh, sieh mal", rief Ginny, nachdem sie Harry mit einer innigen Umarmung ihre Zustimmung zu seinem Beschluss bekundet hatte, „da kommen Bill und Fleur mit ihrem Baby!" Tatsächlich näherten sich die Beiden – Fleur strahlend schön wie eh und je und neben ihr Bill mit seinem zerfurchten und vernarbten Gesicht. Doch obwohl der Gegensatz nicht größer sein könnte, waren sie ein schönes Paar, dachte sich Harry. Vielleicht lag das an dem Glück, das die Beiden ausstrahlten und das auch die Trauer um Ron nicht verdecken konnte. Das Baby, das Fleur auf dem Arm trug, war gerade zwei Wochen alt und das erste Kind der Beiden.

Ginny hatte Harry am Vortag erzählt, dass die Beiden sich schon seit Monaten über den Namen für das Kind stritten. Beide waren überzeugt davon, dass es ein Junge würde (Fleurs Großmutter hatte das erkannt, als Fleur sie im 6. Monat besuchte). Fleur wollte ihn unbedingt Marie-Pierre nennen, was Bill aber kategorisch ausschloss. „Und wenn das hundertmal dein Lieblingsopa war, wird mein Kind nicht so heißen", knurrte Bill. Die Ähnlichkeit mit einem Wolf war plötzlich greifbar. Doch Fleur ließ sich nicht im Geringsten einschüchtern. Sie stampfte mit dem Fuß auf den Boden und rief. „Qui, genau ssso wirrrd meine Bebe ´eißen!"

„Nie im Leben", dröhnte Bill. „Er wird Humpfrey heißen, wie unser Vorfahr, der in den Zwergenaufständen den Heldentod fand!"

„Niemals, in meine ganze Lebben wird meine Bebe ´umfrääy ´eißen", fauchte Fleur zurück.

Harry grinste, als er sich an Ginnys Schilderung dieser Familietragödie erinnerte und unterdrückte ganz schnell dieses Grinsen, als die Beiden sich ihnen mit freudigen Mienen näherten.

Fleur wandte sich direkt an Harry. „Stell dir vorr, ´arry, Bill und isch ´abben eine Namen für unser Bebe gefunden. Er soll Ronald ´eißen."

Harry sah in Fleurs strahlendes Gesicht und dann das Baby an, das im Arm seiner Mutter lag, ausgiebig gähnte und mit den Ärmchen zappelte. Er lächelte. Doch Bill fuhr fort: „Und wir möchten, dass du sein Pate wirst, Harry!"

Harry fühlte wieder Tränen aufsteigen. Er war zutiefst gerührt. Er griff nach dem Kind, das ihm Fleur entgegenstreckte und nahm es behutsam in seine Arme. Das Kindchen sah ihn an. Es hatte braune Augen und Harry meinte, auf seiner Nase schon eine künftige Sommersprosse zu entdecken. Es würde einen neuen Ron geben. Auch wenn er den alten Ron nicht ersetzen konnte, war es tröstlich für Harry, dass ein Kind den Namen des Mannes erhalten sollte, der Harry so viel bedeutet hatte.

Harry antwortete: „Ich danke euch, dass ihr mir diese Verantwortung anvertraut. Ich freue mich sehr und ich danke euch dafür."

Fleur strahlte, küsste Harry auf die Wange und nahm ihren Sohn wieder an sich. Bill schüttelte Harry die Hand und meinte, er könne sich keinen besseren Paten für seinen Erstgeborenen vorstellen als den besten Freund seines Bruders.

„Ich werde bald sogar noch mehr sein", sagte Harry zu Bill. Er zog Ginny zu sich her und sagte: „Wir werden nächsten Samstag heiraten, Ginny und ich!"

Fleur rief begeistert: „Das ist ja ‚errlisch! Am Samstagg, saggst du? 'Offentlich passe isch wieder in meine silberne Abbendkleid!?" Bill betrachtete seine Frau mit spöttischer Nachsicht. „Bestimmt wirst du das. Aber du kannst auch einen Kartoffelsack um dich herum binden bist immer noch wunderschön!"

Fleur warf ihrem Mann ein Kusshändchen zu und sagte zu Ginny: „Jetzt weißt du, warum isch deine Brudder so liebe….Seig mirr den Mann, der disch in eine Gartoffelsagg schön findet…"

Mit diesen Worten gingen die Beiden Richtung zum Haus zurück und Harry meinte: „Ich werde jetzt mal deine Eltern aufsuchen, damit sie es erfahren, bevor alle über unsere Hochzeit Bescheid wissen."

Ginny lächelte. „Tu das, mein Liebster! Und weißt du was? Ich bin glücklich!"

Harry strahlte und nahm sie in die Arme: „Ich auch! Und Voldemort kann mich mal…. Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass er unser Glück zerstört. Ich werde diesen Oberschurken besiegen. Und wenn er 100 Leben hat!"

_Oh vow, das Kapitel wurde um einiges länger als ich geplant habe. Ich hoffe, euch macht es trotzdem Spaß! Nächstes Mal gibt es wieder Snape und Hermine – unplugged!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Kapitel 21**

Hermines Meinung über den Mann, in dessen Obhut (Gewalt wollte sie es nicht mehr nennen) sie und ihre Tochter sich befanden, hatte sich mittlerweile völlig verändert. Er war nicht ihr Kerkermeister und er nutzte sie auch nicht aus, wie sie am Anfang geglaubt hatte. Er war vielmehr ihr Beschützer, denn sie war sich sicher, dass Snape Bianca nicht zufällig gefunden und gerettet hatte. Dabei hatte er ganz schön viel aufs Spiel gesetzt, fand Hermine. Denn Snape hatte unter den Todessern einige nicht zu unterschätzende Feinde.

Da war vor allem Bellatrix Lestrange, eine bösartige Hexe, die dem Dunklen Lord und den dunklen Künsten völlig ergeben war und die angesichts von Snapes Vertrauensstellung beim Dunklen Lord vor Neid und Missgunst schier platzte. Um Bellatrix Lestrange und ihren Mann scharten sich einige Hexen und Zauberer, die um die Gunst des Dunklen Lords buhlten und diesen immer wieder durch besondere Grausamkeiten ihren Feinden gegenüber zu amüsieren versuchten. Diesen Leuten, die ihrer Machtgier mit den Mitteln schwarzer Magie nachjagten, war Snape ein Dorn im Auge.

Snape war zwar auch brillant, was die dunklen Künste anging, aber er nutzte sie zielgerichtet und sein Handeln war von logischen Gesichtspunkten bestimmt. Damit war Snape ein Außenseiter, dem die eher primitive Masse der Todesser mit Missgunst, Neid oder sogar Hass begegnete. Doch genau diese Logik und kühle Überlegenheit machten Snape für Hermine so interessant.

Hermine hatte sich nach dem Abendessen und nachdem sie Bianca ins Bett gebracht hatte, ein – wie sie fand - spannendes Buch über Alte Runen vorgenommen. Sie war so fasziniert von den darin enthaltenen Ausführungen, dass sie es bedauerte, nicht auch Teil 2 aus Snapes Bibliothek mitgenommen zu haben. Es war zwar schon 11 Uhr abends, aber da sie noch gar nicht müde war, überlegte sie, ob sie es wagen konnte, in Snapes Arbeits- und Wohnzimmer zu schleichen und sich den Fortsetzungsband zu holen. Die Stimme der Vernunft sagte zwar, sie solle das lieber lassen (_Geh schlafen, Hermine, es ist spät genug_), aber ihre Neugierde siegte. Sie schlich also auf Zehenspitzen über den Flur, spähte durch das Schlüsselloch (!) und erkannte, dass niemand im Raum war. Dann öffnete sie vorsichtig die Tür und ging ganz leise zum Bücherregal, holte sich das Buch und wollte gerade wieder zur Tür schleichen, als sie bemerkte, dass Snapes Schlafzimmertür halb offen stand. Aus dem Inneren des Raums waren Stimmen zu hören!

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und hatte sogleich wieder Visionen von nächtlichem Damenbesuch mit schwarzen Haaren, grellroten Lippen und vielem Unausstehlichen mehr. Da sie unbedingt wissen musste, was Snape so trieb, pirschte sie sich vorsichtig heran und lugte durch den offenen Türspalt. Fast hätte sie bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot, aufgeschrieen. Snape kniete vor dem Kamin und unterhielt sich mit jemandem, dessen Kopf sich im Feuer von Snapes Schlafzimmerkamin befand. Der Kopf schien einem Mann, der ungefähr in Snapes Alter war, zu gehören. Sein Gesicht war zerfurcht und sein braunes, mit grauen Strähnen durchzogenes Haar hing ihm wirr um das magere Gesicht.

„Du weißt, Remus, dass es sehr gefährlich ist", sagte Snape gerade. Der Kopf im Feuer nickte. „Ich weiß, Severus, aber sie bestehen darauf. Sie verlangen es als Zeichen deiner Vertrauenswürdigkeit." Der Mann, den Snape Remus genannt hatte, sprach mit großer Eindringlichkeit.

„Also gut", sagte Snape nach einer kleinen Pause des Überlegens. „Ich komme."

Der Kopf im Feuer verschwand mit einem leisen Zischen. Snape trat zum Kamin, nahm etwas aus einer Dose vom Kaminsims und warf es ins Feuer. Die Flammen leuchteten auf einmal smaragdgrün, Snape stieg in den Kamin und sagte etwas, das wie ‚.ley Manor' klang und verschwand. Das Feuer brannte wieder rot, als sei nichts passiert.

Hermine stieß die Luft vernehmbar aus. Die Welt der Hexen und Zauberer barg immer wieder neue Geheimnisse. Sie dachte daran, dass sie das alles ja bereits wusste und sie hoffte, dass es irgendeinen Zauber gäbe, der ihr die Erinnerungen wieder zurückbrächte. Nachdenklich ging sie in ihr Schlafzimmer zurück. In der Nacht wachte sie ein paar Mal auf, aber sie hörte nichts Beunruhigendes.

Auch am nächsten Tag schien alles normal zu sein. Snape grüßte sie nachlässig wie immer, als sie sich im Labor begegneten, wo Hermine wiederum bei der Herstellung von verschiednen Tränken behilflich sein durfte. Erst abends, lang nach dem Abendessen, ertönte die magisch verstärkte Stimme Voldemorts, der alle Bewohner in den Großen Saal befahl.

Draco Malfoy war dort und er war außer sich, wie es schien. Er stand vor dem Thronsessel des Dunklen Lords, hatte sein Gesicht in den Händen verborgen und wiegte seinen Oberkörper hin und her. Als alle im Saal versammelt waren, befahl Voldemort Draco zu wiederholen, was er ihm gerade mitgeteilt hatte.

„Draco schluchzte: „Sie, sie haben m..m..meinen Vater entführt. Die Leute von denen sind in unser Haus eingedrungen und haben ihn mitgenommen!" Die im Saal Anwesenden sahen sich erschrocken an und ein heftiges Gemurmel kam auf. Lucius Malfoy entführt von der Gegenseite! Das war doch nicht möglich! Sein Anwesen war geschützt durch besondere Zauberbanne des Dunklen Lords, die keiner durchbrechen konnte, wie Lucius selbst immer wieder betonte.

Die Todesser fanden dennoch rasch eine Antwort. Das Wort „Verrat" geisterte sehr schnell durch den Saal. Besonders eine Person hielt wieder einmal nicht an sich. „Jawohl, Verrat", kreischte Bellatrix Lestrange. „Und dieses mal habe ich dich, du Verräter!"

Sie deutete mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf Snape. Der stand ungerührt mit verschränkten Armen da und verzog lediglich spöttisch den Mund.

„Schon wieder den üblichen Verdächtigen, Bella?" Voldemorts Stimme, die wohl sanft klingen sollte, jagte den meisten der Anwesenden einen Schauer über den Rücken. „Hast du dieses mal wenigstens irgendeinen und sei es nur einen klitzekleinen Beweis?", höhnte Voldemort.

„Oh ja, my Lord", knirschte Bellatrix. „Letzte Nacht wollten mein Mann und ich mit Severus sprechen. Wir wollten über unsere magischen Muscheln mit ihm Verbindung aufnehmen, aber er antwortete nicht. Dann haben wir uns mit unseren Spikoskopen in seiner Wohnung umgesehen. Es hätte ihm ja schließlich etwas zugestoßen sein können. Er hätte krank werden können oder so." In die letzten Sätze legte Bellatrix eine extra Portion Häme. „Aber wir fanden – nichts. Severus war verschwunden! Und jetzt hören wir, dass Lucius entführt wurde. Von seinem Landsitz, dessen Zugang nur von einem Insider an diese Dreckskerle verraten werden konnte. Hast du darauf eine Antwort, Snape?"

Bellatrix Stimme war immer lauter geworden. Alle im Saal sahen Snape an, der noch immer lässig und mit unbesorgter Miene dastand. Bevor er etwas entgegnen konnte, zischte Voldemort: „Na, Severus, was sagst du dazu? Das hört sich doch zumindest sehr merkwürdig an. Du weißt genau, dass ich es erfahren will, wenn jemand das Schloss verlässt!"

Voldemorts Augen funkelten furchterregend. Snape antwortete: „ Wer sagt denn, dass ich das Haus verlassen habe?" „Ich sage es", antwortete Lestrange. „Wir haben auch in deinem Büro nachgesehen." Als er sah, sich dass Snapes Miene verfinsterte, fügte er hämisch hinzu: „Der Dunkle Lord selbst hat uns die Ermächtigung dazu gegeben. Er ist wohl der Meinung, dass selbst dir ein wenig Überwachung nicht schaden kann!"

Voldemort näherte sich Snape und fragte mit bedrohlichem Zischen: „Wehe dir, wenn du keine zufrieden stellende Antwort weißt! Also, wo warst du, Snape?"

Im Saal herrschte Totenstille. Die Sekunden tröpfelten dahin und auf Bellatrix Lestranges Gesicht waren erste Anzeichen des Triumphs zu erkennen, als eine Stimme sagte.

„Er war bei mir."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Also gut, das war es dann mal für erste! Falls es jemanden interessiert, wie es weitergeht, kann er oder sie es mir ja mitteilen. _


	23. Chapter 23

_Ich habe momentan nicht allzu viel Zeit, deshalb kann es sein, dass die updates nicht mehr so regelmäßig kommen. Bitte habt Verständnis! Ich werde die Geschichte auf jeden Fall zu Ende schreiben, denn ich finde es schade, wenn man FF-Storys verfolgt, die dann plötzlich aufhören._

_Habt hoffentlich viel Spaß an dem Kapitel!_

Kapitel 22

Es war die Stimme einer Frau. Alle Anwesenden – Snape eingeschlossen – drehten sich zu der Sprecherin um. Hermine stand hoch aufgerichtet und mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der Furcht, gemischt mit Ekel wiedergab, da. Bellatrix herbe Züge verzogen sich zu einer wütenden Grimasse. Sie kreischte: „Du dreckiges Schlammblut, was mischt du dich da ein?", und stürzte mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf Hermine zu. Doch bevor ihr Fluch Hermine traf, hatte Snape seinen Zauberstab blitzschnell erhoben und den Fluch auf Bellatrix zurückgeschleudert. Der Fluch traf brennend ihren Arm, sie ließ den Zauberstab fallen und Snape sagte drohend: „Du versuchst schon wieder, dich an meinem Eigentum zu vergreifen! Hast du schon vergessen, was es bedeutet, die Befehle des Dunklen Lords zu missachten?"

Bevor Bellatrix etwas erwidern konnte, mischte sich Voldemort ein. Er war näher gekommen und deutete mit einem seiner Spinnenfinger auf Hermine. „Was meinst du mit diesen Worten, Schlammblut? Willst du uns nicht etwas mehr verraten oder muss ich andere Methoden anwenden?" Er erhob drohend er seinen Zauberstab.

Hermine erbleichte bei diesen Worten und wich erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. „I..i..ich w..w..wollte bloß s.sagen, d dass", sie schluckte, zögerte und musterte Voldemort ängstlich: „ Professor Snape mich wieder einmal nachts...besucht hat." Ihre Stimme war leiser geworden und bei den letzten Worten senkte sie den Kopf.

Im Saal setzte Gemurmel ein, Snape presste missbilligend die Lippen aufeinander, Bellatrix schnaubte wütend und Voldemort grinste sein hässliches Grinsen. „Du scheinst dich ja nicht sehr über seine Besuche zu freuen", höhnte er. „Verwöhnt er dich nicht genug?"

„Das ist doch alles nicht wahr!" Bellatrix wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass Snape wiederum ihren Anschuldigungen entkommen sollte.

„Und warum sollte ich lügen?", ließ Hermine sich vernehmen. Ihre Furcht war offenbar blanker Wut gewichen. Sie wandte sich Bellatrix zu: „Meinen Sie wirklich, ich würde für ihn lügen, für ihn, der mich vom ersten Tag an gedemütigt und erniedrigt hat? Das war wohl auch schon in Hogwarts so, wie mir mein Ex-Mitschüler so gern erzählt, nicht wahr, Draco? Gryffindors zu quälen war doch sein Hobby, oder nicht? Warum sollte sich das geändert haben? Oh doch, es hat sich etwas geändert", fügte sie hinzu. „Inzwischen bin ich ja sein Eigentum und das gibt er mir immer wieder auf besondere Art und Weise zu verstehen, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine!", fauchte sie Bellatrix an.

Diese ging mit erhobener Hand auf Hermine los, wurde aber von ihrem Mann zurückgehalten. „Dreckiges Schlammblut", zischte sie.

„Sie wiederholen sich", erwiderte Hermine.

Voldemort lachte und sagte zu Snape: „Nimm dein Schlammblut – und verzieh dich, Severus. Ich glaube, meine treuen Todesser sehen langsam Gespenster, wie die Muggel sagen!" Snape sah ausgesprochen wütend drein.

„Ihr solltet euch lieber überlegen, wie wir Lucius wieder freibekommen, anstatt euch gegenseitig zu verdächtigen." Voldemorts Stimme hatte einen drohenden Klang angenommen. „Wir brauchen ihn, ihr wisst es!"

Ohne auf das Gemurmel zu achten, das sich im Saal erhob, packte Snape Hermine grob am Arm und zog sie mit sich. In seiner Wohnung angekommen, stieß er sie ins Wohnzimmer und versiegelte das Zimmer mit einem extra starken Schallzauber.

Snape wandte sich Hermine zu. „Was hatte denn diese Vorstellung zu bedeuten?" Er packte Hermine an den Schultern. „Warum mischen Sie sich da ein?"

Hermine sah in seine unergründlichen schwarzen Augen. „Sie wären mausetot, wenn ich es nicht getan hätte!", erwiderte sie wütend. „Ich habe gesehen, dass Sie sich gestern im Feuer mit jemandem unterhalten haben und dann selbst ins Feuer gestiegen sind. Und nachdem, was ich vorhin gehört habe, haben Sie wohl einen kleinen Ausflug unternommen!"

Snape meinte, sich verhört zu haben. Er schüttelte sie heftig. „Was fällt Ihnen ein, sich nachts in meinem Wohnzimmer herumzutreiben, Sie neugieriges Gör?"

„Seien Sie froh, dass ich so neugierig bin!", schrie Hermine ihn an. Sonst hätte Ihnen heute Abend niemand geholfen. Und behaupten Sie bloß nicht, Sie hätten sich an den eigenen Haaren aus dem Schlamassel gezogen! Das hat vor Ihnen schon einer behauptet und dem hat man auch nicht geglaubt!"

Hermines Wut legte sich etwas angesichts Snapes verdutzter Miene. „Was, bei Merlins Bart, meinen Sie damit?", raunzte er sie an.

„Vergessen Sie es, es ist ein albernes Muggel-Märchen."

„Das hier ist aber kein Muggel-Märchen", versetzte Snape schneidend. „Also, was hatten Sie hier zu suchen in der letzten Nacht?"

„Ich spielte Schutzengel, wenn's recht ist", antwortete Hermine bissig. Snape verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich warte", sagte er knapp.

„Also gut, die Klügere gibt nach. Ich habe mir den Teil 2 von ‚Alte Runen' geholt, weil ich mit dem ersten Teil so schnell fertig war.

„Verdammte Wissbegierde", polterte Snape. „Können Sie sich denn gar nicht beherrschen? Sie hätten in größte Gefahr geraten können bei Ihrer Lügengeschichte, wissen Sie das?"

Hermine nickte kleinlaut. „Ich hatte ganz schön Angst, dass die Lestranges auch mein Zimmer ausspioniert hätten. Dann hätten wir ein Problem gehabt. Aber ich musste das Risiko eingehen."

„Ach, Sie mussten das Risiko eingehen", äffte Snape sie nach. „Wie wäre es denn mit einfach ‚Mund halten' gewesen?"

„Wie wäre es denn mit einfach mal ‚Danke' gewesen?", erwiderte sie, triefend vor Sarkasmus. Snape presste die Lippen zusammen und wandte sich ab.

„Ist das wirklich so schwer?" Hermines Stimme war sanft geworden. Sie näherte sich Snape und legte ihre Hände von hinten auf seine auf seine Schultern. „Kannst du dir nicht helfen lassen? Severus?"

Snape drehte sich jäh um und stand hart vor Hermine. „Ich hätte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass dir etwas zustößt", stieß er mit rauer Stimme hervor. Hermine starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Dann packte er sie, riss sie an sich und küsste sie. Nach einem Moment der Überraschung schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und erwiderte seinen Kuss mit Leidenschaft.

Sie küssten sich wie damals, als sie sich bei ihm für Biancas Rettung vor dem Werwolf bedanken wollte. Über Hermine brachen Gefühle, Leidenschaft und Begierde mit einer Intensität herein, die sie nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Wie im Trance registrierte sie, dass sie sich auszogen, sich gegenseitig betrachteten, dann nackt umarmten und sich wieder leidenschaftlich küssten. Die Begierde, die Hermine dabei empfand, ließ sie schwach werden. Sie klammerte sich an Snape, drängte ihm ihre Hüften noch mehr entgegen und fühlte dabei seine Männlichkeit an ihrem Bauch. Diese war wohl von beeindruckenden Ausmaßen und als Snape sie hochhob und zum Bett trug, konnte sie es kaum erwarten, ihn zu berühren, ihn wahrzunehmen, sich mit ihm zu vereinigen.

Snape dachte offenbar an etwas Ähnliches, denn seine Hände wanderten besitzergreifend über ihren Körper. Er umfasste ihre Brüste und umspielte mit der Zunge ihre Brustwarzen. Dann glitten seine Hände über ihre Hüften und ihren Bauch zu ihren Beinen und dann zwischen ihre Schenkel, die sich bereitwillig öffneten…

Hermine hatte inzwischen seinen muskulösen männlichen Körper und seine viel versprechende Männlichkeit ausgiebig erforscht. Letzteres Teil veranlasste sie dazu, ihn zu sich heranzuziehen, um ihn wieder zu küssen und ihre Beine mit deutlicher Absicht zu spreizen. Snapes Hand glitt durch ihr warmes, feuchtes Fleisch hin zu ihrer Öffnung und er erkundete mit einem Finger ihre inneren Qualitäten.

Diese Penetration entlockte ihr ein gefühlvolles Schnurren und Snape beendete daraufhin den Kuss. „Mir scheint, du erwartest etwas", sagte er mit seidenweicher Stimme. „Aber ganz bestimmt und ganz schnell", erwiderte sie ungeduldig. Snape grinste anzüglich, drückte ihre Beine auseinander und kniete zwischen ihre Schenkel.

_Sein Glied war wirklich von traumhaften Ausmaßen_, dachte sie sich und schluckte. _Wie würde es wohl sein, wenn er in sie eindrang?_ Hermine vibrierte bei dieser Vorstellung, doch Snapes Vorstellungen von Vorspiel waren noch nicht zu Ende. Er machte es spannend und erforschte zunächst ihren Schoß mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge. Das war aber auch ganz und gar nach Hermines Geschmack. Sie stöhnte aufreizend, als er sie derart verwöhnte und krallte ihre Finger in seine Haare, wunderte sich, wie überraschend seidig sie sich anfühlten und stöhnte wieder.

Als sie meinte, es nicht mehr auszuhalten, unterbrach Snape die Vorstellung, sah in Hermines vor Erregung glühendes Gesicht und lächelte. Doch bevor er sich auf sie legte, richtete sie sich auf, umfasste sein steil aufgerichtetes Glied und begann daran zu saugen. Jetzt stöhnte Snape und jetzt packte er Hermines Haare. Das Glied in ihrem Mund pulsierte und Severus entzog ihr sanft sein bestes Stück Hermine keuchte, als sie daran dachte, was jetzt gleich passieren würde und als sie die Begierde in seinen Augen sah.

Sie legte sich hin, spreizte ihre Beine und zog ihn zu sich heran. Er legte sich auf sie und schob sein Glied in ihren erwartungsvoll erregten Körper. Als er spürte, wie erregt sie war, nahm er sie mit tiefen Stößen in seinen Besitz. Hermine stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus, als seine Männlichkeit genau den Punkt traf, der für die weitere Aktion von höchstem Lustgewinn war. Während ihres Liebesaktes sprach keiner von beiden ein Wort. Es war vielmehr so, als hielten sie vor Erregung den Atem an. Nur ihre Bewegungen wurden immer heftiger und endeten in einem befreienden Taumel, der Severus laut aufstöhnen ließ. Hermine stieß ein paar Laute aus, die wie kleine Schluchzer klangen. Severus lag wie vom Blitz getroffen auf ihr und als er den Kopf hob, sah er, dass ihre Augen leuchteten. Ihr beglückendes Lächeln erinnerte ihn an ihr gemeinsames Glück und in diesem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, das er niemals mehr auf sie verzichten wollte. Er hatte die letzten Jahre zwar ohne sie verbracht, aber als sie sich wieder begegnet waren und sich unter diesen Umständen wieder gefunden hatten, wusste er, dass er alles für sie tun würde.

Seine Empfindungen spiegelten sich wohl auf seinem Gesicht wieder, denn Hermine sah ihn jetzt leicht fragend an: „Was ist los, Severus, warum siehst du mich so an?"

„Du fragst, was los ist, Hermine? Ich habe gerade festgestellt, dass ich dich unendlich liebe."

_Na, zufrieden, dass die Beiden sich endlich näher gekommen sind? _


	24. Chapter 24

_Meint ihr, die Liebeserklärung passt nicht zu Snape? Ich meine, er ist ein sehr vielschichtiger Mensch._

_Mal sehen, was nach dem Liebesgeständnis passiert._

**Kapitel 23**

_Er hatte gesagt, dass er sie unendlich liebte. _

Hermine war überrascht von dem Geständnis, das sie in dieser Direktheit nicht von ihm erwartet hätte. Severus sah die Freude in ihren Augen und er küsste sie wiederum. Als sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten und aneinander geschmiegt im Bett lagen, fragte Hermine: „Du sagst, du liebst mich. Seit wann, Severus? Gerade, als wir uns liebten, kam es mir so vor, als ob wir uns schon kennen würden. Als ob wir schon einmal zusammen gewesen wären."

Sie richtete sich auf und sah ihn an. „Ist das so, Severus? Ich fühle, dass da etwas Vertrautes zwischen uns ist, aber ich kann es nicht greifen. Kannst du es mir erklären?"

Severus richtete sich ebenfalls auf. Sie sahen sich nun direkt in die Augen und er antwortete: „Dein Gefühl täuscht dich nicht, Hermine. Wir waren zusammen, als du in deinem 6. Schuljahr in Hogwarts warst. Ich habe dich verlassen, ohne dir zu sagen, warum ich …das getan habe.

Hermine wusste, was er mit „das" meinte – den Tod des Schulleiters. „Du weißt also nicht, warum ich die Zaubererwelt verlassen habe?", fragte sie.

Severus antwortete nicht gleich. Hermines Augen wurden auf einmal groß und sie stieß hervor: „Bianca! Sie ist deine Tochter!" Severus nickte. „Ja, das ist sie. Aber ich schwöre dir, dass ich nichts davon wusste, als ich geflohen bin. Du musstest es gerade zu der Zeit oder kurz danach erfahren haben. Den Rest kann ich mir nur denken. Du musst verzweifelt und ungeheurer wütend auf mich gewesen sein. Als du erfahren hast, was ich getan habe, musst du mich verabscheut haben. Dein einziger Ausweg war wohl die Flucht in die Muggelwelt."

Alles erschien plötzlich so unwirklich zu sein, wie in einem Traum. Hermine. schüttelte den Kopf, als ob sie sich dadurch wieder in die Realität zurück versetzen könnte. Sie und Snape waren früher ein Liebespaar! Ein verbotenes Liebespaar noch dazu! Und er war der Vater ihrer Tochter! Und er hatte alles gewusst in den letzten Wochen, in denen Bianca und sie ihm ausgeliefert waren! Er hatte alles gewusst und ihr nichts davon gesagt! Und jetzt behauptete er, dass er sie liebte?!

Hermines Bewusstsein klärte sich wieder und plötzlich fühlte sie Wut in sich hochsteigen. **Er hatte alles gewusst! **

Sie schrie ihn an: „Warum hast du kein Wort davon gesagt, du gefühlloser Mistkerl? Hat es dir Spaß gemacht, meine Ängste und die Ängste deiner Tochter mitzuerleben? Hast du dich geweidet an meiner Unwissenheit in den Zauberkünsten?"

Beide hatten sich aufgerichtet und knieten einander gegenüber auf dem Bett. Snape griff nach Hermines Händen. „Hör mir zu, Hermine", begann er, doch sie entriss ihm ihre Hände und schrie ihn wieder an: „Warum hattest du kein Vertrauen zu mir?"

Snape packte sie fester an den Armen, so dass sie ihm nicht wieder entgehen konnte. Sie drehte den Kopf weg, sie wollte nicht mehr in seine trügerischen dunklen Augen schauen, die ihr vor ein paar Augenblicken noch wie das größte Glück auf Erden vorgekommen waren und ihr jetzt nur noch hassenswert erschienen. Er hatte ihr nicht vertraut, sondern sich über sie lustig gemacht. Er war ein gemeiner Kerl, ein fieser Verräter, der mit allen Menschen nur Spielchen spielte.

Doch unter ihrer Wut machte sich nackte Verzweiflung über sein Verhalten breit und sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr die Tränen die Wangen herunter liefen. „Du spielst Spielchen mit allen", schluchzte sie. „Sogar mit Voldemort. Und mit mir. Und mit Bianca."

Severus schüttelte sie. „Jetzt ist es aber genug! Sei froh, dass ich mit Voldemort Spielchen spielen kann. Das ist für uns alle nur von Vorteil. Aber glaub mir" – er drehte ihr Gesicht zu sich herum – „ ich spiele keine Spielchen mit dir oder Bianca. Oder glaubst du im Ernst, ich würde dich und meine Tochter verraten? Traust du mir das zu? Hermine? Antworte mir!"

Sie sah in seine Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann schienen alle Wut und aller Widerstand in ihr zu zerbrechen und sie fragte nur noch in klagendem Ton: „Warum hast du mir nicht vertraut, Severus?"

„Es ging hier nicht um Vertrauen, Hermine", antwortete er. Es ging um deine und um Biancas Sicherheit! Du weißt doch, wie es hier zugeht. Meine ‚Spielchen' mit Voldemort können jederzeit in die andere Richtung umschlagen und ich kann schnell auf der Verliererseite stehen. Du weißt auch, wie viele Legilimentiker es hier gibt. Einige davon sind recht gut. Glaub mir, der beste Schutz für euch war eure Unwissenheit."

Hermine sah ihn lange an und was sie in seinen Augen las, überzeugte sie. „Du hast wohl Recht", meinte sie seufzend. „Aber wie soll das alles weitergehen, Severus? Sie werden dir doch weiterhin nachspionieren, die Lestranges und ihre Verbündeten. Denn sie hassen dich doch so sehr, dass sie dich unbedingt bei Voldemort anschwärzen wollen."

Er nickte. „Ich weiß, dass ich höllisch aufpassen muss. Und euer Aufenthalt verkompliziert die Situation für mich. Deshalb müsst ihr so schnell wie möglich fort von hier. Umso mehr, nachdem du jetzt wieder weißt, dass wir schon einmal zusammen waren. Wenn das hier jemand herausbekommt, sind wir geliefert."

„Aber wie sollen wir von hier wegkommen? Sollen wir fliehen? Ist das möglich? Wo sind wir hier überhaupt?"

Snape lächelte schief. „So viele Fragen auf einmal, Miss Neunmalklug? Nun, fliehen könnt ihr beide nicht, denn der Dunkle Lord hat das Schloss mit Flüchen und Zauberbannen geschützt, die ihr ohne Hilfe von einem von uns nicht überwinden könntet. Wenn es gegangen wäre, hätte ich eure Flucht schon längst ermöglicht. Bitte glaube mir das."

Hermine nickte. „Ich glaube dir, Severus", meinte sie.

Snape fuhr fort: „Du fragst, wo wir sind? Wir sind im Süden von England, in Cornwall. Dort gibt es einen Ort, der in der Sagenwelt der Muggel und auch in unserer Mytenwelt eine große Rolle spielt und den Voldemort für seine Zwecke verwendet. Das Schloss oder was davon übrig ist, nennt sich Tintagel. Für die Muggel ist der Platz jetzt unbegehbar gehext worden und Voldemort hat dieses Schloss darauf gezaubert."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich. „Tintagel", hauchte sie. „Die Artus-Sage. Jedes Muggel-Kind kennt die Geschichte und das angebliche Schloss von Artus Mutter ist ein beliebtes Ausflugsziel gewesen – auch wenn es nur ein paar Steine auf den Klippen zu sehen gab. Aber ich kann mich erinnern, dass das Gelände vor ein paar Jahren für die Besucher gesperrt wurde, weil angeblich die Klippen drohten abzurutschen."

„Das war Voldemort", entgegnete Snape. „Er hat das den Mugglen so eingeimpft."

„Aber wie sollen wir dann von hier wegkommen, wenn wir nicht fliehen können?"

Severus sah Hermine ernst an. „Wie du sicherlich erraten hast, hing Lucius Malfoys Entführung mit meinem ‚Ausflug' letzte Nacht zusammen. Aber es wurde auch vereinbart, dass er gegen Bianca und dich ausgetauscht werden soll. Voldemort wird sich darauf einlassen, weil er ihn noch braucht für seine Pläne zur Machtübernahme."

„Das klingt alles so gefährlich", sagte Hermine ängstlich. „Ich habe Angst um dich. Du trägst so viel Verantwortung und bist von so viel Misstrauen umgeben."

Snape schnaubte. „Das, mein Liebling, ist das Risiko des Spions. Er steht immer zwischen den Fronten. Und dass er auffliegt, ist jederzeit möglich."

Hermine nahm sehr wohl den bitteren Zug um seinen Mund wahr, aber Severus fuhr fort: „Du hast eine wichtige Aufgabe, wenn du wieder in die Welt der ‚Guten Zauberer' zurückkehrst. Du musst Harry Potter davon überzeugen, dass ich nicht der absolute Hauptschurke in der Geschichte bin – das wird eine kräftezehrende Arbeit werden, wenn du es überhaupt schaffst.

Hermine sagte: „Ich werde ganz bestimmt mein Möglichstes tun, wenn ich dort bin. Aber es wäre so viel leichter für mich, wenn ich meine Erinnerungen wiederhätte."

Snape sah sie an. „Es ist möglich, dir deine Erinnerungen wieder zu geben, Hermine. Als ich in dein Gehirn eingedrungen bin, habe ich bemerkt, dass dieser Teil deines Gedächtnisses nicht gelöscht, sondern nur versiegelt wurde."

Hermine keuchte. „Dann kann ich mich wieder an alles erinnern? Kannst du den Bann lösen, Severus?"

Er antwortete: „Ich könnte es versuchen. Aber die Gedächtniszauber sind kompliziert und nur schwer zu lösen. Ich würde es nur tun, wenn es keine andere Möglichkeit gäbe. Aber die gibt es. Geh zu Kingsley Shacklebolt, wenn du wieder ‚zuhause' bist. Er hat dein Gedächtnis versiegelt und er kann das Siegel ohne Schwierigkeiten wieder lösen und dir deinen Zauberstab wiedergeben."

Hermine flüsterte: „Das ist ja großartig. Dann werde ich alles viel besser verstehen und mir nicht ständig vorkommen, als bewegte ich mich in einem Nebel, aus dem nur ab und zu Bruchstücke auftauchen, die ich nicht greifen kann."

Severus nickte ernst. „Ja, du wirst alles verstehen und du wirst die Entscheidung für dein künftiges Leben treffen können." Hermine runzelte die Stirn bei diesen etwas undurchsichtigen Worten, aber eine viel wichtigere Frage brannte ihr auf der Zunge: „Severus, warum hast du den Schulleiter umgebracht?", fragte sie mit leiser Stimme und fuhr dann fort: „Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Willst du es mir erklären?" Hermines Stimme klang vorsichtig. Sie wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren und ob er ihr überhaupt eine Antwort geben würde.

Doch Snape beantwortete ihre Frage. Mit tonloser Stimme erzählte er ihr von Dumbledores Plan und seiner tatsächlichen Umsetzung. Und von seiner eigenen missglückten Resozialisierung.

Nach seiner Erklärung sah er Hermine an und sah, dass sich in ihrer Miene Trauer und Entsetzen die Waage hielten. Sie sagte: „Das muss ja furchtbar für dich gewesen sein. Und Dumbledore hat seinen eigenen Tod in Kauf genommen?" Severus nickte. „Ja, sagte er. „Für ihn war die Vernichtung Voldemorts durch Harry Potter das Wichtigste auf der Welt."

Hermine ergriff nun Snapes Hände. „Dann müssen wir dafür sorgen, dass Dumbledores Wunsch in Erfüllung geht", sagte sie energisch. „Ich schwöre dir, auch ich werde alles dafür tun!"

Severus lächelte bitter. „Ich würde dich und Bianca gerne heraushalten. Aber ihr seid mittendrin in den Ereignissen und ich kann daran nichts ändern."

Hermine nickte, ließ sich wieder aufs Bett zurücksinken und seufzte nach einer Weile erneut. „Es ist alles so unwirklich für mich. Da meine ich, es gibt eine tolle Liebesszene und plötzlich bin ich in einem Beziehungsdrama! Mit Kind!"

Severus, der ebenfalls wieder ins Bett zurückgesunken war, richtete sich auf und sah Hermine stark irritiert an. Hörte er tatsächlich Spott aus ihren Worten heraus? Er hatte erwartet, dass sie bei den Neuigkeiten, die er ihr mitgeteilt hatte und aufgrund der Gefahren, denen sie ausgesetzt war, geschockt, ängstlich oder wütend wäre. Aber sie reagierte mit Sarkasmus!

Und wohl mit einer Portion Galgenhumor, denn ihre Miene schwankte zwischen Lachen und Weinen. Sie fuhr fort: „Ich bin wohl unversehens in meine eigene Vergangenheit gestolpert. Genau genommen bist ich mit dem Kind aus meiner vergangenen Zukunft zu dir gekommen." Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Das Leben ist sch…kompliziert. Das haben meine Vergangenheit und meine vergangene Zukunft wohl gemeinsam.

So sehr Hermines Reaktion auf die Situation, in der sie steckte, Snape erstaunte, so sehr bewunderte ihre Haltung und Fassung. Er beschloss, ihr Spiel mitzuspielen, presste wieder einmal scheinbar missbilligend die Lippen zusammen und meinte tadelnd: „Ich glaube, dir fehlt die notwendige ernsthafte Einstellung und vermutlich auch die erforderliche Reife für unsere Situation. Ich habe immer geglaubt, ich hätte dir genug beigebracht, sowohl in Hogwarts als auch hier! Aber scheinbar ist nicht alles in deinem hübschen Köpfchen auch so richtig angekommen!"

Hermine zog einen Schmollmund. „Da bin ich aber ganz anderer Meinung, Herr Lehrer! Was Sie mir einst beibrachten, habe ich trotz Gehirnwäsche noch ganz gut abrufen können oder sind Sie anderer Meinung?" „Ich bin der Meinung, dass du ein freches Gryffindor-Gör bist und dieser Meinung war ich damals schon und bin es noch heute."

Hermine grinste. Sie griff nach Severus Schultern und zog ihn zu sich heran. „Und was fängst du mit frechen Mädchen an, Severus?", flüsterte sie. Gleichzeitig glitten ihre Hände über seine Seite, seine Hüfte und wanderten zu dem Teil, das ihr bereits großes Vergnügen bereitet hatte. „Und du redest von frechen Gören", sagte sie tadelnd und sah ihn dabei begehrlich an.

Sie sah, wie seine Augen sich vor Leidenschaft verdunkelten und spürte eine Stichflamme der Erregung durch ihren Körper gleiten. „Du willst also wissen, was ich frechen Gören mache", zischte er in ihr Ohr. „Nun gut, Miss Naseweis, du sollst es erfahren!"

Er packte sie und drehte sie auf den Bauch. Bevor sie protestieren konnte, spreizte er ihre Beine weit auseinander und zog ihre Hüften zu sich heran, so dass sie auf ihren Knien lag. Er positionierte sich zwischen ihren Beinen und ließ sein Glied in dem Tal zwischen ihren Beinen und ihren Pobacken hin und herwandern. Er spürte, dass sie immer feuchter wurde und sich ihm entgegenstreckte. Aber er kam ihrer Begierde nicht nach, sondern ließ sein Glied aufreizend langsam zwischen ihren Beinen auf- und abgleiten.

Hermine stöhnte: „Severus, bitte!"

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und fragte mit seidenweicher Stimme: „Was heißt ‚Severus, bitte?' Bitte aufhören oder was meinst du damit?"

„Nicht aufhören, du fieser Kerl", stöhnte Hermine. „Nimm mich endlich! Ich halte das nicht mehr aus!"

„Na, wenn du mich so nett bittest…", antwortete er. Dann – nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, wie ihr schien – presste er sie auf das Bett, legte sich auf sie und versenkte sein Lustobjekt mit mehreren heftigen Stößen tief in ihren Körper. Hermine ächzte lustvoll. Severus legte eine Hand unter ihren Bauch und begann, sie mit weiteren harten, tiefen Stößen an den Rand ihres Höhepunktes zu bringen. Als er spürte, dass sie bald soweit war, zog er sich aus ihr zurück.

_Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Kurz davor den Rückzieher zu machen! Mistkerl!_

Snape kniete auf dem Bett und drehte Hermine zu sich herum. Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, flüsterte er ihr zu: „Komm zu mir. Ich möchte in dein Gesicht sehen, wenn du kommst."

Hermine verstand. Sie setzte sich auf sein hoch aufgerichtetes Glied und ließ es lustvoll in sich hineingleiten. Dann bestimmte sie das Tempo. Sie krallte ihre Hände in seine Schultern und sah in seine Augen, während sie sich rhythmisch bewegten. Dann der erlösende Schrei – beide kamen fast gleichzeitig. Nach dem Höhepunkt blieben sie noch eine Weile aneinandergeklammert, bevor sie sich aufs Bett zurücksinken ließen.

_Das war jetzt aber wirklich ein ellenlanges Kapitel. Seid eingeschlafen dabei? Oder hat es euch vielleicht gefallen? _

_Beides kann ja positiv sein – für eure Erholung oder euren Spaß!_


	25. Chapter 25

_Hallo, mich gibt's noch! Ich habe gerade nur wahnsinnig viel zu tun und außerdem bin ich viel unterwegs in diesen herrlichen Frühlingstagen, aber ich mache weiter. Habt hoffentlich viel Spass beim Lesen!_

**Kapitel 24**

Hermine war noch am selben (späten) Abend in ihr eigenes Schlafzimmer zurückgekehrt, damit sie bei eventuellen weiteren Spionierungen von Bellatrix nicht als Liebespaar entdeckt wurden. Sie hatten vereinbart, sich aus Sicherheitsgründen auch nicht mehr so nahe zu kommen, was beide heftig bedauerten.

Hermine schlief in dieser Nacht sehr wenig. Sie war wie berauscht von den Ereignissen und musste sich selbst und ihre Gedanken dringend sortieren. Es war so viel passiert und sie hatte so viele Dinge erfahren in den letzten paar Stunden, die ihr gesamtes Leben umkrempeln würden. Biancas Vater war gefunden worden, sie selbst hatte in diesem Mann ihren früheren und jetzigen Geliebten gefunden, sie konnte ihre Erinnerungen zurückgewinnen…...

Aber diese erfreulichen Dinge waren überschattet von großen Gefahren für sie selbst und Bianca. Die größten Gefahren hatte jedoch Severus zu befürchten. Und sie durfte niemandem verraten, wie sie zu ihm stand, geschweige denn, dass er der Vater ihres Kindes war. Das durften auch ihre ehemaligen Freunde nicht wissen – noch nicht, jedenfalls. Das hätte viel zu viel Aufregung und Misstrauen mit sich gebracht, die der Orden des Phönix derzeit nicht brauchen konnte. Das Hauptziel war die Vernichtung Voldemorts und diesem Ziel war alles unterzuordnen.

Auf diese Verhaltensregeln wies Snape sie am nächsten Tag mit großer Dringlichkeit hin. Bei der – vorgeschobenen - Laborarbeit gab er ihr wichtige Informationen und Anweisungen für ihre Rückkehr mit. Und wieder hörte sie vom Orden des Phönix.

„Was ist dieser Orden der Phönix?", fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Das ist eine Vereinigung von Männern und Frauen, die sich unter Dumbledores Leitung während Voldemorts erstem Kampf um die Zaubererwelt zusammengefunden haben, um ihn zu stürzen. Sie sind die größten Feinde des Dunklen Lords."

„Bist du ebenfalls Mitglied dieses Ordens?", fragte Hermine atemlos.

Snape lächelte sarkastisch: „Das, mein Liebling, ist Ansichtssache. Ich fühle mich noch immer dem Orden verbunden, aber viele der anderen Ordensmitglieder sehen dies vermutlich anders. Ich habe Kingsley Shacklebolt bei seinem damaligen Besuch per Legilimentik zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich immer noch auf der Seite des Ordens stehe. Und mein Ausflug gestern hat dazu beigetragen, meine Glaubwürdigkeit zu unterstreichen."

Hermine meinte: „Indem du ihnen Malfoy ausgeliefert hast?"

„Ganz richtig. Sie haben die Auslieferung Malfoys von mir als Beweis für meine ehrlichen Absichten verlangt. Aber das Wichtigste war", fuhr Severus fort und seine Augen leuchteten plötzlich, „dass ich sie davon überzeugt habe, dich und Bianca gegen Malfoy austauschen."

Hermine lächelte, als sie Severus Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. „Und wo findet dieser Austausch statt, Severus? Wird mich das Zaubereiministerium in Empfang nehmen?"

„Nein, Hermine, das Zauberereiministerium weiß aus gutem Grund nichts von der ganzen Geschichte. Dieser Austausch findet zwischen Voldemort und dem Orden des Phönix statt."

Hermine war verunsichert. „Das klingt nach einer Verschwörung. Das Zaubereiministerium ist doch sozusagen die Regierung der Zaubererwelt. Warum dürfen die nichts darüber wissen?"

„Weil das Ministerium unterwandert ist von Voldemorts Leuten. Die dürfen auf keinen Fall mitbekommen, dass ich an der Sache beteiligt bin. Sonst erfährt das Voldemort eulenwendend und ich bin ebenso schnell tot. Außerdem…" - Snape hielt inne und sah Hermine eindringlich an – „außerdem plant der Zaubereiminister, mit Voldemort in geheime Verhandlungen zu treten."

Hermine sah ihn verwundert an. „In geheime Verhandlungen? Mit der dunklen Seite der Macht? Das hört sich aber sehr unlauter an."

„Du siehst das ganz richtig, Hermine. Der Zaubereiminister – Scrimgouer – ist wohl zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass bei einem Kampf gegen Voldemort das Risiko zu verlieren ziemlich hoch ist. Scrimgouer ist aber in erster Linie ein Machtmensch. Er will nicht abtreten oder gar Schlimmeres und einem anderen diese Macht überlassen. Deshalb will er Voldemort dazu bringen, sich mit ihm die Herrschaft über die Zaubererwelt zu teilen. Um an Voldemort heranzukommen, hat er Kontakt mit einem alten Bekannten aufgenommen. Einem Bekannten, dessen Existenz Scrimgouer für einige Zeit ausgeblendet hatte, als dieser in Askaban saß."

„Lucius Malfoy", nickte Hermine. „Genau", fuhr Snape fort. „Lucius war genau der richtige Mann für Scrimgouer. Die ideale Verbindung zu Voldemort."

„Und lässt sich Voldemort auf Scrimgouers Vorschlag ein?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Natürlich nicht", erwiderte Snape. „Er wird so tun, als ob er darauf eingeht und Scrimgouer sicherlich auch ein paar Beweise für seine Partnerschaft liefern. Aber wenn er die entsprechenden Vorteile aus dieser Verbindung herausgezogen hat, wird er ihn bei passender Gelegenheit beseitigen lassen."

„Voldemort teilt seine Macht mit niemandem. Das ist mir schon nach kurzer Zeit klar geworden. Was ich nicht verstehe ist, dass der Zaubereriminister das nicht auch weiß. Er muss Voldemorts Persönlichkeitsstruktur doch kennen."

Snape zuckte die Achseln. „Ich vermute, dass Scrimgouer die Finger nicht von der Macht lassen kann und alle vernünftigen ‚Erwägungen einfach ausblendet. Wahrscheinlich hat er auch noch die entsprechenden Idioten um sich geschart, die ihn in seiner Absicht bestärken, um selbst eine Scheibe von der Macht abzukriegen."

„Und der Orden des Phönix will diesen Deal verhindern, nehme ich an. Das heißt, wissen die überhaupt davon?"

„Ich habe bei meinem ‚Ausflug' ein paar Andeutungen darüber fallen lassen. Konkretes wusste ich aber noch nicht. Aber heute ist ein Treffen zwischen Voldemort und Scrimgouer vereinbart worden. Wenn ich etwas Genaueres erfahre, musst du es dem Orden mitteilen."

Hermine nickte wiederum. „Wann werden wir erfahren, wann der Austausch stattfinden soll? Und wo?"

„Über den Ort des Austauschs wird noch verhandelt. Sobald dies geklärt ist, werdet ihr diese ‚Gastliche Stätte' hier verlassen." Severus Stimme klang tonlos. Hermine sah ihn an, lief auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. „Ich gehe zwar um Biancas Willen gerne weg von hier, aber ich habe Angst um dich!"

Severus erwiderte ihre Umarmung kurz, aber innig. Dann schob er sie von sich fort und sagte: „Ich vermisse euch jetzt schon, aber ich kann hier anders agieren, wenn ich allein bin und euch beide in Sicherheit weiß. Außerdem ist deine Aufgabe beim Orden von großer Bedeutung", fügte er hinzu. „Hermine, hör mir jetzt bitte gut zu. Was ich jetzt anvertraue, ist für den Kampf gegen Voldemort von großer Bedeutung. Aber es ist auch für meine Glaubwürdigkeit und meine Zukunft – wenn ich denn eine habe- von entscheidender Wichtigkeit."

Hermine fuhr bei seinen Worten auf, aber Snape fuhr fort: „Du weißt ganz genau, dass der Ausgang des Kampfes offen ist und dass es auf jeder Seite Verluste geben wird. Und eines ist klar: der Spion wird zuerst geopfert. Er ist zwar nützlich, aber geliebt wird er nicht."

In Hermines Augen traten auf einmal Tränen. Snape war wohl die meiste Zeit seines Lebens allein gewesen. Sicher, er war ein Einzelgänger, der es den anderen Menschen durch seine Art nicht gerade einfach machte, mit ihm umzugehen, aber er hatte bestimmt auch viel Ablehnung durch Andere erfahren. Doch dann dachte sie plötzlich: _Er ist nicht allein. Er hat eine Tochter und er hat mich. Er wird merken, dass es andere Dinge im Leben gibt als Spionage und Gefahren. Aber zuerst müssen dieser verdammte Bastard von Voldemort und seine sch…Anhänger erledigt werden._

„Was ist meine Aufgabe, Severus? Was soll ich wem mitteilen?"

„Komm in mein Privatlabor, Hermine. Dort werde ich dir die wichtigen Dinge anvertrauen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Bellatrix die Schutzzauber, die ich dort gelegt habe, geknackt hat."

Hermine folgte Severus in sein ‚Allerheiligstes', aus dem er sie vor ein paar Wochen so rüde hinauskatapultiert hatte. Sie lächelte ein wenig wehmütig bei dieser Erinnerung, die ihr gezeigt hatte, dass Snape auch menschliche Züge besaß, indem er sich um Bianca gekümmert und einen Teil seiner Schuld damit wettgemacht hatte.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Na, seid ihr noch neugierig, wie es weitergeht? Oder fiebert ihr nur noch dem Erscheinen des Bandes 7 entgegen? Ich bin sehr zwiegespalten, was das betrifft. Einerseits will ich wissen, wie es ausgeht, aber andererseits vermute ich, dass das Ende mir nicht passen wird!!!_


	26. Chapter 26

_Hallo, Ihr Lieben, mich gibt es auch noch!_

_Nach viel privatem Kram, Urlaubsreisen und einer Art Schreibblokade geht es weiter mit dem Kampf um die Zaubererwelt. Natürlich hoffe ich, dass sich noch jemand dafür interessiert!!!!!_

_Zur Info: Die Fortsetzung der Story läuft planmäßig und ist völlig unbeeinflusst von HP 7._

**Kapitel 25**

Ein paar Tage nach diesen Ereignissen wurden Hermine und ihre Tochter in den Großen Saal befohlen, um den Austausch vorzubereiten. Hermine war hin und her gerissen von der Freude, diesen Ort verlassen zu können und von der Angst um Severus den sie allein in dieser gefährlichen Umgebung zurück lassen musste. Seit der Nacht, in der sie sich wieder gefunden hatten, war eine Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen entstanden, die sowohl gegenseitiges Vertrauen als auch Hoffnung und Zuversicht enthielten.

Snape hingegen meinte manchmal, die Zeit bis zum Austausch nicht mehr abwarten zu können. Er wurde zusehends nervöser – ein Gefühl, das er so gar nicht kannte. Plötzlich befürchtete er, dass alles Mögliche dazwischen kommen könnte und sie doch noch entlarvt würden. Der Dunkle Lord bemerkte ebenfalls, dass mit seinem besten Berater etwas nicht stimmte und er begann, ihn schärfer als sonst zu beobachten. Snape musste alle seine Fertigkeiten in Okklumentik einsetzen, um Voldemort den Zugang zu seinen Gedanken zu versperren. Deshalb empfand er ein Gefühl der Erleichterung, als der Tag der Übergabe endlich da war.

Der Große Saal war voll Todessern, als Hermine mit Bianca auf dem Arm hereinkam. Ihnen voraus ging Snape direkt auf den Thronsessel des Dunklen Lords zu, vor dem der Mann stand, in dem Hermine den Kopf aus dem Kaminfeuer erkannte. Sie zwang sich sofort, sich diesen Gedanken aus dem Kopf zu schlagen und musterte den hageren Mann mit dem zerfurchten Gesicht und den grau durchzogenen Haaren mit neugierigen Blicken. Sie fand ihn auf Anhieb sympathisch, trotz seines etwas heruntergekommenen Äußeren und seinen gelblich-braunen Augen, die allerdings einen intelligenten, warmherzigen Ausdruck trugen.

Voldemorts Stimme unterbrach den gegenseitigen Blickkontakt. „Nun, Schlammblut, du hast wahrlich Glück, dass du hier lebend herauskommst. Wenn ich nicht dringend die Anwesenheit meines Freundes Lucius Malfoy benötigte, der sich in der Gewalt dieser Schwächlinge befindet" – in Voldemorts roten Augen loderte Verachtung – „dann würdest du hier verrotten. Du und dein Balg!", zischte Voldemort.

Hermine senkte den Blick –aus Angst und um zu vermeiden, dass er in ihre Gedanken eindrang und dort doch noch etwas Nachteiliges erfahren würde.

Voldemort wandte sich von Hermine und ihrer Tochter ab (Bianca hatte ihr Gesicht am Hals ihrer Mutter verborgen und Hermine spürte, wie die Kleine zitterte) und dem Abgesandten zu. Hermine spürte, wie auch sie zitterte. Sie zitterte vor Wut und Hass auf diese Kreatur, die nur Hass und Gewalt kannte und alles mit ihrer Schreckensherrschaft überziehen wollte.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte inzwischen den Unterhändler mit den Worten: „Hast du endlich begriffen, wo dein richtiger Platz im Leben ist, Werwolf?", begrüßt. Hermine zuckte zusammen. _Ein Werwolf? Ein Geschöpf der Nacht?_ Sie war bisher davon ausgegangen, dass die Werwölfe Verbündete des Dunklen Lords und damit allesamt böse waren. Wie konnte ein solches Geschöpf als Unterhändler für die Gute Sache tätig sein?

Inzwischen fuhr Voldemort fort: „Hier - unter deinesgleichen – hättest du Karriere machen können. Und noch Spaß dabei gehabt!"

Der hagere Mann blickte den Dunklen Lord gleichgültig an und entgegnete: „Spaß zu haben ist unsereins nicht vergönnt. Genauso wenig können wir irgendwo ‚Karriere machen'. Diejenigen von uns, die darauf aus sind, werden doch nur als Handlanger für dunkle Machenschaften benutzt."

Der Dunkle Lord fuhr bei diesen Worten auf und zischte: „Du wagst es, freche Reden zu schwingen? Du hast wohl vergessen, wer du bist und wer ich bin!"

Voldemorts rote Augen funkelten bedrohlich. Hermine beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl. Was wäre, wenn Voldemort dem Unterhändler etwas antat? Würde dann der ganze Handel platzen? Sie wandte sich Severus zu. Sie sah nur sein Profil, aber sie konnte erkennen, wie er vor Anspannung die Augen zusammen kniff. Seine rechte Hand umklammerte seinen Zauberstab.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zur gleichen Zeit erreichte der Unterhändler Voldemorts – Rudolph Lestrange – den Ort, an dem er Lucius Malfoy in Empfang nehmen sollte. Er apparierte in Hogsmead und wurde von Ordensleuten in den Verbotenen Wald geführt, wo Lucius Malfoy in einer Hütte gefangen gehalten wurde. Er wurde bewacht von Hagrid, der von seiner Mission, dem jährlichen Besuch bei den Riesen in Rumänien, unbemerkt wieder zurückgekommen war. Durch diese Besuche, bei denen er Geschenke und Ehrbezeigungen des Ordens des Phönix mitbrachte, hatte er es bisher erreicht, dass sich die Riesen zumindest neutral verhielten. Er wurde unterstützt von Madame Maxime und von seinem Halbbruder Gwarp, der als Übersetzer und als Vermittler zwischen den Riesen und den Zauberern schon ein paar Mal gute Dienste geleistet hatte.

Hagrid wartete schon sehnsüchtig auf die Truppe, die seinen Gefangenen mitnehmen sollte. Er hasste die Aufgabe, den arroganten und selbstsüchtigen Malfoy zu bewachen, der doch nur Verachtung für Hagrid übrig hatte und diesen Umstand auch gar nicht zu verbergen versuchte.

Deshalb atmete er auf, als er Minerva McGonagall und die Auroren erkannte, die den Unterhändler der Dunklen Seite begleiteten. Gerade hatte er sich wieder einmal ein Streitgespräch mit seinem ‚Schützling' geliefert, der ihn aufgefordert hatte, ihm etwas Anständiges zu essen zu bringen und den Schweinefraß wieder mit zu nehmen (es gab Würstchen mit Kartoffelpüree und Gemüse).

„Das mag für dich ein Festessen sein", meinte Malfoy mit angeekelter Miene. „Bei mir zu Hause gab es das nicht mal für den Hauselfen."

„Nein, dem hast du lieber Prügel gegeben als was zum Essen", entgegnete Hagrid aufgebracht. „Entweder du isst das jetzt oder Fang freut sich über ein paar zusätzliche Brocken."

Hagrid versetzte dem Hund, der schon begierig hechelte, einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf dessen wohl gerundetes Hinterteil. „Aber es wäre besser, du würdest es verputzen, Malfoy, denn Fang wird eh schon zu fett", meinte er dann hämisch.

Malfoy sah aus, als ob er gerade eine Kröte verschluckt hätte. „Du verdammter Riesentrottel, dir wird deine Frechheit noch vergehen, dir und deinem Drecksvieh! Denk an den Hippogreif!"

„Hoho", meinte Hagrid. „Ich weiß ja, wer du bist und ich mache mir nicht viel aus deinen unflätigen Bemerkungen. Aber Fang ist da sensibler. Er mag es gar nicht, beleidigt zu werden. Und er mag es auch nicht, wenn ich beleidigt werde.", fügte Hagrid hinzu, als Fang seine ansonsten gutmütig herunterhängenden Lefzen bedrohlich fletschte und sich zu einem wütenden Bellen herabließ. Hagrid tätschelte Fang anerkennend und fuhr fort: „Gut, dass du den Hippogreif erwähnst, Malfoy. Ich muss Seidenschnabel noch füttern. Hätte ich doch beinahe vergessen, vor lauter Streitereien mit dir! Und dabei ist Seidenschnabel ein so sensibles Tierchen. Wenn der seine Mahlzeiten nicht pünktlich kriegt, kriegt er prompt seine Migräne. Keine schöne Sache, ein Hippogreif mit Migräne", fügte Hagrid kopfschüttelnd hinzu.

Malfoy war inzwischen auf dem Siedepunkt seine Empfindungen angelangt. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so behandelt worden zu sein. Selbst in Askaban hatte ihn keiner derart geringschätzig angemacht.

Wie sich diese interessante Unterhaltung weiter entwickelt hätte, werden wir nie erfahren, da sich die eingangs erwähnten Personen näherten und Hagrid Fang ermahnte: „Du musst dich wieder benehmen. Die Direktorin kommt." Fang wedelte mit dem Schwanz und setzte seine gewohnte gutmütig-arglose Miene auf. Malfoy, der innerlich schäumte, ließ sich zu keinen weiteren Provokationen hinreißen.

McGonagall sagte zu Malfoy: „Wir bringen Sie jetzt zu dem vereinbarten Treffpunkt in Hogsmead. Seien Sie versichert, dass wir werden auf Sie aufpassen werden bis Sie wieder im Schutz Ihrer Gefährten sind und vor allem bis unsere Schützlinge wieder in unserer Obhut sind." Den messerscharfen Blick McGonagalls erwiderte Lucius mit einem wütenden Schnauben: „Ich kann es nicht erwarten, euch loszuwerden."

„Seien Sie versichert, uns geht es genau so! Kommen Sie!"

_Ich hoffe, es hat euch ein wenig gefallen und ihr wollt wissen, wie es weitergeht._

_LG Vero _


	27. Chapter 27

_Hallo, ich bin schon wieder mit einem neuen Kapitelchen hier! Es ist wirklich nicht besonders lang, aber da doch einige wissen wollen, ob es mit dem Austausch funktioniert…..bitte lest selbst!_

****

****

**Kapitel 26**

Voldemorts Zorn hatte auch die Schlange an seiner Seite geweckt. Sie erhob sich zischend aus ihrem silbernen Korb und glitt leise und unheilvoll auf den Unterhändler des Ordens des Phönix zu. Die Menschen, die nahe dem Thronsessel des Dunklen Lords standen, wichen angstvoll zurück. Der Unterhändler blieb stehen. Er presste die Zähne zusammen und verfolgte die Bewegungen des großen Reptils, das sich langsam auf ihn zu bewegte und seinen Kopf hob, als es unmittelbar vor ihm war. Die Schlange hisste gefährlich. Im Raum war es totenstill. Dann erfüllte ein Zischen den Raum und jedermann erstarrte.

Doch der Befehl des Dunklen Lords rief die Schlange zurück, die sich von ihrem potentiellen Opfer abwandte und leise wieder zu ihrem Herrn zurück glitt.

Hermine bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, dass sich Snapes Hand um seinen Zauberstab gelockert hatte und sein Gesichtsausdruck nicht mehr so angespannt war. Daraus schloss sie, dass die Situation sich entschärft hatte. Tatsächlich sagte Voldemort mit vor Hass glimmender Stimme: „Zu schade, dass ich auch dich heute noch brauche, Lupin! Denn sonst hättest du Nagini heute Abend eine große Freude bereitet. Aber sei dir deiner Sicherheit nicht zu gewiss. Nagini findet immer, was sie will!"

Lupin antwortete nichts. Er wartete offenbar auf weitere Befehle des Dunklen Lords, um seine Mission zu Ende führen zu können. Voldemort wandte sich an eine gedrungene Frau, die sich dicht am Thronsessel stand: „Begleite den Werwolf und die Schlammblüter zum Austauschplatz, Alecto! Und bring mir mit, was ich benötige! Dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass dein Bruder wieder frei kommt!"

Die Hexe mit dem gedrungenen Körperbau und der niedrigen Stirn nickte und verbeugte sich ehrfürchtig vor Voldemort. „Ja, my Lord, es wird so geschehen, wie Sie befehlen."

Dann ging sie zu Hermine und Bianca, musterte die Beiden verächtlich aus ihren kleinen, grauen Augen und raunzte: „Ihr habt den Dunklen Lord gehört. Kommt!" Und zu Lupin gewandt: „Auch du kommst jetzt mit mir!"

Die kleine Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung. Sie gingen durch das Eingangsportal hinaus, hinunter zum Meer. Am Strand war ein Kreis in den Sand gezogen, in dem ein alter, kaputter Schemel lag.

„Portschlüssel!", brummte die Hexe. „Alle anfassen: Eins, zwei, drei!" Hermine, die Bianca auf dem Arm hatte, griff bei ‚Drei' blitzschnell nach dem Schemel, wie sie es bei den Anderen gesehen hatte. Dann ging es los: Hermine fühlte sich wie in einem Karussell, das mit 10-facher Geschwindigkeit durch die Luft wirbelte. Sie hörte, wie Bianca schrie, doch dann war es auch schon vorbei. Sie landeten ziemlich unsanft auf einem Stück Wiese, auf dem mehrere Leute standen.

Hermine erkannte Lucius Malfoy und Rudolph Lestrange, den anderen Unterhändler. Außerdem waren noch eine ältere Frau mit einem strengen Dutt und einem ebenso strengen Blick. (sie trug ein schottisch-kariertes Kleid unter ihrem schwarzen Umhang), eine junge Frau mit blassem Gesicht und aschblonden Haaren, die, wie Hermine schien, vor allem ihren Begleiter mit besorgten Blicken bedachte, bevor sie Hermine und ihre Tochter überrascht und neugierig musterte. Am beeindruckendsten war jedoch die dritte Person im Bunde: ein riesiger Mensch mit einem Gestrüpp an schwarzen Haaren und Bart, der sie ebenfalls mit seinen schwarzen Augen neugierig musterte. Der Ausdruck in den Augen des riesigen Typen passte allerdings nicht zu seinem erschreckenden Äußeren. Seine Augen waren gutmütig und sanft.

Hermine bemerkte, dass Bianca die fremden Menschen und insbesondere den Riesen mit großen Augen musterte. In ihrem Blick spiegelte sich eine solche Hilflosigkeit wieder, dass Hermine plötzlich eine riesige Wut verspürte. Das Kind musste wieder zur Ruhe kommen. Es war diesen vielen fremden Menschen und bedrohlichen Situationen einfach nicht gewachsen! Was dachten die sich eigentlich alle! Waren sie denn nur noch Spielball aller möglichen und unmöglichen Machtdemonstrationen?!

Inzwischen sagte Lupin zu Lestrange: „Die betreffenden Personen sind da. Der Austausch kann beginnen."

Lestrange nickte. Malfoy und er setzten sich langsam in Bewegung. Dasselbe taten Hermine, Bianca und Lupin. Als sich die beiden Grüppchen begegneten, passierte es. Ganz plötzlich waren alle in undurchdringliche Finsternis gehüllt. Hermine sah lediglich ein kleines Licht, das sich auf sie zu bewegte. Dann eine ruckartige, brutale Bewegung: Hermine schrie, ihre Tochter schrie ebenfalls. Doch Biancas Schreie entfernten sich von ihrer Mutter. Ihre Arme, die sich so fest um den Hals ihrer Mutter geklammert hatten, waren gewaltsam von ihr weggezerrt worden. Hermine schrie in die undurchdringliche Dunkelheit hinein. Das kleine Licht war verschwunden. Biancas Schreie waren nicht mehr zu hören.


	28. Chapter 28

_Ihr wollt wissen, wie es weiter geht?_

_Here we go…._

****

****

****

**Kapitel**** 27**

Die plötzliche Dunkelheit wich so schnell wieder, wie sie gekommen war. Hermine drehte sich um die eigene Achse und schrie noch immer nach Bianca, doch die Todesser waren mit ihrer Beute verschwunden.

Lupin, die Frau mit dem Dutt und der riesenhafte Mensch umringten Hermine. Die Frau sagte: „Beruhigen Sie sich, Miss Granger, ich bitte Sie!" Doch Minerva McGonagall wusste genau, dass Hermine, die noch immer verzweifelt um sich blickte, sie nicht hörte. Hermine keuchte: „Wo ist sie? Wo sind sie hin? Was war das eben? Warum war es so dunkel?"

„Das war peruanisches Finsternispulver", antwortete Lupin. „Wie wir wissen, ist es bei Todessern sehr beliebt. Aber dass sie die Kleine entführen würden, haben wir beim besten Willen nicht vermutet.", fuhr er, zu Minerva gewandt, fort.

Hermine nahm nichts davon wirklich wahr. Sie wusste nur, dass Bianca verschwunden war und sie sie suchen musste. Vielleicht konnte ihr jemand in dem Ort weiter vorne ihr helfen; vielleicht wusste dort irgendjemand wo ihre Tochter war. Hermine erinnerte sich, dass Snape ihr gesagt hatte, das Dorf wäre nur von Zauberern bewohnt. Dort würde sie sicherlich ihre Tochter wieder finden. Hermine wollte schon losrennen, weg von dem Ort, wo Bianca verschwunden war, doch Lupin packte sie geistesgegenwärtig an den Armen und hielt sie fest. Hermine wehrte sich gegen seinen Griff, aber er ließ nicht locker, sondern schüttelte sie kräftig und sagte eindringlich: „Hermine, komm zu dir! Sie haben deine Tochter genommen und sind mit ihr disappariert. Sie sind nicht mehr hier!"

Langsam drangen Lupins Worte in Hermines Bewusstsein. Sie gab ihren Widerstand auf, sah in die besorgten Gesichter um sie herum und fühlte sich nur noch unendlich müde. Lupin legte seinen Arm um sie und sagte: „Wir gehen jetzt erst einmal ins Schloss und überlegen, was wir tun können." „Aber was ist mit Bianca?", flüsterte Hermine verzweifelt. „Wo ist sie bloß? Und was tun sie mit ihr?" Die letzten Worte waren kaum zu verstehen.

Minerva McGonagall sagte: "Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie sich im Moment übermäßige Sorgen machen müssen. Bestimmt will Voldemort wieder einmal etwas erreichen und die Kleine dient als Unterpfand. Wir kennen das allmählich."

Hermine blickte sie an. „Glauben Sie, sie haben sie in die Festung zurückgebracht, zu Voldemort?" „Ja, das glaube ich", nickte McGonagall, „ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie etwas anderes mit ihr vorhaben. Sie müssen Malfoy zurück zu ihrem Herrn bringen und der Befehl schließt bestimmt auch Ihre Tochter mit ein.

Hermine überlegte. „Das könnte sein", meinte sie nachdenklich. „Der Dunkle Lord sagte etwas wie _‚….bring mir, was ich brauche...'."_

„Na also", sagte Lupin, „dann wissen wir für den Moment Bescheid und müssen abwarten, was er dieses Mal will.

Umgeben von ihren 3 Begleitern (der Riese hatte nichts gar nichts gesagt, sondern sie nur gemustert. In seinen schwarzen Augen war neben der Sorge auch so etwas wie Rührung zu erkennen) erreichte sie Schloss Hogwarts. Der Anblick war so überwältigend, dass die Angst um Bianca vorübergehend ein wenig nachließ. Hermine ging mit großen Augen durch das Eingangsportal in die Große Halle. Die in den 4 Hausfarben geschmückte Halle rief in Hermine eine vage Vertrautheit hervor, die sie nicht greifen konnte. Aber sie war sich sicher, dass sie schon hier war – sie fühlte es.

Minerva McGonagall sagte: „Ich hätte Sie gern unter ganz andern Umständen hier willkommen geheißen! Willkommen zurück, um genau zu sein!" Sie bemerkte Hermines fragenden Blick und fügte hinzu: „Entschuldigen Sie, ich vergaß... Ich bin Minerva McGonagall, Ihre ehemalige Hauslehrerin im Haus Gryffindor." Hermine nickte. „Ich habe von den 4 Häusern gehört. Und dass ich in Gryffindor war, weiß ich auch."

„Hat Snape Ihnen das gesagt?", fragte Lupin. Hermine nickte erneut. Dann erinnerte sie sich, wie Snape ihr – zunächst widerstrebend – von ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts erzählt hatte. Und wie es sich allmählich herausstellte, dass er sich um seine beiden Gefangenen kümmerte und sie sogar unter Gefährdung seines eigenen Lebens beschützte. Der Gedanke an Severus verursachte einen ganz dicken Kloß in Hermines Hals und sie fühlte wieder diese Müdigkeit in sich aufsteigen, die ihre totale Erschöpfung verriet. Am liebsten würde sie sich auf den Boden der Großen Halle legen und so lange schlafen, bis sie aus diesem Albtraum wieder erwachte. Sie seufzte.

Minerva McGonagall sagte: „Wir bringen Sie zuerst einmal auf Ihr Zimmer. Am besten versuchen Sie, sich ein wenig auszuruhen."

Als Hermine in ihrem Zimmer war – den angebotenen Schlaftrunk hatte sie abgelehnt – zog sie ihren Umhang aus und wollte sich ein wenig auf das Bett legen, als aus dem Umhang plötzlich ein Stück Papier fiel. Sie hob es auf und hätte es vor Schreck fast wieder fallen lassen. Es war gefaltet und an das ‚Schlammblut Granger' adressiert. Sein Siegel war das des Dunklen Lords. Sie war sicher, dass das Schreiben mit ihrer Tochter zu tun hatte. Hastig brach sie das Siegel auf und entfaltete das Pergament.

Mit blutroter Tinte standen Anweisungen darauf, wie und wann sie die Todesser ins Schloss lassen sollte. Wehe, sie würde die Anweisungen nicht befolgen. Dann bekäme sie ihre Tochter in ganz kleinen Stücken zurück. Dasselbe gälte für den Fall, dass sie irgendjemandem davon erzählen würde. Nachdem sie den Brief gelesen hatte, erschien in der Mitte des Pergaments eine schwarze züngelnde Flamme, die das Pergament, das Hermine mit einem Entsetzensschrei fallen ließ, zerstörte.

Hermine fasste sich an die Kehle, als ob sie keine Luft mehr bekäme, rannte in ihr Badezimmer und übergab sich. Sie hing zitternd über der Toilettenschüssel und wusste nicht, ob sie je wieder aufstehen konnte. Nach eine halben Ewigkeit, so schien es ihr, gelang es ihr, sich zu erheben, sich zum Waschbecken zu schleppen und ein paar Schlucke Wasser zu trinken. Ans Waschbecken geklammert, sah sie ihr Gesicht im Spiegel schneeweiß leuchten, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Sie zwang sich, durchzuatmen und benetzte ihr Gesicht ausgiebig mit kaltem Wasser. Schließlich ging sie in das Zimmer zurück und setzte sich an den Tisch, auf dem eine kleine Karaffe mit einer bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit stand. Sie goss etwas davon in ein kleines Glas und trank es mit einem Schluck leer. Nach einem weiteren Glas von dem Sherry war sie in der Lage, das Zimmer zu verlassen und in die Große Halle zurückzugehen. Sie wollte hören, was die Anderen inzwischen beratschlagt hatten.

Außerdem musste sie etwas über den ‚Raum der Wünsche' und ein ‚Verschwindekabinett' herausbekommen, ohne dass die Anderen Verdacht schöpften.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus Snape war in seinem Labor und arbeitete an einem Trank, der magische Verletzungen durch Flüche behandeln sollte. Er arbeitete wie immer hochkonzentriert und sorgsam, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Gedanken hin und wieder abschweiften. Er hoffte, dass Hermine und Bianca inzwischen sicher im Schloss Hogwarts angekommen waren und er stellte sich Hermines Erstaunen vor, wenn sie das Schloss, die Große Halle, die Türme und alles, was sonst noch zu Hogwarts gehörte, sah. Seine Sehsucht nach den Beiden versuchte er zu ignorieren.

Severus schnaubte und streckte seinen Zauberstab aus, um ein paar Zweige eines Zauberbuchsbaums zu holen, als ein paar Geräusche aus dem Großen Saal seine Aufmerksamkeit erregten. Er hatte eine Art magisches Hörrohr installiert, das ihn über Ereignisse in den wichtigen Räumen der Festung auf dem Laufenden hielt. Diesmal hörte er Pfiffe und Gejohle und anerkennende Worte für Alecto, die wohl ihren Auftrag zur Zufriedenheit des Dunklen Lords ausgeführt hatte. Dann war Malfoys Stimme zu hören, voller Ergebenheit und Dankbarkeit. _Aha, der verlorene Sohn kehrt zurück, _dachte er hämisch und wandte sich wieder seiner Zaubertrankproduktion zu.

Ein Schrei ließ ihn erstarren. Ein Kind hatte geschrieen. Es schrie ein weiteres Mal. Dann war seine ängstliche Stimme zu hören: „Lass mich los! Ich will zu meiner Mami!"

Severus ließ alles stehen und liegen und rannte in den Großen Saal hinauf. Er drängte sich durch die versammelten Menschen hindurch, bis er kurz vor dem Thronsessel des Dunklen Lords stand. Alecto hatte Bianca am Genick gepackt und hochgehoben. Voldemort hatte sein bösestes Grinsen aufgesetzt und in seiner hohen, kalten Stimme schwang unverkennbarer Triumph: „Jetzt haben wir den Schlüssel für Hogwarts in den Händen! Der Orden des Phönix, der dort sein Hauptquartier hat, wird bald ausgelöscht sein. Wenn Lucius noch den Deal mit dem Zaubererinministerium abschließt, woran ich nicht zweifle, steht mir nichts mehr Weg zur absoluten Macht!"

Bellatrix wagte angesichts der Freude Voldemorts die Frage: „My Lord, inwiefern ist das Schlammblutbalg der Schlüssel zu Hogwarts?" Voldemort entgegnete: „Das liegt doch auf der Hand! Die Mutter des Kindes wird uns den Weg ebnen. Ich habe ihr die genauen Anweisungen überbringen lassen." Voldemorts Grinsen war teuflisch. „Wie wir von Severus wissen, ist die Schlammblut-Mutter ein äußerst intelligentes Wesen. Sie wird meinen Auftrag genauestens ausführen."

„Und bekommt sie dann das Kind tatsächlich zurück?" Bellatrix Stimme klang zweifelnd.

Voldemort lachte. „Wo denkst du denn hin, Bellatrix! Natürlich nicht gleich! Ich beabsichtige, sie dir vorher zum Spielen zu geben. Danach kannst du sie meinetwegen der Mutter zurückschicken. Das überlasse ich dann ganz dir und deinem guten Willen."

Voldemort bemerkte mit einem Mal Snape, der dicht neben ihm stand und die Szene mit einem Stirnrunzeln musterte. „Nun, Severus, bist du etwa mit meinem Plan nicht einverstanden? Denk daran, du hast das Balg lange genug gehabt. Jetzt sind andere dran!"

Snape überlegte keine Sekunde. Er sagte: Nein, ich bin nicht einverstanden, my Lord! Und ich werde auch nicht zulassen, was Sie vorhaben!" Voldemorts Miene verfinsterte sich plötzlich und im Saal erhob sich drohendes Gemurmel. Voldemort musterte Snape, als ob er ihn zum ersten Mal sehen würde. „So, so, du bist also doch ein Verräter, Severus! Meine treuen Gefolgsleute hatten doch Recht, mich vor dir zu warnen." Angesichts der roten Augen, die ihn anblitzen, wären die meisten Menschen im Erdboden versunken, aber Snape nickte nur und meinte im Plauderton: „Ich war immer auf Dumbledores Seite. Es war mir schon lange ein Bedürfnis, Ihnen das mitzuteilen."

Voldemorts Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Und als du ihn umgebracht hast, hat er dich besonders tief ins Herz geschlossen, wie?"

Snape machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung. „Ach das! Ja, er hat mich darum gebeten, ihn zu töten. Er wollte unbedingt Potter schützen, Sie-wissen-schon-wieso!"

Voldemort machte einen Satz auf Snape zu und erhob seinen Zauberstab. Doch dann besann er sich. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, warum du dich eben so dumm verhältst und mir das alles ohne Not verrätst, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass dir jetzt nur noch eines wichtig ist: ein schneller Tod. Aber das ‚Avarda Kedavra' ist mir zu milde für dich! Ich habe andere Mittel!"

Er drehte sich zu Nagini um. Doch bevor Voldemort die Schlange loslassen konnte, hatte Snape blitzschnell Bianca den Händen Alectos entrissen, seinen Zauberstab gehoben, sich um die eigene Achse gedreht und dabei einen Zauberspruch gemurmelt, der alle Anwesenden außer ihm und Bianca in ihren jeweiligen Bewegungen erstarren ließ.

Snape rannte los. Er stürmte mit Bianca auf dem Arm die Treppe hinauf zu seiner Wohnung, ließ die Türen auf dem Weg aus den Angeln heben und rannte zu seinem Kamin. Snape wusste, dass der Zeitverzögerungszauber nicht lange anhielt – eine Minute, vielleicht zwei, aber er musste dafür sorgen, dass die Todesser mit seinen Tränken und seinen Rezepten und seinen Zutaten nichts anfangen konnten. So zerstörte er seine Wohnungseinrichtung und seine Laboreinrichtung, bevor er sich das Flohpulver griff und es in den Kamin warf. Sofort züngelten smaragdgrüne Flammen empor und hüllten die beiden ein. Snape nannte sein Ziel und eigentlich sollten Snape und Bianca ihre Reise antreten. Aber eine unsichtbare Kraft hielt sie fest und Snape wusste, dass sein Zauber gebrochen war. Er warf erneut eine Handvoll von dem Pulver in den Kamin und konzentrierte sich mit äußerster Anstrengung auf die Flucht. Dann klappte es. Die beiden traten ihre Reise durch die Kamine an.

Aber Severus spürte, dass er nicht ungeschoren davongekommen war. Bevor er sich und Bianca mit letzter Kraft losreißen konnte, hatte ihn ein Fluch getroffen. Der Fluch kroch seine Beine und seinen Rücken hinauf. Snape spürte die eisige Kälte, die ihn mehr und mehr lähmte. Er hielt Bianca mit äußerster Kraftanstrengung fest, während sie sich ihrem Ziel an zahllosen Kaminen vorbei näherten. Das Ziel war der Kamin von Minerva McGonagall. Snape hatte dessen Zugang für Notfälle ausgehandelt, als er sich mit Vertretern des Ordens traf, um seine Loyalität unter Beweis zu stellen.

Dann war es endlich soweit. Der Kamin kam in Sicht. Snape entließ Bianca aus seinen kraftlosen Händen und mit verschwimmendem Blick erkannte er, dass das Kind zu seiner Mutter krabbelte, die sich mit ein paar weiteren Personen in dem Schulleiter-Büro befand. Doch dann verschwamm alles, sein Körper, der aus dem Kamin gestürzt war, drehte sich auf die Seite und Severus Snape bewegte sich nicht mehr.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	29. Chapter 29

_Hallo zusammen!_

_Wollt ihr immer noch wissen, wie es weitergeht? Dann lest……und vielleicht fällt euch auch noch ein klitzekleiner Kommentar ein.._

_An dieser Stelle noch mal schönen Dank an die reviewerinnen, an dieser stelle insbesondere an die, denen ich nicht direkt antworten kann._

****

****

**Kapitel 28**

Die fünf Personen in Minerva McGonagalls Büro waren einige Sekunden wie versteinert, als Snape und Bianca so plötzlich aus dem Kamin auftauchten. Hermine reagierte als Erste und nahm mit einem Aufschrei ihre Tochter in die Arme. Sie vergewisserte sich, dass ihr nichts fehlte und näherte sich dann der Gestalt Snapes, der unbeweglich vor dem Kamin lag. Die anderen Personen im Raum – Minerva, Hagrid, Lupin und Shacklebolt – beugten sich über Snape. Shacklebolt fuhr mit seinem Zauberstab über Snapes Körper. Seine ernste Miene veranlasste Hermine zu der ängstlichen Frage: „Was ist mit ihm? Er ist doch am Leben, oder...?" Sie verstummte. _Severus war am Leben. Er musste einfach am Leben sein!_

Doch dann sah Hermine, dass seine Augen weit geöffnet waren. Sein Körper schien völlig reglos zu sein. „Nein, nein, nein, das kann nicht sein", flüsterte sie. Shacklebolt meinte. „Ich kann kein Lebenszeichen wahrnehmen. Aber tot kann er auch nicht sein. Mein Zauberstab verfärbt sich, wenn jemand tot ist. Das ist hier nicht der Fall."

Minerva meinte: „Das ist sehr seltsam. Ich vermute, dass ihn ein Fluch getroffen hat. Vielleicht kann uns das kleine Mädchen sagen, was passiert ist..." Sie sah Hermine fragend an.

„Was ist geschehen als ihr aus der Burg des Dunklen Lords fortgegangen seid, Bianca"; fragte Hermine ihre Tochter. Biancas Gesichtchen war blass und ihren Augen war noch immer die Angst zu erkennen, die sie in der letzten Stunde empfunden hatte. „Kannst du mir das sagen, mein Liebling", fragte Hermine nochmals.

Bianca nickte tapfer. "Er…er hat mich von der bösen Frau weggenommen. Dann hat er sich im Kreis herum gedreht und alle sind ganz still gestanden und keiner hat etwas gesagt." Auf Hermines fragenden Blick hin sagte Shacklebolt: „Ein Zeitverzögerungszauber! Nicht viele Zauberer kriegen den zustande. Es gehört eine Menge Konzentration, viel Übung und eine gehörige Portion magische Kraft dazu. Aber Snape ist auch ein außergewöhnlich begabter Zauberer, wie wir wissen." In Shacklebolts Miene spiegelte sich Anerkennung und Hermine fühlte plötzlich ein Gefühl der Wärme in sich aufsteigen. _Ja, das war Severus in der Tat. Begabt und verantwortungsvoll bis zur Selbstaufgabe. _

Inzwischen fuhr Bianca fort. „Dann sind wir ganz schnell in die Wohnung zurück gelaufen und er hat unterwegs alle Türen kaputt gemacht. Ich habe meine Ohren ganz fest zugehalten, weil das so viel Krach gemacht hat. Aber ich habe nicht geweint", sagte Bianca stolz. „Auch dann nicht, als wir im Kamin gestanden sind und er alles kaputt gemacht hat." „Er hat alles kaputt gemacht?", wiederholte Hermine. „Du meinst, er hat alle Möbel und was sonst noch da war, kaputt gemacht?"

Bianca nickte. „Ja, ich hab dann ganz schön Angst gekriegt. Aber er hat gesagt, ich brauche keine Angst zu haben. Er bringt uns gleich zu meiner Mami. Dann war alles grün, aber wir konnten nicht fort. Jemand hat uns festgehalten." „Das muss der Fluch gewesen sein", meinte Shacklebolt. „Und was war dann, Bianca?", fragte er das kleine Mädchen. „Dann hat er uns losgelassen und wir sind hierher geflogen."

Ihre Augen wanderten zu der reglosen Gestalt am Boden. „Was ist mit ihm?", fragte sie. „Hat er sich wehgetan?"

„Ja", antwortete Minerva. „Er hat sich bestimmt den Kopf angestoßen, als ihr aus dem Kamin gefallen seid. Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass es ihm bald wieder gut geht. Am besten, Sie bringen Ihre Tochter in Ihr Zimmer, Hermine und ruhen sich ein wenig aus"; fügte sie, an Hermine gewandt, hinzu.

„Ja, das werde ich tun", erwiderte Hermine. „Aber ich habe Ihnen etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen, Können Sie mir vielleicht jemanden schicken, der auf Bianca aufpasst?"

Minerva überlegte. „Ich könnte eine Hauselfe beauftragen, aber ich weiß nicht..."

„Oh doch, sie ist an Hauselfen gewöhnt. In den letzten Wochen wurde sie von einer Hauselfe betreut." „Gut", sagte Minerva. Sie tippte auf eine silberne Glocke, die Hermine an die in Snapes Wohnung erinnerte. Mit einem Knall erschienen zwei Elfen, die Professor McGonagall als Winky und Dobby vorstellte. Hermine begleitete Bianca und die Elfen in ihr Zimmer.

Als sie bald darauf zurückkam, sah sie, wie der riesenhafte Mensch Snape auf seinen Armen trug. McGonagall sagte: „Wir bringen ihn zu Hagrid. In seiner Hütte ist er vor neugierigen Blicken sicher."

Hagrid sagte: „Ich pass schon gut auf ihn auf, Professor." Im Vorbeikommen lächelte er Hermine auf so treuherzige Wiese an, dass sie unwillkürlich zurücklächelte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Severus bei diesem Hagrid gut aufgehoben war. „Sie kennen Hagrid übrigens auch bestens", sagte Minerva McGonagall und Hagrid lächelte noch breiter. „Joh, wir hamm' schon ‚ne Menge zusamm' erlebt", meinte der Riese.

Hermine seufzte. „Es wird Zeit, dass ich meine Erinnerungen zurückbekomme", meinte sie. „Professor Snape meinte, Sie könnten sie mir zurückgeben, Mr Shacklebolt." Hermine sah den großen schwarzen Zauberer gespannt an. Dieser lächelte. „Als Sie damals mit Ihrem Anliegen zu mir kamen, habe ich den Zauber so ausgeführt, dass er wieder rückgängig gemacht werden kann. Allerdings brauche ich dazu Ihren Zauberstab, der beim Ministerium liegt. Aber da ich dort noch immer angestellt bin, ist es kein Problem, ihn zu holen." Hermine lächelte erleichtert. Hagrid hatte inzwischen den Raum mit Snape verlassen, begleitet von Lupin. Dieser kehrte kurze Zeit später zurück und berichtete, dass sich Madam Pomfrey Snapes annehmen würde.

_Es ist am Leben. Das ist im Moment das Wichtigste_, sagte sich Hermine. Zu den anderen gewandt, sagte sie: „Ich möchte Ihnen berichten, was ich in den letzten Wochen erlebt habe." Hermine berichtete alles außer ihrem persönlichen Verhältnis zu Snape. Severus hatte ihr das Versprechen abgenommen, unter keinen Umständen etwas davon zu erzählen. Seine Miene war äußerst streng dabei gewesen und Hermine gab ihm schweren Herzens das Versprechen. Danach erzählte sie von dem Zettel, den sie in ihrem Umhang gefunden hatte und von Voldemorts Forderungen.

Nach Hermines Bericht herrschte Schweigen in dem Raum. Die Menschen sahen einander an. „Zum Glück ist Severus mit Bianca geflohen", sagte Lupin schließlich. „Wenn wir das Verschwindekabinett finden, sind wir in der Lage, Voldemort diesen Weg des Eindringens in Hogwarts abzuschneiden", meinte Minerva McGonagall.

„Ich werde mich eurer Suche anschließen", bemerkte Shacklebolt, „aber zunächst will ich Miss Granger ihre Erinnerungen wieder zurückgeben."

Hermine blickte auf. Ihr Herz schlug plötzlich schneller. Obwohl sie sich danach sehnte, wieder alles zu wissen, wuchs auch gleichzeitig ihre Angst davor.

****


	30. Chapter 30

_Hi__, Ihr Lieben, ich habe mal wieder ein Kapitel für euch! Endlich hat Hermine ihr Gedächtnis zurück! An was erinnert sie sich wohl als Erstes???_

****

**Kapitel 29**

Hermine lag nachdenklich auf der Couch in ihrem Zimmer. Kingsley Shacklebolt hatte vor kurzem mit ihrem eigenen Zauberstab die Versiegelung ihres Gedächtnisses gelöst und Hermine befand sich zunächst in einem dunklen Strudel, der sich langsam lichtete und den Blick auf ihre Erinnerungen freigab. Das Schwindelgefühl ließ allmählich nach und Shacklebolt verließ sie, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass sie die Maßnahme ohne Schaden zu nehmen überstanden hatte.

Hermine empfand sich zunächst selbst als Fremde. Sie betrachtete sich wie von außen und nach und nach, indem sie sich erinnerte, wuchsen die Hermine, die auf dem Sofa lag und die Hermine, die sie betrachtete, wieder zusammen. Als sie sich erinnerte, wie Snape sie damals in seinem Schlafzimmer erwischt hatte, fuhr sie auf.

_Sie sah sich nackt auf dem Bett liegen und fand in ihrem Gesicht die Angst, die sie empfunden hatte, wieder. Snape hatte sich ebenfalls ausgezogen, drehte sich um und näherte sich ihr. Bei seinem Anblick wich Hermine zurück, als wollte sie mit der Wand hinter dem Bett verschmelzen. Snape kniete sich auf das Bett, packte sie an den Armen und zog sie ungerührt unter sich. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, spreizte er ihre Beine weit auseinander und nahm eine kleine Dose vom seinem Nachttisch. Mit der darin enthaltenen Creme bestrich er Hermines Eingang und die Spitze seines Penis, dessen Größe sie vorhin so erschreckt hatte. _

_Durch das Gleitmittel war sein Eindringen nicht so schmerzhaft, wie Hermine befürchtet hatte. Doch es war unangenehm und vor allem war es demütigend. Als er sie durchstach, fühlte sie einen kurzen, scharfen Schmerz und schrie auf. Snape hielt sofort inne und musterte sie mit einem abschätzenden Blick. Dann zog er sich etwas aus ihr zurück und erst als er bemerkte, dass sie wieder ruhiger wurde, nahm er sie vollends in Besitz. Eine Welle der Hilflosigkeit und der Demütigung überflutete sie während des gesamten Aktes. Auch das feuchte Tuch, mit dem sie hinterher reinigen konnte und das Wasser, das er ihr zu trinken gab, verstärkte das Gefühl, dass er sie nicht als Person und schon gar nicht als Frau wahrnahm, sondern lediglich als den Gegenstand, der ihm Befriedigung verschaffte. _

_Er hatte keine Verpflichtung, sanft oder gar zärtlich zu sein. Er bediente sich ihrer ein weiters Mal, stand dann auf und sagte: „Du hast deine Schuld beglichen und kannst jetzt gehen."_

_Die Herablassung, mit der er sie behandelte und der leicht geringschätzige Blick und Ton machten ihr mehr zu schaffen als das, was in seinem Bett vorgefallen war._

Hermine ließ die Ereignisse, die dieser Nacht folgten, an sich vorbeiziehen. Sie fühlte nochmals die Kränkung und die Wochen danach, die sie fast an den Rand des Untergangs gebracht hatten. Auf dem besten Weg, von den Drogen, die sie damals eingenommen hatte, abhängig zu werden, hatte Snape sie wieder zur Vernunft gebracht – gerade noch rechtzeitig.

Aber ihre Gefühle waren noch immer verletzt. Sie sah sich ein weiteres Mal in Snapes Schlafzimmer - wieder ertappt bei einem Einbruch ertappt. Doch dieses Mal wurde sie nach allen Regeln der Kunst verführt. Hermine fuhr auf und keuchte! _Er hatte ihr eine Falle gestellt! Damals hatte sie es nicht so empfunden, aber aus heutiger Sicht war ganz klar!_

Hermine lächelte wehmütig. Ihre Gefühle für Severus Snape veränderten sich. Aus der Neugierde, wieder in seinen Armen zu liegen und so viel Lust wie möglich zu genießen, entstanden tiefere Gefühle, die er zunächst zurückwies. Aber sie ließ nicht entmutigen. Hermien lächelte genüsslich, als sie sich erinnerte, was in den Wochen danach alles passierte. Dann erstarrte sie: _Alles schien so gut zu laufen; sie mussten nur noch ein Jahr durchhalten, bis sie sich zueinander bekennen konnten…. Doch dann geschah das Unfassbare…. Snape tötete Dumbledore vor Harrys Augen! _

_Hermine brach zusammen. Doch das war noch nicht alles: in der Krankenstation erfuhr sie, dass sie schwanger war. Dem ersten, glückseligen Moment, den sie bei dem Gedanken empfand, ein Kind von dem Mann, den sie liebte, zu bekommen, folgte sehr bald abgrundtiefe Verzweiflung. _

_Ihr Geliebter war ein Mörder. Hermine musste sich an den Gedanken gewöhnen, obwohl sie sich sicher war, dass etwas dahinter steckte, das niemand außer ihm ahnen konnte. Kurzfristig empfand sie Wut - Wut auf Snape, der ihr nicht vertraut hatte. Doch die Wut hielt nicht lange an. Severus war kein kaltblütiger Mörder. Der letzte Blick, den er ihr zugeworfen hatte, war voller Schmerz und Trauer. _

_Hermine wusste, dass Severus ihre Liebe verdient hatte. Aber mit dem Schmerz, den sein Verlust ihr brachte, wuchs ihre Angst vor der Zukunft. Sie konnte nicht zur Schule zurückkehren, denn sie würden herausfinden, wer der Vater des Kindes einer Hogwarts-Schülerin war. Genauso wenig konnte sie Hogwarts ohne plausible Erklärung fern bleiben. Harry und Ron hätten nicht nachgegeben, bis sie die Wahrheit herausgefunden hätten. Hermine machte sich keine Illusionen über die Reaktion der Beiden angesichts der Tatsache, dass Hermine mit einem Verräter und Mörder ein Liebesverhältnis hatte._

_Daher begriff Hermine sehr schnell, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatte, als die Zaubererwelt zu verlassen. Sie fühlte nochmals den bohrenden Schmerz in ihrem Inneren, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie ihr gesamtes Leben verlassen würde. Sie würde nicht wissen, wer der Vater ihres Kindes war. Und sie würde nie erfahren, was aus Severus würde. Aber das war der Preis, den sie bezahlen musste, um ihr Kind zu schützen. Sie beschwor Madam Pomfrey, nichts über ihren Zustand zu verraten und teilte ihr ihren Entschluss mit, die Zaubererwelt zu verlassen. Madam Pomfrey bedauerte Hermine, akzeptierte jedoch die schwere Entscheidung, die das junge Mädchen getroffen hatte und gab ihr das Versprechen, niemandem etwas von ihrem Geheimnis zu erzählen._

_Hermine wollte die Preisgabe ihrer Selbst so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen – bevor sie unter der Last des Schmerzes zusammenbrach. _

_Gleich nach Dumbledores Beerdigung verließ sie ihr Leben, ihre Freunde, ihre Erinnerungen….._

****

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Harry und Ginny Potter erreichten Hogwarts über einen Umweg über den Verbotenen Wald. Der Orden des Phönix hatte einen verborgenen Pfad von einem bewachten Apparierplatz mitten im Wald nach Hogwarts gezogen. Hogwarts war inzwischen umringt von Ordensleuten, die dem Ministerium und insbesondere Scrimgouer nicht mehr über den Weg trauten. Der Orden wusste genau, dass Hogwarts das erste Ziel war, das Voldemort angreifen würde, sobald er die Kontrolle über das Ministerium und die Auroren hatte. Aus dem Zaubereiministerium gab es immer mehr Überläufer. Nachdem Voldemort und Scrimgouer ihren Deal abgeschlossen hatten, wurden die Überläufer durch Voldemorts Gefolgsleute ersetzt.

Die Zaubererwelt war inzwischen tief gespalten. Diejenigen, die sich zu Voldemort und Scrimgouer bekannten, erhielten viele Privilegien und einflussreiche Posten im Ministerium. Dolores Umbridge wurde Stellvertreterin des Ministers und Rene Russo der Pressesprecher und der Leiter der Presseabteilung. Beide waren natürlich längst Todesser. Bellatrix Lestrange war Leiterin der Aurorenabteilung.

Percy Weasley gehörte auch zu den Überläufern. Allerdings schloss er sich nicht dem Orden des Phönix an, sondern trat einer Gruppierung bei, die ebenfalls zu den Voldemort-Gegnern gehörten, dabei aber wesentlich strengere Maßstäbe bei der Auswahl ihrer Gefolgsleute anlegten als der von Dumbledore gegründete Orden des Phönix. Diese Gruppe, die sich „Erneuerung..." nannte, lehnte die Zusammenarbeit mit Voldemort-Überläufern kategorisch ab. Nicht einmal ehemalige Slytherin-Schüler wurden aufgenommen – wegen der möglichen Nähe zum Gedankengut des Dunklen Lords. Sie vertraten die Meinung, dass alles, was nur im Geringsten mit Voldemort in Verbindung zu bringen war, nicht vertrauenswürdig sei.

In dieser Gruppe gab es die meisten Opfer durch Voldemorts Angriffe, da sich die Mitglieder weigerten, mit Spionen zusammenzuarbeiten und dementsprechend schlecht informiert waren. Anführer dieser Gruppe war ein früherer Auror, der die besten Chancen auf die Leiter der Abteilung gehabt hatte. Das prominenteste Mitglied war Mad-Eye Moody. Dessen Austritt aus dem Orden des Phönix kündigte sich schon lange an (der Orden war Moody schon immer zu tolerant gewesen). Tatsächlich ausgetreten war er dann, als der Orden Severus Snape wieder vertraute.

Durch diese Umstände bedingt, wurde es immer schwieriger zu reisen und Harry und Ginny mussten nach ihrer kurzfristig angesetzten und in kleinem Rahmen abgehaltenen Hochzeit noch eine Weile warten, bis die Ordensleute ihren sicheren Transport gewährleisten konnten.

Als die Beiden ankamen, erfuhren sie gleich die Neuigkeit von Hermines Rückkehr in die Zaubererwelt.

Hermine war nach einem kurzen Abstecher in Hagrids Hütte zu Minerva McGonagall geeilt, weil sie wusste, dass Harry und Ginny erwartet wurden. Sie hatte Hagrid freudestrahlend umarmt und sich nach seinen Abenteuern und seinem Bruder Gwarp erkundigt. Sie erfuhr, dass Gwarp mit ein paar verbündeten Riesen auf dem Weg von Rumänien hierher unterwegs war – als Unterstützung im bevorstehenden Kampf gegen Voldemort. Hermine vergewisserte sich, dass es Severus nicht schlechter ging (leider auch nicht besser) und kehrte ins Schloss zurück.

Im ersten Moment der Wiederbegegnung standen die drei beteiligten Personen nur da und starrten sich an. _Harry hat sich verändert_, dachte Hermine. Seine Haare standen zwar immer noch widerspenstig ab, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck war nicht mehr jungenhaft. Er war reifer geworden und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war ernst und ein wenig streng. Aber nicht nur das, sondern auch eine unterdrückte Trauer war darin zu erkennen. Trauer? Ginny war doch bei ihm. Und wie Minerva gerade erzählt hatte, waren die Beiden frisch verheiratet.

Hermine zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Wo ist Ron?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Ist das denn plötzlich wieder wichtig?" antwortete Ginny in scharfem Ton. „Vor ein paar Jahren konntest du nicht schnell genug wegkommen von ihm, von uns allen!"

„Ich habe damals schon deutlich gemacht, dass Ron und ich nicht zusammenpassen. Das weißt du ganz genau, Ginny", erwiderte Hermine sanft.

Plötzlich lief Ginny auf Hermine zu, umarmte sie und schluchzte: „Er ist tot. Ron ist gestorben, als er gegen Voldemort gekämpft hat. Hermine erwiderte die Umarmung und empfand plötzlich tiefen Schmerz. Sie hatte sich so sehr auf das Wiedersehen mit ihren besten Freunden gefreut und darauf, gemeinsam mit ihnen gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen. Ihr war nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass einer von ihnen nicht mehr lebte...

Hermine löste sich aus Ginnys Umarmung und ging zu Harry hinüber. „Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie mich das trifft. Seitdem ich mein Gedächtnis wiederhabe, habe ich mich auf das Wiedersehen mit euch allen so sehr gefreut. Wo ist Ron, ich meine, wo ist er begraben?" „Auf dem Grundstück meiner Schwiegereltern"; erwiderte Harry.

Hermine lächelte plötzlich. „Ihr seid ja verheiratet! Meinen herzlichen Glückwunsch! So eng liegen Freude und Trauer nebeneinander, nicht wahr?"

Harry lächelte plötzlich auch. Es war ein wehmütiges Lächeln, das keine Ähnlichkeit mit dem Grinsen des jüngeren Harry Potter mehr hatte. Dann zog er Hermine in seine Arme. „Willkommen zurück", sagte er. Hermine fühlte eine Wärme in sich aufsteigen, die sie tröstete und ihr Kraft und Hoffnung gab. Aber sie wusste, dass sie auch eine schwierige Aufgabe vor sich hatte: sie musste Harry davon überzeugen, dass Severus Snape auf ihrer Seite stand, dass er Dumbledores Vertrauen nie missbraucht hatte und dass er ihr wichtige Anweisungen für den Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord gegeben hatte, die Harry wissen musste.

Und die er befolgen musste.

_Das war es schon wieder. Für heute und vielleicht auch für die nächsten Wochen, da ich derzeit renoviere und deshalb vielleicht nicht immer online sei kann (abgesehen von der vielen Arbeit, das dies mit sich bringt) und ich anschließend in Urlaub gehe. _

_Aber die Story wird weiter geschrieben. Das heißt, natürlich nur, wenn ihr wollt…._

_Liebe Grüße_


	31. Chapter 31

_Es geht tatsächlich mal weiter mit meiner Story…_

**Kapitel 30**

Harry und Ginny wollten natürlich wissen, wie es Hermine in den Jahren in der Muggelwelt ergangen war. Mit großem Interesse erfuhren sie von Bianca und sie erkundigten sich natürlich ganz genau nach den Umständen ihrer Gefangennahme und ihrer Behandlung durch Voldemort und seine Todesser. Die Beiden befürchteten, dass Hermine und Bianca viel zu leiden gehabt hatten. „Ein Wunder, dass ihr noch am Leben und sogar bei guter Gesundheit seid", wunderte sich Harry. „Wenn ich mir vorstelle, wer so alles um Voldemort versammelt ist…."

„Angefangen mit den Malfoys bis zu Greyback". Ginny schauderte.

Hermine erkannte, dass sich hier eine gute Gelegenheit bot, Snape positiv ins Gespräch zu bringen.

Sie holte tief Luft und antwortete: „Ich weiß nicht, wie es uns ergangen wäre, wenn wir nicht auf einen alten Bekannten aus Schultagen getroffen wären", begann sie. Sie zögerte leicht und Harry meinte: „Meinst du etwa Draco Malfoy? Hat er dir geholfen?" Seine Stimme klang zweifelnd.

„Nein, Harry, es war nicht Draco, der hat nicht viel Einfluss beim Dunklen Lord. Nein, es war ein Anderer, einer, der sich angeblich große Verdienste bei Voldemort erworben hat: Snape!"

Harry fuhr wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf. „Snape! Der Dreckskerl! Der Mörder! Der Verräter! Er soll dir geholfen haben?" Harry schrie die letzten Worte.

Ginny war auch aufgestanden und klopfte Harry beschwichtigend auf den Rücken.„Nun lass Hermine mal erzählen, was passiert ist." Harry keuchte, sagte aber nichts mehr. Ginny und er setzten sich wieder hin und Hermine erzählte ihre Geschichte. Sie erzählte von ihren anfänglichen Ängsten und von Snapes unhöflichem und unwirschem Verhalten. Hermine sprach langsam und eindringlich und suchte immer wieder Harrys und Ginnys Blick. Sie schilderte, wie sich allmählich ihre Angst vor Snape legte und sie der Ansicht war, dass er nicht nur böse sein konnte.

„Aber du wusstest doch, dass er Dumbledore umgebracht hat, das hat er dir doch erzählt", entrüstete sich Harry.

„Ja, er hat es erzählt, aber vergiss nicht, dass ich mich weder an Dumbledore noch an Snape in Hogwarts erinnern konnte. Ich habe mir sozusagen mein Bild als Außenstehende gemacht. Und ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass Snape ein kaltblütiger Mörder sein soll. Ganz besonders dann nicht mehr, als er Bianca vor Greyback rettete."

Ginny riss die Augen auf. „Was ist passiert?"

„Bellatrix Lestrange hat Greyback dazu angestiftet, Bianca aufzulauern, weil sie genau wusste, dass der kurz vor der Verwandlung stand und gierig auf ein kleines Kind war. Sie wollte ihn dadurch noch abhängiger von sich machen. Doch Snape hatte Bianca heimlich überwacht und es gelang ihm, sie zu retten."

„Vielleicht hat er auch bloß so getan, als ob, damit du im Glauben schenkst und er leichteres Spiel beim Orden des Phönix hat", meinte Harry verächtlich.

„Greyback wollte Bianca zerfleischen und als Snape sich einmischte, wollte er ihn töten. Das war kein Spiel, Harry. Es ging um Leben und Tod. Wenn Greyback gewonnen hätte, wäre ich jetzt nicht hier, Harry. Ganz zu schweigen von Bianca. Snape hat Greyback getötet und wäre dann fast von Bellatrix Lestrange umgebracht worden, die außer sich vor Zorn war, als sie sah, dass ihr Verbündeter besiegt war. Zum Glück, in diesem Fall, tauchte der Dunkle Lord auf und Bellatrix verriet sich in ihrer Wut selber. Voldemort schätzt es gar nicht, wenn seine Befehle missachtet werden. Genau das hatten sie getan, wie Snape dem Dunklen Lord begreiflich machte. Bellatrix hat diesen Ungehorsam gebüßt."

Harrys Lippen verzogen sich zu einem dünnen Lächeln. „Hoffentlich war Voldemort richtig wütend." „Das war er, Harry, ich kann es dir versichern. Er hat seinen Lieblings-Werwolf und fast noch seinen vermeintlich besten Berater verloren."

„Du sagtest schon zum zweiten Mal, dass Snape nur angeblich Voldemorts ‚bester Mann' sei. Was meinst du damit?"

Hermine holte nochmals tief Luft. Jetzt war sie an dem kritischen Punkt angelangt, wo sie die Beiden davon überzeugen musste, dass Snape noch immer Dumbledores Mann war. Immer noch und für immer.

„Wie ihr Beide gehört habt, war ich einige Zeit lang in Snapes Gewalt, obwohl mir dies nach einer Weile mehr als Schutz vorkam. Dann habe ich per Zufall mitbekommen, wie Snape sich mit Lupin (damals wusste ich natürlich noch nicht, wer er war) im Feuer unterhalten hat. Sie sprachen über irgendein Vorhaben, das für Snape gefährlich werden konnte. Er ging aber doch mit Lupin und am nächsten Tag erfuhren alle, dass Lucius Malfoy vom Orden des Phönix entführt worden war. Und Snape wurde von den Lestranges, die ihm hinterherspionierten, des Verrats bezichtigt. Er konnte sich aber herausreden. Ich habe dann nach und nach herausbekommen, dass er sich mit den Ordensleuten getroffen hat und immer noch auf der guten Seite steht."

„Warum hat er dir das erzählt?", fragte Harry zweifelnd.

„Weil er wollte, dass ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren sollte im Austausch für Malfoy. Hier sind Beweise für seine Glaubwürdigkeit. Ich soll sie dir und dem Orden zeigen."

Harry sprang wieder auf. „Und hast du sie gefunden? Wo sind sie?"

„Ich habe sie noch nicht gesucht. Aber ich weiß, wo sie sein müssen."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nach dem Gespräch mit Harry und Ginny eilte Hermine zu Hagrids Hütte, um nach Severus zu sehen. Sie klopfte unter dem Vorwand, ihn sich nochmals genauer ansehen zu müssen, um eventuell ein Rezept für einen Heiltrank finden zu können. Sie hatte Madam Pomfrey versprochen, in der Bibliothek nach Rezepturen zu suchen, um dem Patienten zu helfen.

Snape lag noch immer unbeweglich im Bett. Als Hagrid sich abwandte, um Wasser für Tee zu kochen, strich Hermine über Severus Gesicht und Haare, als hoffe sie, die zärtlichen Berührungen würden ihn aus dem Koma holen. Aber er reagierte nicht. Hermine seufzte und beschloss, noch am selben Abend eine intensive Suche in der Bibliothek zu beginnen.

Bald darauf war Zeit für ein Treffen der Ordensleute bei Minerva McGonagall und Hagrid ließ Snape in der Obhut des Elfen Dobby zurück.

Im Rahmen der Zusammenkunft erzählte Hermine, die von ihren alten Bekannten und Freunden wie Tonks, Seamus, Dean, Parvati und einigen anderen herzlich begrüßt worden war, von ihren Erlebnissen in Voldemorts Hauptquartier. Natürlich kam sie auch auf Severus Snape und seine Rolle beim Dunklen Lord zu sprechen. Diesmal wurde sie unterstützt von Lupin und Shacklebolt, die bei der Gefangennahme von Lucius Malfoy dabei waren und beide ebenfalls mittlerweile von Snapes Loyalität gegenüber Dumbledore und dem Orden des Phönix über zeugt waren.

Hermine kam dann zum wichtigsten Punkt des heutigen Treffens. Sie berichtete von den Informationen, die Snape ihr vor dem Austausch mitgeteilt hatte. Die versammelten Ordensleute vernahmen zu ihrem großen Erstaunen, dass Voldemort seine Seele mittels dunkelster Magie gespalten hatte und dass eines dieser Seelenstückchen in Hogwarts versteckt war. Und zwar seit Draco Malfoys 6. Schuljahr, als er es in dem Verschwindekabinett eingeschmuggelt hatte. Draco hatte zwar nicht gewusst, was ihm anvertraut worden war, aber er hatte genaue Instruktionen bekommen, wo er Rowena Ravenclaws Zauberstab zu verstecken hatte. In den Kerkern gab es neben dem Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke einen verborgenes Fach, das sich nur dem öffnete, der etwas, das dem Dunklen Lord gehörte, dabei hatte und es gegen die Wand dort hielt.

Natürlich war es nicht leicht, etwas vom Eigentum des Dunklen Lords zu erhalten, aber Snape hatte einen Trick angewendet. Er hatte ein Stück von Naginis abgeworfener Schlangenhaut aufgehoben und es Hermine mitgegeben. „So nahe wie sich Voldemort und Nagini stehen, müsste dies als Schlüssel zu dem Geheimfach funktionieren.", hatte er gemeint.

„Wir werden es sofort ausprobieren!" Hermine hielt Harry zurück. „Warte, Harry", sagte sie. „Weißt du schon, wie du den Horkrux vernichten willst?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Darüber müssen wir reden, bevor du das Versteck öffnest. Snape hatte da so eine Idee…"

_Hoffentlich interessiert euch die story noch. Ich habe da noch so ein paar Ideen…._


	32. Chapter 32

_Hallo, Ihr Lieben!_

_Mich gibt es noch und meine Geschichte wird weiter geschrieben und zu ihrem Ende gebracht, wie versprochen!_

_Ihr seid ja jetzt bestimmt alle Potter-Band-7-geschädigt, aber das tangiert uns doch üüüüüberhaupt nicht, oder?!_

_Schließlich gibt es diese und noch ein paar andere websites, wo die wahren HP bzw HGSS oder ähnliche Geschichten geschrieben werden!_

_Viel Spass beim Lesen und eine fröhliche Adventszeit _

_wünscht_

_Eure Vero_

**Kapitel 31**

Die Vernichtung des Zauberstabs war schwieriger als es sich die Beteiligten vorgestellt hatten. Mit Hilfe der Schlangenhaut konnten sie zwar das Geheimfach finden und öffnen, aber die schwarze Magie in dem Horcrux merkte sofort, dass nicht die erwartete Person das Fach geöffnet hatte. Der Zauberstab schoss aus seinem Versteck und ließ mehrere Zauber nacheinander los. Dem Schockzauber konnten die Beteiligten dank ihrer geschulten Reaktionsfähigkeit ausweichen – er riss lediglich ein Loch in die dicken Mauern des Kerkers. Doch der darauf folgende Zauber traf Ginny, die mit der Ganzkörperklammer belegt zu Boden ging. Blitzschnell beschwor Harry den „Protego"-Zauber, bevor der „Avarda Kedavra"- Fluch die am Boden Liegende erreichen konnte.

Aber die schwarze Magie in dem Horcrux war noch lange nicht aufgebraucht. Als Nächstes entzündete der Zauberstab ein magisches Feuer, das die Verfolger einhüllen und vernichten sollte. Dass das nicht gelang, lag an Snapes Idee, die er Hermine verraten und diese ihren Freunden mitgeteilt hatte, bevor sie das Horcrux ausfindig gemacht hatten. Snape hatte geahnt, dass Voldemorts dunkle Magie auch sein magisches Feuer, das er gern anwandte, um besonders hartnäckige Gegner zu beseitigen, zum Schutz seines Seelenstückchens einsetzen würde.

Snapes Zauber schützte sie gegen das Feuer, indem er einen flüssigen Schutzfilm um sie legte, den das Feuer nicht durchbrechen konnte. Hermine fühlte, wie ein Mantel aus flüssigem Gel sie einhüllte. Es war wunderbar leicht und kühl darunter. Die Freunde sahen einander an. Unter ihren glänzenden Umhüllungen sahen sie wie Geister aus. Mit Blicken und Gesten verständigten sie sich und erhoben ihre ebenfalls geschützten Zauberstäbe. Beim dritten Heben der Stäbe beschworen sie lautlos aber doch kraftvoll einen besonders wirksamen Löschzauber, mit dem sie das Feuer unter Kontrolle bringen und es schließlich löschen konnten.

Harry konzentrierte sich inzwischen auf den Horcrux-Zauberstab und hielt ihn mit einem Schwebezauber in Schach. Nachdem das Feuer erloschen und die schützenden Umhüllungen wieder verschwunden waren, bildeten alle einen Kreis und halfen Harry, den Zauberstab in der Schwebe zu halten. Es war auch höchste Zeit, denn Harrys Hand, die den Zauberstab hielt, zitterte vor Anstrengung, den Horcrux in Schach zu halten. Doch mit vereinten Kräften gelang es ihnen und auf Harrys Kommando riefen sie wie aus einem Mund: „Expelliarmus!"

Zunächst passierte gar nichts. Sekunde um Sekunde verstrich, die Arme und Hände, die die Zauberstäbe in äußerster Konzentration festhielten, zitterten vor Anspannung. Die Gesichter wurden rot vor Anstrengung und Schweiß lief an ihnen herunter. Doch auf einmal war es geschafft. Ein lauter Knall, gefolgt von einem schrecklichen Gurgeln, brach sich in den Kerkern und hallte durch das ganze Schloss.

Die in dem Kerker versammelten Menschen ließen ihre Zauberstäbe sinken und starrten auf das Häufchen Holzstaub, das einmal Rowena Ravenclaws Zauberstab gewesen war und danach ein Stück der Seele des bösesten Magiers, den die Zaubererwelt kannte, enthalten hatte.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermine zitterte noch immer vor Aufregung und Erschöpfung, als sie in Hagrids Hütte nach Snape sahen. Sein Zustand schien unverändert zu sein. Hermine fühlte seinen Puls und fand, dass sein Herz zwar schwach, aber gleichmäßig schlug. Seine Haut fühlte sich jedoch kühler an, so als ob er an Körperwärme verlieren würde. Plötzlich riss Hermine die Augen weit auf, keuchte, und sagte: „Hagrid, ich glaube ich weiß, wie wir ihm helfen können. Kannst du ihn zu Madam Pomfrey bringen?"

„'türlich", meinte Hagrid. „Aber isses nich' zu gefährlich, wenn jemand ihn sieht?"

„Nein, die Ordensleute und die Lehrer wissen Bescheid über ihn und die Schüler können wir von ihm fernhalten.", erwiderte Hermine.

In der Zwischenzeit waren Arthur und Molly Weasley mit erstaunlichen Neuigkeiten in Hogwarts eingetroffen. Ihnen folgten alsbald Bill, Fleur und der kleine Ron sowie Fred und George, die eine Unmenge Gepäck dabei hatten. Bei diesen Gepäckstücken handelte es sich um Gegenstände aus ihrem Laden, die zu Angriffs- und Verteidigungszwecken benutzt werden konnten.

Sie hatten die Raketen und alles andere magisch verkleinert und brachten alles in den ehemals verbotenen Korridor im 3. Stock, um dort die Angriffs- und Verteidigungsgegenstände unauffällig wieder auf Normalgröße zu zaubern. Shacklebolt und Lupin halfen ihnen dabei, nachdem sie von Arthur und Molly über die neueste und erstaunliche Entwicklung in der Zaubererwelt informiert worden waren.

An Severus Bett im Krankenflügel versammelten sich die Professoren McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick und Slughorn sowie Madam Pomfrey sowie die in Hogwarts anwesenden Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix und die übrigen Weasleys.

„Stellt euch vor", begann Arthur den versammelten Professoren und Ordensmitgliedern zu berichten, „das Ministerium ist aus den Händen der Todesser befreit worden."

Überraschtes Keuchen war zu vernehmen und Fragen schwirrten umher. „Wie…, wer hat…, erzähl…, der Orden des Phönix kann doch nicht…"

„Nein, es war nicht der Orden des Phönix. Es war diese Erneuerungspartei, ihr wisst schon, Moodys Leute. Sie haben in den letzten Monaten im Geheimen viele Zauberer auf ihre Seite gebracht. Sie haben sie zu Hause besucht und zum Mitmachen überredet. Die Leute, die mitmachten, mussten nach dem Fall des Ministeriums auf ein Kommando hin die ihnen bekannten Todesser – vor allem in der Nachbarschaft - aufsuchen und überwältigen.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Moody Scrimgouer in seine Gewalt bekommen. Offenbar haben er und ein paar Gefolgsleute sich mit Vielsafttrank ‚verkleidet' und ihn in seinem Büro überwältigt. Unter dem ‚Imperio' hat er dann die nötigen Informationen zur Machtübernahme herausgegeben. Moody ist derzeit Minister und gleichzeitig Leiter der Aurorenabteilung. Scrimgouer und einige Anhänger Voldemorts sind bereits jetzt in Askaban."

„Woher weißt du das Alles, Arthur?", unterbrach ihn Kingsley Shacklebolt.

„Ihr wisst doch, dass Amos Diggory in unserer Nähe wohnt", ließ Molly sich vernehmen. „Er hat Arthur über alles informiert. Obwohl er der Erneuerungspartei angehört, ist er dem Orden des Phönix ebenfalls wohlgesonnen und meinte, die Mitglieder müssten unbedingt Kenntnis davon erhalten."

„Uns war natürlich sofort klar, dass Voldemort nach diesem herben Rückschlag nur ein Ziel haben konnte: Hogwarts!", meinte Arthur.

„Aber warum Hogwarts?", meinte Lupin skeptisch. „Meint ihr nicht, er kehrt in sein Hauptquartier zurück oder taucht bei jemandem unter, wenn ihm das nicht sicher genug ist?"

Arthur wollte antworten, doch Harry war schneller. „Nein, Remus. Voldemort verkriecht sich nicht. Er will dieses Machtdefizit umgehend wieder ausgleichen. Er will Hogwarts! Er weiß, dass hier noch viel uralte Magie existiert, die er für sich entdecken und einsetzen will, um die Vorherrschaft in der Zaubererwelt wieder zu erlangen."

Harry hatte mit so viel Überzeugung gesprochen, dass niemand im Raum auch nur den geringsten Zweifel am Wahrheitsgehalt seiner Worte hatte. Da gab es ja schließlich noch diese geheimnisvolle Verbindung zwischen ihnen…

„Außerdem will er dich, Harry und er weiß bestimmt, dass du hier bist." Harry nickte ernst bei Hermines Worten.

„Also müssen wir Hogwarts so schnell wie möglich in Verteidigungszustand bringen", meinte McGonagall kämpferisch.

„Und wir haben noch eine weitere, wichtige Aufgabe", meinte Harry, zu Hermine gewandt. „Erinnerst du dich noch an das Medaillon, das wir beim Aufräumen am Grimmauldplatz gefunden haben und das wir nicht öffnen konnten?" Hermine nickte. „Das Medaillon ist ein Horcrux. Wir müssen es zerstören."

„Hast du schon eine Idee?", fragte Hermine.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht die geringste", meinte er. Ein verlegenes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und sein Gesichtsausdruck erinnerte Hermine wieder an den Harry, den sie in der Schule gekannt hatte. „Ich baue auf die überragende Intelligenz und die großartigen magischen Fähigkeiten meiner Freundin aus Schultagen", sagte er dann lächelnd.

Hermine lächelte zurück. „Natürlich helfe ich dir. Wenn wir Professor Snape versorgt haben und ich nach Bianca gesehen habe, gehe ich in die Bibliothek und versuche, einen Zauber zu finden, der uns weiterhelfen kann."

_Hoffentlich seid ihr nicht enttäuscht, weil es mal wieder kein SSHG-Kapitel ist. Aber ich schreibe ja hier auch die HP-Geschichte auf meine Art zu Ende und da gehört einfach auch die Vernichtung der Horcruxe und die Einbeziehung der anderen Figuren der Potter-Welt dazu._


	33. Chapter 33

**Kapitel****32**

Die Ordensleute hatten ihre Wachtätigkeit wieder aufgenommen bzw. noch verstärkt. Jedem war klar, dass Hogwarts in unmittelbarer Gefahr war, von Voldemort angegriffen zu werden. Die Professoren halfen den Ordensleuten, die Schutzmaßnahmen zu verstärken.

Hermine hatte zusammen mit Hilfe der Krankenschwester einen Trank zubereitet, dessen Rezept sie in einem der unzähligen Zaubertrankbücher in Hogwarts Bibliothek gefunden hatte. Dank ihres unbändigen Wissensdurstes und ihres inzwischen wieder einwandfrei funktionierenden Erinnerungsvermögens fiel ihr ein Trank wieder ein, der angeblich Scheintote wieder ins Leben zurückholen sollte. Hermine hatte erkannt, dass Severus Lebensfunktionen allmählich erloschen und nach Rücksprache mit Madam Pomfrey hatte sie den Trank gebraut. Zum Glück waren Slughorns und Madam Sprouts Vorratskammern gut gefüllt, so dass sie in kurzer Zeit den Heiltrank fertig stellen konnte.

Gestützt von Hagrid, der ihn in eine sitzende Position brachte und von Hermine, die seinen Kopf hielt, flößte Madam Pomfrey Snape den Trank ein. Leider erwachte er nicht mit einem „Plopp" zum Leben, wie Hermine heimlich gehofft hatte. Aber nach kurzer Zeit war zu erkennen, dass seine Körpertemperatur ganz langsam wieder anstieg.

„Es dauert wohl noch eine Weile bis er aufwacht", meinte Slughorn und kratzte eines seiner Doppelkinne. Madam Pomfrey nickte. „Aber es scheint ihm schon etwas besser zu gehen. Sein Gesicht ist nicht mehr ganz so weiß wie zuvor."

_War das Einbildung, _fragte sich Hermine bang. Nein, sie glaubte fest an die heilsame Wirkung des Tranks. Sie musste Geduld haben.

Sie flößten Severus jede Stunde ein paar Tropfen des Tranks ein und wechselten sich Tag und Nacht an seinem Bett ab. Hermine hätte gern viel mehr Zeit an seinem Bett verbracht, aber sie musste sich um die Zerstörung des Horcrux kümmern.. Das Wichtigste war, dass er wieder gesund wurde. Alles Andere würde sich finden.

Vor allem anderen kam jedoch ihre Tochter.

Die Kleine hatte Hogwarts im Sturm erobert. Aber auch wenn sie sich gern von Madam Sprout seltene und schöne Pflanzen zeigen ließ, von Professor Slughorn Süßigkeiten zugesteckt bekam und Madam Pomfrey ihr magische Märchen erzählte – ganz abgesehen von den hingerissenen Mädchen der oberen Schulklassen – ab und zu saß Bianca bei ihrer Mutter auf dem Schoß. Ihre Arme waren fest um Hermines Hals geklammert und ihr Blick abwesend und leer.

Hermine wusste, dass ihre Tochter das Vergangene noch lange nicht bewältigt hatte. Sie hatte mehrfach Todesangst ausgestanden und jetzt war derjenige, der sie beschützt und gerettet hatte, auch in Gefahr. Hermine wusste, dass Bianca auch um Severus Snape Angst hatte. Sie versuchte immer wieder, sie zu beruhigen und nachdem sich sein Zustand durch den Heiltrank verbessert hatte, durfte Bianca ihn sogar kurz sehen.

Von da an wurden ihre Angstattacken seltener und sie blieb in der Obhut Madam Pomfreys, während Hermine in der Bibliothek nach Methoden zur Vernichtung des Horcrux suchte. Sie hatte sich eine Liste über die Horcruxe und – soweit sie schon zerstört waren – über ihre Vernichtung gemacht.

1. Das Tagebuch vernichtet durch das Gift des Basilisken

2. Der Ring zerstört von Albus Dumbledores außergewöhnlichen magischen Fähigkeiten

3. Die Tasse zerstört durch Harry Zauberstab

4. Der Zauberstab vernichtet durch die Geschicklichkeit von Mitgliedern des Ordens des Phönix

5. Das Medaillon

6. Die Schlange

7. Voldemort

_Welche Macht konnte das Medaillon zerstören? Harrys Zauberstab besaß vielleicht wiederum diese Fähigkeit, aber wie konnte man es überhaupt öffnen? Nein, andersherum gefragt: Was war so stark wie ein Basilisk und was konnte das Medaillon dazu bewegen, sich zu öffnen? Sie mussten es unter Druck setzen, damit es sich von selbst öffnete…_

Hermine ging in Gedanken versunken zum Fenster und sah, dass die gesamte Familie Weasley im Hof versammelt war und ein weiteres rothaariges Familienmitglied begrüßte. Charlie war gekommen. _Vielleicht hatte er ja ein paar Drachen zur Verteidigung Hogwarts mitgebracht. Das hatten sie schließlich anlässlich des Trimagischen Turniers auch geschafft!_

Hermine durchzuckte eine Idee. _Einen Drachen!!!_

Sie rannte hinunter und stürmte auf Charlie Weasley zu. Sie schob rücksichtslos Bill beiseite, der seinem Bruder seinen Nachwuchs präsentierte (sieh mal, wie groß Ron schon ist. Beinahe so groß wie du!). Charlie, der kleinste der Weasley-Brüder, grinste. Dann wandte er sich stirnrunzelnd Hermine zu, die ihn mit beiden Händen am Arm gepackt hatte und ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen fragte: „Hast du einen Drachen dabei?"

„Dir auch einen schönen Tag, Hermine", antwortete Charlie grinsend. „Ja, ich habe ein paar mitgebracht. Eigentlich als Spielzeug für meinen kleinen Neffen, aber einen kann ich dir auch zum Spielen überlassen. „Aber du erstaunst mich, Hermine", fuhr er fort. „Du warst doch immer ein Bücherwurm. Hast du deine Vorlieben gewechselt?" Die Weasleys grinsten.

„Nein, natürlich nicht", erwiderte Hermine ungeduldig. „Ich brauche einen Drachen, um ein Medaillon zu öffnen."

„Ein Medaillon zu öffnen?", fragte George mit großen Augen. „Bist du sicher, dass du nicht etwas von Snapes Heiltränken in die falsche Kehle gekriegt hast und ein bisschen durcheinander bist?"

„Nein, verdammt!", schrie Hermine erbost. „Das Medaillon ist ein Horcrux und ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand Lust hat, sein Leben beim Öffnen dieses Dings aufs Spiel zu setzen!"

Bei diesen Worten wurden die Weasleys schlagartig ernst. „Wenn das so ist", meinte Fred. „Ich sag am besten Harry Bescheid und wir versuchen, das Ding zu vernichten."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	34. Chapter 34

_Weiter geht's! Dieses Kapitel gehört eigentlich noch zum Letzten, ich habe es aber nicht mit ins ffnet kopiert. ???!!! Sonst sage ich dazu gar nichts. Nur dass das Kapitelchen wieder sehr kurz ist, es aber bald weitergeht._

_Vorweihnachtliche Grüße_

_Vero _

**Kapitel 33**

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer und rußgeschwärzten Gesicht betrachtete Hermine die Überreste des Medaillons, das ein weiteres Seelenstückchen Voldemorts enthalten hatte und das dem Feuer des ungarischen Hornschwanzes (Charlies Lieblingsdrachen) auf die Dauer nicht widerstehen konnte. Es hatte sich geöffnet und das darin enthaltene Böse wollte den Drachen blenden, doch Charlie lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit des Hornschwanzes rechtzeitig nach oben.

Harry umkreiste den Drachen auf seinem Besen und reizte ihn dadurch bis aufs Blut. _Wer weiß, vielleicht haben Drachen auch Erinnerungen, so wie Elefanten, _dachte Hermine. Dann sollte Harry sich vorsehen.

Es war ein gefährliches Spiel, das da ablief. Harry und Charlie mussten die Aufmerksamkeit des Drachen im richtigen Moment von dem Horcrux ab- und auf Harry zulenken. Der Drache spie sein Feuer voller Zorn gegen Harry, der sich aber blitzschnell um die eigene Achse drehte und sich fallen ließ.

Die schwarze Magie stieg inzwischen wie Rauch aus dem Medaillon auf und wollte die Augen des Drachen zerstören, aber durch dessen schnelle Bewegung nach oben und den wütenden Feuerstoß, den der Drache gegen Harry ausstieß, geriet das Horcrux dort hinein.

Ein schrecklicher Schrei, ein Todesschrei ertönte. Es war ein so furchtbarer, furchterregender Laut, dass niemand Mitleid mit der im Feuer umgekommenen Kreatur verspürte. Jeder fühlte nur Entsetzen und Furcht – selbst der Drache hörte auf, Feuer zu speien und sah irritiert aus seinen kleinen Augen herunter. Charlie ergriff die Gelegenheit, den Drachen wieder in sein Gehege zu bringen.

„Puh", meinte Harry, als er wieder von seinem Besen herunterstieg, „ganz schön einfallsreich, dieser Tom Riddle."

Hermine hegte den leisen Verdacht, dass diese Übung Harry richtig Spaß gemacht hatte. Obwohl der große Kampf noch bevorstand, wirkte er zusehends gelöster. Harry wusste offenbar, dass er wieder Freunde um sich hatte, auf die er sich verlassen konnte. Das half ihm sicherlich auch ein Stück weit über den Verlust seines besten Freundes hinweg.

Und sie hatten bis auf die Schlange und Voldemort selbst alle Horcruxe vernichtet. „Jetzt kann er kommen, er und sein Haustier" meinte Harry grimmig, als sie wieder zum Schloss zurückkehrten.

Doch die Wachposten meldeten noch keine Annäherungen der Todesser. „Vermutlich sammeln sie sich und rekrutieren neue Gefolgsleute. Voldemort hat da so seine speziellen Methoden", meinte Kingsley Shacklebolt.

„Nach dem Verlust des Ministeriums wird Voldemort sicher auch ein paar Strafmaßnahmen vornehmen", sagte Harry.

„Fühlst du etwas durch deine Narbe; fragte Hermine: „Du hast doch früher sehr darunter gelitten."

„Ich spüre kaum noch etwas. Voldemort muss etwas gegen diese Verbindung unternommen haben. Aber sehr starke Anspannungen spüre ich. Ich kann zwar nicht mehr sehen, was es ist, aber das Gefühl, dass etwas besonders gut oder böse für ihn ist, habe ich noch. Und jetzt ist er wütend und gleichzeitig macht sich Furcht bei ihm breit. Er merkt, dass nicht alles für ihn nach Plan läuft. Er dachte, weil er die Macht über das Ministerium errungen hatte, gäbe es keinen Widerstand mehr. Aber genau darin hat er sich getäuscht. So intelligent und skrupellos Voldemort ist, so wenig kann er die Menschen und ihre Gefühle verstehen. Das bricht ihm diesesmal das Genick, da bin ich sicher."

Hermine lauschte Harrys Worten und ihre Zuversicht wuchs. Wenn Harry, der die wichtigste Person im Kampf gegen Voldemort war, sich seines Sieges so sicher war, dann hatten alle, die gegen Voldemort kämpften, ein Stück gewonnen.

Hermine ging etwas beruhigter in ihr Quartier und legte sich schlafen. Bianca schlief unter der Obhut von Winky schon tief und fest.

Hermine tat es ihr nach. Sie fand endlich ein bisschen Ruhe und begann, ihre Zukunft in einem glücklicheren Licht zu sehen. Bevor sie endgültig in den Schlaf hinüberglitt, sah sie sich auf einer Wiese im Sonnenschein sitzen - der Picknickkorb neben ihr war fast leer – und in der Frühlingssonne spielte ein Kind im Wasser des nahe gelegenen Baches. Das Kind wurde begleitet von einem schwarz gekleideten Mann. Beide lachten fröhlich und Hermine schlief mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ein…


	35. Chapter 35

_Ein wunderschönes Weihnachtsfest wünsche ich euch allen, viele Geschenke und viel Spass beim Weiterlesen!_

_Vero_

**Kapitel 34**

Am nächsten Morgen nahmen Hermine und ihre Tochter ein reichhaltiges Frühstück ein und spielten noch eine Weile zusammen (Hermine hatte dabei ihren Traum aus der vergangenen Nacht vor Augen), bis Dobby die Kleine abholte, um sie zu Hagrid zu bringen, der ihr ein Einhorn-Fohlen zeigen wollte.

Hermine lief schnurstracks zum Krankenflügel, um sich über Severus Gesundheitszustand zu informieren. Ihrer Einschätzung nach würde es zwar noch 2 bis 3 Tage dauern, bis er aufwachte, aber seine Lebensfunktionen mussten sich spürbar verbessert haben. Doch als sie in den Krankenflügel kam, war alles seltsam ausgestorben. Madam Pomfreys Büro war geschlossen. Hermine eilte zu Severus Bett. Es war leer! Das Bett war so hergerichtet, dass es jederzeit einen neuen Patienten aufnehmen konnte.

Hermines Puls raste. _Was war geschehen? Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass der Heiltrank versagt hatte? Es konnte ihm doch nicht schlechter gehen? Nein, sonst läge er ja noch da. Sie konnten ihn auch nicht ins St. Mungo's gebracht haben. Von dort aus würde er direkt nach Askaban gebracht._

Hermine weigerte sich, sich vorzustellen, dass er möglicherweise…an einen anderen Ort gebracht worden war …aufgebahrt?

„Nein!", schrie sie. Dann stürmte sie zu Professor McGonangalls Büro. Sie passierte den Wasserspeier (das Passwort war ‚Albus'), ließ sich ungeduldig hinauffahren und platzte in das Büro der Schulleiterin, ohne anzuklopfen.

„Wo ist er?", stieß sie hervor.

Eine irritierte Minerva McGonagall, die sich mit den Professoren Slughorn und Flitwick unterhielt, blickte sie an. Die beiden anderen waren ebenfalls überrascht. In diesem Moment kam Hermine wieder zur Besinnung. Es konnte nichts Schlimmes passiert sein, sonst wären die Drei nicht so ruhig versammelt, sagte sie sich.

Sie holte tief Luft und stammelte: „Ver…, Verzeihung, Professor McGonagall für diesen Überfall. Ich wollte nur nach Professor Snape sehen und habe bemerkt, dass er weg ist. Es geht ihm doch nicht etwa….schlechter?"

Professor McGonagall erwiderte immer noch mit irritierter Miene: „Nein, wo denken Sie hin? Er ist heute am frühen Morgen aufgewacht und sofort aufgestanden. Nachdem Madam Pomfrey ihn untersucht hatte, durfte er gehen."

„Severus wäre zwar lieber ohne Untersuchung gegangen", fügte Slughorn mit dröhnendem Lachen hinzu. „Aber Madam Pomfrey hat das verhindert, indem sie die Ausgänge aus der Krankenstation mit Zaubern verbarrikadiert hat."

Auch Professor McGonagall konnte ein kleines hämisches Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Nach der Untersuchung ist er in gewohnter Manier in seine Wohnung gestürmt (niemand wollte in diesen Räumen seither wohnen, also hat man sie gelassen, wie sie waren) und hat nach Harry Potter verlangt, dem er einiges mitzuteilen habe."

Hermine ließ sich vor Erleichterung in den nächstbesten Stuhl sinken. „Haben Sie sich ernsthaft Sorgen um Severus Snape gemacht", ließ sich die quiekende Stimme von Professor Flitwick vernehmen. „Nun, ich dachte, Sie kennen ihn zur Genüge. So einer wie er lässt sich durch einen kleinen Fluch doch nicht umbringen."

Slughorn lachte wiederum dröhnend. „Filius hat ganz Recht. Severus war schon immer ein zäher, widerstandsfähiger Bursche. Das hat man ihm zwar nicht angesehen, schmächtig wie er früher war, aber sein Wille war unglaublich stark. Und er war einer der intelligentesten Schüler, den Hogwarts je gehabt hat", fuhr Slughorn mit ernster Stimme, aus der eine gewisse Bewunderung herauszuhören war, fort.

„Dann ist ja Alles gut", murmelte Hermine. „Bitte entschuldigen Sie nochmals die Störung." Sie verließ das Büro mit dem Gefühl, sich ganz schön lächerlich gemacht zu haben. _Die denken bestimmt, ich bin durchgeknallt durch meinen Aufenthalt bei Voldemort._

Aber das Wichtigste war, dass es Severus wieder gut ging. Hermine hätte schreien können vor Erleichterung. Sie hüpfte fröhlich die Treppe hinunter und erst als sie in einen belebteren Korridor kam, wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck wieder ernst und sie bewegte sich mit gemessenen Schritten durch die Schülerscharen. Sie stieg die wohlbekannte Treppe hinunter zu den Kerkern und sie lief voller Vorfreude zu Snapes Wohnung.

Sie klopfte und hörte ein herrisches: „Sehen Sie nach, wer da stört!" Dann öffnete sich die Tür und Hermine sah in Fred Weasleys Gesicht. „Oh, komm rein, wir haben gerade Lagebesprechung", sagte er. Hermine registrierte nicht, was Fred sagte. Sie sah nur Severus, der in der Mitte des Raums stand. Ihm gegenüber stand Harry Potter mit verschränkten Armen und misstrauischem Blick. Einige andere Mitglieder des Ordens waren anwesend.

Snape drehte sich um sah Hermine an. Ihr Lächeln erstarrte. Sein Blick war kalt, uninteressiert und leicht verärgert wegen der Störung. Hermine fühlte sich plötzlich, als sei sie 14 oder 15 Jahre alt und Snape sah sie tadelnd an, weil sie sich im Unterricht schon wieder meldete. Da war kein noch so leichtes Aufleuchten in seinen Augen oder die Andeutung eines Lächelns in seinem Gesicht. Hermine fror plötzlich. Sie hatte den Eindruck, als sei plötzlich ein Dementor im Raum, der diese Kälte verströmte.

„Miss Granger", Snapes stimme war ebenso kalt wie sein Gesichtsausdruck. „Was wollen Sie hier?"

_Was ich hier will? Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, du Idiot! Seitdem du hier eingetroffen bist, habe ich mir ausschließlich Sorgen um dich gemacht. Ich habe Bücher gewälzt, um einen Heiltrank für dich zu brauen. Ich habe deine Tochter getröstet, weil auch sie Angst um dich hatte und du fragst, was ich hier will?!_

Hermines Angst um Snape schlug in Wut auf ihn um. „Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, Professor Snape, aber als ich Sie das letzte Mal sah, lagen Sie ziemlich hilflos in einem Bett im Krankenflügel und keiner wusste, ob mein Heiltrank Sie wieder zum Leben erwecken würde. Ich wollte mich lediglich von Ihrem Wohlbefinden überzeugen. Wie ich bemerke, sind Sie wieder bei bester Gesundheit! Guten Tag!"

Hermine drehte sich um, ging hinaus und schlug wütend die Tür hinter sich zu.


	36. Chapter 36

_Ein wunderschönes, gutes Neues Jahr 2008 wünsche ich euch allen!_

**Kapitel 35**

Hermine lief wutentbrannt in ihre Wohnung zurück. Was war nur in ihn gefahren, dass er sich so aufführte? Sicher, sie hatte wahrhaftig nicht erwartet, dass er ihr in Gegenwart anderer Leute um den Hals fiel – aber sich so zu benehmen, war wirklich das Allerletzte! Was hätte er sich denn abgebrochen, wenn er sie höflich begrüßt und sie vielleicht sogar zum Dableiben aufgefordert hätte, da sie ja bekanntlich an der ganzen Geschichte beteiligt war….

Abgesehen davon hätte sie ja vielleicht aufgrund ihrer Intelligenz und ihres Wissens zur Lösung von weiteren Problemen beitragen können!!!

_Halt, Hermine, _rief sie sich selbst zur Ordnung. _Snape hat dich zwar behandelt wie eine vorlaute Schulgöre, aber das ist kein Grund für dich, dich tatsächlich auch so zu benehmen. Du bist weder altklug, noch besserwisserisch, noch drängst du dich in den Vordergrund. Du bist eine verantwortungsvolle junge Frau und Mutter (noch dazu allein erziehend!) und du hast keinen Grund, dich von einem herrischen, unhöflichen und gefährlichen Mann in die Ecke stellen oder vorführen zu lassen!(Auch wenn dieser zufällig dein Geliebter und der Vater deiner Tochter ist)._

„Mistkerl!", sagte Hermine laut. Nach dieser im Brustton der Überzeugung geäußerten Bewertung ließ ihr Ärger etwas nach und sie begann, die Situation ohne überschäumende Emotionen zu betrachten.

Snape war schneller als erwartet wieder gesund geworden. So weit, so gut! Hermine gestattete sich ein paar Augenblicke der Freude und der Erleichterung über diese Tatsache. Aber konnte sie tatsächlich erwarten, dass er sich schnurstracks auf den Weg machen würde, um ihr seine Dankbarkeit, garniert mit ein paar Liebesschwüren zu überbringen? Abgesehen davon, dass er vielleicht gar nicht wusste, dass es Hermines Heiltrank war, der ihm so schnell geholfen hatte, so war es doch typisch für Severus Snape, dass er sich sofort um die Dinge kümmerte, die von außerordentlicher Dringlichkeit waren.

Und das war nun einmal der Kampf gegen Voldemort! Die Tatsache, dass das Zaubereiministerium für ihn verloren war und dass der Widerstand der Bevölkerung gegen die Unterdrückung durch seine Todesser immer stärker wurde, ließ Voldemorts Wut immer größer werden und sein Bestreben, Hogwarts in seinen Besitz zu bringen, wurde zur ständig wachsenden Bedrohung für sie alle. Harry hatte diese Empfindungen Voldemorts stärker wahrgenommen als bisher.

Hermine seufzte. Auch sie musste ihre privaten Interessen beiseite schieben. Aber allzu lange wollte sie die Begegnung mit Severus nicht hinausschieben. Sie würde sich heute Nacht zu ihm hinunter schleichen und mit ihm ganz alleine seine Genesung feiern.

Hermines Vorhaben war nicht ganz so einfach umzusetzen. Sie hatte zwar Dobby und Winky als Aufpasser für Bianca dauerverpflichtet (‚Wer weiß, wann ich am Kampf gegen Voldemort teilnehmen muss und ich brauche dann sofort zuverlässige Betreuer für Bianca', hatte sie den Beiden erklärt. Beide Elfen hatten begeistert zugestimmt und ließen die Kleine seither nicht mehr aus den Augen.). Aber im Schloss waren natürlich viele Wachen unterwegs, deren Wachsamkeit Hermine nur durch ihre Kenntnis über die Geheimgänge Hogwarts aus zahlreichen nächtlichen Ausflügen mit Harry und Ron ausweichen konnte. Was sie durch diese Ausflüge noch nicht gekannt hatte, hatte Severus ihr am Ende ihres sechsten Schuljahres gezeigt.

Doch auch die Geister einschließlich Peeves waren auf Wachgang und diese konnten ja bekanntlich einfach durch die Mauern hindurchgleiten. Irgendwie schaffte sie es aber dennoch, zu Severus Wohnung in den Kerkern zu gelangen. Sie klopfte vorsichtig an die Tür, nachdem sie einen Lichtschein unter dem Türspalt wahrgenommen hatte. Sie hatte keine Stimmen durch die Tür gehört, als sie ihr Ohr gegen die Tür presste und hoffte deshalb, dass Severus allein war.

Tatsächlich öffnete er kurz nach ihrem Klopfen die Tür. Seine Gesichtszüge erstarrten, als er Hermine wahrnahm – Hermine wollte gerade etwas sagen, als er sie grob am Arm packte, ins Zimmer zog und die Tür schloss. Er packte Hermine an den Schulten und schüttelte sie. In seinen Augen war blanke Wut zu erkennen.

„Was fällt dir ein, hier nachts herumzuschleichen, Hermine?" Nach der ersten Schrecksekunde über seine unverhohlene Wut kochten auch ihre Gefühle über und der Ärger über die Szene am Vormittag wieder hoch. „Vielleicht interessiert es mich ja, wie es dir geht!", fauchte sie. „Immerhin warst du vor ein paar Tagen noch fast tot! Und vielleicht interessiert es dich, wie es deiner Tochter geht! Und mir, ganz nebenbei!"

Snapes Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Ich weiß, dass es Bianca gut geht. McGonagall hat es mir gesagt. Und von deiner Gesundheit konnte ich mich ja heute früh schon überzeugen", fügte er ätzend hinzu. „Nachdem diese Themen durch sind, würdest du bitte die Güte besitzen, dich an meine Anweisungen zu halten – das heißt, nichts über unsere Beziehung zu verraten – und zu verschwinden!"

Snape hatte Hermine mittlerweile losgelassen und sich ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernt. Sie betrachtete ihn mit wachsender Sorge. Severus wirkte außerordentlich angespannt. Natürlich war jeder wegen des bevorstehenden Kampfes angespannt, aber Hermine schien es, dass Severus unter besonderem Druck stand. Er wirkte zwar äußerlich außerordentlich beherrscht, sogar von einer eiskalten Ruhe, aber er war noch bleicher als sonst und in seinen Augen funkelte ein dunkles Feuer. Er wirkte unnahbar – wie ein steinernes Abbild von sich selbst.

Hermine wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass der Geliebte, den sie wieder gefunden hatte, sich in einen Eisblock verwandelt hatte. Sie ahnte zwar, dass es besser für sie beide wäre, wenn sie jetzt ginge, aber sie wollte nicht! Mit unsicheren Schritten ging sie auf ihn zu und sagte leise und eindringlich: "Severus! Bitte sieh mich an! Bitte nimm mich wahr! Ich habe mich so nach dir gesehnt und ich hatte solche Angst um dich! Und Bianca auch…", Ihre Stimme brach…

Doch Snape hatte sich umgedreht, weg von ihr. Er würde sie nicht ansehen. Er wollte, dass sie ging. _Warum_, dachte Hermine verzweifelt. _Was hat ihn so verändert? Er liebt mich doch. Er hat es mir doch erst vor ganz kurzer Zeit gesagt! Das war doch keine Lüge!_

Hermine ging zu Severus. Sie legte ihre Arme um seine Schultern und schmiegte ihren Kopf an seinen Rücken. „Severus", flüsterte sie. „Ich brauche dich. Ich brauche deine Nähe. Ich will dich spüren." Der letzte Satz war nur noch ein Hauch.

„Ach ja?", entgegnete er. Seine Stimme war voller Hohn, als er sich zu Hermine umdrehte und ihre Handgelenke packte. „Du willst meine Nähe? Du willst mich spüren? Das ist es also! Sag doch gleich, dass du Sex haben möchtest. Was soll das Drumherumgerede? Du hast es mal wieder nötig?!" Er zog Hermine grob an sich und bog ihre Arme auf den Rücken. „Du bekommst von mir, was du brauchst", stieß er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Dann drückte sich sein Mund brutal auf ihre Lippen.

Hermine wollte protestieren, wollte sagen ‚Nein, so ist das nicht. Ich will es nicht so. Ich will es anders! Zärtlich! Leidenschaftlich, aber nicht so…'

Doch er ließ ihr keine Chance. Sein Kuss war fordernd, Besitz ergreifend wie seine Hände, die über ihren Körper glitten und an ihrer Kleidung zerrten. Gleichzeitig schob er sein Knie zwischen ihre Beine und sie spürte seine harte Erektion. Entsetzen ergriff Hermine. Sie wollte fliehen vor dem Mann, den sie eigentlich liebte. Sie hörte, wie der Stoff ihres Kleides zerriss und sie fühlte, wie seine Hände gierig nach ihren Brüsten griffen. Sie versuchte, sich zur Wehr zu setzen und rief verzweifelt: „Nein, Severus, bitte nicht so! Lass mich gehen."

Doch Snape schien sie nicht zu hören.

Hermine fühlte sich hochgehoben und davongetragen.


	37. Chapter 37

_Es geht weiter! _

_Die Story ist (fast) fertig geschrieben und ich werde wieder regelmäßig updaten._

_Ein paar Kapitel sind schon noch zusammengekommen. Aber das muß auch sein nach der langen Zeit!_

_Ich hoffe, ihr habt weiterhin Spass beim Lesen!_****

**Kapitel 36**

Hermine erwachte allein in Snapes Bett.

Sie wurde sich dieses Umstands bewusst, als sie im Halbschlaf nach dem Menschen greifen wollte, an den sie sich in der vergangenen Nacht geklammert hatte oder der sie festgehalten hatte, je nachdem, wie die Ereignisse abgelaufen waren…

Doch Hermine griff ins Leere. Sie schlug die Augen auf und setzte sich auf. Aber es änderte sich nichts an der Situation: Sie war allein. Snape war verschwunden.

Hermine fühlte sich wie in einem Traum. Sie war benommen von den ‚Ereignissen', den Gefühlen, den Dingen, die für sie einfach nicht greifbar waren. Severus Snape war für sie wieder einmal zum Mysterium geworden. Der Mann, den sie in Hogwarts gekannt und in Voldemorts Hauptquartier wieder kennen gelernt hatte, war wieder zu dem unberechenbaren und undurchsichtigen Zauberer geworden, vor dem sie als Schülerin schon den größten Respekt entwickelt hatte und der ihr als Mann im Lauf der Zeit so faszinierend erschienen war….

Sie fühlte sich so meilenweit entfernt von ihm, als hätte es nie eine Beziehung zwischen ihnen im 6. Schuljahr gegeben und aus dieser Beziehung wäre nie ein Kind hervorgegangen und sie hätten sich nie wieder getroffen. Es war so, als ob sie sich in der letzten Nacht ganz zufällig getroffen hätten – ein Mann und eine Frau, die zusammen Sex hatten…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape hatte Hermine ins Schlafzimmer getragen und sie dort abgestellt. Wie man ein Gepäckstück abstellt, hatte sie sich gedacht. Er betrachtete sie aus schmalen Augen. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, drehte er sie zur Wand und presste ihre Hände mit einer Hand dagegen. Mit der anderen Hand schob er ihren Rock in die Höhe und mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes ließ er ihr Höschen verschwinden. Hermines Gegenwehr gegen seinen besitzergreifenden Griff ließ er völlig unbeachtet.

Mit seiner freien Hand schob er Hermines Haar beiseite und ließ seine Lippen an ihrem Hals entlang wandern. Snapes Lippen saugten sich unter ihrem linken Ohr fest und in ihrem angespannten Bewusstsein fragte sie sich, ob er sich in einen Vampir verwandelt hatte und sich jetzt an ihrem Blut labte. Diese Tatsache schien ihr sein merkwürdiges Verhalten zu erklären, beschwor aber andererseits ein neues, surreales Angstgefühl herauf.

Für einen Moment stand sie wie paralysiert da. Doch dann war sie sich sicher, dass seine Betätigungen an ihrem Hals keine Vampirbisse waren. Es waren lediglich Zeichen der Inbesitznahme und der Beweis, dass dieser Mann immer das bekam, was er wollte.

Als Nächstes spürte sie, wie er ein Knie zwischen ihre Beine zwängte und diese auseinander schob. Hermine keuchte. Sie stammelte: „Severus, nein…" Er ignorierte sie wiederum und machte sich an seiner eigenen Kleidung zu schaffen. Dann spürte sie auf einmal, wie sich die Spitze seines Penis in ihre Körpermitte schob. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck war er in ihr. Hermine schrie leise kurz auf. Sie rüttelte an den beiden Händen, die sie inzwischen festhielten, doch es nützte nichts. Sein Glied drang immer tiefer in sie ein und sie fühlte sich wie an der Wand festgenagelt durch die festen und tiefen Stöße, die folgten. Und die sie bald gar nicht mehr als unangenehm empfand – im Gegenteil…

Hermine war hin- und hergerissen zwischen Abwehr und Hingabe, zwischen Inbesitz-Genommen-Werden und Lechzen nach Erlösung. Ihr Körper und ihr Geist hatten zunächst versucht, sich gegen diese rüde Behandlung, zur Wehr zu setzen. Doch mittlerweile war sie dabei, sich von der Handlung an sich unterjochen zu lassen.

‚Nein', das kann nicht sein. Du bist kein billiges Flittchen, Hermine, mit der ein Typ seinen Spaß haben kann, ohne zu fragen', sagte die vernünftige Hermine in einem letzten Aufbäumen. „Verdammter Mistkerl, das tut gut!", keuchte die andere Hermine, die sich entschieden hatte, ihren niederen Instinkten zu folgen und die Situation zu genießen.

Snape lachte höhnisch auf und beschleunigte seine Bemühungen. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass sie es nicht mehr aushalten würde, wenn nicht bald die Erlösung da wäre…

Der Höhepunkt, den sie in dieser ‚Umarmung' erfuhr, ließ sie schwach werden. Als Snape sich aus ihr zurückzog und sie losließ, sank sie halb bewusstlos zu Boden.

Sie fühlte wie im Traum, dass er sie aufhob, aufs Bett legte und vollends auszog. Dann dämmerte sie eine köstliche Weile vor sich hin, bevor er wieder da war, sie in eine sitzende Position aufrichtete und ihr ein Getränk einflößte, das wie flüssiges Feuer durch ihre Kehle strömte. Hermine keuchte und verschluckte sich. Doch der Whiskey bewirkte, dass sie sich wieder wach fühlte und plötzlich das Gefühl hatte, sie würde mit Snape fertig werden. Natürlich würde sie das… Kämpferisch wandte sie sich ihm zu.

Snape grinste höhnisch, als er ihren Blick sah. Bevor sie etwas sagen oder tun konnte, hatte er sie an den Haaren gepackt und sie zu seinem hoch aufgerichteten Glied gezogen. „Los, leck ihn!", befahl er. Hermine wollte sich aufbäumen unter seinem harten Griff, doch dann war die Versuchung, ihn durch die Inbesitznahme seines besten Stücks zu unterwerfen, doch größer. Sie nahm die Spitze seines Penis in den Mund. Er fühlte sich zugleich hart und samtig an. Sie lutschte ausgiebig und mit so großem Geschick daran, dass Severus Snape laut aufstöhnte. Das war wohl nicht so ganz nach seinem Geschmack oder vielmehr viel zu sehr danach. Auf jeden Fall entzog er ihr sein Glied und sagte: „Nein, so kommst du mir nicht davon!" Er zog sie wiederum an den Haaren weg von seinem Penis und befahl: „Dreh dich um!"

Hermine gehorchte. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich seltsam willenlos. Sie hatte diese Nacht gewollt und nun überließ sie ihm deren Gestaltung. Aber trotz seines merkwürdigen Verhaltens hatte sie nicht wirklich Angst, dass er ihr etwas antun könnte. Er war doch Severus, ihr Geliebter, egal, wie er sich benahm…

Snape packte Hermines Hüften und zog sie zu sich heran. Er knurrte: „Knie dich hin", und sie gehorchte. Mit einem heftigen Stoß war er in ihr und er nahm sie mit weiteren tiefen, schnellen Stößen. Sie fühlte, wie er sich nach kurzer Zeit in sie entlud, aber er hörte deswegen nicht auf, in sie zu stoßen. Erst als er merkte, dass ihre Muskeln sich um seine Männlichkeit zusammenzogen und sie mit lautem Stöhnen zusammensackte, ließ er von ihr ab.

Als sie nebeneinander in dem ihr wohlbekannten Bett lagen, fühlte Hermine allmählich Wut in sich hochsteigen. Sie verzichtete darauf, Snape nochmals um seine Gefühle für sich und Bianca anzubetteln. Sie war vielmehr der Überzeugung, dass er ihr noch etwas schuldete. Sie hatte nämlich noch nicht genug Sex gehabt für diese Nacht. Und wer weiß, wann sie das nächste Mal in den Genuss von Snapes ‚Aufmerksamkeiten' geriet?

Hermine drehte sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung um und war plötzlich auf ihm. Severus zuckte zusammen und er streckte seine Arme abwehrend gegen sie aus. Jetzt grinste Hermine höhnisch und meinte: „Schon genug, Severus? Das kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen bei deinem Talent!" Sie rutschte auf seinem Unterkörper hin und her und bemerkte, wie sich seine Männlichkeit langsam wieder erhob. „Na also, geht doch"; meinte sie ebenso spöttisch wie er vorhin.

Aber Snape war nicht umsonst durch die harte Schule gegangen. Nach der Schrecksekunde durch Hermines ‚Angriff' war er durchaus in der Lage, die Situation wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, wie sie sogleich feststellte. Er ergriff Hermines Hände und bog ihren Körper gezielt und mit großer Kraft zur Seite und unter sich. Hermine keuchte, als sie plötzlich wieder unter ihm lag. Doch auch sie gab nicht nach und zischte: „Also gut, Severus Snape, zeig, was du noch drauf hast!"

Sie sah die Wut in seinen Augen, bekam doch ein wenig Angst, hütete sich aber, diese zu zeigen. Er richtete sich auf, drückte ihre Beine auseinander und drang erneut in sie ein. Diesesmal klammerte sich Hermine an ihn, zwang ihn, sie anzusehen und flüsterte ihm Liebesbezeugungen ins Ohr. Sie sagte ihm, dass sie ihn liebte und dass er dieser Liebe nicht ausweichen konnte, egal wie er verhielt…… Sie hatte den Eindruck, dass ihn das nur noch wütender machte, als könne er die Zeichen der Liebe nicht ertragen. Doch er verschaffte ihr wiederum körperliche Befriedigung und er erreichte damit, dass sie irgendwann nicht mehr konnte, am Ende war mit ihren Gefühlen und ihrer Lust….

Hermine erinnerte sich nur noch vage, dass er sie zugedeckt und die Kerzen ausgelöscht hatte …


	38. Chapter 38

**Kapitel 37**

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, als sie die zum Teil widersprüchlichen Gedanken und Empfindungen der vergangenen Nacht Revue passieren ließ. Snape hatte es wieder einmal fertig gebracht, sie komplett zu verwirren. Hermine seufzte und beschloss, aufzustehen.

Als sie das Bett verließ, zuckte sie zusammen. Sie spürte die Folgen der stürmischen Begegnungen zwischen ihren Beinen und verzog das Gesicht. _Männer hatten bestimmt nicht unter den Folgen exzessiver, sexueller Handlungen zu leiden, _dachte sie. Erbost über diese Ungerechtigkeit machte sie sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer, wobei sie ihre zerrissene Kleidung, die achtlos auf einem Sessel im Schlafzimmer lag, wieder in Stand setzte.

Der Badezimmerspiegel hatte keinen wirklich netten Morgengruß parat. Hermine schnaubte erbost beim Anblick ihres Gesichts, das ihr gerötet und verquollen entgegenstarrte. Sie schob ihre Haare zur Seite und betrachtete die Stelle an ihrem Hals, an der sich Snape am vergangenen Abend festgesaugt hatte. _Vielleicht war ja doch ein Vampirbiss zu erkennen und er liegt jetzt in seinem Sarg und wartet auf den Sonnenuntergang_, dachte sie hämisch. _Und: Vielleicht ist er so liebenswürdig und rückt ein Stück für mich zur Seite. Möglicherweise gibt es auch Doppelsärge?_

Nachdem sie aber beim besten Willen keinen Vampirbiss an ihrem Hals erkennen konnte (sie hatte dies auch nicht im Ernst erwartet), duschte sie ausgiebig, zwang sich zum Schluss, ihr Gesicht unter kaltes Wasser zu halten und fühlte sich deutlich besser. Als sie ihre Kleider angelegt hatte, verließ sie schleunigst Snapes Wohnung.

Das Schloss kam ihr unnatürlich hektisch vor. Obwohl es noch nicht einmal 7 Uhr war, liefen schon eine beträchtliche Anzahl Menschen durch die Gänge. Auch die Geister von Hogwarts waren schon unterwegs und unterhielten sich aufgeregt. Hermine schaffte es, in ihre Wohnung zu kommen, ohne angesprochen zu werden.

Sie ging direkt in Biancas Zimmer, die zu ihrer Erleichterung noch tief und fest schlief. Winky war bei ihr. Hermine hörte plötzlich einen Knall im Nebenraum und eilte hinaus. Dort erwartete sie ein total aufgelöster Dobby.

„Was ist passiert, Dobby?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Der Böse Lord, er ist da, er greift Hogwarts an!", piepste der Hauself. „Wir müssen Sie und Miss Bianca in Sicherheit bringen. Kommen Sie schnell, in das Büro der Schulleiterin."

Dobby wuselte in Biancas Zimmer. Hermine sandte ihm nur einen kurzen Blick nach und begann, sich umzuziehen. Sie wählte anstelle des Kleides, das sie für die Begegnung mit Severus, ihrem Geliebten, angezogen hatte, eine Jeans, bequeme Schuhe und ein langärmliches Shirt. Sie band ihre Haare rasch zu einem Knoten zusammen, warf ihren Zaubererumhang über und steckte ihren Zauberstab ein.

Solchermaßen gerüstet, ging sie ins Biancas Zimmer. Die Elfen hatten die Kleine inzwischen geweckt und angezogen. Bianca rief ängstlich: „Mami, Mami", und streckte ihre Ärmchen nach Hermine aus, die ihre Tochter auch sofort in Empfang nahm. Die Hauselfen rafften geistesgegenwärtig ein paar Spielsachen zusammenrafften und folgten Hermine.

Unterwegs erklärte Hermine ihrer Tochter, dass der Böse Lord gekommen sei und sie jetzt alle sehr tapfer sein mussten. Bianca würde mit Winky und Dobby an einem verzauberten, sicheren Ort bleiben, bis alles vorüber und der Böse Lord besiegt worden war.

„Und wo bist du, Mami?", fragte die Kleine ängstlich. „Bist du da bei mir?"

Hermine atmete tief durch. „Das geht nicht, mein Schatz. Ich muss den anderen helfen, den Bösen Lord zu besiegen."

„Ist Snape auch da?", fragte Bianca und sah ihre Mutter mit großen, ängstlichen Augen an.

„Ja, Schatz, er ist da und kämpft mit uns. Er ist sehr mutig und sehr stark, wie die anderen auch, die gegen den Bösen Lord kämpfen. Du musst keine Angst haben. Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir, wenn alles vorbei ist."

Die Kleine nickte tapfer und Hermine drehte es das Herz im Leib um. Aber sie hatte keine Wahl. Sie musste ihr Möglichstes tun beim Kampf um die Welt der ‚guten' Magier, denn wenn Voldemort siegte, hatten anständige Menschen in der Zaubererwelt keine Chance mehr auf ein nur annähernd glückliches Leben. Jeder, der kämpfen konnte, musste dabei sein im Kampf um die Zaubererwelt, der sich hier in Hogwarts entscheiden würde.

Wenn Voldemort Hogwarts gewinnt, das wusste Hermine, dann gewann er Macht über so viel uralte Magie, die es ihm ermöglichte, nicht nur das Zaubereiministerium zurück zu gewinnen, sondern seine Macht viel weiter auszudehnen, als er es jemals zuvor geschafft hatte.

Tom Riddle war erstaunlich vielen Hogwarts-Geheimnissen auf die Spur gekommen, wie Hermine bereits von Harry im 6. Schuljahr erfahren hatte und wie ihr dies von Snape bestätigt wurde. Er musste aufgehalten werden, denn ansonsten musste sich Hermine keine Gedanken über die Zukunft ihrer Tochter machen. In dem Fall würde es keine geben.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Im Büro der Schulleiterin waren eine Menge Leute versammelt. Auch Snape war da, wie Hermine sogleich feststellte. Er sah bleich und hochkonzentriert aus.

Professor McGonagall schickte sogleich Bianca und die Hauselfen ins Vorzimmer und kündigte an, dass die Drei unter der Obhut von Madam Pomfrey im Schulleiterbüro bleiben würden, solange sich der Kampf hinzog. „Unser Hauptquartier wird die Heulende Hütte sein.", fügte sie hinzu.

Die Anwesenden musterten sie überrascht. Professor McGonagall räusperte sich und sagte: „Zunächst muss ich Sie davon in Kenntnis setzen, dass Voldemort seinen Plan, Hogwarts zu erobern, bestens vorbereitet hat. Vor Allem hat er dafür gesorgt, dass wir keine Hilfe aus dem Zaubereiministerium erhalten werden. Er hat einige seiner Todesser losgeschickt sowie unschuldige Menschen unter dem Imperius-Fluch dazu benutzt, an verschiedenen Orten gleichzeitig Dinge geschehen zu lassen, die gegen die Gesetze zum Gebrauch der Magie verstoßen."

Auf die fragenden Blicke der Anwesenden hin ergänzte Arthur Weasley: „Die Anwendung von Dunklen Künsten sowie Angriffe auf Muggel beschäftigen die Auroren des Ministeriums, die uns deshalb jetzt nicht helfen können."

„Wie dem auch sei, wir sind auf uns gestellt", resümierte Minerva McGonagall. Dann lächelte sie leicht und sagte: „Unser Plan für den Kampf gegen Voldemort wurde allerdings von Jemandem entwickelt, der sich ebenfalls in diesem Raum befindet und uns größte Aufmerksamkeit widmet. Professor Dumbledore, darf ich Sie bitten, das Wort zu ergreifen!"

Die Anwesenden wandten ihren Blick dem Porträt des Schulleiters zu, der nach den Gründern der Schule das höchste Ansehen aller Schulleiter genoss. Dumbledore lächelte.

Er sagte: „Ich sehe mit Freude, wie viele von euch sich hier versammelt haben, um dem Bösen gegenüber zu treten mit dem Ziel, es endgültig zu vernichten. Auch wenn ich nur als Abbild meiner Selbst zu euch sprechen kann, glaubt mir, meine lieben Freunde, ich bin ganz und gar an eurer Seite! Es erhob sich ein zustimmendes Gemurmel.

„Bevor wir die Strategie für Voldemorts Untergang besprechen, erlaubt mir bitte, ein paar persönliche Worte an einige von euch zu richten", fuhr Dumbledore mit ernster Miene fort.

In dem Glauben, Dumbledore würde zunächst mit Harry Potter sprechen, wandten sich die meisten der Anwesenden zu Harry um.

Aber Dumbledores erste Worte galten einem Anderen. „Severus", sagte der alte Mann im Porträt. „Severus, ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie das gegebene Versprechen erfüllt und mir mein Leben genommen haben."

Unter den anwesenden Personen herrschte atemlose Stille. Jeder starrte Snape an, der noch bleicher geworden war.

„Jeder von euch soll wissen", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „dass Severus mir den größten Dienst meines Lebens erwiesen hat. Er hat mich nicht nur davor bewahrt, eines erbärmlichen, baldigen Todes zu sterben." Bei diesen Worten erhob sich erregtes Gemurmel. Harry war aufgesprungen und gab ein entrüstetes Keuchen von sich. Dumbledore fuhr fort: „Ja, Harry, die unbedachte Zerstörung von Marvolo Gaunts Ring hat mich unheilbar krank gemacht. Durch seine Tat konnte Severus Tom Riddle weiter ausspionieren, auch wenn unser feiner Plan, dass er dies dem Zaubereiministerium hätte mitteilen sollen und damit weiterhin als unser Spion hätte tätig sein können, nicht funktioniert hat. Aber Severus Snape war mir, seitdem er die Seiten gewechselt hat, treu ergeben. Mit seiner Hilfe wirst du, Harry, Lord Voldemort oder wie ich ihn zu nennen pflege, Tom Riddle, den Garaus machen!"

Dumbledore lächelte Harry liebevoll an. „Du hast dich genauso entwickelt, wie ich es vorausgesehen habe. Und du hast den Mut und die Kraft, die Sache zu Ende zu bringen!", fuhr er fort.

„Aber nun zu unserem Plan!" Dumbledore erläuterte: „Einige von Euch werden sich als Todesser maskieren. Damit könnt ihr euch Voldemort nähern und seine Schlange töten. Dies ist unbedingt erforderlich, damit Tom Riddle endgültig besiegt werden kann. Wenn dies getan ist, hat Severus Snape die Aufgabe, Harry möglichst schnell zu Riddle zu bringen, damit ihn dieser töten kann. Möglichst schnell und bevor Riddle überhaupt weiß, wie ihm geschieht, muss ihn der Todesfluch treffen. Das ist natürlich der Idealfall! Für den Fall, dass es nicht so klappt, werden wir noch weitere als Todesser verkleidete Ordensmitglieder einschleusen, um Harry und Severus zu unterstützen. Die Mitglieder des Ordens haben einen kleinen roten Knopf am Kragen ihres Umhangs als Erkennungszeichen. Der Knopf ist verzaubert, so dass nur Mitglieder des Ordens ihn als rot wahrnehmen können. Severus muss möglichst lange unerkannt bleiben und deshalb auch einige Ordensmitglieder – zum Schein – töten. Das dient der Stärkung unserer eigenen Truppe, da Riddle von der Schwächung unserer Leute ausgehen wird und durch seine Siegessicherheit bestimmt Fehler begeht. Unsere scheinbar toten Kämpfer tauchen dann wieder auf, wenn Riddles Truppe bereits geschwächt sind und zerschlagen diese dann."

„Miss Granger kommt eine sehr wichtige Aufgabe zu", fuhr die Stimme aus dem Porträt fort. „Sie wird die Leitung für das Magische Hauptquartier übernehmen." Hermine blickte ihn überrascht an. Dumbledore nickte. „Ja, das wird Ihr Part sein", wiederholte er. „Sie werden alles über ein magisches Spikoskop im Blick haben und uns über die magischen Mikrofone auf dem Laufenden halten, wenn eine besonders gefährliche Situation entsteht. Insbesondere wird sich Ihre Aufmerksamkeit natürlich auf den Dunklen Lord und Harry Potter richten!"

Hermine kam sich vor wie in einem Traum, aber sie wusste genau, das alles hier war bitterer Ernst. Heute kam es auf jeden Einzelnen von ihnen an. Heute würden sich die Geschicke der Zaubererwelt auf lange Zeit hin entscheiden. Aber sie wusste auch, dass jeder sein Bestes geben würde. Und das würde reichen, um den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen! Sie war sich ganz sicher! An der Seite von Männern wie Harry Potter, Severus Snape und Remus Lupin (um nur einige zu nennen) wurden Malfoy und seine Spießgesellen zu unbedeuteten Personen, die nur von ihrem persönlichen Ehrgeiz getrieben wurden und nicht vom Gedanken an etwas viel Wichtigeres wie Verantwortung beispielsweise und Bescheidenheit, die persönliche Größe widerspiegelte.

Doch bevor sie das Schulleiterbüro verließen, weihte Dumbledore sie in ein weiteres Geheimnis ein, das die Kampfkraft des Gegners schwächen und ihre eigene Position stärken würde. Diese Überraschung, mit der Niemand gerechnet hatte, stärkte die Zuversicht Aller, die sich mittlerweile als ‚Dumbledores Armee' fühlten.

Doch es war keine Zeit mehr, eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Es war Zeit aufzubrechen und sich Voldemort entgegenzustellen.


	39. Chapter 39

_Hallo!_

_Ein paar Leute interessiert meine Story offenbar schon noch, wie ich an den „Stats" und einigen neu hinzugekommenen „Favorites" bemerke. Ich würde mich aber sehr freuen, wenn auch ein paar (oder auch viele) ihre Meinung zum weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte abgeben würden._

_Weiter geht es…._

**Kapitel**** 38**

Die Ordensleute begaben sich über die Peitschende Weide in die Heulende Hütte, wo sie inzwischen eingetroffene weitere Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix' vorfanden.

Aber auch von anderer Seite war Unterstützung eingetroffen:

„Soeben sind Madame Maxime und ihre Truppe eingetroffen", sagte Lupin nach der Begrüßung.

„Kampf-Amazonen", meinte Mundungus Fletcher, „ich halte im Allgemeinen nicht viel von kämpfenden Weibern, aber die sind echt klasse!" Zur Bekräftigung seiner Worte spuckte er anerkennend auf den Boden, was ihm einen missbilligenden Blick von Hermine eintrug. „Schon gut, schon gut", brummte er. „Wie ich gehört habe, hast du ja heute Abend das Kommando hier!" Mit diesen Worten zog er sich in den Hintergrund der Hütte zurück und hantierte mit irgendwelchen undefinierbaren Gerätschaften herum.

Hermine entfernte in der Zwischenzeit mit einem Reinigungszauber den schlimmsten Schmutz in der Hütte. Madame Maxime und eine Gruppe von rund zwei Dutzend ihrer Amazonen erreichten das Gelände der Heulenden Hütte und wurden von Hagrid eilends zum vermuteten Kampfplatz gebracht und versteckt.

Draußen surrte und flimmerte inzwischen die Luft vor apparierenden Todessern und Ordensmitgliedern. Der Kampf würde also zwischen der Heulenden Hütte und dem Dorf Hogsmeade stattfinden. Die Bewohner Hogsmeades waren, soweit sie nicht selbst am Kampf teilnahmen, evakuiert worden.

Ein Rauschen, begleitet von gleißendem, grünem Licht verkündete die Ankunft Voldemorts und seines ‚Haustiers', das er um seinen Hals gewickelt mit sich führte. Voldemort konnte auf eine derart spektakuläre Art und Weise nicht verzichten und diese Wichtigtuerei war eine seiner Schwächen, die der Orden des Phönix gnadenlos ausnutzte. Während er mit großem Trara eintraf und sich erst einmal huldigen ließ, bemerkte keiner der Anwesenden, dass einer der falschen Todesser dem Dunklen Lord einen magischen Peilsender an seine Gewänder haftete, während er den Saum seiner Robe scheinbar in großer Ehrfurcht küsste.

Mit Ausnahme von Hermine befanden sich nun alle an der Stätte des bevorstehenden Kampfes. Durch den Trick, einen Teil seiner Ordensmitglieder als Todesser zu verkleiden, schienen die Anhänger Voldemorts von Anfang an zahlenmäßig in der Überzahl zu sein. So verwunderte es auch niemanden, dass etliche Ordensmitglieder bereits zu Anfang des Kampfes um Leben kamen. Damit schien der Ausgang des Gefechts für viele Todesser schon bald festzustehen. Dies hatte zur Folge, dass deren Vorsicht vor lauter Siegesgewissheit beträchtlich abnahm. Dadurch wurde auch die Deckung um den Dunklen Lord herum etwas durchlässiger.

Die angeblich toten Ordensmitglieder wurden von ihren Mitstreitern aus dem Gefecht gezogen oder geschleppt – begleitet vom Jubel der Todesser, die nur halbherzig und mehr zum Spaß versuchten, die Ordensleute aufzuhalten. „Passt nur auf, Leute, die nehmen die Gelegenheit, ihre toten Spießgesellen zu bergen, wahr, um selbst Reißaus zu nehmen, diese erbärmlichen Feiglinge!"

Brüllendes Gelächter folgte den Worten von Goyle, dem Älteren. Allerdings sahen die Bergungsmaßnahmen aufgrund der großen Eile, die die Ordensmitglieder an den Tag legten, auch sehr nach Flucht aus. Der Gefahrenzone entronnen, warteten die angeblich toten Ordensleute darauf, dass sie ihre wahre Gestalt, die sie durch die Einnahme von Vielsafttrank verändert hatten, wiederbekamen. Diese Ordensmitglieder hatten die Aufgabe einzugreifen, sobald sich die Reihen der Todesser lichteten und die Deckung des Dunklen Lords durchbrochen war.

Dumbledores Strategie schien voll und ganz aufzugehen. Noch fühlten sich die Todesser als die Sieger, die den endgültigen Triumph über Dumbledores Armee nur noch als Frage der Zeit sahen. Hermine verfolgte den Verlauf des Kampfes durch das Spikoskop, das automatisch zu den gefährlichsten Situationen schwenkte. Hermine konnte rechtzeitig ihre Mitstreiter vor unmittelbaren Gefahren warnen.

In der Zwischenzeit suchten Kingsley Shacklebolt, die Weasley-Brüder Charlie und George sowie Lee Jordan nach der Schlange Nagini, dem einzigen, noch existierenden Horcrux. Voldemort hatte Nagini nach seiner Ankunft in die Obhut von Todessern gegeben, die sie wegbrachten und versteckten, bevor der Kampf begann.

Nagini war zwar gut versteckt, aber ein Mitglied des Ordens machte sie doch ausfindig: Hagrid kam zu Hermine in die Heulende Hütte mit der Nachricht, dass die Schlange im Verbotenen Wald in einer Höhle versteckt war – bewacht von Narcissa und Draco Malfoy sowie zwei Todessern, die das Tier weggebracht und mit ihrem Leben für Naginis Sicherheit zu sorgen hatten. „Wir können dir gar nicht genug danken", meinte Hermine und benachrichtigte die Ordensleute sofort über das magische Mikrofon.

„Ich verdrück mich dann mal wieder", meinte Hagrid. „Gwarp und ich stiften 'nen bisschen Unruh bei den Todessern."

Die maskierten, angeblichen Todesser schlichen in den Wald und näherten sich den Schlangenwärtern mit den Worten: „Wir sind vom Dunklen Lord beauftragt, Nagini zu holen. Sie soll den Lord schützen. Gebt sie uns!"

Narcissa und Draco, die den Auftrag hatten, die Schlange nicht aus den Augen zu lassen, musterten die angeblichen Todesser ängstlich. „Wer seid ihr? Zeigt euch!", rief Draco.

„Aber gern, du dreckiger, kleiner Aufschneider aus Slytherin", stieß George zwischen den Zähnen hervor, während er seine Maske herunterriss. „Stupor!", rief Shacklebolt währenddessen und schockte die beiden herbeieilenden Todesser auf einmal. Narcissa und Draco wurden überwältigt und gefesselt.

Dann erhoben die vier Ordensleute gemeinsam ihre Zauberstäbe und richteten diese auf Nagini, die sich wie verrückt in ihrem Käfig bewegte. Sie schrieen gemeinsam: „Avarda Kedavra." Nach dreimaliger Wiederholung des Todesfluchs zuckte die Schlange, riss dabei ihr Maul mit den tödlichen Fangzähnen ein letztes Mal auf, bevor sie sich im Tod zusammenkringelte und in dieser Position erstarrte.

Snape war es inzwischen zusammen mit Harry in den Masken der Todesser gelungen, immer näher an Voldemort heranzukommen. Beide hatten einige Ordensmitglieder „erledigt" und schienen ungeheuer kampfeslustig zu sein. Snape lieferte sich mit Lupin eine bühnenreife Szene. Lupin unterlag und Snape sprach den Todesfluch, worauf Lupin verschwand – aufgelöst in Rauch. Die Verbindung von Todesfluch mit gleichzeitigem Verschwinden des Feindes beherrschten nicht viele Zauberer und Snape heimste unerkannt viel Beifall von den umstehenden Todessern ein, die mit viel hämischer Freude sahen, wie einer ihrer erbittersten Feinde sich vor ihren Augen buchstäblich auflöste.

Irgendwann jedoch schöpfte einer Verdacht: Lucius Malfoy ließ sich nicht so bereitwillig von Snapes Heldentaten täuschen. Vielleicht, weil er sich selbst für den allerbesten Kämpfer hielt und neidisch war oder selbst gern solche Heldentaten begangen hätte. Auf jeden Fall beobachtete er Snape und dessen Gefährten genauer. Snape kam immer dichter an Voldemort heran und Malfoy witterte plötzlich Gefahr:

Er konnte es nicht genau definieren, aber er wusste instinktiv, dass mit den Beiden etwas nicht stimmte. Er heftete sich an Snapes Fersen und sein Verdacht wurde zur Gewissheit. Er erkannte Harry Potter an dessen Zauberstab, der dem des Dunklen Lords genau glich und wusste nun, dass ein Verräter am Werk war.  Und Malfoy wusste auch genau, wer unter der Maske der Verräter steckte.

Er schrie: „Zu mir, Todesser, hier sind unsere größten Feinde! Töten wir sie!!"

Die Worte Malfoys, die dieser mit magisch verstärkter Stimme ausgestoßen hatte, erreichte eine große Anzahl von Todessern. Sofort war ein Rauschen von apparierenden Todessern um Harry Potter und Severus Snape zu bemerken. Die ankommende Beatrice Lestrange wollte sich auf Snape stürzen, wurde aber Fred Weasley daran gehindert. Da Fred als Todesser verkleidet war, konnte er sich ihr zwar nähern und sie mit einem „Pertificus Totalis" außer Gefecht setzen, so dass sie Snape nichts anhaben konnte, wurde aber selbst von einem herbeieilenden Todesser mit einem Lähmzauber belegt. Remus Lupin hatte diese Geschehnisse wahrgenommen und bevor der Todesser Fred den Rest geben konnte, wurde er von Lupin niedergestreckt.

Lupin brachte Fred schleunigst in Sicherheit – zu Hermine in die Heulende Hütte. Diese löste den Lähmfluch und Fred war bald wieder auf den Beinen. Allerdings konnte er den rechten Arm noch nicht bewegen. Da er den Zauberstab in der ausgestreckten Hand hielt, hatte ihn dort der Fluch wohl am stärksten getroffen und er konnte vorerst nicht weiterkämpfen.

Hermine beobachtete weiterhin das Geschehen durch das Spikoskop. Sie hatte schon mehrere Hinweise geben können, die verschiedenen Kämpfern des Ordens das Leben rettete, wie etwa Arthur Weasley, der von Crabbe Senior angegriffen wurde, während er versuchte, den verletzten Neville Longbotton aus dem Getümmel zu bergen. Crabbe bezahlte seine feige Tat mit dem Leben, denn Arthur Weasley war beileibe nicht der Bürokrat, für den ihn viele hielten. Er hatte sich sehr gut auf den Kampf mit Voldemort vorbereitet und war sehr reaktionsschnell.

Außerdem hatte Hermine auch dafür gesorgt, dass manchem Todesser das Leben schwer gemacht wurde. Aufgrund ihrer Hinweise waren einige tot oder gefangen. Hermines Augenmerk war nun hauptsächlich auf Harry Potter und Severus Snape gerichtet, die dem Dunklen Lord jetzt schon ziemlich nahe gekommen waren. Sie bemerkte Lucius Malfoy, der alles unternahm, um die Beiden daran zu hindern. Er wollte gerade Voldemort warnen, als plötzlich jemand aus einer Wolke von Nebel direkt neben Voldemort auftauchte und diesen zur Rede stellte:

„Nun, Tom, ich habe dir versprochen, dass wir uns wieder begegnen. Und ich habe dir auch gesagt, dass ich den Zeitpunkt dafür bestimme."

_Na, wie gefällt es euch?? _

_Soll ich weitermachen?_


	40. Chapter 40

Kapitel 24 2 2007-08-09T19:48:00Z 2008-10-28T18:57:00Z 2008-10-28T18:57:00Z 1 1075 6776 ANCS 56 15 7836 10.4219 Clean Clean 21 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 /* Style Definitions */ {mso-style-name:"Normale Tabelle"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0cm; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";}

_Gespannt, wie's weitergeht? _

****

**Kapitel 39**

Sowohl die Todesser als auch die Ordensleute erstarrten beim Klang dieser Stimme. Der Nebel lichtete sich und ein lauter Aufschrei ertönte.

**Dumbledore war zurückgekehrt! Das war doch nicht möglich! Er war doch tot!** Alle blickten Dumbledore wie hypnotisiert an.

Hermine kannte das Geheimnis: Als sie den Plan gegen Voldemort im Büro der Schulleiterin durchsprachen, ertönte plötzlich Musik, die alle kannten und die sie trotzdem sofort wieder in ihren Bann zog. Fawkes, der Phönix, war erschienen, wie immer prachtvoll anzusehen mit seinem rotgoldenen Gefieder. In seinem Schnabel trug er eine kleine Phiole.

Dumbledore nickte dem Vogel aus seinem Porträt heraus freundlich zu. „Danke, Fawkes, für dein pünktliches Erscheinen. Dadurch ist es mir möglich, dieses Porträt noch einmal zu verlassen, um für kurze Zeit wieder in die Welt zurückzukehren. Natürlich kann kein Zauber die Toten wieder erwecken, aber wenigstes wird es den Anschein haben, dass ich wieder lebendig geworden bin", fügte Dumbledore mit einem feinen Lächeln hinzu.

„Was hat Fawkes mitgebracht, Sir?", fragte Harry, der wie alle im Raum den Vorgang fasziniert beobachtet hatte. „Das, Harry, ist ein kleiner Rest des Elixiers des Lebens, das mein Freund Nicolas Flamel mir überlassen hat - für alle Fälle, wie wir damals beschlossen. Der Fall ist nun eingetreten und ich kann euch im Kampf gegen das Böse beistehen."

„Das ist fantastisch, Albus, aber wie wollen Sie das anstellen?", fragte Professor McGonagall. „Ich meine, wie wollen Sie das Elixier zu sich nehmen?"

Dumbledore lächelte wiederum. „Auch das habe ich vorausgeplant. Fawkes ist ein magisches Geschöpf, das in gewissem Maß in der Lage ist, sich zwischen Leben und Tod zu bewegen. Fawkes wird den Krug, der auf dem Tischchen neben mir steht nehmen" – Dumbledore ergriff den Krug und Fawkes pickte ihn mit seinem Schnabel auf und stellte ihn auf den Schreibtisch. „Bitte füllen Sie die Phiole in den Krug und geben Sie diesen an Fawkes zurück, Minerva", sagte Dumbledore.

Die Anwesenden beobachteten fasziniert diesen Vorgang und klatschten begeistert Beifall, als Dumbledore aus seinem Porträt stieg und mitten unter sie trat.

Dumbledore musterte nun alle mit messerscharfen Blicken. „Ihr werdet es schaffen", sagte er. „Ihr seid an der besten Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei ausgebildet worden und Ihr habt eure Bestimmung" – er sah Harry an – „eure Verantwortung und eure Verpflichtung gegenüber euren Familien und euren Freunden". Dumbledore sah die Anwesenden der Reihe nach an. „Riddle kann nicht Entsprechendes dagegen halten! Bestimmung, Verantwortung und Liebe ist stärker als aller Hass und alle Machtgier der Welt. Das werdet ihr heute Nacht unter Beweis stellen!"

Dumbledore hatte diese Worte ruhig und ohne sein sonstiges Pathos gesprochen. Trotzdem hatten seine Worte noch nie so viel Macht ausgestrahlt. Dies schienen alle Personen im Raum gleichermaßen zu spüren.

Hermine registrierte den leicht verschwommenen Schein, der Dumbledores Erscheinung umgab. _Er war eben nur ein Abbild seiner Selbst_, sagte sie sich. _Allerdings ein gekonntes Abbild, das musste man ihm lassen._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 Voldemort hässliches Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse, die die Muggelgeboreren an eine Teufelsfratze erinnerte. „Meinen Sie wirklich, Dumbledore, dass Sie dies bestimmt haben? Ich weiß nicht, welcher Hexerei Sie Ihr Erscheinen heute verdanken, aber ich weiß, dass Sie tot sind und deshalb nicht wirklich hier sein können! Und wenn Sie immer noch nicht weit genug weg sind, dann erledige ich das. Hier und jetzt!"

Aber Dumbledore war auf einmal wieder verschwunden. Als sich alle verwundert um die eigenen Achse drehten und Voldemort das Wort „Großsprecherischer Feigling!" ausstieß, tauchte dieser hinter Voldemorts Rücken wieder auf.

„Bildest du dir tatsächlich ein, ich ließe mir von dir etwas aufzwingen, Tom?", fragte er mit sanfter Stimme.

„Oh ja, immerhin hat einer meiner Helfer Sie getötet!", schrie Voldemort.

„Meinst Du etwa Severus Snape?", fragte Dumbledore scheinbar interessiert. „Du weißt doch inzwischen, dass er dir nur zum Schein gefolgt ist. Ja, ja, er hat mich getötet", winkte Dumbledore ab, als ob er eine schon zum hundertsten Mal geäußerte Bemerkung abtat, „aber meinen eigentlichen Tod hat meine eigene Unvorsichtigkeit bei der Zerstörung des Ringes deines Großvaters hat verursacht und Severus hat mir nur die Gnade des schnellen, schmerzlosen Todes ermöglicht. Aber heute Abend hat Severus etwas ganz anders für dich mitgebracht, sieh her!" Mit diesen Worten entfernte Dumbledores Gestalt die Maske des Todessers von Harry Potters Gesicht.

Die Reaktion der Todesser war unbeschreiblich. Ein Tumult brach los, die einen wollten fliehen, die anderen wollten Harry töten. Eine weitere Anhängerschar wollte den Dunklen Lord vor Dumbledore und Harry schützen. Die Folge war, dass ein Riesendurcheinander entstand, in dem Dumbledor Harry kaltblütig vor Voldemort schob und ihn anwies: „Du weißt, was zu tun ist! Töte ihn!"

Voldemorts rote Augen funkelten bestialisch, als er seinerseits den Zauberstab erhob und selber den Todesfluch aussprechen wollte.

Inzwischen hatte sich Lucius Malfoy die allgemeine Verwirrung zunutze gemacht, um einen anderen Feind auszuschalten. Er stürzte sich auf Severus Snape, wurde aber von fliehenden Todessern zurückgedrängt. Nachdem er ein paar von ihnen aus dem Weg geräumt hatte, erneuerte er seinen Angriff. Snape hatte Malfoy nicht bemerkt; zu stark war seine Konzentration auf Harry und Dumbledore gerichtet. Hermine erkannt die Gefahr für Snape und versuchte ihn über das Mikrofon zu warnen. Dieses war aber wohl im Lauf des Kampfes beschädigt oder abgerissen worden, so dass sie ihn nicht warnen konnte. Hermine übergab Fred das Spikoskop mit der Anweisung, ihren Posten zu übernehmen und apparierte schleunigst zum Kampfplatz.

In letzter Sekunde erreichte sie Malfoy, der den Todesfluch auf Snape gerade abgefeuert hatte. Dieser hätte Severus Snape völlig ungeschützt getroffen, wenn Hermine nicht eine Patronus-Zauber in Form eines riesigen, silbernen Rehs heraufbeschworen und den Fluch damit und abgelenkt hätte.

Inzwischen war sie jedoch selbst in höchste Lebensgefahr geraten. Lucius sah, dass Snape ihm entkommen war und wer ihn gerettet hatte. „Das wirst du büßen, du verdammtes Schlammblut!", schrie er ihr entgegen und erhob seinen Zauberstab gegen sie, um sie zu töten. Hermine, die sich vorrangig um Snape gekümmert hatte, erkannte die Gefahr den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu spät. Malfoy kam jedoch nicht dazu, sein Vorhaben auszuführen. Jemand griff ein; jemand, der stärker und schneller war als es sich Malfoy und seinesgleichen vorstellen konnten. Professor Dumbledore hatte durch seine einzigartig geschärften Sinne die Situation erfasst und war Hermine zur Hilfe geeilt. Dumbledore erledigte Malfoy. Er tötete ihn mit seinem Zauberstab und seinem Blick. Er brauchte keinen Todesfluch. Malfoy erkannte im Moment seines Todes, wer der größte Zauberer auf der Welt war: Dumbledore. Er starb mit der Gewissheit, der falschen Sache gedient zu haben.

Aber Dumbledores Eingreifen, so kurz der Zeitraum auch war, hatte Folgen. Voldemort drehte sich um seine eigene Achse und verschwand. Gegner und Anhänger starrten wie gebannt auf den Platz, wo der Dunkle Lord sich noch Sekunden zuvor befunden hatte.

„Worauf wartet ihr, schnappt euch die Todesser", schrie Dumbledore.

Ein erneutes Durcheinander entstand. Flüche und Abwehrzauber flogen hin- und her. Hermine war mitten im Geschehen und hatte mit ihren ‚Stupor' und ‚Petrificus Totalis'-Flüchen schon mehrere Todesser unschädlich gemacht, als der Dunkle Lord wieder erschien.

_Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Kommentar?_


	41. Chapter 41

_Vielen Dank für dein tolles review, leo. Ich bin auch ganz stolz auf meinen Einfall, Dumbledore, der, wie ich finde, das Recht hat, am finalen Kampf gegen Voldemort dabeizusein, durch das Elexier des Lebens wieder auferstehen zu lassen. Und jetz weiß ich sogar, dass dies die magischte aller Möglichkeiten war!!!_

**Kapitel 40**

Das Licht, das ihn diesesmal umgab, war scharlachrot und in seinen Händen trug er den Käfig mit Naginis Kadaver. Voldemorts Augen glühten so hasserfüllt wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Jeder konnte die ungeheure Wut, die von ihm ausging, spüren. Viele der Todesser griffen sich an die Arme, wo das Mal angesichts Voldemorts Wut plötzlich erglühte. Voldemort fauchte nun auf Parsel Drohungen, die dazu führten, dass die Todesser sich vor Schmerzen krümmten und vor ihrem Herrn in die Knie sanken.

Auch alle anderen standen wie paralysiert da, als Voldemort seine besonderen magischen Fähigkeiten ausspielte. Dann ertönte seine normale Stimme: „Ihr Drecksgesindel, ihr erbärmlichen Feiglinge, ihr nichtsnutzigen Verräter, ihr habt sie sterben lassen!" Die Todesser wimmerten noch stärker.

Dann rief Dumbledore ihm zu: „Gib es zu, Tom, du hast keine Chance mehr. Deine Anhänger sind den unseren unterlegen und du hast sämtliche Seelenstückchen außer dem kleinen Rest, der in dir steckt, verloren. Versuche wenigstens, damit zu Recht zu kommen und gib den Kampf auf."

Dumbledore näherte sich Voldemort vorsichtig, während er sprach. Harry war nicht zu sehen. Hermine vermutete, dass er Dumbledore unter dem Tarnumhang folgte. Sie verkrampfte die Hände vor Aufregung und sah zu Snape hinüber. Dieser hatte bei Voldemorts Worten ebenfalls seinen linken Unterarm gepackt und das Gesicht schmerzhaft verzogen. Doch dann erstarrten seine Züge und er richtete sich wieder auf. Sein Profil war wie aus Stein, aber Voldemorts Attacken schienen ihm nichts mehr auszumachen.

Hermine registrierte es stirnrunzelnd. Snape behielt die Todesser, die der Dunkle Lord gedemütigt hatte und die sich langsam wieder aufrichteten, im Auge. Bestimmt wusste er, was Dumbledore vorhatte.

Voldemorts scharlachrote Augen zogen sich bei Dumbledores Worten zusammen, bis sie nur noch schlangengleiche Schlitze waren. „Was willst du damit sagen, alter Mann?", fauchte er. „Du weißt doch gar nicht, welche Möglichkeiten ich entdeckt habe, um unsterblich zu werden. Dazu braucht man eine Art von Magie, von der du keine Ahnung hast!"

„Tatsächlich habe ich mit schwarzer Magie deiner Sorte nur wenig praktische Erfahrungen", meinte Dumbledore leutselig. „Aber ich weiß leider nur zu gut, welche Mittel du für deine ‚Unsterblichkeit' eingesetzt hast."

Dumbledores Stimme klang jetzt nicht mehr freundlich, sondern grollend und düster. „Soll ich die Horkruxe aufzählen, die zerstört wurden? Du erschrickst, Tom? Ja, deine vermeintlich so gut versteckten Seeelenteilchen wurden entdeckt und vernichtet. Von Harry Potter, von mir und vom Orden des Phönix. Du glaubst es immer noch nicht? Nun, das Tagebuch ist schon lange vernichtet, das weißt du doch von Lucius Malfoy. Der Ring der Gaunts hat mir mein vorzeitiges Ende beschert. Ich war zu unvorsichtig bei dessen Zerstörung. Hufflepuffs Tasse hat Harry im Haus deines Vaters gefunden und zerstört. Das Medaillon hat der Wut der Drachen nicht standgehalten. Und Rowena Ravenclaws Zauberstab wurde vom Orden des Phönix mit vereinten Kräften unschädlich gemacht. Jetzt bleibt dir nur noch der Rest deiner verstümmelten Seele, die du in dir trägst, übrig. Du bist erbärmlicher dran als alle, denen du Unrecht getan oder die du umgebracht hast. Denn die sind im Gegensatz zu dir als vollständige Menschen gestorben und nicht als ein Seelenkrüppel wie du!"

Dumbledore war inzwischen in die Nähe Voldemorts gelangt. Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, riss Riddle seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe; ein grünes Licht und die Worte ‚Avarda Kedavra' ertönten. Die Ordensleute schrieen auf, doch Dumbledore wehrte den Fluch geschickt ab und lenkte ihn auf Nagini, die ein letztes Mal in die Luft geschleudert wurde, grün aufleuchtete und in tausenden kleiner Funken zerstob.

Die Anhänger Dumbledores applaudierten begeistert. Voldemort schrie ebenfalls, allerdings vor unbändigem Zorn, als Dumbledore neben sich griff und plötzlich Harry unter seinem Tarnumhang neben ihm auftauchte - den Zauberstab zum Kampf erhoben. Doch auch Voldemort war mit seinen Tricks noch nicht am Ende angelangt. Er hob den Zauberstab über seinen Kopf und bewegte ihn kreisförmig. Sofort fiel eine Art gläserner Wand um ihn herum herunter, an der Harrys Entwaffnungszauber abprallten.

Dumbledore war sehr schnell klar, dass sie so nicht weiterkamen. Er rief seinen Anhängern zu: „Kümmert euch um die Todesser. Entwaffnet und überwältigt so viele, wie ihr könnt. Für die Freiheit!"

Gesagt, getan. Alle Kämpfer auf Dumbledores Seite stürzten sich wild entschlossen auf ihre Gegner. Ihre Entschlossenheit, ihr Mut und ihre Überzeugung, der richtigen Seite zu dienen, ließen sie immer erfolgreicher werden. Als sie dann auch noch von Hagrids Halbbruder, den Zentauren des Verbotenen Waldes und den Hauselfen Hogwarts unterstützt wurden, wurden die Chancen für die Todesser, den Kampf zu gewinnen, immer geringer.

Doch die Versuche, an Voldemort heranzukommen, waren noch nicht erfolgreich. Dumbledore und Harry ließen zwar Fluch um Fluch los, aber Voldemorts Deckung hielt.

Doch dann war Severus Snape zur Stelle. Nachdem er die vier Todesser, die ihn bedrängten, unschädlich gemacht hatte, wandte er sich Dumbledore zu und sagte leise: „Wir müssen ihm den Fluchtweg abschneiden. Sein magischer Schutz ist oben offen, damit er bei Bedarf davonfliegen kann. Üblicherweise passiert das, wenn er seine Gegner erledigt hat, denn sein Zauberstab kann den Schutz durchdringen. Vorsicht!", schrie er auf einmal und stieß Harry zur Seite, damit ihn der tödliche Fluch, den Voldemort abfeuerte, nicht erreichen konnte.

„Hol deinen Besen, los!", befahl Snape. Harry kapierte sofort, was Snape meinte. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und er formte lautlos die Worte ‚_Accio Thunderstorm!'_ (Der Thunderstorm hatte den Feuerblitz 3 vor einigen Monaten als schnellster Besen der Welt abgelöst und Harry war einer der wenigen, die die ersten auf den Markt gekommenen Exemplare bekommen hatte.) Ein paar Sekunden später hörten sie ein Surren in der Luft und bevor Voldemort realisiert hatte, was da passierte, hatte sich Harry auf seinen Besen geschwungen und stieg blitzschnell so hoch, dass er kaum mehr zu erkennen war.

Genauso blitzschnell stieß er auf Voldemort herab. Harry sah, was Snape gemeint hatte. Die Deckung hatte oben ein Loch, durch das er seinen Fluch jagen konnte. Harry hatte noch nie einen tödlichen Fluch eingesetzt. Er hatte sich oft gefragt, ob er es fertig brächte, ihn einzusetzen. Aber als es soweit war, als er die Gelegenheit hatte, Voldemort zu töten, tat er es.

Er tat es präzise und mit eiskalter Wut, unter der der in seinem gesamten Leben angestaute Hass brodelte. Der Fluch war für ihn wie eine Erlösung – als ob der Kreis sich schloss, der sich an dem Tag öffnete, als Voldemort versucht hatte, ihn mit einem anderen Fluch zu töten.

Harry sah, dass Voldemorts hässliches Gesicht vor Angst erstarrte. Hass war in seinen scharlachroten Augen und Grauen zugleich über das Schicksal, das ihn nun ereilte.

Als Harry wieder in die Luft aufstieg, meinte er, dass sämtliche Geräusche der Welt zusammen mit Voldemort gestorben waren. Dann kehrte er zur Erde zurück und mit jedem Meter, den er sich den Anderen näherte, erwachte er aus seiner Erstarrung und die Welt war wieder zu hören. Es herrschte sogar ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm. Dumbledore und Snape beugten sich über die Gestalt, die unter dem zerbrochenen Schutzschild lag und einmal Tom Riddle, der sich selbst Lord Voldemort nannte, war. Im Tod wirkte er erbärmlich, zusammengeschrumpft – wie eine Mumie.

_**Der Kampf gegen Voldemort war vorbei. Sie hatten ihn gewonnen.**_

_Wenn ihr nächste Woche weiterlesen wollt, sagt es mir!_


	42. Chapter 42

_Hi, es geht wieder weiter! _

_Die Story ist noch nicht zu Ende; es ist kein Happy-End in Sicht…_

**Kapitel****41**

Hermine hatte inzwischen auch ihren Teil zum Kampf beigetragen. Durch ihre vielfältigen Kenntnisse über Flüche und Abwehrzauber sowie durch ihre Reaktionsschnelligkeit war sie unverletzt geblieben. Zusammen mit Lupin, Arthur Weasley und Shacklebolt näherte sie sich Voldemorts Leiche. Alle waren wie erstarrt und zugleich unendlich erleichtert.

Mittlerweile waren auch einige Auroren eingetroffen, die von ihren Ablenkungsmanövern zurückgekehrt waren. Sie hatten den Kampf endgültig entschieden und waren bereits dabei, alle Todesser, die sie erwischen konnten, nach Askaban zu verfrachten.

Der Zaubereriminister war ebenfalls vor Ort. Moody hatte zwar nicht gekämpft, aber er die Anweisungen gegeben, um den Kampf siegreich zu beenden. Todesser, die sich tarnen wollten, hatten bei Moody keine Chance. Manche schworen hoch und heilig, unter Imperius gestanden zu haben, der sich durch Voldemorts Tod gelöst habe.

Aber Moody machte keine Unterschiede. Unter dem Motto: ‚_Besser ein paar Unschuldige verhaften als einen Todesser laufen zu lassen_', gingen seine Leute vor.

Er selbst kam angehinkt, um Voldemorts Leiche in Augenschein zu nehmen. Bei Dumbledores Anblick blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen und sagte: „Ich glaube nicht, dass sich jemand durch die Einnahme von Vielsafttrank in Sie verwandeln konnte, Dumbledore. Also, was wird hier gespielt?"

Dumbledore lächelte heiter und erklärte ihm die Situation. „Aber leider, mein lieber Freund, ist nur ein kleiner Rest des Elixiers übrig geblieben. Ich muss rasch wieder in mein Porträt zurückkehren, denn es verbraucht sich schnell, ich spüre es."

Tatsächlich wurde die Gestalt Dumbledores immer undeutlicher. Moody meinte: „Es ist schade, dass Sie an der folgenden Gerichtsverhandlung nicht teilnehmen können, Dumbledore. Ich werde einige Musterprozesse durchführen, die für künftige Zauberergenerationen vorbildhaft sein werden."

Sein magisches Auge kreiste auf einmal wie verrückt und blieb auf einem der Umstehenden hängen. „Einer fehlt mir noch in der Todesser-Brigade. Aber den greife ich mir selbst! Severus Snape, Sie sind verhaftet!"

Die Umstehenden zuckten zusammen. Hermine wollte schreien, aber Dumbledore ergriff sofort das Wort, und Hermine presste ihre Hände vor den Mund, um den Aufschrei zu unterdrücken.

„Nun, Alastor, in diesem Fall sind Sie im Unrecht. Ich verbürge mich für Severus Snape und seine Gesinnung. Ich kann Ihnen alles erzählen, was ihn betrifft und ihn komplett entlasten."

„Aber Sie sagten doch, dass Sie zu Ihrem Porträt zurück müssen, Dumbledore", sagte Moody lauernd. „Außerdem haben Sie auch zu Lebzeiten dem falschen Mann vertraut. Er hat Sie schließlich umgebracht. Schon vergessen?"

Mit diesen harschen Worten drehte sich Moody um und hinkte davon. Dann kamen die Auroren, um Snape festzunehmen. Dieser ließ sich widerstandslos und ohne jemanden anzusehen, abführen. Auf seinem bleichen Gesicht lag ein verächtliches Lächeln.

„Professor Dumbledore", flüsterte Hermine mit Tränen in den Augen. „Wie kann so etwas geschehen? Er ist doch unschuldig. Ohne ihn hätten wir Voldemort doch gar nicht erledigen können."

Dumbledore nickte. „Ich weiß, aber ich kann nichts mehr machen." Seine Stimme klang traurig und müde. „Remus", wandte er sich an Lupin. „Würdest du Severus Verteidigung übernehmen?" „Aber natürlich", antwortete ein sichtlich erschütterter Lupin.

Shacklebolt trat neben ihn. „Wir werden alles tun, was wir können, um ihn da rauszuholen", sagte er. „Nicht alle im Zaubergamot sind auf Moodys Linie. Severus hat gute Chance, denke ich."

Dumbledore nickte sorgenvoll. „Hoffentlich. Ich bedaure zutiefst, dass ich nicht mehr länger unter euch sein kann. Seid alle tapfer und einig, den ich fürchte, es kommen noch immer schwere Zeiten auf uns zu, bevor in der Zaubererwelt wieder Gerechtigkeit und Brüderlichkeit herrschen."


	43. Chapter 43

_Es geht weiter…._

**Kapitel****42**

Der Kampf um die Zaubererwelt war vorüber. Voldemort war besiegt; er war diesesmal wirklich tot und viele seiner Anhänger waren bereits verhaftet. Denjenigen, die versuchten zu fliehen, waren die Auroren unerbittlich auf der Spur. Die Zauberergemeinschaft Britanniens hatte mit zahlreichen Zaubereigemeinschaften anderer Länder Bündnisse über die Auslieferung von Todessern geschlossen. Amerika, Russland, ja, nicht einmal mehr China war eine sichere Zuflucht. Die meisten Zaubererregierungen nahmen Voldemorts Sturz zum Anlass, selber für Ordnung zu sorgen, indem sie bei der Suche nach Voldemorts Anhängern auch andere Schurken verfolgten.

Hermine hörte mit einiger Schadenfreude, dass auch die russische Zauberin Tamara Rominova und ihr Freundeskreis verhaftet worden waren. Ihnen konnte nachgewiesen werden, dass sie Voldemort in seinem Kampf aktiv unterstützen wollten. Offenbar war das russische Zaubereriminsterium vom Orden des Phönix gewarnt worden. Genauer gesagt hatte Dumbledore den Phönix Fawkes zu seinem russischen Freund, dem Zaubereriminister geschickt, um diesen zu warnen. Dieser hatte sofort reagiert und die konspirative Gruppe verhaftet, bevor sie sich auf den Weg nach Britannien machen konnte.

Ansonsten empfand Hermine die Tage nach dem Sieg als eine unwirkliche Zeit, als sei sie irgendwo dazwischen. Da war einerseits die unbändige Freude über Voldemorts Vernichtung, die rings um sie herum herrschte und an der sie nicht wirklich teilhaben konnte. Denn nach Snapes Verhaftung war sie misstrauisch geworden – sie glaubte nicht daran, dass nun die ausschließlich die guten Zauberer an der Macht waren. Kingsley Shacklebolts und Remus Lupins Äußerungen über weitere Verhaftungen und Bespitzelungen durch die Auroren und Moodys Gefolgsleute waren die Kehrseite der neuen Ordnung.

Der Zauberereiminister war mit dem Tod Voldemorts noch nicht zufrieden. Er wollte alle schwarzen Magier ausrotten, die es gab. Einige in der Zauberergemeinschaft betrachteten dieses Treiben mit Sorge. „Er wird die Zaubererwelt wieder spalten, wenn er die Hälfte der Leute dazu einsetzen will, die Andere zu bespitzeln. Dadurch wird ein neues Klima des Misstrauens und der Angst geschaffen. Was haben wir dann gewonnen?", fragte Shacklebolt.

Der Orden des Phönix hatte sich aufgelöst – zumindest offiziell und bevor der Zaubereriminister dies tun konnte. Ein heimlicher Orden des Phönix existierte aber weiterhin. Er bestand aus einem kleinen Kreis von Leuten, die sich bedingungslos vertrauen konnten. Seine Mitglieder waren Harry Potter, Remus Lupin und Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hermine Granger, alle Weasleys (außer Percy, der Mad-Eye Moody noch mehr verehrte als Fudge), Neville Longbottom sowie die Professoren McGonagall, Sprout und Flitwick sowie Brian McGregor, der sich vor Voldemorts Sturz dem Orden angeschlossen hatte und diesem treu verbunden blieb.

Unterdessen liefen die Gerichtsverfahren gegen die Todesser und die anderen Unterstützer Voldemorts an. Mit Genugtuung sahen die Ordensleute, dass Dolores Umbridge ihrem ehemaligen Förderer Scrimgouer für einige Jahre nach Askaban folgte. Neville sah mit großen Erwartungen dem Prozess gegen Bellatrix Lestrange entgegen. Aber auch ein anderer Prozess begann alsbald: Severus Snape war einer der absoluten Lieblingsgegner Moodys und er beraumte dessen Prozess als einen der ersten Prozesse gegen die Todesser an.

Hermine hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Bianca nichts von Snapes Verhaftung erfuhr. Sie erzählte ihr, dass Snape unterwegs sei, um die bösen Zauberer, die sie damals gefangen hatten, aufzuspüren und einzusperren, damit sie niemandem mehr Böses antun konnten. Hermine hoffte inständig, dass sie bei dieser Lüge bleiben konnte bis Severus Snape wieder frei und bei ihnen war. Trotz seines merkwürdigen Verhaltens wünschte sie nicht mehr, als ihn wieder zu sehen. Sie war sicher, dass sich dann alles klären würde, was zwischen ihnen stand. Hermine klammerte sich mit aller Kraft an ihren Glauben an die Gerechtigkeit und somit an einen Freispruch für Severus. Bei Harrys Prozess damals hatte es doch auch funktioniert. Der Zaubereiminister hatte zwar viel Einfluss, aber keine unbegrenzte Macht in der Zaubererwelt; es würde doch bestimmt Menschen geben, die Lupin von Severus wahrer Rolle in dem Kampf gegen Voldemort überzeugen konnten.

Für Hermine brachten die Tage nach Voldemorts Sturz nur eine wirkliche Freude. Sie sah endlich ihre Eltern wieder, die nach monatelanger Genesungszeit das St. Mungos Hospital verlassen durften und nach Hogwarts kamen. Bianca war außer sich vor Freude und sprudelte sogleich alle ihre Abenteuer hervor. Hermines Eltern waren geschockt von den Ereignissen, die ihre Tochter und ihre Enkeltochter erlebt hatten und sie waren unendlich froh, die Beiden wieder heil anzutreffen. Hermine ging es genau so. Ihr Vater war es, der sie nach Severus Snape fragte. „Sag mal, Hermine, die Kleine erzählt immer von einem Snape, der euch so viel geholfen hat und so gut zu euch war. Hat der irgendetwas mit deinem früheren Zaubertränkelehrer zu tun?"

Hermines Eltern waren von dem Schweigezauber, mit dem sie belegt waren, befreit worden, so dass auch sie wieder alles über die wirkliche Vergangenheit ihrer Tochter wussten.

„Ja, genau um den handelt es sich", nickte Hermine. Ihr Vater runzelte die Stirn. „Aber sagtest du nicht immer, der wäre so furchtbar ungerecht und würde euch, speziell Harry, hassen?"

„Na ja, die Zeiten und die Menschen ändern sich", entgegnete Hermine vage und ihr Vater ließ es dabei bewenden.

Hermines Eltern hatten den Wunsch, möglichst bald in ihr Haus zurückzukehren. Sobald das Ministerium grünes Licht gegeben hatte, d.h., sobald das Haus wieder instand gesetzt und die Gedächtnisse der Nachbarn so verändert waren, dass sie dachten, die Grangers kämen aus einem Urlaub zurück, kehrten Hermines Eltern nach Hause zurück. Hermine blieb mit Bianca, die unbedingt bei ihrer Mutter und den anderen Menschen in Hogwarts bleiben wollte, um den Prozess gegen Severus Snape zu verfolgen. Der Prozess sollte in Edinburgh stattfinden, da der Weg von Askaban nicht so weit wie nach London war.

„Wahrscheinlich meinen sie, dass es in Edinburgh weniger aufgeregt zugeht, wenn sie ihre Schauprozesse durchführen als in London" mutmaßte Brian McGregor, der zu einem Geheimtreffen des Ordens des Phönix aus London hergekommen war. „Man erzählt mir nicht mehr viel, seitdem ich versucht habe, den Zauberereiminister zur Mäßigung gegenüber den Mitläufern und reuigen Gefolgsleuten Voldemorts zu überreden. Ich wollte ihm klarmachen, dass es wichtiger ist, die Zaubererwelt so schnell wie möglich wieder zu befrieden und zu einigen, auch wenn dadurch vielleicht ein paar Schuldige davonkommen sollten. Aber Moody ist auf dem Ohr taub. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und ich hätte auch eine Anzeige wegen versteckter Beihilfe zum Hochverrat am Hals gehabt", schloss McGregor mit besorgter Miene.

„Dabei hättest du wirklich allen Grund, die Spießgesellen Voldemorts abgrundtief zu hassen, nachdem was deinem Sohn passiert ist", meinte Lupin. „Wie geht es ihm überhaupt?"

„Recht gut, würde ich sagen. Nachdem er den Wolfsbanntrank von Anfang an hatte, musste er sich nicht verwandeln. Wir müssen ihn lediglich von anderen fernhalten an Vollmond, da er sehr empfindlich auf alle möglichen Reize wie Lärm reagiert. Wir hatten Glück. Sobald Severus Snape wieder genesen war, hat er uns umgehend noch mehr von dem Trank geschickt."

„Ein Grund mehr, Snape da heraus zu pauken", erklärte Shacklebolt sachlich. „Er hat so viele Talente, die er nicht in Askaban verschwenden sollte."

Hermine versuchte herauszufinden, ob sich hinter Kingsleys Worten Spott verbarg, doch ein Blick in sein ernstes Gesicht widersprach dieser Vermutung. Offenbar hielt er tatsächlich viel von Severus. Hermine seufzte ein wenig erleichtert. Der Orden beschloss, dass Remus Lupin – wie Dumbledore es gewünscht hatte - Snapes Verteidigung übernehmen sollte. Kingsley Shacklebolt oder auch Brian McGregor kamen nicht in Frage, da sie in Diensten des Ministeriums standen, das ja der Ankläger war.

„Und wenn er dich ablehnt?", fragte Hermine skeptisch aufgrund der nicht ganz konfliktfreien Vorgeschichte der Beiden. „Das kann er nicht", erklärte McGregor. „Eine Ablehnung darf nur das Ministerium aussprechen." „Und wenn er gar keinen Verteidiger will?", bohrte Hermine, Snapes Starrköpfigkeit vor Augen, nach. „Das kann er auch nicht", antwortet diesmal Lupin. „Bei Anklagen, die die Sicherheit der Zaubererwelt betreffen, muss der Angeklagte einen Pflichtverteidiger haben." Lupin grinste höhnisch. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie mich als Verteidiger zulassen, denn Moody hält nicht allzu viel von der Intelligenz von Werwölfen."

Hermine schnaubte. „Arroganz ist eine ganz besondere Art von Dummheit", meinte sie. Die Anderen nickten zustimmend.

Der Prozess gegen Severus Snape sollte am übernächsten Tag beginnen. Kingsley Shacklebolt verschaffte Hermine eine Eintrittskarte für den Gerichtssaal.

Die Anklage gegen Severus Snape lautete auf Hochverrat, Mord und dem Vorwurf auf Mitgliedschaft in einer schwerkriminellen Vereinigung, der Todesser. Die Rolle des Anklägers hatte der Zaubereiminister persönlich übernommen. Das war ein bisher beispielloses Vorgehen. Die Leute in dem proppenvollen Gerichtssaal rätselten aufgeregt über den Grund dafür. Hermine registrierte mit zunehmender Wut, dass sich die Meisten darüber unterhielten, was Moody Snape alles beweisen konnte und wie lange er wohl in Askaban bleiben würde.

„Lebenslang, wenn es nach mir geht", giftete eine Hexe in der Reihe vor Hermine.

„Hat seinen Chef und Mentor umgebracht. Den, der ihm das erste Mal den Kopf aus der Schlinge gezogen hat. Erledigen sollte man den – ein für alle Mal." Zornbebend beugte sich Hermine zu dem kahlköpfigen Zauberer vor, wurde aber von Kingsley zurückgehalten, der warnend einen Finger auf die Lippen legte.

Tatsächlich wurde es auf einmal ruhig im Gerichtssaal. Der Angeklagte wurde hereingebracht. Das Spektakel konnte beginnen.


	44. Chapter 44

**Kapitel****43**

Hermine verkrampfte die Hände ineinander bei Severus Anblick. Er sah grau aus. Seine sonst tiefschwarzen Kleider waren schmutziggrau und seine Haare hingen stumpf und zottelig um sein schmales Gesicht. Über seine Stirn zog sich eine Schramme und seine Handgelenke, die mit Ketten gefesselt waren, waren blutverschmiert. Sein mageres Gesicht trug einen verächtlichen Ausdruck und seine Lippen waren höhnisch zusammengepresst. Nur seine Augen glitzerten unergründlich schwarz wie immer.

Hermines gesamtes Inneres schien sich zu verkrampfen und sie stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus, den aber außer Kingsley Shacklebolt keiner wahrnahm. Er legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf ihre immer noch ineinander verschlungenen Hände. Hermine atmete tief durch und beruhigte sich etwas. Noch war nichts verloren, sagte sie sich. _Er ist in Askaban, nicht in einem Luxushotel. Denk an Sirius. Der hat 12 Jahre in dieser Hölle überlebt. Severus ist erst seit 2 Wochen dort. _Etwas ruhiger lehnte sie sich zurück und begann den Prozess zu verfolgen.

Unmittelbar nach dem Angeklagten erschien Remus Lupin, gefolgt von Alastor Moody. Beide trugen Roben – die Lupins war schwarz, die von Moody blutrot. Nachdem der Vorsitzende des Zauberergamots den Prozess eröffnet hatte, erteilte er dem Ankläger das Wort.

In einer zweieinhalbstündigen Ansprache erhob der Zaubereiminister Anklage gegen Severus Snape wegen mehrfachen Hochverrats, der bis in die Zeit vor dem ersten Sturz Voldemorts zurückging. Damals sei der Angeklagte der gerechten Strafe entkommen, führte Moody aus, weil er von dem Mann gerettet worden sei, den er später getötet habe, um damit Voldemort ein zweites Mal zu Macht und Einfluss zu verhelfen.

„Wer es nicht besser weiß, müsste glauben, dass Voldemort nur aufgrund Snapes Hilfe wieder zurückgekehrt ist", zischte Hermine leise dem neben ihr sitzenden Kingsley zu. „Als Nächstes behauptet er bestimmt, dass Snape Voldemort aus dem Kessel gezogen hat – verkleidet als Wurmschwanz!" Shacklebolt nickte sorgenvoll. Die Anklage war gefärbt von Moodys Ideologie und beinhaltete bereits die Vorverurteilung.

Doch Moody war noch lange nicht am Ende seiner Anklage angelangt. Er beschuldigte Severus Snape außerdem, seinen Einfluss auf Schüler geltend gemacht zu haben, um sie auf die Dunkle Seite zu ziehen. Kingsley presste zischend die Luft zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Jetzt begibt er sich vollends in den Bereich der Spekulationen", sagte er leise. „Aber ich fürchte, manch einer wird es für bare Münze nehmen." Er deutete auf einen Teil des Zaubergamots, der sich aufgeregt flüsternd unterhielt und mit angewiderten Mienen auf Severus Snape deutete.

Als Moody endlich am Ende seiner Anklage angelangt war, rief er dem Zaubergamot zugewandt: „Doppelter Hochverrat, Mord in mindestens einem nachgewiesenen Fall, Beihilfe zum Mord und vielen anderen Gräueltaten sowie Nötigung von Schutzbefohlenen zu Pflichtverletzungen – das meine Damen und Herren, kann nur eines bedeuten: **Lebenslang Askaban!**"

Lautes Gemurmel erhob sich, als Moody das Podest verließ und erhobenen Hauptes davonhumpelte.

Dann bestieg Lupin das Podest und ergriff das Wort: „Sie haben gerade eine ganze Menge von Anschuldigungen gegen den hier unter Anklage stehenden Severus Snape vernommen", begann er. „Es sind ernste Anklagen, darunter die schlimmsten Taten, die ein Mensch begehen kann. Ein Mensch, der diese Taten begangen hat, gehört tatsächlich nach Askaban – lebenslang, wie der Zaubereiminister gefordert hat."

Lupin machte eine Pause, nachdem sich lautstarkes Gemurmel erhobene hatte. Eine Hexe unter den Zuschauern kreischte: „Jawohl, sparen Sie sich Ihre Zeit für wichtigere Dinge und verurteilen Sie ihn sofort!" „Alle wissen doch, dass er schuldig ist!", brüllte ein rotgesichtiger, Zauberer dazwischen.

Der Vorsitzende des Zaubergamots hob seinen Zauberstab und ließ ihn mit großer Wucht auf das Pult vor ihm sausen. Ein sehr lauter Gong ertönte und der Vorsitzende rief: „Ruhe, sofort kehrt hier Ruhe ein, sonst belege ich den Saal mit einem Schweigezauber und lasse Alle hinausbefördern!" Er deutete auf die Saaltüren, die von Auroren gesäumt waren.

Die Anwesenden verstummten auch ohne Schweigezauber, da keiner den Fortgang des Prozesses versäumen wollte. Lupin ergriff erneut das Wort. „Wie ich schon sagte", erklärte er mit ruhiger Stimme, als habe es den Zwischenfall gar nicht gegeben, „ein Mensch, der all diese Gräueltaten begangen hat, verdient die härteste aller Strafen. Aber ist Severus Snape dieser Mensch? Hat er die Taten, derer er beschuldigt wird, wirklich begangen? Oder gibt es Missverständnisse, vielleicht sogar falsche Anschuldigungen oder Fakten, die wir gar nicht wissen können oder sollen. Fakten, die Severus Snapes Handeln bestimmt haben? Um dies herauszufinden, sind wir hier, meine Damen und Herren", fuhr Lupin nach einer kleinen Pause fort. „Denn unsere Aufgabe, die des Anklägers und die der Verteidigung, ist es, die Wahrheit ans Licht zu bringen. Die Wahrheit über Severus Snape in diesem Fall, über sein Tun und seine Motive, über seine Person und die Menschen und Fakten, die hinter seinem Handeln stecken. Ich verpflichte mich, dieser Wahrheit hinterher zu jagen und sie Ihnen zu präsentieren. Das bin der Zauberergemeinschaft schuldig, die nach diesen furchtbaren Zeiten wieder Vertrauen fassen muss zu ihren Mitmenschen und zu denen, die sie regieren."

Lupin verneigte sich kurz in Richtung des Zaubergamots und verließ die Kanzel. Er setzte sich neben Snape, der die gesamte Szene mit unbewegter Miene verfolgt hatte.

Der Vorsitzende dankte den beiden Rednern und erklärte die Verhandlung als eröffnet. Er nahm ein Blatt aus den Akten, das wohl die Aufstellung der von Anträgen enthielt. Zunächst wandte er sich Moody zu und bat mit ehrfurchtsvoller Miene den Herrn Minister, seine Anklagepunkte zu konkretisieren. „Beweisen müsste das wohl heißen", zischte Kingsley Shacklebolt empört.

„Ich bitte um Aufrufung des ersten Zeugen"; begann Moody. „Ich rufe Harry Potter in den Zeugenstand!"


	45. Chapter 45

**Kapitel 44**

Die Menge im Saal wandte sich wie ein Mann zur Tür – neugieriges Gemurmel entstand, als Harry blass, aber mit festen Schritten zum Zeugenstand ging. Dort wurde er verpflichtet, die Wahrheit zu sagen. „Sie antworten nur auf die Fragen, die Ihnen gestellt werden. Und Sie wissen, dass wir berechtigt sind, Ihre Aussagen mit Veritaserum nachzuprüfen", erklärte der Vorsitzende des Zaubergamots streng.

Harry nickte. „Ich habe keinen Grund, die Unwahrheit zu sagen", meinte er. Er sah Severus Snape nicht an, wie Hermine bemerkte. Auch Severus blickte nur starr vor sich hin.

Der Vorsitzende des Zaubergamots schlug wiederum seinen Zauberstab mit einem ‚Gong' auf das Pult vor ihm und rief: „Ich erteile hiermit dem Ankläger das Wort!"

Moody erhob sich und humpelte zum Zeugenstand. „Mr Potter, Sie kennen mich als Mann, der sein Leben und seine Gesundheit dafür eingesetzt hat, schwarze Magier zu bekämpfen. Das Böse ist mir ein Gräuel. Sie sind eine wichtige Hilfe, um auch jetzt und hier das Böse zu besiegen. Wie ich und viele andere Hexen und Zauberer inzwischen wissen, haben Sie mit angesehen, wie Albus Dumbledore gestorben ist. Bitte schildern Sie uns dieses Ereignis."

Im Saal waren vereinzelt aufgeregtes Nach-Luft-Schnappen und kleinere Schreie zu hören. Offenbar wussten doch nicht so viele Menschen über die damaligen Geschehnisse Bescheid. Harry sah zuerst Moody, dann Lupin an, der ihm aufmunternd zunickte. Sein Blick glitt über Snapes unbewegliches Profil und er sagte: „Nun ja, Professor Dumbledore und ich kehrten von einer Mission zurück, die dem Sturz Voldemorts dienen sollte. Wir waren auf der Suche nach einem Horcrux – ohne Ergebnis im Übrigen. Aber die Suche hatte Professor Dumbledore sehr geschwächt und die Sorge um Hogwarts, über dem das Dunkle Mal schwebte, trug dazu bei. Als wir auf dem Astrononmieturm landeten, wurden wir von Draco Malfoy überrascht, der mit seinem Zauberstab bewaffnet auftauchte und offenbar Professor Dumbledore töten wollte."

„Das hat er aber nicht getan, nicht wahr, Mr Potter?", warf Moody ein.

„Nein, Professor Dumbledore hat auf Malfoy eingeredet und Draco hatte seinen Zauberstab gesenkt, als plötzlich ein paar Todesser angestürmt kamen, um Draco zu unterstützen."

„War der Angeklagte darunter?", fragte Moody.

„Noch nicht", fuhr Harry fort. „Er kam etwas später."

„Und was hat er getan, als er gekommen ist?" Die Stimme des Zaubereiministers war nur noch ein Flüstern, aber jeder im Saal hielt den Atem an, so dass ihn alle verstehen konnten.

„Er hat Draco beiseite gestoßen und hat Professor Dumbledore mit dem Todesfluch getötet", sagte Harry leise. „Aber wie ich inzwischen weiß…", fuhr er fort, doch Moody unterbrach ihn.

„Das genügt, Mr Potter. Ich glaube, jeder kann sich ausmalen, was damals auf dem Astronomieturm vorgefallen ist. Und für Sie muss es außerordentlich aufreibend sein, diese Situation noch einmal zu durchleben."

„Mit Verlaub, mir genügt das noch ganz und gar nicht", ließ sich die energische Stimme einer Hexe aus dem Zaubergamot vernehmen. „Warum haben Sie Professor Dumbledore nicht geholfen, als sie mit Draco Malfoy allein waren. Meinen Sie nicht, dass es Ihnen Beiden gelungen wäre, ihren damaligen Mitschüler zu überwältigen?"

„Professor Dumbledore hat mich mit einem Schockzauber belegt und ich war unter dem Tarnumhang", entgegnete Harry. „Ich konnte nichts tun. Draco konnte Professor Dumbledore entwaffnen, weil er wertvolle Zeit für diesen Schockzauber verwendet hat, um mich zu schützen. Aber ich weiß inzwischen, was wirklich der Grund…"

„Ihre Aussage ist beendet", knurrte Moody. „Sie sind entlassen!"

Lupin erhob sich. „Verzeihung, Herr Ankläger, Sie vergessen, dass auch die Verteidigung den Zeugen vernehmen darf."

„Was soll das, Lupin?", fragte Moody. „Sie haben es doch gehört. Snape hat Dumbledore ermordet."

„Er hat ihn getötet, ja, das hat jeder gehört und das ziehe ich auch gar nicht in Zweifel. Trotzdem möchte ich Mr Potter ein paar Fragen stellen."

Moody funkelte Lupin wütend an, humpelte dann aber ohne ein weiters Wort zu seinem Platz zurück.

„Mr Potter", begann Lupin förmlich, „würden Sie bitte den Anwesenden schildern, wie Sie heute die Ereignisse von damals und insbesondere die Beweggründe des Angeklagten einschätzen."

Bevor Harry antworten konnte, war Moody von seinem Sitz aufgesprungen und zum Zeugenstand herüber gehumpelt. „Ich protestiere", schrie er mit heiserer Stimme. „Wir sind hier nicht in einer Diskussionsgruppe, in der jeder seine Meinung äußern oder gar Vermutungen anstellen kann. Hier geht es um **Fakten!**", brüllte er.

Der Vorsitzende ergriff das Wort: „Wie der Zaubereiminister sagt, Mr Potter soll aussagen, was er gesehen hat und nicht, was er vermutet. Was hinter der Tat steht, hat dieses Gericht herauszufinden. Wenn es denn der Wahrheitsfindung dient", schränkte er gleich mit Blick auf Mad-Eye Moodys finster werdende Miene ein. „Wenn Sie nicht wollen, Herr Verteidiger, dass der Zeuge sofort entlassen wird, dann halten Sie sich an die Regeln!"

Lupin senkte zum Zeichen der Zustimmung den Kopf und fuhr – zu Harry gewandt – fort: „Ich werde meine Frage anders formulieren. Was wissen Sie inzwischen über den Hergang der Tat, deren Zeuge Sie vor 4 Jahren waren?"

„Ich habe inzwischen die Erinnerung, die Professor Dumbledore in Hogwarts zurückgelassen hat, gesehen. Darin weist er Professor Snape an, ihn an Dracos Stelle umzubringen." Im Saal summte es wie im Bienenkorb. Der Vorsitzende knallte erneut mit seinem Zauberstab auf sein Pult und der Lärm verstummte.

„Warum sollte er das tun, Mr Potter", fragte Lupin.

„Professor Dumbledore war schwer krank. Er hatte sich bei der Zerstörung eines Horcrux unheilbare Verletzungen zugefügt. Er hatte nicht mehr lange zu leben. Deshalb hat er Professor Snape dazu gebracht, ihn zu töten. Damit sollte Draco geschützt und Professor Snape noch länger als Spion für die gute Sache tätig sein können."

Bevor Lupin fortfahren konnte, funkte wiederum Moody dazwischen. "Würden Sie bitte wiederholen, woher Sie diese Informationen haben, Mr Potter?"

„Ich habe Professor Dumbledores Erinnerungen gesehen, im Denkarium", erwiderte Harry.

„Erinnerungen dienen nicht als Beweisstücke", knurrte Moody. Er klang zufrieden. „An ihnen kann herumgepfuscht werden."

„Aber…", begann Harry. „Seit wann gelten Erinnerungen nicht mehr?", fuhr Lupin scharf dazwischen.

Moody grinste hämisch. „Ich habe die Verordnung zur Zauberergerichtsbarkeit vor 2 Wochen selbst erlassen. Glauben Sie vielleicht, ich ließe mir meine Prozesse von serienweise hergestellten Erinnerungen von Todessern, die sich gegenseitig entlasten, ruinieren?"

Harry sah, wie Lupin bleich wurde und den Kiefer vor Wut aufeinander presste. Der neben Hermine sitzende Kingsley Shacklebolt runzelte ebenfalls sorgenvoll die Stirn. „Ich bin gespannt, auf welche Tricks und Kniffe des Zaubereriministers wir uns noch gefasst machen müssen", meinte er. „Ihm ist alles Recht, um möglichst viele Menschen als Schwarze Magier verurteilt nach Askaban schicken zu können."

Inzwischen rief Harry: „Dann lassen Sie Professor Dumbledores Porträt aussagen. Er wird meine Aussage bestätigen!"

Der Vorsitzende rief: „Das wird ja immer besser! Porträts haben schon gar keine Beweiskraft! Das weiß jeder Gerichtsdiener."

Harry sah zu Lupin hin, der seufzte und nickte. Harry ergriff nochmals das Wort: „ Ich kann nur wiederholen, was ich bereits sagte. Ich bin inzwischen fest davon überzeugt, dass Severus Snape auf der Seite der Gegners Voldemorts steht und immer dort gestanden hat, seitdem er sich Dumbledore angeschlossen hat. Professor Dumbledore hat Severus Snape immer vertraut. Ich vertraue ihm inzwischen auch!"

Harry hatte mit ruhiger, fester Stimme gesprochen. Am Ende seiner Rede sah er zu Snape hinüber. Doch der ließ auch jetzt keine Gefühlsregung erkennen und sah immer noch starr geradeaus.

Der Vorsitzende sagte: „Hat die Verteidigung noch weitere Fragen an den Zeugen?" Lupin schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Dann sind Sie entlassen, Mr Potter" Harry verließ den Saal, ohne jemanden anzusehen. Hermine sah ein leises, höhnisches Grinsen über Moodys Gesicht gleiten.


	46. Chapter 46

**Kapitel 45**

Am Abend des ersten Verhandlungstages traf sich der Orden des Phönix im Büro der Schulleiterin, um den Prozessauftakt gegen Severus Snape zu besprechen. Natürlich war auch Hermine anwesend. Sie konnte ihre Anspannung kaum verbergen und lauschte begierig den Worten Lupins, der über das Verhalten von Severus Snape berichtete. Leider hörte sie nichts, das ihr gefallen hätte.

„Er tut buchstäblich nichts, um mir zu helfen, seine Verteidigung so gut als möglich aufzubauen. Das Einzige, was er tat, war, mich mit seinem kalten Schlangenblick zu mustern und mir zu versichern, dass ich mich nicht anstrengen müsste, da der Zaubereiminister sein Urteil sowieso schon gefällt hätte."

„Aber das kann Moody doch nicht allein tun", knurrte Minerva McGonagall erbost, bevor Hermine den Mund aufmachen konnte, um dasselbe zu äußern.

„Dasselbe sagte ich ihm auch, aber Snape hat nur höhnisch das Gesicht verzogen _(Hermine konnte sich den Gesichtsausdruck und das Verziehen seiner äußerst verführerischen Mundwinkel nur zu gut vorstellen)_ und ist mit seinen Wachen nach Askaban zurückgekehrt."

„Siehst du ihn morgen vor der Verhandlung noch einmal?", fragte Shacklebolt.

„Nein", antwortete Lupin grimmig. „Alles, was der Verteidigung zusteht, ist eine halbe Stunde Zeit, die ich nach der jeweiligen Verhandlung mit meinem Mandanten verbringen darf. Unter Aufsicht, versteht sich!"

Ein entrüstetes Gemurmel begleitete diese in bitterem Ton vorgebrachte letzte Äußerung Hermine hätte weinen mögen angesichts dieser so offenkundig dargebotenen Benachteiligung und Vorverurteilung. Ein alles andere als faires Verfahren zeichnete sich ab und Hermine dachte mit Bangen an die nächsten Tage. Darüber hinaus durfte sie sich ihren Kummer vor Bianca nicht anmerken lassen, um nicht auch dem kleinen Mädchen, das Severus Snape inzwischen wirklich in ihr Herz geschlossen hatte, Kummer zu bereiten. Dann hätte sie zumindest ihrem Kummer in ihren 4 Wänden Raum lassen können. Aber so hatte sie manchmal das Gefühl, vor Angst und Kummer zu platzen.

Doch den Vorschlag, zu ihren Großeltern zu fahren, erwiderte Bianca mit einem ihrer seltenen Wutanfälle. _Sie wollte hier bleiben bei ihren vielen Freunden und Hagrid wollte ihr ein neu geborenes Mammut zeigen _(Hermine schüttelte sich innerlich und fragte sich, wo Hagrid dieses Teil wieder her hatte) _und_ _sie lasse sich nicht wegschicken_, _das sei gemein_…"

Hermine wusste, dass die Anwendung mütterlicher Autorität sie zurzeit zu viel Kraft kosten würde und gab klein bei. Bianca durfte bleiben und Hermine gab sich selbst einen Rüffel wegen ihrer Nachgiebigkeit.

Aber als sie ihrem Bett lag und wieder einmal nicht einschlafen konnte wie so oft in der letzten Zeit, nahm sie sich vor sich selbst ein wenig in Schutz und kletterte von dem hohen Ross ihrer Selbstdisziplin herunter. Sie wusste, dass sie angespannt war, nein, das traf es nicht, es war mehr als Anspannung. Hermine war tief verunsichert. Sie zweifelte nicht an ihrer Liebe zu Severus Snape, aber sie wusste nicht, wohin er steuerte. _Was war mit ihm geschehen, das ihn so verändert hatte?_

Er war so kalt und machte einen so abweisenden Eindruck wie früher, als er Harry, Ron und sie drangsaliert hatte. In der letzten Nacht mit ihm wollte sie verzweifelt versuchen, an ihn heranzukommen, aber er hatte ihr trotz aller Lustgefühle, die zwischen ihnen aufgekommen waren, eine Distanz offenbart, die die sie erschreckte und diese tiefe Verunsicherung hinterließ.

Danach hatte sie ihn auf dem Schlachtfeld erlebt und war sich sicher, dass Severus auf der richtigen Seite war. Das verunsicherte sie noch mehr. Warum stieß er trotzdem sie und seine Tochter zurück? Von diesem Gedanken wurde sie durch die Empörung und die grenzenlose Wut über Snapes Verhaftung abgelenkt. Aber als Lupin Snapes Verhalten schilderte, kamen die Zweifel an seinen Empfindungen und seiner Gefühlswelt wieder.

Aber trotzdem hoffte Hermine von ganzem Herzen, dass Severus Snape freigesprochen würde. Er hatte seine Freiheit wahrhaftig verdient. Außerdem wollte sie ihn zur Rede stellen!

„Er kommt mir nicht aus!", sagte eine kämpferische Hermine.

„Aber dazu muss er erst frei sein.", antwortete eine besonnene Hermine.

Die Hermine, die in ihrem Bett lag, seufzte und schlief schließlich doch über ihren Gedanken und Hoffnungen ein.

Am folgenden Verhandlungstag berief Lupin ein paar Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix, die von Snapes Unschuld und seiner Treue zu Dumbledore überzeugt waren, in den Zeugenstand. Moody spielte die Aussagen der Zeugen als zu wenig beweiskräftig herunter. Nicht einmal Nevilles Aussage beeindruckte ihn. „Snape ist ein ausgezeichneter Okklumentiker und versteht es, seine Gegner zu manipulieren. Außerdem hat er bestimmt noch einiges bei seinem Meister dazugelernt." Das Gericht stimmte dieser Einschätzung des Anklägers zu.

Am darauf folgenden, letzten Verhandlungstag – die Urteilsverkündung war für den nächsten Morgen vorgesehen – rief Moody einen letzten Zeugen oder vielmehr eine Zeugin der Anklage auf.

„Zeugin der Anklage: Bellatrix Lestrange!"


	47. Chapter 47

**Kapitel****46**

Nach dieser Ankündigung glich der Gerichtssaal einem Hexenkessel. Einige Hexen kreischten und fast alle Anwesenden schrieen empört auf, als Bellatrix Lestrange – flankiert von 4 Auroren – den Gerichtssaal betrat. Sie sah schrecklich aus. Ihre einstige Schönheit war gänzlich dahin; ihre Haare waren verfilzt, die Augen blutunterlaufen und ihre Fingernägel glichen langen Krallen. Ihr Blick war der einer Furie. Sie hatte noch nicht richtig auf dem Zeugenstuhl Platz genommen, als sich auch schon die Ketten fest um ihre Hand- und Fußgelenke schlossen.

Moody humpelte auf sie zu und sagte: „Sie wissen, dass Sie hier verpflichtet sind, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ich werde das in Ihrem Fall mit Veritaserum nachprüfen. Wenn Sie sich weigern, das Serum zu nehmen, werden wir Ihre Haftbedingungen verschärfen." Moody beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. „Das bedeutet Einzelhaft, wie Sie wissen. Keine netten Pläuschchen mehr mit den Todesser-Kumpeln über die schlechten, alten Zeiten!"

Bellatrix zischte wütend: „Ich weiß es, Herr Minister (sie gebrauchte diese Anrede voller Verachtung). Ihre Vasallen waren so gütig, mich darüber zu belehren." Sie starrte die 4 Auroren, die sie hergebracht hatten und die sich immer noch in ihrer Nähe aufhielten, wütend an.

„Dann ist das ja geklärt", antwortete Moody und hielt ein Glas Wasser an ihre Lippen, in das er zuvor ein paar Tropfen glasklarer Flüssigkeit getropft hatte. Bellatrix Lestrange trank das Glas widerwillig aus.

Hermine sah zu Severus Snape hinüber. Doch er starrte noch immer teilnahmslos vor sich hin, als ob ihn die ganzen Geschehnisse überhaupt nicht angingen. Hermine schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf und biss sich auf die Lippen. Am liebsten wäre sie zu ihm gestürmt und hätte ihn geschüttelt und angeschrieen, dass er sich gefälligst verteidigen sollte. Das war er ihr und ihrem gemeinsamen Kind schuldig! Aber noch wusste niemand von ihrer Beziehung. Severus hatte das so gewollt und sie hatte es akzeptiert – sie konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass sich die Dinge so entwickeln würden. Sie war davon ausgegangen, dass sie sich nach Voldemorts Sturz offenbaren würden. Und nun auch noch das! Die Frau, die ihn abgrundtief hasste, war als Zeugin der Anklage geladen!

Moody begann sein Verhör: „Mrs Lestrange, wie uns allen bekannt ist, waren Sie eine enge Vertraute des Dunklen Lords und Sie haben den Angeklagten über längere Zeit beobachten können. Sagen Sie uns die Wahrheit: war er dem Dunklen Lord wirklich ergeben oder hat er es nur vorgegeben und war auf der Seite Dumbledores, den er ermordet hat und auf der Seite des Ordens des Phönix?"

Bellatrix schoss einen gehässigen Blick unter ihren schweren Lidern zu Snape hinüber und antwortet zähneknirschend: „Severus Snape war der engste Vertraute und der beste Ratgeber des Dunklen Lords. Er war ihm bedingungslos ergeben. Und der Dunkle Lord seinerseits war überzeugt von Snapes Loyalität."

„Und waren Sie auch überzeugt von Snapes Treue zu Voldemort?", fragte Moody interessiert.

Bellatrix zerrte wie eine Furie an ihren Fesseln, als Moody den Namen nannte. „Wagen Sie es nicht, seinen Namen zu nennen, Sie elender Wicht!", heulte sie. Moody erstarrte und gab den Auroren ein Zeichen. Diese belegten Bellatrix mit einem Lähm- und einem Sprechzauber. Unfähig sich zu bewegen und zu sprechen, starrte die Todesserin mit vor Hass glühendem Blick auf den Zaubereiminister, der sich wieder zu ihr herunterbeugte. „Noch ein falsches Wort und die Haftverschärfungen treten in Kraft, verstanden? Ich werde den Namen dieses von ihnen vergötterten Verbrechers so oft nennen, wie ich will. Und das tut jeder Andere in der freien Zaubererwelt genauso. Die Zeit Voldemorts ist ein für alle Mal um. Zeit für Sie und ihre Kumpane, sich endlich daran zu gewöhnen. Also, wenn ich die Zauber löse, werden Sie kooperieren, sonst hat das fatale Folgen für die gesamte Todesserbande."

Als die Zauber wieder gelöst waren, fragte Moody nochmals: „Also, waren auch Sie von der Treue Snapes Voldemort gegenüber überzeugt oder hielten Sie ihn für einen Lügner? Er ist schließlich ein begnadeter Okklumentiker."

Wieder schickte Bellatrix Lestrange einen gehässigen Blick zu Severus Snape hinüber. „Ja, auch ich war überzeugt von Snapes Treue zum Dunklen Lord", antwortet sie zähneknirschend. „Und ich habe ihn gehasst dafür!", schrie sie und zerrte an ihren Fesseln. Die meisten der Anwesenden zuckten zusammen.

„Warum haben Sie ihn gehasst?", wollte der Vorsitzende des Zaubergamots wissen. „Sie waren doch auf derselben Seite."

„Ja", antwortete sie zornig. „Aber er hat es geschafft, mich durch seine Treue und vor allem durch die Ermordung Dumbledores, der der größte Feind des Dunklen Lords war, zu verdrängen." Sie brach in lautes Schluchzen aus. „Er ist der hassenswerteste, arroganteste, fieseste Bastard, den es gibt!"

Moody nickte zufrieden. „Danke, das genügt", sagte er zu der immer noch wild schluchzenden Bellatrix. „Ich brauche Sie nicht mehr." Doch bevor die Auroren Bellatrix auf einen Wink Moodys hinausgeleiten konnten, sprang Lupin auf und rief: „Einen Moment, Herr Ankläger. Auch ich wüsste gern noch mehr von der aufschlussreichen und die Wahrheit sagenden Zeugin."

Moody machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung, setzte sich aber hin. Lupin ging langsam auf den Stuhl, auf dem die Zeugin saß, zu.

„Sie glauben also tatsächlich, dass Severus Snape ein treuer und loyaler Anhänger Voldemorts war?" Bellatrix nickte gehässig. „Und waren Sie Zeugin, wie Snape jemanden umgebracht hat?", fragte Lupin im Plauderton.

„Nein", stieß Bellatrix unbedacht hervor.

„Sie lügt", rief Moody dazwischen. „Haben Sie ihr nicht Veritaserum gegeben?", fragte Lupin unschuldig. Moody brummte erzürnt und setzte sich wieder.

„Zufällig weiß ich aber, dass Severus Snape noch jemanden getötet hat", sagte Lupin sanft. Alle im Saal hielten den Atem an. Moody beugte sich vor. „Ei, noch ein Mord und aufgedeckt von seinem eigenen Verteidiger!"

„Nun, nicht gerade ein Mord. Vielmehr die Verteidigung des eigenen Lebens und das eines kleinen Kindes. Einer Gefangenen des Dunklen Lords, genauer gesagt. Severus Snape hat Fenhir Greyback getötet. Den Lieblingswerwolf des Dunklen Lords." Im Saal war aufgeregtes Geflüster zu hören. Der Name Greybacks jagte den meisten Anwesenden einen Schauer des Entsetzens über den Rücken. „Und Sie haben es gesehen", fuhr Lupin, zu Bellatrix gewandt, fort. Doch auf deren Lippen war wieder ein gehässiges Grinsen aufgetaucht. „Ja, das habe ich gesehen", antwortete sie. „Und waren Sie nicht entsetzt über Snapes Tun?", bohrte Lupin weiter.

Sie erwiderte: „Ich war entsetzt über Fenhir. Ich gebe zu, ich mochte ihn." Erneutes erregtes Gemurmel war im Saal zu hören. „Er hatte echte Klasse als Werwolf bewiesen. Nicht so wie Andere, die ihre Eigenschaften verleugnen, anstatt sie auszuleben." Der verächtliche Blick galt diesesmal Lupin, der keine Miene verzog.

Bellatrix fuhr fort: „Aber Fenhir war vollkommen durchgeknallt. Er war besessen von dem kleinen Schlammblut und ist außer Kontrolle geraten. Dann ging er sogar auf Snape los. Der hatte zuerst noch versucht, ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen und zu bändigen. Vergebens. Da Snape nicht selber sterben wollte, blieb ihm nur die Möglichkeit, den Werwolf zu töten. Ich gebe zu, das hat er ausgezeichnet und mit viel Mut gemacht."

Lupin fragte mit schmalen Augen: „Und wie hat Voldemort reagiert? Bellatrix antwortete leichthin: „Der Dunkle Lord war natürlich zunächst mächtig wütend auf Snape, aber er musste einsehen, dass Snape keine andere Wahl hatte."

„Und wie kam Greyback an das kleine Mädchen? Soviel ich weiß, standen sie und ihre Mutter unter der Snapes Obhut. Und Snape hat bestimmt gut auf seine Schützlinge aufgepasst. Greyback hatte bestimmt nicht so viel Bewegungsfreiheit in Voldemorts Hauptquartier, um sich dem Mädchen zu nähern. Jemand muss ihm den Weg freigemacht haben. Jemand, der mit dem Schloss und seinen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen bestens vertraut war. Und der wusste, von welcher Elfe die Kleine betreut wurde. Wer hat die Elfe betäubt? Sie?"

Bellatrix fuhr auf: „Greyback hat das getan. Ich kam…" Schwer atmend hielt sie inne.

„Ich kam erst später", vollendete Lupin den Satz. „Sie kamen, um sich vom Tod Snapes zu überzeugen."

„Ich wusste doch gar nicht, dass er auftauchen würde. Greyback wollte das kleine Schlammblut und ich habe es ihm ermöglicht. Na und? Werwölfe haben schließlich ihre Bedürfnisse. Das müssen Sie doch auch wissen, Lupin!" Bellatrix war nun völlig in Rage und ihre Wut führte sie zu unbedachten Äußerungen.

„Ich weiß vor Allem, dass Sie sich widersprechen, Mrs Lestrange", sagte Lupin langsam. „Zuerst stellen Sie die Situation so dar, dass Snape den außer Rand und Band geratenen Werwolf töten musste und ihn alle dafür bewunderten. Aber aus ihren letzten Worten ist zu schließen, dass Sie das kleine Mädchen dem Werwolf zum Fraß angeboten haben. Severus Snape hat das verhindert, indem er den Werwolf tötete. Aber das war doch nicht in Ihrem Sinn, oder? Bestenfalls haben Sie gehofft, dass der Werwolf zwei von ihren Feinden erledigt. Das kleine muggelstämmige Mädchen und den angeblich so treuen Gefolgsmann Voldemorts, dem Sie in Wirklichkeit zutiefst misstrauten, nicht wahr?"

Bellatrix Lestrange schwieg hasserfüllt.

Lupin wandte sich ab. „Ich habe keine weiteren Fragen an die Zeugin", sagte er zum Vorsitzenden, der die Zeugin Bellatrix abführen ließ. „Wenn die beiden Parteien keine weiteren Zeugen mehr aufrufen, beginnen nach der Mittagspause die Schlussplädoyers."


	48. Chapter 48

_Es geht mal wieder ein kleines Stück weiter. Ich glaubs wirklich nicht, aber der erste Monat von 2009 ist tatsächlich schon wieder rum! Ich hoffe aber schon, dass ich die Geschichte bis zum Jahresende fertig schreiben werde (grins) – vielleicht mit ein wenig Unterstützung von euch……._

**Kapitel****47**

Hermine saß Shacklebolt gegenüber an einem kleinen Tisch in einem Pub gegenüber dem Gerichtsgebäude. Das Gebäude war für die Muggel als ein abrissreifes Haus zu erkennen – allerdings wunderte sich niemand darüber, dass das entsprechende Schild schon viele Jahre dort hing, ohne dass etwas passierte.

Hermine hielt mit zitternden Fingern eine Tasse Tee umklammert. Das Sandwich auf dem Teller vor ihr hatte sie noch nicht angerührt. „Moody hat einen bedeutenden Coup gelandet mit seiner Zeugin", meinte sie besorgt.

„Ja", erwiderte Shacklebolt. „Moody ist mit allen Wassern gewaschen. Er hat schon unzählige Tricks angewendet, um Schuldige zu überführen. Dabei ist er auch sicherlich immer wieder über das Ziel hinausgeschossen. Aber Lupin hat die Lestrange geschickt enttarnt. Ihre Aussage hat dadurch viel von ihrer Glaubwürdigkeit verloren. Und den Meisten dürfte auch klar geworden sein, dass Moody kein besonders effektives Veritaserum benutzt hat."

Hermine knallte ihre Teetasse so heftig auf den Tisch, dass der Tee überschwappte. „Hier geht es doch gar nicht um Wahrheitsfindung und Gerechtigkeit. Er will Severus mit allen Mitteln hinter Gitter bringen. Ich könnte verrückt werden, wenn ich daran denke, dass er sich überhaupt nicht wehrt."

Kingsley musterte Hermine mit nachdenklichen Blicken. „Kann es sein, dass aus deinem Verhalten und deiner Sorge um Severus Snape mehr spricht als das bloße Gerechtigkeitsgefühl? Kann es sein, dass du für ihn mehr empfindest, seitdem du seine Gefangene warst?"

Hermine richtete sich kerzengerade auf. Auf ihrem bleichen Gesicht waren rote Flecke aufgetaucht. „Nein", erwiderte sie. Shacklebolt zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und beugte sich vor. Bevor er etwas äußern konnte, fuhr sie fort: „Nein, Kingsley, nicht erst seit der Gefangenschaft empfinde ich etwas für ihn. Ich liebe ihn seit mehr als 4 Jahren. Bianca ist seine Tochter."

Kingsley stieß die Luft hörbar zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Also deshalb hast du die Zaubererwelt verlassen. Deshalb musste ich dein Gedächtnis verändern!" Sie nickte. „Zum Glück hast du es mir wiedergegeben. Ich war so glücklich, als Severus mir sagte, es sei nur versiegelt."

Kingsley schwieg eine Weile. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid, was du da gerade durchmachst. Kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun?" „Bring mich morgen zur Urteilsverkündung", bat sie. „Aber natürlich", entgegnete er und nahm ihre Hände in die seinen.

Am Nachmittag begannen die Plädoyers, die in der Zauberergerichtsbarkeit eher ein Frage- und Antwortspiel, ein gegenseitiges Kreuzverhör zwischen Anklage und Verteidigung darstellten. Lupin hatte seinen Antrag auf Freispruch von Severus Snape gestellt und Moody hatte beantragt, dies anzulehnen. Er blieb bei seinem Anliegen, Severus Snape lebenslang nach Askaban zu schicken.

„Bitte begründen Sie Ihren Antrag auf lebenslange Verurteilung des Angeklagten!"

Mit diesen Worten eröffnete der Vorsitzende des Zaubergamots die Nachmittagssitzung. Der Zaubereiminister erhob sich und sagte: „Der Angeklagte hat mindestens einen Mord begangen, er hat sich Voldemort angeschlossen und er gehört zu dessen engsten Vertrauten, was auf weitere Verbrechen mit direkter oder indirekter Beteiligung des Angeklagten schließen lässt."

Der Vorsitzende forderte Lupin auf, seinen Antrag zu begründen.

Lupin erhob sich und begann: „Der Angeklagte hat den zur Last gelegten Mord nicht begangen. Er hat eine Tötung auf Verlangen zum Wohl der Zauberergemeinschaft vollzogen. Der Angeklagte war nur zum Schein ein Anhänger Voldemorts. Seine Leistungen beim Sturz des Dunklen Lords waren immens hoch. Dies rechtfertigt die sofortige Freilassung."

Der Vorsitzende nickte Moody zu, der Lupins Argumente angriff. „Sie behaupten, Severus Snape sei ein Gegner Voldemorts und ein Spion für Dumbledore gewesen? Begründen Sie das!"

„Das lässt sich durch verschiedene Gelegenheiten beweisen. Severus Snape hat immer Harry Potter beschützt."

„Er hat ihn beschützt, damit Voldemort ihn töten konnte."

„Dumbledore hat Severus Snape über die Horcruxe informiert."

„Voldemort hat dies seinem besten Berater mitgeteilt."

„Severus Snape hat dafür gesorgt, dass die muggelstämmigen Gefangenen ausgetauscht wurden und hat ihnen damit das Leben gerettet."

„Das war reine Taktik. Er sagte sich, wenn die andere Seite gewinnt, kann er damit punkten. Snape sorgte dafür, dass er immer auf Seiten der Gewinner war. Das Überlaufen zu Dumbledore ist nie bewiesen worden. Er hat Dumbledore umgebracht. Das ist bewiesen."

„Es war Tötung auf Verlangen. Dumbledore war unheilbar krank."

„Snape hätte ihn bestimmt retten können. Er ist doch ein so brillanter Zauberer."

„Snape hat Fenhir Greyback getötet."

„Das hat er aus reiner Machtgier getan. Greyback war ihm im Weg."

„Er hat das kleine muggelstämmige Mädchen dabei gerettet."

„Zufall. Diente der Machtdemonstration innerhalb der Todesser."

„Severus Snape hat wichtige Informationen für die Vernichtung Voldemorts geliefert."

„Das hat er erst getan, als er sah, dass für seinen Herrn und Meister nichts mehr zu retten war."

Die Debatte ging noch eine ganze Weile hin und her. Auf jedes Argument Lupins, dass Snapes Zugehörigkeit zur guten Seite unterstrich, entkräftete Moody, indem er behauptete, dass sei nur aus taktischen Erwägungen oder als Täuschungsmanöver geschehen. Sogar Snapes große Intelligenz und seine außerordentlichen magischen Fähigkeiten, führte er als Argumente gegen Snape auf.

Hermine lauschte mit angstvoller Miene und wild klopfendem Herzen dem Hin- und Her der Argumente und den immer schärfer klingenden Stimmen.

Nach Beendigung der „Plädoyers" wandte sich der Vorsitzende des Zaubergamots zum ersten Mal an den Angeklagten. „Severus Snape, Sie wissen, dass der Zaubergamot nun sein Urteil über Sie fällen wird. Haben Sie etwas zu den gegen Sie erhobenen Vorwürfen zu sagen?"

Im Saal war es totenstill. Alle starrten Severus Snape an. „Nein, ich habe nichts zu sagen", erwiderte die kalte, leise Stimme, die Hermine aus den vielen Unterrichtsstunden so gut kannte. Snapes Miene war ungerührt; er bewegte kaum die Lippen, als er sprach.

„Also gut, wie Sie wünschen", antwortete der Vorsitzende kühl. „Die Verhandlung ist für heute geschlossen. Das Urteil wird morgen früh um 9 Uhr verkündet."

_Was meint ihr: wie geht es aus???_


	49. Chapter 49

_Es geht tatsächlich mal weiter!_

_Der Urteilsspruch wird am Ende des Kapitels verkündet…_

**Kapitel 48**

Am Abend saßen die Freunde und Ordensmitglieder bei der Schulleiterin zusammen. Sie hatte einen Imbiss kommen lassen, doch kaum einer rührte die kalten Platten an. Es herrschte eine gedrückte Stimmung. Die Ankunft Lupins wurde mit Spannung aufgenommen.

„Und was sagt er zu den Vorwürfen, Remus?", fragte Professor McGonagall.

„Nichts", erwiderte Lupin. „Oder anders formuliert: sie haben mich nicht mehr zu ihm gelassen."

Hermine schrie empört auf und Minerva McGonagall meinte: „Hätte das noch etwas geändert?"

„Er hätte bessere Chancen gehabt, wenn er sich anders verhalten hätte", meinte Kingsley Shacklebolt stirnrunzelnd. „Aber seine verstockte Haltung war für einige, die ihn zu Beginn des Prozesses eher wohlwollend gegenüber standen, wie ein Eingeständnis seiner Schuld."

Minerva McGonagall wandte sich dem Bildnis ihres Vorgängers zu, das die Anwesenden mit besorgten Blicken, aber schweigend musterte. „Nun, Albus", meinte McGoangall, „Sie waren doch derjenige, der auswegslose Situationen gemeistert hat. Können Sie uns keinen Ausweg aus dieser hier zeigen?"

Dumbledores Abbild seufzte. „Leider nicht, Minerva", sagte er traurig. „Ich fürchte, in diesem Fall wird sich wieder einmal die Tatsache, dass nicht immer die Wahrheit, sondern das, was die Menschen als solche ansehen wollen, siegt. Armer Severus!", fügte er nach einem Moment des Schweigens hinzu.

Unfähig, sich dies länger anzuhören, stand Hermine auf, murmelte entschuldigend: „Ich muss nach Bianca sehen", und verließ den Raum. Vor dem Wasserspeier angekommen, lehnte sie ihre heiße Stirn an die kalte Mauer, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Sie musste herausfinden, was hinter Snapes Verhalten steckte. Er konnte doch nicht alles sang- und klanglos aufgeben! Was war mit ihm passiert?

Hermine überzeugte sich, dass mit Bianca alles in Ordnung war und ging dann in Snapes Wohnung hinunter. Sie wollte in Ruhe nachdenken, doch in dieser Umgebung überkamen sie zu viele Erinnerungen. Sie konnte nicht stillsitzen, wanderte deshalb in seiner Wohnung umher und versuchte, die Tränen, die ihr bei der Erinnerung an die vielen Stunden, die sie hier mit ihm verbracht hatte, zurückzuhalten. Doch als sie in seinem Arbeitszimmer war und den schwer zu beschreibenden Geruch nach Zaubertrankzutaten und altem Papier einatmete, sank sie schluchzend in seinen Schreibtischsessel.

Sie empfand mit einem Mal die Leere und Einsamkeit, die diese Räume ohne ihren undurchsichtigen und geheimnisvollen Bewohner ausstrahlten. Snapes Aura gab diesen Räumen eine Seele, das empfand Hermine ganz stark. Seine Abwesenheit war hier greifbar. Hermine stellte sich vor, wie es wäre, wenn er nicht wiederkäme, wenn sie ihn verurteilten zu lebenslanger Haft in Askaban ….ein Leben lang…

_Da kann man ihm nur den Tod wünschen. _Hermine schluchzte laut auf bei dem Gedanken, ihn morgen zum letzten Mal überhaupt zu sehen. Sie würde ihn nie mehr berühren können, ihre Tochter würde ihren Vater niemals finden…

Sie spürte auch ein Unbehagen, das den Schmerz, den sie durch seinen Verlust haben würde, noch weiter verschärfte. Da war etwas zwischen ihnen, das nicht geklärt war und wohl auch nicht mehr geklärt werden konnte: sein Verhalten während ihres letzen Beisammenseins.

Aber trotzdem überwogen die Erinnerungen an die Gefühle zwischen ihnen, die Zärtlichkeiten und die Vertrautheit, die es gegeben hatte, auch die versteckten Gefühlsäußerungen und sein besorgtes Verhalten ihr und Bianca gegenüber. Sie kämpfte gegen den körperlichen Schmerz an, als sie sich an all das erinnerte. Sie durfte nicht verzweifeln. Sie musste weiterleben. Um ihrer Tochter willen. Das war sie dem Vater schuldig.

Hermine richtete sich auf – und bemerkte, dass etwas durch die Ritze der nicht ganz geschlossenen Schreibtischtür durchschimmerte. Sie blinzelte durch die Tränen hindurch und nahm den Schimmer deutlicher wahr. Es war, als ob sich im Schreibtisch eine Lampe befinden würde. Das konnte nicht sein. Die Zauberer hatten keine beleuchteten Schränke wie die Muggel.

Neugierig öffnete sie die Tür und sah das steinerne Becken, Dumbledores Denkarium, in dem sich eine ganze Menge silberner Fäden bewegten. Hermines Herz pochte wild, als sie das Becken auf den Schreibtisch stellte und sich nach vorn beugte, bis ihre Nasenspitze die silbrige Oberfläche berührte. Dann war sie auch schon im Inneren des Denkariums.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Am nächsten Morgen wuselte ein aufgeregter Hauself in Hermines Wohnzimmer und legte ihr den „Klitterer" auf den Frühstückstisch.

Hermine sah nervös von ihrer Kaffeetasse auf (essen konnte sie nichts). „Miss Hermine", quiekte Dobby, „Schauen Sie nur, was der Klitterer schreibt über ….." Hermines warnender Blick brachte Dobby zum Verstummen. „Das ist sicherlich sehr interessant, Dobby, und ich werde es auch gleich lesen, wenn du Bianca so lange beim Frühstück Gesellschaft leistest." Dobby nickte mit schlechtem Gewissen.

Bianca, die ihren Haferbrei löffelte, war ungewöhnlich still an diesem Morgen. Sie spürte, dass ihre Mutter traurig war und sie blickte hin und wieder fragend zu ihr hinüber. Hermine sagte zu ihrer Tochter: „Ich bin bald wieder da, um dir „Auf Wiedersehen" zu sagen. Du weißt doch, dass ich heute wieder nach Edinburgh muss." „Was musst denn dort schon wieder machen?", fragte Bianca schmollend. Als Hermine nicht gleich antwortete, quengelte sie: „Immer gehst du alleine in die große Stadt. Ich will auch mit!" Bianca merkte, dass ihre Mutter an etwas ganz Anderes dachte und sie bekam Angst, dass ihre Mutter sie plötzlich nicht mehr lieb hatte. „Bitte, Mami, nimm mich mit. Ich bin auch ganz brav!"

Hermine sah ihre Tochter mit nachdenklicher Miene an.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Der Leitartikel des „Klitterers" handelte von Severus Snape, das hatte sie bereits gesehen. Hermines Herz schlug wild. Heute war der alles entscheidende Tag. Sie las die Überschrift:

„**Bestrafung wegen Voldemorts Vernichtung?"**

_**Muss Severus Snape dafür büßen, dass er an der Beseitigung des **_

_**bösesten Zauberers aller Zeiten maßgeblich beteiligt war?**_

_**Der Klitterer enthüllt die Wahrheit über Severus Snape!**_

In dem Artikel wurde offenbart, dass der Verbrecher, der sich ‚Lord Voldemort' nannte, nur deshalb vernichtet werden konnte, weil Severus Snape den entscheidenden Hinweis über die Lücke in Voldemorts Schutzschild gab. Ohne dieses Wissen wäre Harry Potter nicht in der Lage gewesen, den ehemaligen Dunklen Lord zu töten.

_Warum sollte er den Hinweis geben, wenn er nicht Voldemorts endgültige Vernichtung wollte. Was sprach mehr dafür, dass Snape wirklich auf der Seite der ‚Guten Magier' stand als diese Tatsache?_

Der Klitterer deckte auch auf, dass der Weg zu Voldemorts Tod nur über die Vernichtung der Horkruxe, der verfluchten Seelenstückchen des bösesten der Bösen, zum Ziel führte. Auch hierfür gab der unter Anklage stehende Severus Snape entscheidende Hinweise, wie der Klitterer erfahren hatte. Die Quelle dieser Informationen wurde auch genannt. Ehemalige Hogwarts-Schüler, die sich zu Schulzeiten unter dem Namen „Dumbledores Armee" zusammengeschlossen hatten, waren im Kampf gegen Voldemort wieder vereint und sie, allen voran Neville Longbottom. _Ja, ganz recht, dieser junge Mann, der unter seinem ehemaligen Zaubertrankprofessor so viel zu leiden hatte, war sein größter Fürsprecher –_so der Klitterer. _Und zwar nicht unter dem Einfluss des Imperius-Fluchs, Herr Minister,_ höhnte der Verfasser – Xenophilius Lovegood persönlich.

Hermine ließ die Zeitung sinken. Sie war aufgewühlt von der Solidaritätsbekundung und dem Mut ihrer Freunde. Denn dem Zaubereriminister würde der Artikel nicht gefallen. Konsequenzen waren vorhersehbar. Hermine seufzte. Hoffentlich kam dieser gut gemeinte Appell an das Gewissen der Zauberergemeinschaft nicht zu spät.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Die Gerichtsdiener mussten eine Menge Menschen zurückweisen, die an der Urteilsverkündung gegen Severus Snape teilnehmen wollten. Severus Snape spaltete inzwischen die Zaubererwelt in diejenigen, die die ihn für unschuldig hielten und diejenigen, die keine Strafe hart genug für ihn fanden. Die Letzteren bediente der Tagesprophet mit einer neu erfundenen Schreckensgeschichte über Snapes Untaten einschließlich der Aussagen von Leuten, die er als Schüler angeblich auf die dunkle Seite gezogen hatte. „Da wollen sich wieder einmal ein paar Halunken reinwaschen", mutmaßte Shacklebolt, der mit Lupin vor der Tür des Gerichtssaals stand.

Die Leute, die Snape für einen mutigen Mann und Anhänger Dumbledores hielten, wurden vom Klitterer bestätigt, dessen Artikel die Zaubererwelt noch mehr spaltete, wie an den Reaktionen der Menschen in und vor dem Gerichtssaal zu spüren war. Die Stimmung war hochexplosiv, insbesondere nachdem bekannt wurde, dass der Inhaber des Klitterers wegen Verbreitung von Lügengeschichten und wegen des Versuchs der Einflussnahme auf den Prozess gegen Severus Snape festgenommen und bereits nach Askaban gebracht worden war.

„Seinen Prozess werden wir als nächsten verhandeln", knurrte Moody. Der neben ihm stehende Leiter der Aurorenabteilung nickte. „Gerade jetzt ist es außerordentlich wichtig, Unruhestifter wie Xenophilius Lovegood an die Leine zu legen. Ein paar Monate Askaban werden ihm gut tun! Er kann dort lernen, welche Nachrichten für die Zaubererwelt wichtig sind." Die Blicke beider Männer waren jedoch sorgenvoll auf die erregte Menge im Saal gerichtet. Auch der Lärm, der von der Strasse hereindrang, war besorgniserregend. Im Gerichtssaal schrieen sich teilweise schon die Fürsprecher und Gegner von Severus Snape an. Handgreiflichkeiten würden nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen. Obwohl die Zuschauer vor dem Betreten des Saals ihre Zauberstäbe abgeben mussten, war die Lage gefährlich.

„Lassen Sie mich Verstärkung holen, Herr Minister", schlug der Leiter der Aurorenabteilung in eindringlichem Ton vor. „Holen Sie jeden Mann und jede Frau zur Verstärkung!", befahl Moody mit grimmiger Miene.

Als die zusätzlich herbeorderten Auroren vor dem Gerichtssaal apparierten, kehrte draußen Ruhe ein. Nachdem sie mit gezückten Zauberstäben ihre bereits anwesenden Kollegen unterstützten und die Eingänge praktisch unpassierbar waren, erstarb auch im Gerichtssaal das zornige Gerede und mündete in ein aufgeregtes Flüstern. Die Leute nahmen ihre Plätze ein, als der Zaubergamot und dessen Vorsitzender hereinkamen.

Nachdem der Vorsitzende des Zaubergamots den Prozesstag eröffnet hatte, wurde der Angeklagte hereingeführt und zu dem mit Ketten versehenen Stuhl gebracht.

Bei Snapes Anblick tuschelten die Leute verwirrt. Wer auch immer einen zerlumpten, schmutzigen und vielleicht auch offensichtlich misshandelten Gefangenen erwartet hatte, wurde enttäuscht. Wie zum Hohn oder vielleicht auch um Mitleidsbekundungen zu vermeiden, hatten sie ihm frische Kleidung und wohl auch ein Bad zukommen lassen. Snape wirkte gepflegt und seine Kleidung war tiefschwarz und sauber. Nur sein Gesichtsausdruck war so kalt und leblos wie bisher. Snape setzte sich auf den Kettenstuhl in der Mitte des Raumes. Jeder erwartete, dass sich die Ketten sofort schließen würden. Doch nichts geschah. Der Vorsitzende, der darüber genau so erstaunt war wie die meisten der Anwesenden, winkte zwei Auroren herbei, die sich hinter dem Stuhl postierten.

Dann begann er mit der Verkündung des Urteils. Er führte aus, dass der Zaubergamot nicht zu einer einheitlichen Meinung über die Schuld des Angeklagten gekommen sei. „Der Angeklagte hat einen durchaus widersprüchlichen Eindruck hinterlassen. Wir haben uns zu keinem eindeutigen Schuldspruch durchringen können." Die Miene des Vorsitzenden drückte höchstes Bedauern bei diesen Worten aus und er sah den Zaubereiminister mit entschuldigender Miene an.

„Weder der Ankläger noch der Verteidiger haben die Jury vollständig von der Schuld oder der Unschuld des Angeklagten überzeugen können. Deshalb sprechen wir den Angeklagten schuldig, Verrat an der Zaubererwelt begangen zu haben, ohne die Freveltaten im Einzelnen zu benennen. Das Urteil lautet auf Zerstörung des Zauberstabs, 2 Jahre Haft in Askaban, und danach lebenslange Verbannung aus diesem Land."

_Ist dieser Schuldspruch eurer Meinung nach gerecht? Können Severus Snape und die Zauberergemeinschaft damit leben? Ich bin gespannt auf eure Meinung_

_xx_ _Vero_


	50. Chapter 50

_Die Geschichte neigt sich nun wirklich ihrem Ende zu – dieses Kapitel ist die Schlüsselszene. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch._

**Kapitel 49**

Nach der Urteilsverkündung war im Saal erregtes Stimmengewirr zu hören, das die unterschiedliche Stimmungslage der Zuhörer wiedergab. Lupin sprang auf: „Ich protestiere! Der Ankläger konnte die Schuld Severus Snapes nicht nachweisen. Das haben Sie soeben eindeutig geäußert. Severus Snape ist sofort freizulassen!"

Moody sprang ebenfalls auf: „Nein, das ist er nicht! Entscheidend für seine Freilassung wäre die Überzeugung, dass Severus Snape sich tatsächlich vom Dunklen Lord losgesagt hat und damit kein Todesser mehr ist! Aber wie Sie selbst wissen, gibt es für Severus Snape keinen Grund, weshalb er tatsächlich auf der guten Seite der Gegner Voldemorts stehen soll – und wie Sie behaupten - schon lange gestanden haben soll!"

Lupin entgegnete - seine Stimme klang dabei heiser, beinahe wölfisch vor Wut: „Herr Zaubereiminister, keiner der Zeugen konnte glaubhaft machen, dass Severus Snape Lord Voldemort tatsächlich treu ergeben war. Das Gegenteil war der Fall! Sogar frühere Gegner haben ihm ihr Vertrauen ausgesprochen. Harry Potter, der den Dunklen Lord getötet hat, glaubt ihm und weiß, welchen Anteil Severus Snape an der Vernichtung des größten Verbrechers aller Zeiten hatte! Nur weil Sie möglichst viele Schuldige nach Askaban schicken wollen, um Ihre eigene Autorität und ihren Machtanspruch zu stärken, ignorieren Sie alles, was den Angeklagten entlastet und üben Ihren Einfluss als Zaubereriminister sogar auf die Richter die hier uneingeschränkte Gerechtigkeit walten lassen sollen, aus!"

Moodys magisches Auge rotierte bei Lupins scharfer Entgegnung und dessen Angriff auf ihn selbst immer schneller in seiner Höhle. Die Gesichtsfarbe des Zaubereiministers wechselte von bleich über rot zu purpurrot. Der Vorsitzende des Zaubergamots umklammerte seinen Zauberstab – unschlüssig, ob er die Auroren auffordern sollte, Lupin ebenfalls festzunehmen. Dessen Anschuldigung war ungeheuerlich. Dem Zaubereiminister Einflussnahme, wenn nicht sogar Erpressung vorzuwerfen….

Im Saal herrschte jetzt eine solche atemlose Stille, dass man die berühmte Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können….

In diese Stille hinein drang eine leise, kalte, einsilbige Stimme: „Herr Zaubereiminister, Herr Vorsitzender, die Worte von Remus Lupin haben keine Bedeutung mehr für das Verfahren und die Urteilsverkündung. Ich bitte Sie, diese zu ignorieren und den Dingen ihrer Lauf zu lassen."

Doch der Zaubereriminister war nicht so leicht zu besänftigen. „Sie werden noch früh genug nach Askaban zurückkehren, Snape", schnappte er. „Doch vorher lassen Sie mich festhalten, dass wir soeben einen neuen Fall zur Verhandlung bekommen haben. Mir scheint, Severus Snape ist nicht der einzige Anhänger des Dunklen Lords hier im Saal!" Sein magisches Auge rotierte wie verrückt. „Deshalb haben Sie Severus Snape verteidigt, Lupin. Deshalb haben Sie zugegebenermaßen recht geschickt versucht, meine Zeugin unglaubwürdig zu machen. Sie haben das bei ihrem Meister, Lord Voldemort, gelernt. Wachen, nehmt ihn fest!"

Lupins Gesicht erstarrte bei der Ungeheuerlichkeit dieser Anklage; er schien nicht in der Lage, noch eine einzige Bewegung machen zu können. Severus Snape erhob sich und wandte sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung Lupin zu, als ob er ihm helfen wollte. Doch die Auroren waren sofort neben ihm und er blieb stehen - seine schwarzen Augen waren zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammengekniffen.

Doch diesesmal war die Menge im Saal nicht starr vor Schrecken, sondern laut und aufgebracht. Stimmen, die die unterschiedliche Stimmungslage ausdrückten, waren zu vernehmen. „Schickt sie beide nach Askaban", war zu hören. „Und zwar lebenslang! Alles, was mit Voldemort zu tun hatte, gehört bestraft!"

Andere verlangten die unverzügliche Freilassung von Severus Snape und sogar Rufe nach dem Rücktritt des Zaubereiministers waren zu hören. Bevor die Situation eskalierte, besann sich der Vorsitzende des Zaubergamots auf seine Autorität und sorgte mit einem Donnerschlag seines Zauberstabs für augenblickliche, erschrockene Stille. Gleichzeitig erhoben die Auroren ihre Zauberstäbe drohend gegen die Menschen im Saal, die grummelnd ihre Sitze wieder einnahmen. Keiner wollte von einem Fluch eines Auroren getroffen werden.

Moody, dessen Gesichtsfarbe sich wieder auf ein zorniges dunkelrot eingependelt hatte, wandte sich nochmals an Lupin und wiederholte voller Hohn in der Stimme: „Was ich bereits vorhin schon sagte: Es besteht kein Grund, warum Severus Snape auf der Seite der Guten stehen soll. Alles, was Sie über die Treue Snapes zu Dumbledore und seiner endgültigen Abkehr des Todessers von seinen Vorlieben und Gewohnheiten. behaupten, ist Geschwafel! Oh nein, Todesser zu sein ist eine lebenslange Beziehung, die man nicht aufgibt, weil der König tot ist. Es könnte ja ein neuer König aufstehen und die Sache zu einem guten Ende bringen, nicht wahr? Und ruckzuck ist man wieder auf der richtigen Seite! Der König ist tot, es lebe der König! Und nichts verbindet einen mehr mit den Guten, den weißen Magiern. Sie wissen ganz genau, dass Severus Snape keinen einzigen Grund hat, weshalb er wirklich in seinem Herzen auf unserer Seite stehen soll!"

Moodys Gesicht war von Lupins Gesicht nur noch eine Handbreit entfernt und die Worte „Den Guten" spie er in dessen Gesicht, bevor er sich von Lupin ab- und dem Zaubergamot wieder zuwandte.

Lupins zorniges Knurren wurde übertönt von einer Stimme, die so laut und klar durch den Saal tönte, dass die Leute in ihre Sitzen auffuhren und ihre Blicke derjenigen zuwandten, die die Worte gesprochen hatte:

„**Doch, Herr Minister, diesen Grund gibt es für Severus Snape!"**

Moody zuckte zusammen und sah zu dem Eingang hinüber, durch den gerade Hermine Granger mit einem Kind auf dem Arm den Saal betreten hatte. Hinter Hermine stand Kingsley Shacklebolt, der ihr den Zugang ermöglicht hatte.

_Die Kleine musste ihre Tochter sein, die Snape vor dem Werwolf gerettet hatte. Doch das Thema war durch. Was wollte sie denn noch? _Aus Moodys Miene waren Misstrauen und Verwunderung abzulesen.

Hermine stand inzwischen vor dem Vorsitzenden des Zaubergamots. Sie sagte: „Severus Snape hat einen guten Grund, auf der richtigen Seite zu stehen. Er hat dort nämlich eine Zukunft. Er hat eine Frau und er hat ein Kind."

Dann drehte sie sich zu Snape um. „Ich liebe Severus Snape schon seit mehreren Jahren und dieses Kind ist seine Tochter. Da Einzige, das Sie ihm vorwerfen können, ist seine damalige Beziehung zu einer Schülerin!"

Snape zeigte zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag eine Reaktion. Er drehte sich um und sah Hermine und Bianca mit glänzenden Augen an. In seine Wangen stieg ein rosiger Schimmer, als Bianca ihm ihre Arme entgegenstreckte und er sie auf den Arm nahm. Die Auroren neben seinem Stuhl griffen starr vor Überraschung nicht ein.

Nach ein paar Augenblicken der Totenstille, brach im Saal ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm aus. Einige der Anwesenden, die vorher gegen Snape Partei ergriffen hatten, blieben mit versteinerten Gesichtern sitzen. Die meisten Leute sprangen jedoch von ihren Stühlen auf und applaudierten. Zahlreiche Hexen brachen in Tränen aus. Die meisten der Auroren ließen ihre Zauberstäbe sinken und waren angesichts der Vorgänge im Gerichtssaal entweder ratlos oder gerührt.

Moody war sprachlos. Der Vorsitzende erkannte, dass die Stimmung im Saal gekippt war und dass er die Lage schleunigst unter Kontrolle bringen musste. Er verschaffte sich ein weiteres Mal Ruhe, drehte sich zu den Mitgliedern des Zaubergamots um und rief: „Wer nach der neuen Lage der Dinge von der Unschuld des Angeklagten überzeugt ist, erhebe die Hand!"

Kaum eine Hand blieb unten. Immer mehr Laute applaudierten. Lupin, Shacklebolt, McGonagall, Harry und Ginny Potter umringten Snape, Bianca und Hermine. Ihre Mienen spiegelten die unterschiedlichsten Empfindungen von Ungläubigkeit und Verblüffung über Rührung und Freude wieder. Doch Snape achtete auf keinen von ihnen, sondern sah nur Hermine an. Bianca war noch immer auf seinem Arm. Hermine ging zu ihm hinüber und er schloss sie in seine Arme.

Der Gerichtssaal, der Lärm und die Leute lösten sich auf in einem Augenblick des absoluten, unermesslichen Glücks.


End file.
